My Omnium Academia
by Emiyn
Summary: When Ben Tennyson was sucked into the Null Void, his dream of being a Hero seemed to had vanished. It didn't help that he had to fight for the survival of the fittest, but what would happen if he were to return to Earth...but not as his own? What would happen if he learned that being a Hero could be done as a profession? Edit: We have cover art!
1. Across Earths

Hello you merry people! After some suggestions from several reviewers on my previous stories, particularly from the likes of the user AnimeMasterDub, I've decided to have a go at my own attempt at a Ben 10 and Boku no/My Hero Academia crossover! As like my two other works, the premise will be that of a 12-year old Ben venturing off into another Universe, only this time, it's an actual planet Earth.

This is going to be a _little_ bit different from my other stories. As you could probably tell, I try to change the behavior of the Bens depending on the crossover.

My first crossover, the Null Fairy, featured a slightly cocky, anxious and excited Ben Tennyson, while my RWBY crossover, the Huntsman from the Void, featured a more emotional and timid version. These natures were all a result of the damage to Ben's physics from being exposed in the Null Void. If you're a new reader to this, please refer to the first two chapters of the Null Fairy. This Ben Tennyson will be featured with a colder, more blunt and stubborn personality as a result of being forced to survive and kill in the Null Void. Let me know in the review section what you guys think about it!

And as always, I'll be going with my typical trademark intro. I own nothing related to the subject of **Ben 10** nor **Boku no/My Hero Academia**. Ben 10 belongs to Man of Action, and Boku no/My Hero Academia to Kōhei Horikoshi. Please enjoy the first chapter of this new crossover, and have a good rest of your day!

* * *

 **Chapter One:** _Across Earths…_

 **...**

The state of the Universe was unknown to many people. Others may simply not be interested in it, as they may not be even aware of the area around them. When people do learn about the world around them though, what happens to said individuals when they are suddenly thrown into a volley of crazy adventures and things that any sane person would deem as unresponsive, impossible, or outright stupid?

That was the case for the young, 10-year-old Ben Tennyson, who experienced some of that today currently. In fact, he hadn't done anything special to get into that himself. As things were the most dangerous thing that could happen to him was getting a brain freeze from a strange, cold liquid he was drinking, it was likely that nothing would happen, at least today.

However, it was not the case. Now typically, a normal boy of his age would've been spending a joyful time doing fun things on a summer vacation after the ending of a school semester. However, that went all down the drain during the first day of that event. After discovering that extraterrestrials really did exist, his own family having ties to outer space and its inhabitants, and even inheriting a piece of powerful technology by accident, the normal life of the ten year old suddenly became one uncontrollable event of awe and action.

It was not all sunshine and rainbows though. During this spectacular summer vacation, an encounter of the nemesis of his grandfather, the boy ended up fighting against said enemy alongside another foe he made during his misadventures. That encounter ended up with him and said enemies being transported into an alternate dimension. This world was eerie, dangerous, and most of all…mind boggling.

Since that incident passed, many things had changed. From the fact that Ben was unable to escape through this world, now known to him as the Null Void, it only added to damage his psyche. The Null Void was basically a prison, and not an ordinary one at that. Whether it was full of bloodthirsty denizens that would stop at nothing to kill, eat, and possibly…do other things to their prey, or that the fact that this void was endless, directionless, and possessed everything possible to destroy the innocence and pure nature of anyone that came into there, all of these started to apply to Ben.

And now, the story takes place, two years later…

* * *

 **…**

"You…you're Grandpa's old Plumber teammate, Phil. What are you doing here?" Ben's eyes narrowed.

Inside of the Null Void, he stood on top of a large asteroid and was currently facing off against a middle aged man wearing some sort of space suit. Ben was currently wearing a grey shirt with a black stripe, and dark olive green cargo pants.

This person, Phil, was a former accomplice of his grandfather's. He smiles at him as he stands behind him, with Ben turning around to face him. "Surviving here in the Null Void just as you have ever since you and your wretched cousin trapped me here. I knew you would try to find a way to escape. Ever since I saw you fighting Vilgax and his lapdog those two years ago, all I needed to know was I needed to wait."

Ben glares the man while backing up. "You saw me fighting those two, and didn't even bother to help? Typical."

"Whatever. The only way out is through a Null Void Projector, so even someone like Vilgax is fodder. It's a good thing they were sent off though…" Phil responds. "As long as you have that Omnitrix of yours, you're guaranteed to survive."

Ben goes for his left arm as he said that. The device that he called out, the Omnitrix, was located on his wrist. The Omnitrix looked like a very big wristwatch, primarily black and grey in color, with a black dial in the middle of the watch face which had a green hourglass shape. Four emerald green circles were located on each of the four directions, and two green buttons were located on the left and right sides. Two white like protrusions wrapped itself around the device, circling itself back towards the dial.

"So, what do you want then?" Ben responds with a cold-like tone. Phil smiles as he goes for a holster on his hip.

"I seem to recall that it was you and your family's fault in the first place for my trapping here… So I propose this: I get to use that portal, and _you_ get to live." He said while aiming a pistol at Ben.

What he was referring to was a machine located behind Ben. It was currently maintaining a vortex of red, with mounts of complicated machinery keeping it up as Ben and Phil talked with one another.

"You must be crazy if you think I'll let you travel back to Earth. Your exploitation of that Mount Rushmore Null Void Projector is more enough of a reason to keep you here." The youth barks.

"Oh?! Fine then, suit yourself, Tennyson!" Phil growls as he pulls the trigger. Ben, reacting in time, manages to roll and dodge. Phil begins to run towards Ben, bringing out a pole from a holster on his left, extending it to its full length and attempted to swing it at Ben. Ben dodged again and tried to activate the Omnitrix by pressing its two buttons, but was thwarted by Phil.

"You can't use that watch of yours if I don't give you a chance to use it!" Phil said in an evil smirk. However, Ben merely responded with a small smile of his own as he stands up.

"I don't know if you heard, but who said I had to manually activate it now?" He corrects him as the green hourglass on the Omnitrix flashes, wrapping Ben in a dome of green light.

As the emerald flash vanished, Ben was revealed to have been replaced with a creature resembling a blue monkey, the difference though was that it had four arms and eyes. It wore a coat of blue fur, with a darker blue tone for its skin color. A uniform of black and white was shown as his green eyes glared at Phil. The Omnitrix dial was on its chest, now resembling an emblem of sort as the green of the hourglass turned to white.

"Come on _Philly_! I can beat you with three hands tied behind my back!" Ben jokes as he taunts him with a silly gesture.

"Grr… Damn **Spidermonkey**! Show me then, you smart alec!" Phil yells as he charges at him once more.

"Oh, nice guess at this form's name!" Spidermonkey compliments. As the man began running to attack, Spidermonkey grinned while bringing up his tail. Aiming it at Phil, his tail released a string of strong webs, splattering Phil in the white substance and tangling him up, causing him to fall onto his back. Phil grunted as he struggled to get out of the webs.

"Ohhhh… Guess you're all _tangled_ up! Ha, get it?" He jokes once again, this time while scratching his armpits in a matter to real life simians.

The taunt only made Phil more furious. Breaking the bundle of web in a rush of aggression, Phil quickly rushes towards Spidermonkey, catching the Arachnichimp by surprise. "TENNYSON!"

"Uh-oh."

Phil rocked his pole back, before swinging it down in Spidermonkey's direction. The alien monkey managed to dodge in time by leaping into a somersault above his figure, but the moment he landed, a clash of metal was heard, making the chimp dart his head behind him.

"Oh no!" His eyes widened. He didn't notice that he was right behind the portal's generator, and as a result of Phil's blunt trauma onto the machine, it began to spark out of control.

"Look at you've did! You'll PAY for this, you hear me?!" The blue alien screeches with anger towards Phil. The elder man looks at the machine in slight surprise, before turning back to Ben with a smug smile.

"Aw, well too bad then." He simply says with a shrug. The situation was now reversed, with Spidermonkey becoming pissed off now.

"Alright, that's it! You're DEAD!" Spidermonkey grits his teeth as he slaps the Omnitrix dial, causing him to flash green again.

In his place was a crystalline humanoid like alien. It was a silicon based alien made of extremely durable crystal. The rock-like cover on his body was overall purple, with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face were made of a magenta like crystal, and he also sported six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head that resembled a horn. His face consisted of a mouth and one large green eye at the center. Wearing a black and white brace that went around his neck and went down to his torso, the Omnitrix dial was located on his collarbone.

"What the heck is that…?" Phil narrows his eyes. "That a Petrosapien or something?"

"I'll tell you something! This is **Chromastone**!" The crystal alien roars as he clenched his fists, firing beams of ultraviolet light in Phil's direction. Phil used his pole to whack a few a few of them from harm's way, then proceeding to twirl it to scatter the rest.

Chromastone jumped up and fired another beam, causing Phil to dodge roll. After recovering from the movement, Phil rushed towards the rock alien. The magenta creature crossed his arms as he rammed himself into Phil.

The two began exchanging blows, with the two of them occasionally taking hits from one another. Chromastone's crystal-like skin however simply mitigated the damage as Phil continued to take more and more blows from Chromastone's punches and kicks.

After whacking his pole away, Phil growls as Chromastone knocks him back with a front-kick, causing him to land on his bottom. "Any last words, Phil?"

"Pft, lucky shot." He spits onto the ground as he stands up. Going for a pouch on his belt, he smirks as he pulls out a small, remote like device that had two stick like protrusions.

Narrowing his one eye, Chromastone was about to release another beam, but it was then that the former accomplice of his grandfather tapped a button on it. Waves of sonic vibrations became to sound off in an omni-effect, causing Chromastone's crystal-like body to crack from the force, even from within his exterior layer. He grunted in pain as he kneeled, making Phil smirk.

"How's that for you, Ben? A Sonic Emitter, courtesy of your own dear o' Grandpa Max." Phil said as he waved the said the device.

Expecting more groans of anguish, instead though, Phil was introduced to a pained smirk as Chromastone slowly stood up. "You must be a doofus, aren't you?!"

"Huh?"

"There's no point in using such a thing if you know that I can transform!" Chromastone yells as he lunges towards Phil, the Omnitrix dial flashing once more.

Enveloping him in a flash, this time, Ben was replaced with a large, humanoid alien. He was approximately twelve feet tall, had well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe went from his chin to his lower lip, and he had four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them that were colored green. He wore a grey t-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and fingerless gloves. The Omnitrix symbol was located on his upper left shoulder.

"…Uh-oh." Phil gulps as he quickly takes his blaster out, shooting a few shots at his face. As the cloud of smoke dissipated, it was revealed that it did no harm to him.

"…You should really get your alien know-how started up again, Phil! Don't you know that Tetramands, like **Four Arms** , are resistant to lasers and fire?!" Four Arms barks as he slaps the gun away, before grabbing all four of Phil's limbs with his four appendages.

"AAAAH! Get away from me, you freak!" Phil shrieks as Four Arms moves his face closer to his.

"…I'm going to make this as painful as I can…but I would like it if you didn't resist. So here's what I'm gonna do, _Philly_ …" Four Arms smirks, releasing his hold on Phil's left leg.

With his arm now free, he goes for the area between the shoulder and neck on Phil. Pinching it in an aggressive way, the two hear an eerie sound going off as Phil's entire body goes limb.

"AAAAAH…! What…did you do…to me?!" He growls in pain, unable to move any longer as Four Arms holds him upside down by his legs. The red alien folds his bottom arms as he smiles.

 _"…Hephaestan Neuro Grip, useful for subduing all matter of prey…"_ Four Arms quotes, before swinging Phil at a wall. The man cries out in pain as he leaves a slight indentation. He hits him a few more times, before standing on the edge of the asteroid.

"W-Wait a second!" Phil gulps.

"Don't worry. The effect should only last a few more minutes. And since you're a former Plumber, you should have experience in falling from immeasurable heights." Four Arms replied.

"B-But—"

"So long, Phil." He simply says as he lets him go. Phil could be heard screaming the entire time as Four Arms turns back towards the vortex generator, frowning.

"Now…to deal with this." He sighs. He taps the Omnitrix dial, reverting back to Ben.

Ben struggled to recalibrate the machine, doing all he could to try and stabilize the system. He started to sweat a little though, as the part that Phil smashed was the main battery, meaning that no matter what he did, it would break down.

"Oh no…" He says as the terminal he worked on exploded. Immediately, the portal started to spark and began to become a suction vortex.

Yelping as he began to fly into the portal, he struggled to hold onto the rim. Ben's expression turned from one of mild concern to extreme shock. He reached for the Omnitrix to turn into an alien, forgetting that he could activate in in his mind for that split second, but before his hand could even reach the dial, an intense white light engulfed his vision, effectively blinding him as he covered his eyes.

After a moment of shining brightly, the white light disappeared in an instant. There was nothing left. No portal, no Ben Tennyson, nothing. The Null Void, was now devoid of one of its many prisoners, but to who knows where?

* * *

 **…**

In the night lit sky of Japan, the spring winds blew across the town of Musutafu. A giant mansion stood proudly as the lit lights within it dazzled through the surrounding area. The building was a fair distance away from any urban locations, most likely because of all the borders and decorative greenery.

A large gate with the surname "Yaoyozoru" was seen in the front. Beyond that, a large road of pavement that was decorated with a splendid amount of tiling was seen. But, from the rooftop though, a trapdoor was seen opening up, with a young woman exiting out. She sighed with joy as the wind blew against her long hair. She wore a sky blue nightgown as she sat.

"…Ah, such a wonderful evening." She smiles.

She looks up to see the full moon. As she continued to enjoy the scenery, she glances down at her hand. Her palm was the object she was looking at as she held it up. A particle mix of pink, yellow, and green could be seen as something began to form from underneath her skin, before popping itself out with a simple puff. The girl smiles as she catches the object, revealing itself to be a small analog clock.

"This day has gone out perfectly! I got my hair done, the recommendations to U.A came like wildfire… And to top it all off, I finished all of my assignments on record time!" She cries out in joy as she lays down.

"…I think I deserve a bit of shut eye before dinner." She then yawned a bit. Before she could close her eyes though, from the corner of her view…

"Ale~?" She blinks, sitting up.

Properly turning her head to face the predicament that attracted her eyes to look at, she finally realized that it wasn't merely a light, but rather…a vortex of some sort. Immediately, she stood up because the portal was right above the vicinity of her home, the Yaoyozoru mansion.

 _'A Quirk?!'_ She says. She quickly took off her gown as the familiar glow that she emitted covered her entire body. A few seconds later, an entirely new outfit fitted itself onto her rather mature body. This costume consisted of a red leotard-like vest with silver linings and edges and matching red boots. She sported a gold utility belt that matched a band that goes across her chest. Her vest left space open from the center of the collar to the waist above the belt. And to top it off, a hairband formed on her hair, tying her long appendages into a spiky ponytail which left bangs on the right side of her face.

As she waited for the vortex to commit an action, the first thing she saw was a humanoid figure. Her eyes widened to see the speeding person flying out, and at the rate he or she was going, they would be splattering themselves onto the floor like a meat pancake.

"Oh no!" She yells.

Looking around, she began to predict the landing area of the person in question, and after doing so, she quickly opened the front of her outfit. Fortunately for her, there was no one able to see her voluptuous body as she began to activate her ability once more. Generating a black panel with a gray-colored spring attached it to, she huffs as she jumps onto it. Upon making contact, she was flung quite the distance towards the figure's location.

"Come on…!" She growls as she gets a little closer.

In an attempt to gain another advantage favor in height, the girl quickly creates another spring and jumps off from it. The figure gasps as she catches her, although her plan quickly backfires since she failed to take the rest of the fall into account. The girl gasps as the two begin to fall, but it was then that the figure she caught turned to her.

 _"Quick, let me go! I can get us out of this!"_ He yells. The girl turns to him, seeing only the reflection of his emerald eyes as she obliges his command. She looks down to see a familiar hourglass shaped dial as it flashes green.

Covering her eyes, she once again upon feeling an unfamiliar material touching her. Opening her eyes, they widen immensely at the sight of what she saw. Replacing Ben was a rocky, humanoid alien. He was a large, bulky, reddish-brown alien with rocky skin, a giant mouth and a molten lava planet core at the center of his body. His feet were tan with three toes. He had three fingers and one thumb on each hand. He wore black pants with green stripes and black arm braces. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead.

"W-What in the name of…?" She opens her mouth in awe, but before she could get a proper response, the giant figure looks at her with his green eyes.

"Heads up. This may get a little bumpy." He simply says an arm of his begins to exert a green aura. The girl freaks out a little as he lets go of her body, only to feel no force exerted on her from the flow of gravity.

"Huh?" She blinks, before shrieking a little from the sound of the alien landing in the yard of her home with a loud thud. The ground shook a bit as a small crater was formed from his landing.

"Ooof…" He grunts, letting his powers cease as the glow from his hand dissipates. The girl lets out a slight yelp as she falls down once again, this time landing on the rocky hand of her savior. As the alien let her down, she first dusted herself off, before looking at the heaping figure with a shocked look, as if a delayed reaction happened within her body.

"Um… Excuse me, but… WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?!" She yells, before covering her mouth a slightly tinted face. "Sorry about that."

"Er… no harm done." He says, before lifting an arm towards her. "My name is **Gravattack**."

"Gravattack? Now that's a Hero name I've never heard before." She says as she accepts the gesture. "My name is Momo Yaoyozoru."

While Momo smiled at her savior, Gravvattack simply gave her a confused look. "…A Hero name? I think you've got something confused, lady."

"Eh? But, that's your Quirk, right? Your ability is to turn into this form, is it not?" Her bangs twitch a little as she blinks. She pokes his rocky exterior as Gravattack sweat drops.

"N-No, wait a second. This _form's_ name is Gravattack. I'm actually human, just like you are, though I don't have the ability to create objects from nothing however…" He answers.

Gravattack then reached up to the Omnitrix dial on his forehead and tapped it. The resulting green flash forced the creation girl to shield her eyes, and when she uncovered them her jaws almost dropped half way to the ground from what she saw.

"But, my real name is Ben. Ben Tennyson." He introduced himself with a neutral expression. "Thanks for the help."

* * *

 **…**

Inside the Yaoyozoru Mansion…

"So..." Ben rubbed his neck. "I don't suppose you could tell me where I am exactly?"

"Well, you're in the town of Musutafu. You're in a part of Japan." Momo asks. She was quick shake off her initial shock, albeit not entirely, and proceeded to answer Ben's question.

"Japan…" He murmurs from atop a bed. The two were currently residing back in Momo's room. When Ben first entered the place, he immediately noticed how fancy everything was, but he wasn't going to be as rude as to just straight up ask about her family and her history.

"Do…you not know what that is?" Momo asks as she takes off her hair band, letting her hair flow down freely. By now, she had returned back to her night gown, storing away her costume in a nearby closet.

"No, I know that is a country, I was just surprised. Earth looks…futuristic, as compared to the last time I was here?" He reveals to her. "…What year is it?"

"Year? It's around the 20XX's. When was the last time you visited Earth, if what you're saying is true?" The Creation user asks.

"…It _is_ true, though the idea I'm getting is that this might be an alternative world, an alternate Earth. The last time I was in my Earth, the surroundings were not as clean and futuristic like. It was the mid 2000's when I was last there." The Omnitrix wielder answers.

"An alternate Earth? That's…a bit unbelievable." Momo admits.

"Well, you saw me come out from a worm hole, and you have the ability to make things from nothing. Speaking of which, what is that anyways?" Switching the topic, Ben started to ask Momo about her abilities. "You called them Quirks, right?"

"Oh…yes. I was assuming that the form you took on earlier was your Quirk. I guess it has something to do with that thing on your wrist." She points at the Omnitrix. Ben instinctively covered the watch-like device as he frowned slightly.

"Ah, don't worry! I won't tell anyone." Momo smiles. "And since you've asked, let me explain to you what a Quirk is."

"…Alright, I accept." Ben agreed as he started to calm down a little. Momo crosses her legs as she wonders where to begin her explanation.

"Well, first things first: What is a Quirk?" She begins as she smiles with a finger up.

"Quirks are a special, superhuman ability that an individual can possess. Quirks are generally unique to their user, and are classified in multiple categories." Momo first explains.

"Are Quirks natural? It sounds like quite the extraordinary thing to have." Ben admits a little while gesturing her to go on.

"Certainly. Quirks are inherited genetically and typically manifest in children by the age of four, at the latest. Children will either manifest one of their parent's Quirks or if the two are compatible, a new composite Quirk formed by the fusion of the two. This composite Quirk may sometimes give the appearance of the person having two separate Quirks. However, there are even rarer cases, in which a child may manifest a Quirk that is entirely unrelated from their genetic lineage, akin to a mutation." She bluntly finishes.

And to her surprise, Ben actually understood all of that. She was about to apologize for going so quick, but he quickly shot her down with a considerate nod. "It's like a genetic function that goes along with Human evolution. But, if what you're saying is true though, there's a chance that people may not be born with a Quirk, right?"

"That is a thing, yes." Momo nods. "The currently global population of humans have their Quirks divided into the following categories: Emitter, Transformation, Mutant, and Quirkless. A majority of the human race, around 80%, possesses Quirks, while the remaining belongs to the other 20%."

"So, in the case of yours, it would be considered an Emitter class?" Ben guesses based on her explanation.

"Correct. My Quirk is called Creation. It allows me to produce different objects, such as weapons and tools, from any exposed part of my body. Apart from living things, I create virtually any object. All I need to know is the understanding of the object's atomic configuration in order to do so." Momo smiles proudly.

To demonstrate it, she holds her hand out towards Ben. "Think of an object."

"…How about a pillow?" Ben decides, holding up the pillow that belonged to Momo's bed. She nods, and after concentrating for a second, the familiar glow she exerted a few moments before began to occur once more.

After the light dissipated, a small puff was seen as the same exact pillow was created. Sitting on the palm of her hand, she handed it to Ben. He compared the two; their weight, thickness, material, etc.

"Interesting…" He mutters. Momo smiles, but then adjusts her legs.

"So, what do you plan on doing now?" She asks. Ben turned to her, dropping the two pillows. "You can't exactly go back to the Earth you came from, I guess."

"Un…fortunately, yes." Ben glooms a little. Momo looks down at the sad face she made. Thinking of a way to lighten up his mood, a light bulb forms in her mind…as well as in reality. Not accounting for that creation, the small glass creation shattered upon reaching contact with the floor, making the Omnitrix wielder flinch as Momo grabbed his shoulders.

"Why don't you live here then?"

* * *

 **…**

Waking up early was one of Ben's strong suits, heck, it was probably the best thing about the young man since his entrance and living in the Null Void. As he felt someone shaking him, the Omnitrix immediately opened his eyes to see that the sun was barely over the horizon.

Just as he was about to get up, his early satisfaction from sleeping in a bed was crushed at the moment he felt the being thrown on top of him. Instantly, the young man jumped off the bed and found himself drenched in cold water. He then heard someone trying to hold back their laughter as he instinctively went for the Omnitrix.

Looking to his left, Ben saw the familiar Creation Quirk girl named Momo Yaoyozoru, who was currently laughing at the state in which Ben was in at the moment. He saw the metal bucket in her hand, realizing that she threw the water on him to wake him up.

A scowl appeared on the young man's face, "…Really? You seriously threw a bucket of freezing water on me. If I didn't know it was you, I would've attacked, you know."

Momo looked at him with a small smile and shrugged, "You wouldn't wake up and I tried shaking your body, but that didn't work... so I decided to try something new. I created a bucket and I thought I could wake you up like that."

Ben just muttered something under his breath, hoping that the older girl wouldn't hear him. Standing up, he began to look for his clothes. Momo noticed his strange gestures, merely giggling as he turned back to her with a frown.

"I took the liberty of having one of the maids clean your clothes. I have to admit, she was quite surprised with the materials that they were composed of." Momo reveals.

Ben was currently wearing black and green pajamas, something that he thanked the girl for prior to last night. She didn't want him to sleep in the clothes that he was currently wearing, and if his story was correct, it would mostly likely have been a while since he properly cleansed himself. To Ben's embarrassment, she actually offered to help him, but he quickly denied her access.

"Well, they _were_ made from materials from creatures in the Null Void." He answers her. "I couldn't keep wearing the same thing for two years."

"Oh, right… You were in that place for two years. It's quite surprising that you were able to stay sane." The Creation user says.

"I survived, but I did things that you'd probably not be proud of." Ben grunts. "Anyhow, what should I change into?"

"This!" Momo smiles as she holds a butler outfit in front of his face. "I take it you wouldn't like to freeload in here."

"I…was going to talk about that, yes." Ben admits. "You want me to work here as a butler in your household, I assume?"

"Yes, but as my _personal_ butler, you see." She adds. "I… Well, if you hadn't notice, I'm the rich girl type... That means that it's a bit harder for me to make…friends. I had acquaintances from my family, but they were more like business partners."

"I get it. It's hard to make friends that see you for the person you actually are, rather for the things that you have." Ben smiles a bit. "Alright, I accept."

"Wonderful!" Momo claps her hands.

Momo had explained to her parents that Ben was the son of one of her friends. Making the excuse that his "parents" had run off on him, he decided to look into a friend that would try to help. Momo's friend would recommend him to try and find her, as she "said" that the Creation user was looking for a person to truly call a friend. And after hearing her story, they decided to let Ben stay with them due to her previous accomplishment of getting into U.A Academy.

And while he wasn't exactly thrilled to be wearing such an outfit, Ben nonetheless took a moment to dress after Momo exited the room. After putting the uniform on, he placed the wet pieces of his pajamas on a hanger next to a window, allowing the morning sun to begin its process of drying.

Once he stepped out of the room, he saw that the room to Momo's room was slightly ajar. Fixing the black bowtie that he wore around his neck, he waited patiently for his new master to finish dressing, leaning against the wall next to the door. Typically, he thought that a girl of her caliber would take a little bit of time to dress, but unexpectedly enough, it he didn't even have to wait half a minute.

"Ah, did I keep you waiting?!" Momo yelps out in a jittery matter, now wearing a white karate gi.

"…Ben?" She looks around, only to hear groaning behind the door she had a hand on. "Oh my gosh!"

Quickly turning it back around, she gazed at the sight of Ben's face. It was now red from her slamming the door against his nose, to which he grunted a little while rubbing it. She quickly apologized for her mishap, but Ben shook it off, blaming himself for standing at the incorrect location.

It took a moment for the swelling to stop, but eventually, Ben was able to just brush the pain off. After confirming with Momo constantly that it wasn't a problem, she reluctantly accepted his decision. Returning to her perky smile shortly afterwards, Ben began to follow her towards the lower floors of the mansion. Passing by a long dining room that had an extravagant table, he could already see several other maids preparing what seemed to be food of some sort.

"Wait, what time is it actually?" He asks. Momo smiles as she looks down on her watch.

"6:30." She answers. While she expected her companion to flinch or react with some other kind of exaggerated expression, Ben actually smiled.

"It's nice…to see the Sun once again though." He murmurs. Momo felt a little guilty from trying to prank him. Watching his somewhat dismal behavior, she make a promise to act a little more proper, for his sake.

* * *

 **…**

"…Haa! Eruaagh!"

The sounds of smacking and kicking could be heard from within a kendo room. The waxed floor was perfect for quick and subtle movements as Momo repeatedly slapped a shinai against Ben. She had given him a pair of blocking gloves with large red panels to allow himself to defend against her.

Apparently, Ben had learned that Momo practices early in the morning, practically every day and out of her own self-interest. He was a bit surprised that she dedicated herself to doing so.

Blocking the continuous swings onto his gloves, after doing around 60 or more routes, Momo ceased her assault. Ben took the weapon away from her, cleaning it off and handing her a towel to wipe her sweat off. The Creation user's breathing was a little heavier than usual, but it didn't stop her from properly regulating her intake as she stretched her arms out.

"Thanks…" She says. Ben merely nods as he also hands her a bottle of water. She quickly gulps it down, a satisfied groan being heard from her throat as Ben smiles a bit.

"I'm impressed that you're doing this every day." He admits.

"Yeah, but the best part is…" She breathes in.

"…Is?"

 _"Breakfast…!"_ She drools. Ben backs up slightly as she wipes her mouth, and before he could properly retort against her sudden claim, she grabs his wrist, zipping out of the room at blinding speeds.

Momo's morning training took around half an hour, but her tired state didn't prevent her from immediately throwing her clothes off onto Ben like a rack. The young boy blushed a little as he held the sweaty uniform in his arms as Momo ran into her shower room, but nevertheless began to go to the laundry room, which was located on the first floor. Prior to today, he had studied the entire interior of the mansion, keeping note of all the locations which he would deem as important.

Traveling to the room and interacting with some of the other maids that were on cleaning duty, he had a joyful time until Momo came out around 15 minutes later. She was mildly surprised, as was everyone, that Ben was quite proficient at household work, but he would merely shake it off as something that he could least do for her for granting him a roof over his head.

The friendship between the two had grown quite quickly, giving Ben the confidence to say that he wasn't totally alone in this universe. Many of the household, including Momo's parents, saw this newly established bond as that of a sister and brother, even if Momo had to deal with Ben's silent tendencies and bluntness at times.

After grabbing a quick meal from the dining room, the two started making their way to the entrance of the mansion. Since Momo's parents allowed him to stay with them, they told their daughter that he was her responsibility since she was the one to propose letting him stay with them, which the girl was perfectly fine with.

The first time they went out this early in the morning, Ben was quite curious as to what the girl did. It was that day he found out that she went out into the streets of the city while wearing a casual outfit, heading for a secluded area where she could encounter a chance for something since the new school year at her school was starting up soon.

U.A Academy was the name of this training school, one of the best from what Momo told him. It was an academy where students would learn and train to become heroes. Heroes in this world were individuals who used their Quirks to protect civilians from villains, natural disasters, or any other kind of harm. Those who take heroism as a profession were referred to as **Pro Heroes** , to which Momo was currently training to become.

* * *

 **…**

Upon traveling to U.A Academy, Ben would be waiting for Momo, as the girl was spending the morning observing the school's surrounds and interior. She had gotten recommendations to pass into the school, meaning that it was not required for her to participate in the U.A Entrance Exam, otherwise known as Plus Ultra.

There were flyers all around the blocks surrounding the school that spoke of such exam. After taking one off from a nearby light pole, he began to read out from the description it held. According to what it said, incoming students that were not granted to the school through official recommendations are required to do so.

"An exam, huh?" He says as he looks towards the building. As he does so, from within his pocket, an object vibrated. Taking it out, it was revealed to be a smartphone, though Ben initially had trouble adapting to this newer piece of technology.

Momo's contact was currently on screen as he swiped right to accept the call. Putting the device to his ear, he was immediately welcomed by the loud voice of his mistress.

"Ben! Get inside the building! You've just been given a wonderful opportunity!" She yells, ending the call immediately afterwards. Ben's eye twitches as he chuckles a little sarcastically, rubbing his ear in response to the loud speaker.

"Well, onwards and onwards, I guess." He chuckles.

The entrance was a fair distance away, and since the sun was really hot of all days, Ben decided to use the Omnitrix after covering his face from the burning hot sky. From underneath his uniform, the Omnitrix's watch face glowed as the signature flash engulfed him.

This time, Ben was replaced with an alien resembling an anthropomorphic battery. He was green and black in color, with plus and minus symbols on his back similarly to a battery, and he had a grey and white lightning bolt-shaped marking on his chest. He stood roughly a foot tall, had pointy legs, and had three fingers on each hand. On the top of his head was a hole in which green electricity released out. He had green, almond shaped eyes, and wore the Omnitrix dial on his chest.

Floating up into the air, he transformed into a bolt of green lightning, zipping to the front entrance in quick succession. The door was an automatic one that opened for only open personal, so he did wonder if Momo knew he had a way to get in. Would she go out and open the entrance to let him in? Too late for that, because he merged with the electronic device, traveling through the networks of circuitry around the entire school.

 _'Now then, where is… Oh.'_ From within his electric state, he possesses a surveillance camera that was located in a room with Momo, and what seemed to be a…a white animal of some sort. He mostly resembled a standing humanoid mouse but possessed dog-like paws and a bear-like face. He had black eyes with a large scar going across his right one. He had a long tail and sported an elegant suit with large orange sneakers.

 _"…Yaoyozoru-san."_ He calls out. The two look up to see the camera sparking for a bit, until Ben purges himself out as a bolt of lightning once more, landing in front of the sitting duo.

"Oh, Ben?" She blinks. "Sorry. I didn't tell you where to go!"

"It's alright." He says. Turning to glance at the creature, he bows slightly. "Sir."

"Oh, why hello there! You must be the friend that Yaoyozoru-san was speaking of. You are Ben Tennyson, yes?" He stands up.

"Yes, sir. This form though, is called **Buzzshock** _." He properly introduces himself as the Omnitrix dial on his chest flashes. The two were once again forced to cover their eyes as Ben replaced the small alien._

"A human? Oh, that must be your Quirk then." He says, before gasping a little. "Ah, where are my manners? I am Nezu, the Principal of U.A Academy."

The two shake hands. Nezu then gestures for him to sit with Momo as he himself sits back down. "So, about the proposal you were saying, Yaoyozoru-san."

"Proposal?" Ben turns to Momo.

"Well, I was thinking… Even though you seem to be a person who likes to do housework, I'm more of thinking that you're the type of person who likes action more." She starts.

"I…suppose." Ben admits. Nezu chuckles a little.

"And that's the thing. From what I've heard from your guardian in this matter, you do not know about the standards of Quirk usage in the public, correct?" He asks. "Because if you didn't, the main reason there are Heroes is because of the exploitation of Quirks that an everyday person can use to do things."

"…Villains." Ben mutters. "People who use their Quirks irresponsibly to do petty crimes and the like."

"Exactly. And while we would all like it for everyone else to freely use their abilities, we all have to know the responsibility that comes with having superpowers. I run this school in order to develop individuals willing to put their lines on the life for benefits of those who can't defend themselves. Whether they be criminals or nature itself, our Quirks can do so many beneficial things."

"I see. What are you proposing then, Mr. Principal?" Ben decides to get to the point. Nezu smiles in response.

"Now... I have something important to tell you, Mr. Tennyson. I think you've got the traits of a Hero in the making. So, as a result of that, I would like for you to take a look at something." Nezy said, not wanting to beat around the bush at this point like Ben wanted. He needed to get out of the way early.

"And that would be?" asked Ben.

The intelligent animal took out a piece of paper from a nearby pile and handed it to Ben, who looked hesitant at first, but took the paper from the Hero. At first, Ben wondered if this was someone trying to recruit him or simply threaten him, either way, it was important to someone if they went through all this trouble to find him.

 _'Well... let's see what he wants.'_ He told himself.

Opening the piece of paper, the young man would read a note that would change his fate on this Earth. His eyes widened as he looked back at his accomplice, who merely nodded as he folded his arms.

"Mr. Tennyson, I would like you to partake in the upcoming U.A Academy Entrance Exam. From Yaoyozoru-san's recommendation, and to my own observation and feeling, it's what I'm proposing." He says.

Ben looks down at the slip, having a full transcript that would allow him to partake in the school if he were to pass the exam. It was full of information that was already filled out. Test marks, name and age (changed to an appropriate age after Ben told Momo his real age), and a whole bunch of other traits. He reads through it, thinking about the opportunities and consequences he would attain if he were to accept this offer.

 _'…If I accept it, I'll be able to travel the world freely under the guise of being a Hero. However, that means that I might attract more than enough attention to my side…'_ He compares the risks and rewards.

"Ben? What's your decision?" Momo looks at him with an anticipated expression. Nezu and the girl waited for open as he began to open his mouth, but…

"I…"

Before he could answer though, a massive explosion could be heard from outside. Ben immediately averts his gaze as he runs towards the nearby window, with Momo following shortly.

"What was that?!" She yells.

Nezu stands up as well with a disturbed look. Hearing a beep from within his pocket, he picks out a small communication device. "This is Nezu. What is it?"

 _"This is_ _Death Arms!_ _Villain activity in the blocks near U.A, sir!"_ A voice yells out. _"I'm currently with Kamui Woods, but we need back-up, pronto! The enemy is utilizing an electrical Quirk of some sort—ARGH!"_

"Death Arms. Death Arms, can you read me?" Nezu frowns, ending the call once he heard static and looking at Ben Tennyson afterwards. "Alright then, Mr. Tennyson, I have another proposal to you."

"What is it?" Ben replies while opening the window. Momo looks at him with worry as Nezu stands tall.

"Intercept and assist the apprehension of the villain. If you successfully manage to help those two Pro Heroes, you'll be guaranteed a transcript to take the Exam. Hold the enemy off until reinforcements come, or even defeat the villain if you can." He proposes.

"…I accept." Ben responds, taking his black top off, he turns back to Momo. "I'll be back."

"Wait, let me go with—"

"Just a second, Yaoyozoru-san." Nezu interrupts. "I wanted to observe Mr. Tennyson's abilities, so this will be a good preview of things to come."

"…Yes, sir." She humbly sits back down. Ben leaves his top on the nearby couch as he jumps out of the window, running out of the vicinity and towards the streets.

"Well, let's see how he'll do." Nezu smiles as he sits back down. Picking up a remote, it activates a nearby television screen, with the viewing of the criminal activity shown to both. Grabbing a tub of butter popcorn from out of nowhere, he grins as he offers some to Momo.

"Popcorn?" He offers.

* * *

 **…**

Screams and shouts of people in terror rippled across the streets along with the growls coming from those that were causing it. The denizens of the town were currently under siege from a figure resembling a grey phantom, and the situation was growing darker by the minute as they saw him garnering energy that was pouring out from the walls of the buildings around him. It was a race to see what would be first, the collapse of the defenders or the Villain's raid in charging in.

Putting up what defenses they could, the two Heroes, Kamui Woods and Death Arms, fought back to protect their homes and the people, but given the fact that they were a rather small squadron and they were on their own terms of fighting back, there was much ground to cover and way too many people to cover.

Kamui Woods wore a black unitard with a wooden helmet, wooden gloves that reach past his forearm, a wooden belt, and wooden shoes. Death Arms wore a large headband with a yellow and black caution pattern. His shirt only covered his arms leaving most of his torso and abs visible, and on each of his wrists he wore two heavy metal bracelets with the same color pattern as his headband on the sides and wears a light blue pants. His belt also had the same color pattern.

"We can't hold him back for long!" Death Arms, driving a fist into the core of an electric projectile that was aimed at him.

Many of the spectators were forced back as the two couldn't hold off the attacks much longer. Hope seemed lost until they saw something strange though. Numerous sparks flew past them, wrapping around the projectiles and crushing their bodies into spectacles of light. Those that remained had their attention diverted back to a familiar battery alien that began to fly in.

The villain narrowed his transparent eyes as he generated more projectiles, throwing it in Buzzshock's direction. Absorbing them like last time however, he uses the added energy to speed up, ramming his body into the chest of his adversary. The villain growls as he lands on the floor with a hard thud.

"Gaaah! What?! I'm supposed to be untouchable!" He yells. "Who are you?!"

Buzzshock, after ramming him, transforms into a lightning bolt to hide his true appearance. The two Heroes that stood behind him could only stare in shock at what they were seeing.

"None of your business. Now, if you wouldn't mind: Go and fall." Buzzshock utters as he zips into his body. The villain shudders in pain as he clenches his stomach. Shortly afterwards, his eyes started to widen as his body started to flash.

"G-Get outta me!" He yells, his body glowing a brilliant yellow before dimming to a halt, his human body remaining in a brown suit as he dropped to the floor. Kamui Woods quickly dives in and catches the villain, sighing in relief once Buzzshock leaves his body.

"Who are you? Are you the reinforcements that Nezu sent?" Death Arms runs up to him. Kamui Woods stands up, joining him as the two began to question him.

"I just heard that there was someone threatening people, so I came into intervene, that's all." He answers, before flying into a pole and zipping away.

"Hey, wait—Damn, he's gone…" Death Arms scratches his head. "Who was that?"

"…I don't know, but he took out the villain with as minimal movement as required." The wooden Hero acknowledges. "We may have a new Vigilante on our hands."

"…A Vigilante? Well, haven't heard that word in a while…" He admits as he looks down at the defeated Villain in Kamui's hands.

* * *

 **…**

"Well, you certainly dealt with that situation fairly quickly, Mr. Tennyson." Nezu smiles. "A splendid job."

"It wasn't much. I merely recognized the type of Quirk the villain was using, and in response chose a form that would be best used to deal with the situation. Buzzshock just happened to be one of the few I had in mind to deal with electricity." Ben states.

"That was quite impressive though!" Momo gleamed as she sat next to Ben. The Omnitrix wielder sweat dropped as he turned back towards the Principal of U.A. Nezu nodded as he handed him the form once again.

"Well, as I promised." He started. "You'll be guaranteed a chance to partake in the Entrance Exam. The choice is all yours if you accept, Mr. Tennyson."

Ben looks down at the paper once more, though not nearly as long as last time before the incident occurred. On the television shown next to them, the local authorities, as well as some other Pro Heroes, were currently shown to be helping out with the damage caused by the villain.

Setting the paper down, he glances at Momo before answering. "If Yaoyozoru-san has to be dealing with these types of crooks on a daily basis, it'll be a bad thing if she were to get attacked. I'll be accepting this, but merely as a way to keep my watch around her."

"B-Ben! Come on, don't be so modest." Momo insisted. Nezy merely smiled though as Ben wrote his signature on the sheet.

"No. I completely understand his motives. A Hero is a person who protects; and whether it's an entire crowd or a single person, a sense of self-sacrifice is what truly defines such a being." Nezu counters. Ben hands him back the paper, with the mouse-like creature nodding once more.

"So, when is the Exam? I read a flyer on it outside before coming in. U.A. Academy's Entrance Exam consists of a written and a practical test, with the latter being the more important of the two I assume." Ben, now accepted the offering, began to gather information.

Nezu nods. Explaining the fundamentals to the two, he went into detail what kind of scenario would most likely occur during the event. Momo and Ben graciously absorbed this information as he went on, with Momo actually taking notes of this until he ended.

After a few minutes, Momo took a look on her clock, gasping a little. "Oh, I've think we've overstayed our welcome, Mr. Principal."

"Do you have something to do?" Ben asks his mistress, placing his top back on. Momo sheepishly twirls her hair as her stomach begins to grumble. By now, after all that happened, it had reached about noon.

"Ah, lunch time." Nezu chuckles. "I shouldn't keep you any longer. Remember though, the Exam will be taking place on February 26."

Bowing as she and Ben got up, Momo proceeded to exit the building with her companion in tow behind her. As they exited the room, another individual entered the room. He was a very skinny man with angular features and long limbs. He had spiky, disheveled blonde hair with two bangs framing the sides of his face. He had a very long neck and his eyebrows are absent, and wore baggy clothing.

"Nezu-san." He calls out while glancing outside. "Oh, you had guests."

"Ah, Toshinori-kun." Nezu smiles. "Please, take a seat."

The skinny blonde nods as he sits down on the couch that Momo and Ben were recently on. "So, how have you been?" He asks.

"Well, alright so far." He says. "I've _found_ someone though."

"Oh? You've finally found a successor to inherit your Quirk I see." Nezu smiles. "Are you sure this lad can handle **One for All** though?"

"Ah-hah-hah… Well, that's what I'm currently training him to do. While I had the physique to easily use the power of One for All, this one needs to tone his body to at least use it." He admits. "If he were to inherit and immediately use the Quirk, his bones would shatter from the backlash."

"Well, he has until the Entrance Exam to do so." Nezu says. "You think he'll succeed by then?"

"I'm sure of it. He's a bright young lad, encouraged by Heroes of all nature!" Toshinori grins. "I hope you'll look forward to his performance during the Exam."

"You and I both, buddy. I'll have to warn you though…"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" He asks. Nezu smiles as he crosses his legs in a sadistic matter, something that the blonde flinched in response to.

"He won't be the only surprise at the Exam this year…"

* * *

 **…**

After that incident happened, time seemed to pass quite quickly in the Yaoyozoru household. Because of the necessary material that would be tested on during the written exam during the entirety of the day for said Trial, Momo made it her duty to teach Ben all she knew, well, to a degree that he could pass with flying colors.

It didn't help Ben though that he was pretty much learning material meant for a high school freshman. Momo got a pretty vague idea about Ben's level of education: He was stuck in the Null Void for two years, and taking into account that he was 10 when he first got trapped, his education level was that of a…

"Elementary level…" She gulps as Ben grumbles. "You've got a bit of catching up to do."

"Well, on the contrary to everyone's belief, I'm actually quite proficient in schoolwork. Must I tell you that I was too lazy to actually learn in the third grade because I already knew the material, and chose "C" for every slot in my tests? I literally passed with a B+ average." He boasts.

"That's not something to be proud of!" She slaps a ruler on a table next to him. Ben flinched. She adjusted a pair of glasses she wore, her outfit changed into that of a tutor's.

She had explained to Ben that despite him most likely going to be proficient in the practical exam, if he didn't take his studies seriously for his written part, he would fail. While Ben himself didn't really care, it did anger her to a point that she gave him an hour lecture about the benefits of having a higher degree of education and how her family was known for being one of the high spectacles of society due to their well-known levels of education and abilities in the field of their work.

Over the course of a month and a half after January 10th, from which Ben arrived on this Earth, she would drill the knowledge into his brain, whether from her excellent tutorship, to the point of using machines to install knowledge into his head through sleeping.

Days and nights passed, mornings and nights went on for the now daily life of Ben Tennyson as he began his life in the Yaoyozoru household. While occupying himself with cleaning, dealing with the usual shenanigans that Momo started to get herself into, as well as everything else, it was joyful month and a half that passed…

And then, on February 26th…

* * *

 **…**

"And…here we are." Ben looks up as he held onto a small duffle bag; he was currently wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a single green stripe, brown pants, and a pair of black and white sneakers.

He sighed as he closed his eyes, turning to look at the building he stood in front of…with the two golden letters screaming out to the world, U.A. Academy. A large banner reading out the words "U.A. Academy Entrance Exam Location was currently posted on the entrance.

This was the place, and after taking a few steps he notices a young man that seemed to be a few years older than him with a nervous but friendly aura around him.

This admittedly brought a smile to Ben's face, to see people wanting to become a Hero… Although he was sure that his philosophy about being a Hero was very blunt to what the concept was to the majority attending the exam. Many people would have different reasons for becoming one. Fame, fortune; there could be all sorts of things for someone to do once they became Pro.

He sighed lightly and shook away his unnecessary thoughts. He didn't need anything distracting him during this exam, especially if he wanted to move on through the process as smoothly as he could. While becoming a Hero wasn't the upmost important thing to do, he felt an obligation to serve the Yaoyozoru family for their hospitality. That, and he could also gain many opportunities if he were to become one.

So with that thought in mind, he walked past the various sculptures of Heroes, and into the building–

"Move outta the way, **Deku!** " An annoyed voice growled out.

"Kacchan?!" Deku turns behind himself. While other students continued to stroll along, Ben stopped to turn around himself. Just from hearing his voice, he was already starting to get annoyed. His appearance just gave off the aura of a bully, despite his proper dress code. Typically enough, many bullies didn't have the decency to dress properly.

Said duo were shown to be wearing the same black gakuran, meaning they were from the same middle school, but compared to the one who responded, who had green eyes, messy, dark green hair with black highlights and four symmetrical freckles underneath both cheeks, his acquaintance bore ash blond, spiky hair and sharp red eyes.

"Don't stand in front of me, or I'll kill you…" He bluntly says. Deku flinches a little in a sheepish matter as he steps to the side, attempting to be friendly with the blonde.

 _'Yep, typical bully behavior.'_ Ben rolled his eyes.

"A-Ah! M-Morning, Kacchan! L-Let's both do our best…" He tries to say, only to have his familiar acquaintance ignore him. Several people though could be seen murmuring his name as he continued to walk on.

 _"Hey, isn't that Bakugo? The one from the Sludge Villain incident?"_ One whispered.

 _"Yeah…! Hey, it's the real thing!"_ Another pointed out.

 _'Slime Villain? Oh, right… The news did mention an attack that happened roughly a year ago. I'm guessing that those two were in the epidemic of that, especially that Bakugo guy.'_ Ben surmised. Averting his gaze from the back of the grumpy blonde, he turned back to Deku, who sighed in relief.

"Oh lord… I was just scared of him out of habit…" He mutters, before shaking his head.

 _'No, I'm different from before! I've trained with All Might… Remember those ten months!'_ He clenches a fist as he tries to take a confident step. Ben however just gazes down as…he trips.

Tripping on his own foot, he immediately began to go to the ground. Ben instinctively dashed and caught him in his arms after performing a slide, noticing a girl in front of him trying to tap his shoulder. Her hand seemed to possess little paws that were reminiscent of those of an animal's.

"Ah. You alright, you two?" She asks the two. Deku, while not processing this for a moment, quickly blinks several times as he looks at Ben dead in the eye.

"Hey, it's kind of bad to be tripping out on the first day, you know." He states as Deku stands up, flustering a little as Ben stands up himself. As he dusts himself off, he turns back to the girl.

"Yeah. I was assuming you were going to use your Quirk or something. Those little pads on your fingers seem to be able to do something, correct?" He points to them.

"Ah, good guess!" She smiles.

"A-A-Ah… Thanks for that, um…" Deku turns to Ben. The girl also puts on a look of wonder as well.

"Oh, speaking of which, you kinda look like a foreigner. Your Japanese is pretty good though." She says. "When'd you learn it?"

"Er… I'd rather not say." Ben averts his gaze for a moment. He couldn't tell them that the Omnitrix had a program called a Universal Translator, which meant it would translate practically any language to the one most suitable for its wearer.

Deku and the girl look at each other, before smiling. "Well, alright then. Anyhow, my name's Ochaco Uraraka, nice to meet you!"

"Ah, my name's Izuku Midoriya. I'm pretty sure you heard my friend call me by the name Deku. That was Kacchan… I mean, Katsuki Baguko." Midoriya glooms a little upon saying his name.

"Likewise. The name's Ben. Ben Tennyson. And you guessed right, I'm…sort of a foreigner, yeah." The youth gives them a small smile as he shakes hands with the two of them.

After the exchange, Ochaco looks at a watch located on her right wrist, gasping a little. "Oh no! We should speed things up, or we'll be late!"

"Late? Ah crap, you're right!" Midoriya blinks as he looks on his phone. "Come on, let's go!"

Running up the stairs towards the entrance, Midoriya and Ochaco grin as they slam through the entrance. Ben followed behind them, but was walking just a little fast. He knew the urgency was high, but he wanted to take things a little slow for the time being. After all…

"This is only the beginning…" He says as he grabs the air with his left hand. The Omnitrix glowed as he entered the building, his figure becoming a shadow as the start of the U.A. Exam begins…

* * *

And there you have it folks. The first chapter is now complete! Now, let me go and explain a few things.

 **1.)** Ben's Omnitrix still has the Master Control function enabled. This crossover, as well as my other stories, takes place after the finale of Ben 10 Season 2: Back with a Vengenance. Since he's been stuck in the Null Void for two years with the Omnitrix _not_ coming off him before Kevin and Vilgax could tear it off him, he still has that almighty feature turned on.

 **2.)** Like my other stories as well, it's been a little thing of mine to have Ben be treated sort of like a younger sibling by some part of the cast. In the case of Fairy Tail, it was Erza. For RWBY, it was Blake. Regarding Boku no Hero Academia, I'd say Yaoyozoru fits that category quite nicely, so I decided to have it be the thing for this crossover.

 **3.)** Classifying Ben as a Hero will obviously bring attention to him. Since the Exam will be closely monitored by the staff of U.A. Academy, you can expect quite the uproar from the cast of the series, and perhaps event changes to some of them. Perhaps even the involvement of a certain League of...you know.

And...that's pretty much it. I think I did an alright job for this first chapter, but let me know in the review section for suggestions I should add to this story. Boku no Hero has been a favorite of mine even before the anime came out, with Kirashima and Asui being my favorite characters!

So, without further ado, I'll see you all in the next chapter. Go beyond... **_Plus... ULTRA!_**


	2. Entrance Mayhem?

You know, I did _not_ expect for this to blow up. It was even more than the first chapter of The Huntsman from the Void for Christ's sake! I guess with the third season coming fresh out, people are looking for more Boku no/My Hero Academia content. Well, luckily for you guys, I'm here to serve!

So, welcome back to My Omnium Academia! I have to admit that I kinda rushed the little bonding moment between Ben and Yaoyozoru, but I think it's alright granted that I kinda wanted to get into the action scenes a little quicker. Anyhow, let's go over the reviews and what not?

 **…**

 **1.)** Yeah, I was kinda re-watching Hayate for the third time when I making the first chapter. Since the manga ended in April 2017, I've taken the time to also re-read the entire manga. Kinda wish Hayate ended up with Hinagaku…

 **2.)** Regarding ships, I don't really see him developing a romantic relationship with anyone due to this Ben being different from the others. He may form small friendships with the various students in U.A. and what not, but it's hard to say otherwise for relationships higher than that. I'll leave this idea to you guys to think though, so hit me up!

 **3.)** Yes! The Master Control _will_ be staying for this. Now I realized that this makes this Ben incredibly overpowered, but I suppose that for stories like this, you've gotta have a scenario where he keeps his full power in at least one of 'em, right?

 **4.)** Expect clashing between Ben and Bakugo. Interference from Mineta's perverted traits, some chance at brutal fighting scenes and otherwise the typical characteristics from this colder Ben. I have a feeling he'll get along _GREATLY_ with Asui though, with the two of them being honest with their thoughts most of the time.

 **5.)** The guest's review about Quirks being affected by the Omnitrix is interesting. While it may or may not determine Quirks to be a genetic splicing error, it's a fair point to look into. Quirk users, like Shoji, Tokoyami or Koda are fair candidates to look into in particular.

And…that pretty much sums a bit of the review section. I was gonna make this chapter longer than it already was, but I didn't want to cram so much into one chapter. Don't wanna be like Chapter 46 of the Null Fairy, ha.

Anyhow, let's get right into the chapter then! I own nothing related to the subject of **Ben 10** nor **Boku no/My Hero Academia**. Please support the official releases, and a happy reading to you all. A big thanks for over 50 Follows and Favorites, over 25 Reviews, and already 1000 views!

* * *

 **Chapter Two:** _Entrance Mayhem_

 **…**

"That…was _a lot_ easier than I thought it would be." Ben whispered to himself.

Once the written exam had ended, Ben followed the directions of the staff and arrived in front of a double door. To the side it simply stated "U.A. Academy Hero Course Exam Orientation". He expected the written exam to be difficult, and even as he was glancing around the classroom he was assigned to during the test, he could see many of the other Examinees having trouble.

He guess he really did have Momo to thank though. The material that was on the test was nothing he had ever seen beforehand. Heck, technically before this, he was still at an elementary schooler's level of learning, so he was more than thankful for his mistress' tutorship over the endeavor.

As he entered the room, he could see Uraraka waving over for him. Ben walked inside and seated himself on the available seat. He took a look at his surroundings and was reminded that it looked somewhat similar to a college lecture hall, albeit far dimmer than usual. He had seen it once before when he went on a field trip, but proved to be a mindless interruption.

Students began taking seats left and right, chatting among some friends that they either made a long time ago or just today. As he looked around, he could feel his shoulder being tapped. He blinks once to see Uraraka smiling at him sheepishly.

"Ah… How did you do on the written part?" She asks. Ben shrugs in response. "I think I did alright."

"To be honest, I thought it would be more difficult." He admits, surprising the girl a little. "Was the English or Math section more difficult for you?"

"Oh, definitely Math… I forgot about the variable substitution parts…" She chuckles nervously. "I don't think I failed though at least!"

"Well, as long as you pass, right?" Ben smiles a little.

 _"Hey, it's starting!"_

That whisper caught their attention within the silent room, causing them to turn towards the giant screen in front of the hall. It turned itself on to reveal the standard U.A. Logo for all of the entirety examinees to see. The lights around the hall flicked on like clockwork, until it revealed a man standing on the podium.

He was a tall, slender man with long, spiky blond hair and a small mustache. He wore a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband and a pair of sunglasses. Ben assumed that he was also a Pro Hero, as his outfit was a bit bizarre, consisting of a black jacket with an upturned collar that was complete with studs. He sported a tan, studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. His neck was also completely covered by a directional speaker.

 _"For all of you examinee listeners tuning in… Welcome to my show today! Everybody say, "HEY!"!"_

The man crosses and swings his arms out for the rest of the audience to respond. Uraraka looks around with an awkward expression growing on her face as everyone remained silent. Putting his ear to the crowd, he maintained his smile regardless of the non-responsiveness of the examinees.

"…What a refined response." He chuckles. "Fine then, I'll quickly present to you the rundown of the practical exam!"

' _Well, it's about ti—'_

 _"Are you ready?! YEAAAAAH!"_

…

…

…

Once again, the silence of the audience fills the room. Ben groans a little, but then begins to hear Midoriya murmuring some stuff from a row below him. Bakugo, who was sitting next to him, was trying to ignore his rambling while a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

 _"Oh God…! It's the Voice Hero, Present Mic! Oh my gawd…!"_ Midoriya gleams. _"I listen to him every week on the radio!"_

"Deku." Bakugo utters.

 _"All the teachers at U.A. are Pro Heroes!"_ The green haired teen continues.

"Shut the hell up!" The blond barks.

"Anyhow… As it said in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting a ten-minute mock urban battle after this!" Present Mic yells. The screen behind him shifted to show the building they were in, splitting off into seven different colored boxes.

"You can bring whatever you want with you. After the presentation, you'll head to your specified battle center, okay?" He points his fingers out. Silence followed once more as Ben dug into his pocket, and brought out a small pamphlet that he was given. He and the rest of the crowd ignored the next loud "OKAY!".

As they began to read off the information placed onto it, Ben scanned for his test location that was listed down, with it saying Battle Center G and identifying his number as 1210. The screen once more shifted and gave view to a rather compact city, however alongside it were three silhouettes.

"Three different types of mock villains are stationed in each battle center. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty." He begins to explain.

"So, hit and run tactics, huh?" Bakugo narrows his eyes.

"Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the mock villains… Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!" Present Mic continues.

Before he could continue on with his explanation, Ben and Uraraka could see a hand being raised. He had a clear and leveled voice as he opened his mouth. "Excuse me! May I ask a question?"

Present Mic nods, pointing at him as a spotlight shines above the questioner's head. "Okay!"

"On the printout, there are four types of villains. If this is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake!" He loudly proclaimed. "We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes!"

 _'Well, that at least sounds a bit norma—"_

"And in addition… You over there, with the curly hair! You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting." He called out towards Midoriya. "If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!"

Ben's neutral expression dropped to a frown. Did he really have to be rude for Midoriya's admiration? He narrows his eyes a bit as he opens his mouth. "Would it kill you to calm down a little?"

"What?" The young man blinked, not expecting someone to talk back to him. He and the rest of the crowd turned to Ben, with Uraraka glancing about in worry.

"B-Ben!" She tried to calm him down.

"He's just excited to be participating in this exam and is just admiring the Hero presented in front of him. You didn't see anyone else bothering to speak out about him, meaning that they didn't really care." Ben looks down at the man, who was revealed to be a lean build individual with glasses and black hair.

"B-But it's just rude. Can't you feel a little bit of annoyance to his murmuring in a place of instruction?" He counters.

"Yes, but it's better to not cause a scene by calling him out, because it ends up creating things like this." Ben immediately shoots back, making the man sweat a little. He wasn't wrong, after all.

Present Mic's smile dimmed for a second before returning back. "Okay, okay, Examinee Number 7111, Number 1210. Thanks for the great message, but let's get back on track." He then said, allowing a fourth silhouette to take shape. The man identified with Number 7111 sighs a little as he sits back down, with Ben folding his arms in a semi-stubborn matter. Uraraka sighed in relief as things started to go back to normal.

"The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every battle center—an obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it either." Present Mic began once again.

The previous silhouettes made sense before in Ben's mind, measuring battle capabilities by totaling the points earned, but when a single obstacle exists that you don't have to nor have any incentive to fight exists, the only thing that he could assume was… To test the disengaging or retreating capabilities of examinees. Weed out the hard headed and foolhardy examinees right off the bat that were too greedy with the way they were doing things.

However, to do either of those, the fourth mock villain must have had a massive amount of strength or some other kind of threat to warrant examinees to the point of them having to avoid them.

"And so, I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it. That's it from me!" Present Mic concluded. Ben glanced around as murmuring started to go around the room. This time, the man in glasses had no excuse to call anyone out, as a question of curiosity made its place.

"However, before you leave… I have a gift to bestow upon every single one of you!" He halts them. "It's our school motto!"

"Motto? I wonder what it is." Uraraka wondered out loud. Midoriya and Bakugo seemed to know what was coming up though as she and Ben looked down.

"The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: _"A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes…"_." He begins.

 _'That actually sounds quite the respectable thing to s—"_

 **"…Go beyond."**

"?!" Ben blinks as Present Mic's eyes could be seen from his sunglasses. Immediately afterword, the screen behind the Hero changed to that of an extravagant phrase. Tension could be felt from every examinee as the signature words of U.A. exploded into view…

 **"PLUS… ULTRAAAA!"**

Ben was admittedly a little speechless. He would not be able to forget that quote, even after months had passed. As everyone else agreed with a dazzled expressions growing on their faces, Present Mic grins as he points to everyone once more.

"Now everyone, good luck suffering!" He jokes.

Despite the less than encouraging parting words, Ben let a small smile take hold on his face as he and the rest of the audience began to leave the room.

* * *

 **…**

"…Big." Was all Ben could say after around half an hour.

He stood in front of a pair of giant steel gates with a number of other students, barring his way into the large faux city. Even from outside he and the others could hear the sounds of the mock villains resonating from within.

Battle Center G had slightly less people around, most likely due to being one of the last centers. It was where all the remainder went after the other centers were full, but…

Inversely that would mean that there were slightly less villains to deal with within the city itself, in order for the Battle Centers to not show favoritism. Competition for points would be fiercer, Ben realized. And with that in mind, he decided to get a look up at his competition as he tugged on the outfit he changed into for the exam. It consisted of a green one-sleeved long shirt that covered his left arm, primarily to hide the Omnitrix. The rest of the outfit was that of black shorts with knee guards, keeping the same black and white sneakers he wore before.

He saw various things: such as a Quirk that allowed one to grow spikes from their body, thorns for hair; one of them had earphone jacks on their ear loops. Ben was mildly surprised with the selection, but his attention partially glanced over to a girl with orange hair tied to a ponytail that rested on the side of her head, as well as green eyes. She wore a black and blue tracksuit as she stretched her arms, before…enlarging them.

 _'That looks like the stereotypical power a normal superhero would have…'_ He commentated. _'…Why does that remind me of an old cartoon from long ago?'_

"Um…are you staring someone beyond me?" The girl suddenly asked, looking a tad bit miffed but putting on a slight smile. She also seemed awkward though, probably because they were somewhat next to each other.

"Oh, my bad." Ben apologized. "I was just curious about the various Quirks. It was just that yours didn't seemed to be noticeable until you enlarged your fists."

She smiled, softening a bit. "That's fine. Most people usually have Quirks that are definable by visual effects. Quirks that work with simple body enhancements a little uncommon after all, especially if they don't change your body by much." She allowed her eyes to roam his body, widening slightly.

"Hmm, are you a foreigner? Can I ask about your Quirk?" She then asked.

Knowing that the question was going to be asked sooner or later, Ben made sure to prepare for such a contingency. Simply raising a hand, he raised an eyebrow. "My quirk just lets me transform my body. Simple things like changing my exterior and the like." He replied with a small smile.

She widened her eyes at the sudden sight of it, "Oh, that's pretty useful. You could probably use that in order to blend in with a crowd if you were on a stealth mission." She stated.

It seemed that her earlier wariness was caused by his expressionless look towards the area. He supposed that it was sensible, letting people know your Quirk somehow had a soothing mental effect. Not that many people notice it, but when people know what your Quirk was, they gained an opportunity to allow topics to open up between the two, without making it awkward. This increased interactions between both parties.

"I've been told that." Ben admitted with the scratching of his head. The girl giggles as they begin to hear the sound of the gates.

"Well, good luck. Here's to hoping we both pass!" She says as she lets a fist out in front of her. Ben responds with a nod as they do a fist bump.

Walking together to the front, the crowd of students stood ready for the start of the exam. From atop a nearby tower, Present Mic stands ready as he activates his Quirk. Ben all of a sudden got a weird feeling in his chest as Present Mic opened his mouth to yell.

"OKAY, STAAAAAART!"

Suddenly, the colossal door that was previously shut had opened without anyone knowing whatsoever. Despite this sudden occurrence, it didn't bother the young Omnitrix wielder. The moment he heard Present Mic's voice shout out through the speakers, he was already in the mock city, dashing along with the crowd.

He had fought against aliens, against beings that broke the expectations of humanity, situations where a split second decision could mean the difference between life and death. So by the time the rest of the examinees noticed Ben within the city, he had already gone for his left arm, not even bothering to look at was happening as the Omnitrix activated.

Blinding everyone, they all gasped to see another crystalline humanoid like Chromastone once the usual flash vanished. However, he was obviously shaped differently from said alien. His body was composed of durable pale green crystals. He sported four crystal shards on his back and had a sharp head, wearing a uniform which was black on the right half and grey on the left with a black patch on the left shoulder where the Omnitrix symbol was.

Lifting his right arm up, it morphed from a large fist and into a slick green blade of crystal. Glaring at the mock villain in front of him with a cold face, he sliced in half without hesitation, cutting it from its waist. Everyone could only stare in as the robotic body that used to whole laid on the ground in front of him.

"…Let's go!" The orange haired girl yells as she punches one villain away. Everyone snaps back to reality, running along and into different directions. It appeared that Ben had struck them silly, but the result that they were looking for was passing, and not even an awe impressive transformation would stop them from proceeding.

Present Mic stood from his position, humming in interest as he talked into a radio. "Well, Ground G has officially started. You guys getting this?"

* * *

 **…**

Slice after slice, smash after clash, the green alien known as **Diamondhead** continued his onslaught of mock villains as he swung his dual blade arms midair, slicing apart three additional villains in quick succession.

 _'Another three points.'_ He silently notes as he landed. He had gotten up to 21 points in total as a result of eliminating seven Rank 1 mock villains, 4 Rank 2 villains, and 2 Rank 3 villains.

So far, he had not encountered the Class Four villain. He wondered if anyone else did, but judging from the lack of screaming of people, he thought wrong. Despite his head start into the Exam, he noticed that the villains were more widespread and based on his observations, actively seeking those whose Quirks caused a larger commotion. His projection of weapons and augmentation of body physiology, while superb in dealing with the machines, did not cause enough of a commotion that would draw in the villains.

Within the city, there were no other examinees around him, all having moved further into the city. This was to be expected, as most of them ran straight towards the center. Diamondhead, on the other hand, stuck to less easy to ambush areas and destroyed villains that wandered the outskirts with quick and deadly moves.

In the Null Void, it was kill or be killed, eat or be eaten. His experience in the place greatly enhanced his hunting instincts, which served him well so far. But since this was an exam constructed to bring out the special abilities within its participants, Diamondhead had finally figured that if he were to continue like this, it wouldn't end in a satisfy-able ending.

Clearly that plan wasn't working so he decided to amend it by venturing into the center as well. _'Time to move in then.'_ Hopefully he could earn some more points by—

"AAAAAAAAH!"

A scream drew his attention. His eyes widened slightly as he turned to the direction it came from. Without hesitation, Diamondhead jumped into the air and shot out crystals from his palms. He was smart enough however to know that there were cameras keeping an eye on him, so he made sure that his movements wasn't too crazy. As he was about to land, the crystals grew out form a crude slide, using momentum to leap further and faster into the city.

Sliding into another corner after surfing on a slide of crystals, he immediately took note of what he saw. The person who had earphone jacks was currently paired up with another person who had a tail with a hairy tip.

"That's a _biiiig_ villain!" The earphone person, revealed to be a girl, yelped. "How are we supposed to beat it?!"

"We're not!" The tail man yells. "It was an optional thing to defeat, remember?"

Their combined movements were a little sluggish and no matter what they weren't moving from their spot from the giant foe they were facing. Instead, their arms were raised, eyes focused and bodies ready to move at any second. But why though?

Diamondhead wondered why for a second, before getting his answer the moment he laid eyes on what was behind them.

They were defending a fallen examinee, the orange haired girl to be exact. Her ankle had been twisted, with a bad bruise on the lower part of her leg as she struggled to get up.

"Uuurgh…" She groans. "You two, just leave me…"

"No!" The tail man yells. "The rules said not to harm a fellow examinee, but there's no rule that said we could help!"

 _'Help...? Oh, how stupid of me!'_ Diamondhead mentally face palmed. That was odd feeling he had during this entire test. The presentation that Present Mic gave out said that people could gain points by defeating villains…

But there was in fact an alternative way. He said that no unheroic acts were allowed, which meant willingly abandoning allies was a very big no in the schools books. Meaning that there was another method in gaining points, this particular method being Protection. Acts of Heroism would grant points too, but the majority of the examinees were too clouded in their heads with looking for points that involved neutralizing enemies. That must've been the reason for including the Class 4 villain, in which Diamondhead could assume was the one in front of him.

Understanding the situation, Diamondhead smirked. Bolting forward with mild reinforcement in his legs, he surprised the three examinees as he skidded in front of them, slamming his palms into the ground. A moment later, a mound of crystal could be seen trapping the villain's legs.

"Sorry. Thought I could help." Diamondhead says as he turns around. "You guys alright?"

"It's all good." The girl said, giving him a thumbs up. "Any longer and we would have been toast!"

"I agree. That was some nice timing." The tail man says as he goes for the orange haired girl. Her eyes widened a little upon recognizing Diamondhead.

"Oh, it's you!" She smiles. "Thank you..."

"Save the thanks for later." Diamondhead says though. "We gotta take care of this one first."

"Should we though?" The earphone girl asks as the tail man secures the orange haired girl into a nearby building entrance and joining back.

"This is the Class 4 villain. If we let it run rampant, it'll only cause more havoc and become a threat for everyone else. We have to take care of it now." He calmly says. The villain was starting to break out of his prison as they went on.

"Well then, any ideas?" The tail man proposes.

The Petrosapien remained silent for a moment, taking a second to look and analyze his opponent. After realizing something, he turns to the duo with a nod.

"…I have an idea." He says, turning to the tail user, and then to the ear-jack girl. "How hard can that tail hit? And you, what does your Quirk do specifically?"

"Me? My Quirk allows my jack-shaped earlobes to be inserted into all sorts of objects and channel the sound of my heartbeats into them. I have custom speakers used to amplify that specifically." She answers.

"Enough to break metal if I hit hard enough. Why?" The other one answers next. The crystal alien simply nods once again as he turns towards the villain, who was just about to break out.

"You'll know what to do. Follow my lead!" Diamondhead smirks as he begins to run off towards the villain. The two couldn't believe what he was doing, but began to follow him regardless.

Breaking free of its crystal trappings, it was the only thought that ran in Diamondhead's mind as he saw the giant lumber-like structure above the buildings, a colossal hand raised and smashing through buildings like they were nothing but paper. The giant villain was obscenely larger than the other three mock villain models, and was powerful enough to destroy buildings, and above all it was dangerous.

Dodging a smashing blow to the ground by rolling, the Omnitrix dial flashed green, blinding the two behind him as a new creature replaced him, causing them to drop their jaws.

Replacing Diamondhead was a, blue, lizard/fish-like creature. His arms were fairly long, with three-fingered hands and short legs that ended in stumps. He had four shark-like fins and sharp teeth. Having small, squinted green eyes and a black stripe around his eyes and face, behind his eyes were pronounced scales and what appeared to be gills. Wearing black clothing which covered most of his body, a white shell was seen covering his chest as the Omnitrix dial was located on his left hand.

"Okay… First, a gem guy, and now a blue lizard? What the heck kind of Quirk do you have?!" The jack girl yells out as they avoid the blow as well.

"Never mind that!" He yells in response, opening his mouth and aiming it at the arm that was still in the ground. Firing a long-range freeze ray that isolated its target in ice on contact, the two blinked in shock as he began to run on all fours.

The villain struggled to get its arm out from its frozen prison. Following the blue alien's lead, the earphone and tail pair began to skate on an icy path he created from his ray. He continued to plaster the gigantic construct with ice as they circled around it, jumping along with the duo behind him as the villain released a volley or missiles from its canister located on its back.

"Go for its legs!" Ben yells as he releases another ray, freezing both legs as he swung his open mouth across. The two quickly run in, narrowing through a rubble of debris before sighting their targets. The tail man yells as he jumps, spinning in the air multiple times before slamming tail as hard as he could into the frozen limb.

Breaking in one foul blow, the earphone girl quickly joined up. Plugging her jacks into the amplifiers on her forearms. She then slammed the amplifiers onto the villain's legs and channeled a powerful heartbeat through them that shattered the ice, effectively destroying the other leg. With none of its legs present, it began to slowly fall, crashing into few buildings as it fell onto its back.

"Hell yeah!" She screams with satisfaction.

"Nice! Now get back!" Ben yells. The two quickly disengage as the blue alien gallops in, creating a final, giant ice slide that he began to ride. As his allies landed, they turned to see him flung into the air.

"Now what?" Tail Man yells.

Ben floats above the body of the fallen villain. With its final free arm, it attempts to go and release one last smack, but luckily for the shape-shifter, his reflexes allowed him to blast the arm with another ray, skid down on it, and then push off to dive right at down the center. He grins with a cruel smile as he blasts it right in the center of its cold exterior.

"Drop dead!" He yells as the Omnitrix dial flashes. Everyone who happened to watch as a green flash replaced the blue lizard alien with that of a creature resembling a humanoid dinosaur.

He was around 12ft in height, possessed hard, brown skin, and a sort of beige color towards the center of his body. Having Stegosaur-like feet, a long brown tail, he wore a black and white uniform, with the Omnitrix dial located on his right shoulder.

"Jesus!" Both of the two yelled in shock. The gigantified Ben grunted as he rocked his fist back, tearing straight threw the ice panel that his previous form created. A loud explosion was heard from the center as he then jumped out, with sparks and smoke soon coming as a result of multiple explosions coming out from the remains.

Landing next to the two, he dusts himself off from the rubble that got on him. The two were nearly speechless as they looked up to his face. Ben merely gives them a smile as another flash reverts him back to Ben.

"Lovely." Ben attempts to joke. "Nice job."

Raising a hand, the two were then released from their shocked state, giving Ben a high-five in response.

"Oh, I don't think I ever introduced myself." Tail Man chuckles himself out from his surprise. "I am Ojiro Mashirao. My Quirk is the utilization of my sturdy tail."

Ben nods. He and Ojiro then turned to the girl next to them, who sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "I don't know whether to be amazed or scared! Ah, whatever, you're pretty cool. Name's Jīrō Kyōka!"

"Ben Tennyson." Ben introduces himself, with his two new acquaintances being a bit surprised.

"Hooh… I thought you looked like a foreigner." Jīrō admits. "Your Japanese is pretty good."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." The green eyed youth scratches his cheek. Jīrō and Ojiro look at each other, before giggling a bit.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Ben inquired. The Tail user merely shook his head. "What?"

"Ah, it's nothing serious." He tells him. "It's a just a little funny to see such a person so enthusiastic about combat to be a little awkward."

"Awkward is an understatement!" The earphone jack user snickered. Ben rolls his eyes, but nevertheless smiled as he began to turn around.

"Well, let's continue. Shall we?" He says. The two stop their humorous reactions to snap back to place, nodding as they all went in different directions.

* * *

 **…**

The Staff Department of U.A Academy kept their eyes leering on all the monitors, evaluating examinees alongside their coworkers. Nezu sat with a smile in the middle of the crowd, with Toshinori beside him.

The skinny blond was quite surprised with this generation's line up of Quirks, although one of them, a man with black hair and what seemed to be bandages worn like a scarf thought otherwise. None save for a handful of examinees were even worth looking over in his opinion. However the handful he had in mind were among the top of the crop so to speak. He was Aizawa Shota, otherwise known as the Hero; Eraserhead.

Shoji Mezo, a student in Gallery B displayed maneuvers that amplified his resourcefulness of his Quirk usage to detect villains and exterminate them through brute strength and technique. He was among the few in his mind that got his attention.

Asui Tsuyu, while not his top pick, did not exhibit hesitance in dealing with villains, remaining level headed and calm enough to deal with situations as they rose up in her eyes. Though Aizawa was not sure whether she was calm due to her physiology of being like a frog, or just from the calm nature of the girl herself.

Iida Tenya, the student who called Midoriya out. A built textbook student that excelled in physical activity due to his Quirk. Instead of going for a vantage point and eliminating the targets, he ran off into the thick of things and analyzed situations on the fly. Dealing with anything that come his way by using his mobility and quickly moving to the next he can locate, made much more viable due to the speed at which he could run.

Then there was Bakugo Katsuki, the explosion boy. It suited his name. The obvious impression he first thought of when he looked at him was similar to what Ben thought: Rude. However despite those flaws there was no denying the skill and pure innate battle instincts that overflowed him as he was dealing with mock villains. Using his Quirk that created explosions to cause commotion, he kept drawing in more villains, and repeated the cycle to quickly gain points. It didn't really sit well that the brat seemed to be cursing a bloody storm just from the way his lips moved, but he supposed that this day's generation was different in terms of sociability.

 _'But, in all of that…'_ His eyes narrowed as he turned to the screens broadcasting Gallery G. The examinees that were thrown in there were somewhat lesser than the other battle centers, and in honesty, Aizawa wanted to evenly split all the examinees across the battle centers. Due to a time constraint though, they were unable to, which meant that there was more of an opportunity to specially record and track the examinees that were currently fighting.

While Ojiro and Jīrō for example were adapted at using their Quirks to suit the situation around them, the one and obvious person that he, and now Toshinori and the rest of the group with him, was clear. Ben Tennyson, the unknown Shape-Shifter that suddenly appeared.

"…Was there any news of individuals who could transform?" He asks everyone.

"Not that I heard of, Eraserhead." A Hero beside him spoke out, addressing him by his Hero Name. A person resembling a humanoid block of cement with black eyes and gray hair tied into a ponytail was the one who answered. His body shape was evenly blocky all around his body, and his lips were pulled upwards. His hero costume consisted of a sleeveless brown suit that included yellow stripes, shorts, and an elongated collar. He also sported gray shoes with yellow soles.

"It's remarkable though." Another Hero called out. He was a slender man with dark hair and glasses. He had large blank eyes and trademark exposed teeth. His Hero costume consisted of a tan trench coat that covered most of his body. Underneath was a skin tight, black suit with several gold stripes rising up from underneath his trench coat and disappearing under his helmet. His helmet was black and with a gold jaw guard that ended in a circle-shaped hinge joint where his ears were. Another frame came from the hinge, going over his cheek bones and meeting on his nose.

"He looks a bit young though." Toshinori tilts his head. "…Mr. Principal, don't tell me this was the person you were accounting for on our last meeting?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Nezu simply says. "Just watch. I have a good feeling about this kid."

Aizawa thought otherwise with a suspicious look on his face. Already he could tell that Ben didn't seem to be a normal kid. The moment the exam started for Gallery G, the boy rushed right in without hesitation and had cleaved through a mock villain with ease, practically with no effort. It was a bit surprising that he had practically no emotion as he did so, reminding him vaguely a little about himself in regard, but...

 _'…What has this kid gone through to be so deadly?'_ He asks himself. Aizawa kept an eye on him throughout the practical exam, noting on how he had weaved around villains and struck them down before moving around the area with as little judgement as possible.

He was not roaming aimlessly either, unlike the other examinees. He positioned himself away from corners and alleyways, areas where he could be ambushed, however it did not seem to be on purpose, more likely a force of habit from training or the like, most likely the latter on his part. Ben had battle instincts and a level headed attitude, an admirable outlook to have during a multitude of situations, though he seemed to be a little _too_ headed.

The brat had stared at objects that could cause death in the face, but regardless of that he took care of them with as careful precision and effort required, although it was not surprising to see that he was calm in the face of the minimal threat that were the mock villains. Even displaying some of unusual cooperation skills when he teamed up with Ojiro and Jīrō for the 0 Point villain was a bit of a surprise to him and some of the staff.

"Why haven't we gotten records of someone with abilities like his before?" Aizawa asks again. "I don't even think he's shown us half of what he can do. And also…that Midoriya kid. The one with the green hair."

Toshinori froze a little as he said that, though only Nezu seemed to have notice.

The moment the zero point villains appeared was when, the literal beat dropped. On two separate battle centers, Midoriya Izuku on one, and the surprise transformer in the other. Midoriya suddenly had leaped from the ground and smashed the zero pointer onto the ground with one solid and killer punch to the face. However in doing so he had shattered his arm and legs. Luckily he was saved by the girl he tried saving, whom was Uraraka, however that luck was not something he should be relying upon. It was abnormal; someone with a self-harming Quirk or even one that they couldn't control well would obviously be a liability in their future. They'd both be unreliable and short-lived career-wise. However, it didn't seem to be the case when his fellow peers voted on his performance.

Ben on the other hand…he could have dealt with the zero pointer on his own, no doubt about that. He had displayed enough of his forms and their abilities to dictate that he could've easily tore a hole straight through the gigantic villain if he wanted to. It seemed like he was trying to hide his abilities, most likely as to prevent any unnecessary attention from him and the staff. It was a little weird though, as the whole point of this exam was to show off your Quirk and your ability to act in a mock situation.

By now, the Exams had ended moments after. He watched as a fellow staff member, Recovery Girl, healed Midoriya of his injuries. He wanted to scout out both galleries, but he had no way to help other than to escort students out from the cities if he were to do so. He wasn't really allowed to leave the booth anyway, due to the fact that he had to grade the examinees.

Aizawa sighed. Instead of prattling on with his monologue observations, he should've been busy checking through the written exams at the moment, but here there were situations just begging of an individual of his caliber to investigate…

On the brighter side though, due to his actions the two boys had earned a substantial amount of rescue points from their actions, though Midoriya's were a little more suicidal than Ben's. They would pass and be handed off into his class, which meant…

He would be having a crazy year this time around…this didn't bode well for his psyche. Knowing this, Aizawa turned to the exit.

 _'…I'm going to be pulling an all-nighter, aren't I?'_ _He grumbled as he dragged his body out from the booth._

* * *

 **…**

"Are you alright?" Momo asks. "You seem to be a little more happy than usual."

"Oh… How so, Yaoyozoru-san?" Ben asks as he takes off her sweater for her. The Creation User smiles as she pokes his cheek.

"You've been smiling a little more often." She answers him. Ben blinks, touching his own face in regard for what she said.

"Really now? I haven't noticed…" He admits. "I guess because of the recent amount of action I've been involving myself in, I've been able to express myself more openly."

"You're telling me. I asked the Principal to send me the footage of the practical exam, you know. You're quite the fighter, I have to say again." She smiles. "Although I could tell that the Null Void still has affected you a bit."

"And probably will for the rest of my life." Ben says as he closes a hand. "It's an icky feeling that'll be with me. It's become a part of my life."

Momo smiled a little, patting his head in response. Ben's eyes widened a little until she finished. "Yaoyozoru-san?"

"I didn't say to get rid of it though. It's made you the person who you are today. Never forget the person you are. Don't try to be someone you aren't, even if it may seem to be a good idea to do so." She reassures him. Ben blinks, in confusing in how to answer her little inspirational talk.

A week had passed since his partake at the Hero exam, meaning it was now early March. His thoughts were swimming and he couldn't quite shake the feeling of excitement, like Momo pointed out. His first scenes of action after a while since leaving the Null Void, on the ground of Earth. Even if this place wasn't exactly like his own, fighting on familiar turf made him a little better.

Some interesting things had happened since his coming into the city and participation. After around a day or so, a police investigator had arrived at the Yaoyozoru household. To Ben's surprise, the man was Quirkless, which reminded him of investigators from his own world. The policeman, who was named Tsukauchi, explained his reason for approaching the household. Apparently, the presentation of Ben's alien forms had intrigued much of the staff members when he partook in the exam. He was hoping to maybe get some information to where the origins of his "Quirk" came from, but Ben quickly answered that it was a family secret.

The second was of the news of his own passing. The exam results explained what counted toward his end crediting; Villain subduction, Heroic assistance, as well as other factors. It surprised Momo that heroics were to be a part of the exam, being noted as Rescue Points. Ben found out about it partway due to Ojiro's wording of the situation back then, but he should've paid a little more attention to Present Mic's explanation. He said that _un-_ heroic acts were to be unforgivable and unaccountable towards their grading, but he never said anything else about _being_ heroic.

And with the results came a letter, which was also a hologram to Ben's surprise. An envelope came a week after the exam as promised. Ben obtained said letter during his morning run of chores, and immediately showed it to his mistress. The first thing they saw were the results themselves, and then the letter, which was from someone that made Ben frown a little.

It was as said as Nezu appeared in the hologram in his office:

 _Hello, this is Nezu. If you've received this letter, you've passed the practical and written exam. Good work!_

 _So… You managed to pass the exam through a combination of villain points and several rescue points. In total it should be thirty four villain points from the destruction of the mock villains, and those added to the total of thirty six rescue points. Ten points came from helping out the examinee that was with those other two students, and the remaining were from collaborating yourself under pressure to act alongside those two examinees._

 _Add all that together and you got seventy points in total, putting you as one the top of the examinees._

 _Personally I believe that it you could've performed better, but it seems that you were trying not to associate much attention to yourself, which is understandable in your case. I'm a little sucker for interesting scenes though, so your several minutes of acting out with those two was taken into consideration. Not that you cared about that anyway probably, which I know you didn't. He he._

 _As such, you're being placed into the Department of Heroes, in Class 1-A. Prepare request for a design for your Hero costume and submit it to the official school website section specifically for you before classes start. If you don't, you're using the Physical Education uniform! Don't slack off now, and have a good rest of your day._

 _That is all. The staff and I are looking forward to welcoming you to U.A. in April!_

Ben held the letter and began waving it around to see if he missed something else, but handed it Momo to see if she found something he missed. The letter was just so…Nezu-like, so to say _._

Ben sighed and walked to the dining room table with Momo. "Well, let's just eat for now. We can design the costumes later."

Momo nodded, placing it in her pants pocket as he brought several trays of food. Over the course of living here, he had learned much from the other maids to the point of being capable of performing culinary arts, something that the Omnitrix wielder began to take great pride in for some reason. Perhaps because he was too reminiscent of his grandfather's bizarre way of cooking.

"Congratulations for getting in though, Ben." Momo added with a smile.

Ben could not help but smile in return, "Thank you, Yaoyozoru-san."

Despite the silliness of Nezu's letter, he was perfectly fine with how everything went. Now if only he was told about designing a costume sooner though…

* * *

 **…**

"The left button is for left clicking. If you want to do specific things like copy and pasting, the right button is for that." Momo instructs.

Ben sat over a desk with his mistress beside him, both of them currently overlooking pieces of paper filled to the brim with designs while looking on a computer.

After dinner had finished, Momo decided it was best that they both worked on the costume. Despite what anyone else would say, it was good for any one Hero to have their own, unique appearance. Any glaring features in the designs would be key for identifying a specific Hero after all.

Ben was wondering if he even needed a uniform though. His alien forms automatically generated uniforms of their own that correlated to Ben as a whole, so it was the question in mind. Momo managed to convince him that it was the first form, his _human_ form, which people would be recognizing first before he transformed since his "Quirk" was still classified and labeled as "Transformation".

"Well, the Omnitrix already generates a uniform for your transformations, correct?" Momo asks him once more. Ben merely nods in response. "Then we need something that correlates to those then."

"The color schemes of my alien forms are in direct sync to the Omnitrix's color scheme. The white, black, and green colorations are what give the design to the creatures that I take the form of." Ben explains. "Depending on the species, it could accommodate a uniforms to various lengths."

"Such as?" Momo gestured him to continue.

"Some aliens don't require clothing, as it may inhibit their ability to perform. Others may be able to wear a full suit. If you watched the footage, you could see that those three forms were like that. Diamondhead's was a half and half body suit that only covered up to his torso and not his arms. **Arcticguana's** trait is being able to use a beam of ice, so it'd make sense to cover up as much as possible."

"And the last one? That humungous, dinosaur looking transformation…" Momo shuddered a little upon remembering the sheer size of it.

"That was **Humungousaur**. I tend to classify names I give my aliens based on their traits. Humungousaur has the ability to sextuple in size, so the Omnitrix provides a uniform that is able to adapt to his changes." He finishes his explanation.

"I see…" Momo muttered, humming a bit to herself, but blinking as if she had a brilliant idea, "You're a fighter capable of adapting to practically any kind of situation, so how about…"

"What are you suggesting, Yaoyozoru-san?" Ben asks. Her eyes glistened as she pointed a finger at him.

"Let's add a bit of utility to your human form then. Maybe a pocket for bandages and pain relievers? You already excel at combat, so why not focus on support then for your human form?" She suggests.

"Support? Hmm…that would be smart to have. Being a Hero isn't always about gallantly facing a villain and fighting a battle." Ben says.

"That's right. A Hero not only fights to protects, but also stays to support." Momo smiles.

Ben scanned over the base design, trying to find something to add after discussing these few previous ideas. There was already boots meant to traverse in multiple substances, for convenience sake and for better footwork should the need arise to fight in his human form. There were two pouches attached to the main jumpsuit that could be used for carrying supplies that were located on his hips. Should the need arise…there were also slots located on his shoulders that would contain substances meant to subdue criminals. And also…on the back, there was an additional function.

"Well, I'll be working on the designs with my Quirk. Anything else you wanted to add before I finalize the prototype?" Momo asks her butler. Ben thinks about the idea for a second, before grabbing a piece of paper.

Sketching out another idea, after around five minutes or so, he handed the sheet to his mistress. The first thing she thought to react to be was how detailed he was about the design he wanted for this specific object…no, not object. Weapon. This was a weapon meant for his human form, in order to correlate to her suggestion. She gives the boy a surprised glance, before nodding.

"I'll see what I can do. You should sleep. In all seriousness, you're going to need all the rest you can get." She says. Ben raises an eyebrow, but nonetheless leaves her alone to go to his own room. Momo waits for him to go out, before turning back to her work.

Having him sleep early would benefit his performance in the long-term effect, especially since there would likely be something planned for the students when they arrived at the school. Momo knew that Ben was a night walker, but sleep was really going to be important these upcoming weeks.

And perhaps it was best to just let him deal with that; after all, he was strong enough to pass whatever test they had, but she wanted to make sure.

She held the design in her hands and blinked at the colorization.

Maybe she could do a little something here? A little black and white was too bland, so maybe…

A peacekeeping look of green? She smiled at the thought of that as she placed a pair glasses on her nose bridge. She was going to have a blast at designing this as she took her shirt off…

* * *

 **...**

It was now the first day of school. Momo had woken up early as usual for her morning training of 6:30. Ben however, was different. He had gotten up so early in fact that the sun had yet to risen. He always had a habit to wake up during obscenely early hours from his time in the Null Void, but it was particularly true in this case seeing as he had slept in a location that was much more comfortable than anything he could've obtained in that damned space of red and black.

He had made breakfast before the rest of the house had awakened and packed a boxed lunch in his bag for himself and Momo. It was all done in a leisurely pace, seeing no reason to rush himself. After all, the trip to the school building itself wouldn't take so long, as Momo arranged for a car to drive her there.

However, Ben didn't want people to get the wrong idea. He knew how his mistress had tried to make friends that saw her for the person she was, not for the person that had things. After much persuasion, she decided to let him arrive separately from her.

After he had finished prepping for the day, he returned to his room, gazing upon his uniform that he and Momo obtained a few days prior. The standard male uniform consisted of the following: a light grey suit over a white dress shirt and dark green dress pants, along with a red necktie. The suit displayed a varied detailing of navy blue marks on the cuffs, parts of the collar, as well as the shoulder area. Ben wore his usual black dress shoes from his butler outfit, as the school had no regulations on footwear. He decided to bring his sneakers though.

Walking out to the hallway of the second floor, Ben looked up. The trapdoor that led to the attic and to the roof was visible, with an idea growing in Ben's mind to pass the time. Climbing off to the roof, the morning sun was just about to go over the horizon, meaning that it was now 6:30. Checking the Omnitrix, the time was right on schedule as he began to hear footsteps around the entire household.

 _'Well, good morning to everyone.'_ Ben smiles a little as he lays down, his eyes looking up towards the sky. The mornings were typically pretty hectic, but since he woke up early to do everything, all he heard was the sound of the trapdoor opening half an hour later.

"…Ben." Momo calls out to him. He opens a single eye as he sits up, before turning to face her.

"Good morning, Yaoyozoru-san." He greets her.

"Waking up even earlier than usual and leaving no one to do the morning cooking? You must be feeling quite energetic then." She commented, walking out onto the rooftop with her own uniform on.

"Sorry. I felt pretty good as I woke up." He apologized honestly. "It's a brand new day, a brand new term… It's been almost three years since I've attended a school."

"Well…" She mused, taking note of the sincerity with not so surprising ease, "Since I was sleeping like a baby, I would say that you did a good job with preparing everything without waking us up."

"Well, that's good. Have you eaten yet?" He then asks. "I prepared a high carb meal today. I have a feeling that we're going to be doing physical work today."

"Yes, and it was very good!" She grins, patting his head. "Now then, shall we depart?"

"Remember what we said, mistress…" Ben then gave her a look. Momo pouts a little, before sighing. "I'll be leaving first then. It's Class 1-A, right?"

"Yes. Do you have everything you need?" She reminded him. He nods in response. "Good."

"Then, may you have a safe trip, Yaoyozoru-san." Ben says as he stands up. He picked up the backpack he prepared, slugging it around his shoulders as he began to run off.

Jumping off the roof, Momo covered her eyes momentarily as the flash of the Omnitrix came into view once more, this time replacing Ben with a creature resembling a humanoid manta ray. He was red in color, with two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders. He had yellow horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms and yellow patagia which he used to fly when he leaped off from the roof. Wearing a full body uniform of black and white, the Omnitrix dial was located on his chest between the stripes.

Seeing the flying alien going off into the distance, Momo smiles a bit as she slaps he cheeks. "Alright! Time for the Orientation!"

* * *

 **…**

The standard time for most classes in Japan were quite early. Compared to the time schedules held back within his own country, the United States of America, these early times made it practical for every student to manage their time with due care.

Back when he was younger, Ben was like a typical kid his age. Wake up almost late, do a little mediocre in school, messing around with kids his age, etc. The Null Void changed everything though, but it didn't seem like all the changes were bad in a way, such as when he arrived at U.A.

Class sections were categorized depending on the student's performance in the practical and written exam, their preferred goal, and class size. Class 1-A and 1-B were for the Department of Heroes, in which those who passed the exam and were leading towards the path into becoming a Pro would go to. Students would learn everything they need to know to become excellent heroes in service of the community, and work towards the qualifications necessary to be allowed to use their Quirks in public spaces.

For those who didn't qualify for the latters, the Department of General Education was the area down below. They focused more on education itself, with those pursuing for college and other future education following this route. Those who had high grades could potentially be transferred into the Hero Department. These included Classes 1-C, 1-D, and 1-E for the first years.

Lastly, there were the other two Departments: Support and Management.

Support could easy be interpreted. Developing support equipment that helped heroes out on the battlefield, with a workspace stocked to the brim with all sorts of executive tools, the department provided an unmatched creative environment for those who chose to go into that Department. The classes in this section included those from Classes 1-F, 1-G, and 1-H. The Department of Management focused more on founding and managing hero agencies to executive producing heroes. These sections were focused on Classes 1-I, 1-J, and 1-K.

However, even though he gave himself plenty of time to arrive, saying that he arrived early was an understatement to a point. Not a single student was even present by the time he approached Class 1-A, which was labeled by a giant brown door with its initial colored in a blood red bordering. There was also a back door located a few meters off.

"Well, easy does it…" Ben shrugs as the door opens for him. He walks inside, the view full of the room being presented to him.

It actually took a while to locate the floor and specific room and area, but Ben was honestly feeling relieved. The classroom wasn't anything over the top, nor was it as grand as the auditorium from the orientation.

It was humble and welcoming, with a…tad smell of freshness to it? To allow students reprieved after being sent through rigorous training to be happy about their placement into this class perhaps. Whatever the case though, it certainly didn't feel like the typical classroom from elementary environments of his past.

There were supposed to be 20 seats for each first year class, but Ben noticed a 21st one located all the way in the back. It was probably because of Nezu's involvement with his placement that this seating chart was a little off, which actually made the young Omnitrix wielder a little interested.

Shrugging once more, he sat down at said seat, placing his bag by the hanging strap located on the side of the desk. Getting into a comfortable position, he then looked over at the clock that hanged over the entrance of the room, before closing his eyes. It was now 7:40. Classes would start at 8.

From underneath his sleeve of U.A.'s uniform, the Omnitrix's hourglass glowed. Several green data screens began to form, circulating around Ben's head as text and images started to fill in the displays.

 _'…Master Control Access.'_ He mutters in his mind. Immediately, the screens began to dilate and spin rapidly.

This continued on for a few minutes, until Ben's eyes opened at the sound of the doors opening once more, the screens disappearing immediately. Revealing the honor student that wore glasses reminded him of Issei, who stared at him with minor surprise. "Oh? A student who appeared earlier than me… Wait, you are…" he muttered, before shaking his head and walking towards him.

"Greetings." Ben sits up. "I think we got off onto a bad start at first. My name is Ben. Ben Tennyson."

"Ah… Hello there, Tennyson-san. I am also sorry for my behavior from before. I'm from Somei Private Academy and my name is Iida Tenya. I hope we can get along." He smiled as he walked towards him, exchanging a handshake with the Omnitrix wielder. "I'm a little surprised that you're a foreigner though."

"…I get that a lot." Ben repeats to the umpteenth time.

Iida smiles again, but then looks at where he sat. "Why are you sitting all the way in the back for? Pardon my suggestion, but it would most likely help if you were to move up."

Ben shook his head. "It's fine, Iida-san. Let's just say I had to catch up to even take part in the exam, making myself having to learn more than what was necessary. I should be fine if I take regular participation into account for the classes." He said, giving his reasoning. "The less studious should be up front."

Iida looked somewhat surprised at those words, however he simply nodded with a smile. "I see, you're quite nice to consider the matter of your peers around you. Let us both do well then."

"Yeah." Ben replied, watching as he walked away and seated himself near the exit of the back door, which was seat number four. The seats were labeled starting from the front door and moving down towards the bottom. It was near the back as well, but considering his tall body and sturdy posture, Ben wasn't surprised that he was placed there to uphold the chance for his future classmates to get a better look on the board.

As time started to pass, more and more students started to fill in the room and its seats. Ben and Iida would occasionally greet and exchange a bit of information with their new peers. As no one knew each other much, it was suitable for everyone to talk.

Well, it didn't actually matter right now, because once class started all of them could introduce each other. All classes started out with that activity anyway so it should be fine, at least what Ben remembered from his own time in school.

Naturally, Ben's eyes wandered around to study the appearance and possibly the Quirks of his fellow classmates. He could see all his peers from where he sat, so he just simply stared at each individual for small while. There was a guy that had tape like dispensers on his elbows that were easy to identify through his uniform, a guy with a bird head, and a guy with multiple limbs attached together with webbing. Although some of them had strange appearances, there was no doubt that their placing here meant that they qualified to be Heroes.

He took this information relatively well, even after learning the the fact that there was a second class with relatively the same amount of students too. If he was measuring this correctly, there were over forty teenagers that had earned the right to be nurtured into Heroes. It certainly would be interesting to see how all of these individuals would grow as they progressed through this school.

Some of the individuals were those that Ben had recognized. The two, Ojiro and Jīrō, smiled at him and spared no time walking towards him. "Ben, it's good to see you."

"Likewise, Ojiro-san." Ben exchanges a handshake with him. "It's good to see you too, Jīrō-san."

The two began to dwell in some sort of talk until class started. However, right as they were about to get into a good part, the slamming of feet could be heard. Jīrō was the first to turn, with the blonde and brunet following suit.

 _'…What now?'_ Ben groaned internally. Was there someone already causing troub—oh, exactly as he thought. He hated the Universe for giving him the correct answer.

"Do not put your feet on the desk!" Iida's voice could be heard as he yelled.

Instantly, the class's attention was drawn away and instead transferred to two specific people. One was Iida, who seemed to be glaring and barking with a professional posture, and the other was…sitting with his legs on his desk. He looked rather familiar to Ben, recognizing him the moment he…

"Hah?!" Bakugo growled out, sending Iida a nasty glare. From where Ben sat, he and the others could see the two perfectly in sight, with the brunet sighing.

 _'This guy again…'_ He blinks in annoyance. If he was here, no doubt that this class would be lively. Whether that was a good or bad thing, it was leaning in a well-known direction already.

"Don't you think that it is rude to the U.A. upperclassmen and the people who made these desk?" Iida berated. Bakugo rolled his eyes.

"Not one bit! What junior high did you go to, you _side character_?" He taunted with an arrogant smirk that was reacted with a scandalized face from Iida.

Ben frowns upon recognizing the angry blond. Whether he was arrogant or if it was pride, he wasn't surprised that he made it into the class. His Quirk, which matched his name, was probably the other thing that made him stick out.

Iida reacted with shock for a moment, but calmed himself down to reply. "I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Iida Tenya."

"Somei? An elite then, hmph." He grunted, not even bothering to introduce himself in turn. Judging from the way he sneered with arrogance at everyone else in the class, he had absolutely no intention to do so. "Looks like I'll have fun crushing you!"

"What!?" He blurted in shock at the words of his fellow classmate. "Do you truly aim to be a Hero with that kind of attitude? Kids would cry if you swore at them like that!"

The rude teen already grew bored of Iida and gazed away rudely with a snort. However that rude gaze seemed to focus onto a certain brunet. Naturally curious despite the distaste of each other being made clear, Iida followed with his gaze. "Ben?" Iida muttered, and in turn the entire classes did the same, finding a young man.

"Hey, looks like Midoriya's here." He simply smiles. Everyone else then turns to said green head as he appeared at the door. This then caused that same young man to panic at the sudden spur of attention.

The boy in question, seemed to be trying to gather himself to greet them but fell short when Iida left and walked towards him. No doubt being subtly glad that he was away from the rude teen.

"Good morning!" Iida greeted, "I am from Somei Private Academy–"

"Uh…! The nervous teen interrupted.

"–and My name is…" Iida trailed off, no doubt being caught off guard by the interruption. In doing so he stopped his movement and remained frozen like a statue, most likely processing what to do next.

"I'm Midoriya. Nice to meet you again, Iida-kun." He greeted with a friendly yet awkward smile. Iida seemed to gather his bearings, but fell silent in silent contemplation.

"Midoriya, you realized there was something more to that practical exam, didn't you?" He declared, surprising some students with the new information, "I had no idea… I misjudged you. I hate to admit it, but you are better than me! I apologize for my rude remarks during the orientation!"

"A-Ah… I-It was nothing, honestly!" Midoriya smiles nervously, before turning back to Ben. "Oh hey! It's you!"

"Sup." Ben raised a hand.

It appeared that Midoriya, and a few of the students in the class including the rude teen were confused somewhat. They remained silent in hopes of learning why and what they were missing.

Ben was not so confused. He already learned of the rescue points system by himself. However from the faces that those few students told him that they had managed to pass the exam through faux villain points alone.

Especially Bakugo, who looked the most confused. No doubt had thoughts in his head that tried to figure out something he missed in the exam. It was from his face alone that Ben could tell why.

 _'Hah, bullies will be bullies.'_ He smirks as he leans his chin on an arm.

He had passed with just the villain points, and _only_ villain points. How many villain points, Ben assumed that he was at the top for that category given his destructive Quirk. If he learned to adjust his attitude, then the rude teen could become a Hero worthy of being praised upon.

It appeared that with his focus on the blond teen, Ben had missed the arrival of the last missing student, Uraraka. She was about to enter the room when—

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends."

And then a drowsy voice interrupted their antics. Ben actually stood up upon hearing this…ominous tone. It reminded him…of a certain alien warlord.

While the bubbly girl's demeanor changed into a silent panic, Midoriya on the other hand had peeked over her shoulder downwards to…see Aizawa laying on the floor in a sleeping bag, a dull, yellow one at that.

 _'…Is that a sleeping bag?'_ He, Uraraka, and Iida sweat drop in shock. Aizawa remained in his unanimous position, not even blinking as he did so.

 _"This is the Hero Course."_ He says, unzipping his bag a little to suck on a small plastic juice pouch in one gulp. The three remained shocked long enough for him to stand up, exiting the bag completely.

"Sheesh, it took you eight seconds to completely shut up." He grunts. "Time is an essence, kids. You lot need to learn more about courtesy."

 _'Ha, talk about blunt.'_ _Ben chuckles inwardly before blinking._

 _'Wait, this is our teacher? Is he a Pro Hero too?'_ _Midoriya blinks in surprise._

Stepping into the classroom, he gave each and every student a once over. Ben noticed that his gaze lingered on him for a little while longer than the rest of the students as the trio that remained standing returned to their seats.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota," He said lazily. There was no emotion in his voice, save for the few traces of subtle twitching his eye seemed to have. "Nice to meet you."

Everyone else seemed to react a with a little awe and/or shock as he then reached into his sleeping bag, pulling out a uniform that consisted of a short sleeved navy blue shirt with a white stripe and red trimmings, and pants of the same nature. This was the physical education uniform

"Alright… This is going to be sudden, but put this on and move along out to the P.E. fields." Aizawa blinks slowly as he gives everyone a uniform. Momo and Ben looked at each other, with his mistress raising an eyebrow.

 _'I guess his gut feeling was right.'_ She thought.

Ben didn't have a good feeling about this though. Since this outfit was short sleeved, that meant that the Omnitrix would be exposed. He just prayed that Aizawa wouldn't question him about it…

"Wait, what about the entrance ceremony?!" One of the students, Kaminari Denki, asked. He was ignored though.

* * *

…

"Okay… So we're going to be doing a **Quirk Apprehension Test**." Aizawa suddenly says. Everyone reacts negatively as they all gathered outside after dressing into the P.E. uniforms.

"Wait! What about the entrance ceremony? What about the orientation?!" Uraraka yells in question.

"That's what I was asking earlier!" Kaminari yells in agreement. Aizawa sighs though as he turns his back to everyone.

"If you're going to become a Hero, you won't have the time to be attending lively events like those." He explains. "This is a place meant to train future Heroes, after all. That's what U.A.'s selling point is; our unrestrictedness."

 _'Yeah… But aren't there Heroes that_ do _attend to those types of things in their free time?'_ The brunette sweat dropped. The rest of the students seemed to had agreed with her with similar facial expressions as he turns to the series of track lines in front of them. They seemed to be distance markers for some sort of throwing activity.

"You see these things here, right? You've guys should've been doing these things since junior high." He points down to them as he holds up a tablet like device to them filled with various trial like activities.

"Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks." Midoriya says. Ben raises an eyebrow in interest. "Nowadays, Japan still uses statistics based on scores gathered from tests like these to conduct averages."

"That's right." Aizawa replies, turning to Bakugo. "Bakugo, you were at the top of the results for the practical exam, yeah?"

The blond raises an eyebrow to that, but nods in response. "What was your best result for the Softball Throw in junior high?" He then asks.

"…67 meters." He answers. Ben calculates the distance from meters to feet, as that was the system they used in America. Of course, he had learned that the customary thing to do was use meters and the likes for measurement.

 _'Approximately 220 feet.'_ He resulted.

"Alright, now try to use your Quirk while doing so." Aizawa proposes as he takes out a softball. "This ball will survive through pretty much anything."

Bakugo takes the object from his hand, looking down at it before walking over to the next circle over. Snorting, he sent a threatening glance at Midoriya. He then stepped into the chalk drawn circle.

"You can do whatever you want as long as you stay within the circle." Aizawa instructed. "Hurry up. Give it all you've got."

With a calm intake of air, Bakugo stretched his throwing arm and stared ahead. "Alright then…" Stancing his body like a professional baseball player, he swung his body back for a second before he rushed his entire body forward—A _murderous_ overlapping his face as he did so. Ben could feel the slight amount of blood…no, this wasn't bloodlust in anyway. This bully had _no_ idea what bloodlust was like.

 _"DIE!"_ He screamed as he threw the ball, blasting the surprisingly intact object high into the air with a well time explosion. It soared above the low clouds and drifting in the sky, only to impact down to the earth like a little bouncy ball several seconds later.

Ben watched Midoriya shudder a little. From what Bakugo said, it seemed to be a trait mark phrase of his. As the ball came down, Aizawa recorded the distance, revealing it to be a screaming _705.2_ meters long.

"Knowing your maximum is the most rational way to form your foundation of being a Hero." He explains. Everyone seemed to have begun to get excited for this, even Momo as Ben glanced in her direction.

"But… over 700 meters? Damn, that's far." Kaminari chuckles nervously.

"But this looks super fun now!" Another student, Ashido Mina yelped. She had pink hair and skin, with her sclera being black and her irises yellow. She had a pair of yellow "horns" protruding out of her head.

"Yeah! We can finally use our Quirks for something fun!" A male student, Sero Hanta grinned. He had black hair, with his elbows now exposing his cylinder like shape. "This is what it means to be in the Hero Course!"

"…Fun, huh?" Aizawa mutters. Ben and Midoriya notice his change in tone as everyone ceases to smile in excitement. "You lot all have three years to become Heroes, and that isn't long. You really think you'll have that kind of mindset for that entire time?"

Everyone gulps, which satisfies Aizawa's answer. With a growing smile, he says something atrocious.

 _"Alright then. Whoever comes in last place in all eight of the tests will be judged…to have no potential. They will be punished, with immediate expulsion."_

…

…

"HUH?!"

While everyone else reacted with stunned looks, Ben cups his chin in suspicion. It didn't make any sense to do such a thing. What was he trying to do? What reasoning could he have to have pulled that out of nowhere? Was it because everyone was treating this lesson as a joke? Ben knew how hard it would really be to be out in the field, but they had three years. More than enough time for them to all mature.

There was no need for that punishment, so why?

Aizawa glanced around, seeing more of his students hyping themselves up, but for a desperate look on their faces. Instead, they were hyping themselves to not fail, to not face the bottom of the barrel and to not allow their dreams to be crushed. In fact, from what he could see, Midoriya seemed to be having a panic attack, grasping at his hand in worry. It wasn't just Midoriya, but one of his students seemed to be pretty calm in all of his sudden proposing.

Ben was honestly sure he was going to pass if he used his forms for most of the tests, and for the ball throw he already had a specific one that was perfect for that situation.

His primary goal was to pass, but not to stand out that much. Already he could tell that Aizawa was giving him a look that wasn't friendly to say the least. That, and even if he was last in most of the tests, if he managed to beat the person in last and barely pass, he should've been fine.

The rest of the students continued to mumble and jitter, but it was then that Aizawa raised his voice again. He wanted to continue this façade for a little while longer, this time in hopes of trying to get Ben under the pressure as well.

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students…" Aizawa declared, raising his hands and clearing away the hair that covered his face. Staring at it, Ben and the rest of the students saw the sadistic delight he would be drawing from the following hours.

 _"Welcome! This is U.A.'s Hero Course!"_

Ben grinned, something that Midoriya and some of the other students noticed as he cracked his knuckles.

' _Alright then… I accept.'_ He declared.

* * *

 **…**

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains. Calamities whose time or place can't be predicted. Japan is covered in unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse the situations. If you're with your friends at Mickey D's after school, too bad. For the next three years, U.A. will do all it can to give you one hardship after another…"

"Well now…" Ben mumbles with a smile.

"Go beyond. Plus Ultra…right? Show me then."

He taunted them, beckoning the students to take a step further with his finger, a sickeningly sadistic smirk once more taking shape. It was made all the more daunting once they realized he had used the schools own motto as justification for this madness.

"Overcome it with all you've got." He says…

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _ **Test One: 50 Meter Dash**._

Moving onto the track part of the fields, a robotic recorder was positioned at the exact end of the lines.

 _"On your marks…"_ The little robot voice echoed _"Get set…"_

Iida lined up for the first test alongside Asui Tsuyi, a girl that exhibited frog like actions. Ben could only sigh in silent contempt as he waited for his turn. He still could not wrap his head around what Aizawa was planning, but he was nonetheless excited for action now.

 _"GO!"_ It then released an audio track of a gunshot.

The sound signaled them to start. As soon as they did, Iida had bolted from his starting position at a speed that made him seen faster than the world's fastest sprinter in his own world. It shouldn't have really surprised him, seeing as this world was infected to the brim with supernatural abilities, but Ben knew that Iida was a person who trained.

3.04 seconds, that was Iida's score. Asui's frog like jumps also granted her enhanced speed, giving her a time of 5.58 seconds. As Iida ceased the use of his Quirk, he turned around to give himself an evaluation.

 _'Third Gear, huh? That's how fast I can get with 50 meters.'_ He noted.

Iida's Quirk was called Engine, which granted him high running speed through the engine-like protrusions manifested around his calves, which he could activate at will. And Asui's was most likely the obvious out of everyone's; being officially identified as Frog-Form.

"Well, like a fish in water for him…" Aizawa comments on Iida's performance. "Next pair!"

Uraraka and Ojiro were the next to partake. Ben noticed that she tapped the various things that were on her body, particularly her clothes and shoes. That gave him that the idea that her Quirk was…

 _'Gravity nullification… Zero Gravity.'_ He mused, explaining her Quirk. _'She probably has a limit to the amount of weight and duration though.'_

Another false shot initiated the starting. Ojiro made use of his tail by bouncing off like a ball, with Uraraka running to the end like a normal person. Even with her clothes weighing nothing, she still got a 7.15 second time, while Ojiro was a 5.49.

It was interesting to see how his classmates' Quirks worked. Despite what everyone thought, Ben could see this as something to be excited for honestly.

* * *

 **…**

The next participants were Mina and Aoyama Yuga. The latter possessed a slim body and slightly long blonde hair, along with long eyelashes and bright eyes, giving him the appearance of a young prince. Ben noticed that he wore a ring-shaped buckle.

As the fake gunshot fired off, he jumped and suddenly fired a laser from his stomach. Yes, his Quirk was a Navel Laser. However, Ben timed that it only lasted for around a second. Mina blinked in confusion as he landed on his back as she dashed passed him, beating his own time by around half a second.

"…My tummy hurts when I shoot it for more than one second." He smiles. Everyone face palmed at his acclaim as the next pairs went up. It went all the way until it was finally the last of the class: Bakugo, Midoriya, and Ben.

 _'Alright… The three Musketeers… Let's see what they got.'_ Aizawa narrows his eyes toward Ben.

 _"On your marks…"_

Aizawa did not let his sadistic smirk fade. He had been through a literal mountain of paperwork, so he was more than happy to take some of this stress on his students. Since U.A. was that kind of school, his actions would mostly overlooked, so long as the results they produce were what they wanted. This was also partly the reason that U.A. had been given a substantial amount of monetary benefit. They got results, so they got more in return.

What wasn't so simple however, was the fact that the ongoing trio walked onto the path, ready to take their turn for the fifty meter dash. Aizawa wasn't sure whether he enjoyed the look that took shape in his eyes as Ben got ready.

 _'What is that brat planning?'_ He looked at Ben. He took a moment to look at Midoriya too, who was shaking a little.

 _"Get set…"_ The robot continued on.

 _B_ akugo grinned as wiggled his fingers. Midoriya could see the anxious look on his childhood friend's face. However, as he turned to Ben, he, Aizawa, and the rest of the students could see him simply standing on the starting line.

"Oi… I never asked this before until now… But why is a damn foreigner here in U.A.?" Bakugo barked at the standing Ben. Midoriya shudders a bit as Ben looks down at him, a glare of his own forming.

"Because I applied to this school, passed the Entrance Exams, and thus earned the right to be there. Isn't that obvious, _jerk face_?" He said coldly. "You don't have to be Japanese to be attending a school in Japan, you know."

"B-Ben!" Midoriya blinked in shock.

"Why you LITTLE—"

" _GO!"_ The robot shot its fake shot once more. Bakugo growled harshly as he turned his face back to the front, immediately blowing a packet of explosions behind him.

 _ **"SHAKLAKAAAAAAA!"**_ He roared.

Dashing off as well, Midoriya could only concentrate on his acquaintance as he began to fly off in front of him. He was about to glance over at Ben, only to be blinded by a green light. Everyone covered their eyes for a second as Midoriya and Bakugo kept going.

"DIE, DIE, DIE—What?!" He gasped, suddenly seeing another flash of green, and Ben across the finish line.

Silent stares, jaws dropped, sweat dripping from their brows, mostly from those students who were watching. The class that had been somewhat taking things slow and serious, were now all solely focused on the reality of the situation. But now, all of sudden…

As the two finished crossing, they could only stare in confusion at the person who stood with them across the track line. They were confused; how did he cross the finish line in such a speed? They blinked, waiting for the robot to record their times. Aizawa was particularly shocked at the results as it sounded them off for everyone to hear. Momo was the only one who wasn't as shocked, although she showed some degree of surprise.

 _"Bakugo Katsuki: 4.13 seconds!"_

 _"Midoriya Izuku: 7.02 seconds!"_

"What the hell time did you ge—"

 _"Ben Tennyson: 0.00…"_

"Zero?!" Iida yelled. "That's impossible!"

"No…that robot is the best recording utility we have." Aizawa answered. He gave Ben a glare as he looked at the robot.

 _'Gonna have to go for extreme slow motion.'_ He noted. Aizawa sighed as he took slow yet heavy steps towards the gymnasium, "That's everyone, right? Move to the gymnasium for the Grip Strength Test."

Aizawa ignored the slight and subtle stares that the rest of the students gave out. This was only going to become more interesting.

* * *

Well, I suppose that's enough story telling for a chapter.

Imma sleep. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! I'm going to be making a design for this Ben's Hero Costume, and I'm going to be giving him a utility function… You'll find out in the next chapter what it is during the mock battles.

Speaking of fights, who should Ben go against? Let me know in the review section. Your words help a lot you know? Anyhow, I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	3. Enrage On!

I think I might've gone a little far with this…but, let's go anyways! Everytime I wake up, I see notifications of Follows, Favorites, reviews, good lord! I mean, sure, there's a few Boku no/My Hero Academia and Ben 10 crossovers, but I guess people are getting back into this one!

So, welcome back to My Omnium Academia! I say, I had a little fun making this chapter, but it was kind of hard to choose whether Todoroki and Shoji to fight against Ben, or Iida and Bakugo. I guess the latter was already eventful enough since it's between the main characters. Anyhow, to the reviews and PM's!

 **…**

 **1.)** Welp. I'm going for the Todoroki route. It'll be hard to have him fight Ben though. Because in the series, everyone makes note on how he relies too heavily on his Quirk for his attacks. Yes, he's also physically fit, but we've never really seen him fight in close quarter combat.

 **2.)** Like my other stories, _all_ canon species from the Ben 10 franchise will be appearing, including the Andromeda Galaxy ones. Regarding Ultimates, they may become a part of the thing, but possibly after the USJ incident or a little beyond that. We'll see.

 **3.)** Ben acting as Villain? It might be a fun thing to write. It'll allow Ben's savage side to take place, possibly showing bloodlust to the other characters. It'll be a strange to incorporate him into the exams though.

 **4.)** Regarding a Bakugo Ben fight, I'll be taking that into consideration, but not right now. I like the suggestions you made though, Ninjamon. That's the thing about Ben and the Omnitrix. It's kind of hard to write out a fight where Ben is a calculated fighter. Because that means he'll counter his opponents and make the fights short, which is something that you typically don't want something to happen in a situation like Fanfiction, ha ha…

 **5.)** I did not expect so many people to choose Mina… Oh yeah, Deku x Froppy. Fight me.

 **6.)** XLR8? Or perhaps Clockwork? Find out in this chapter.

And, yep, that pretty much does it up for the review section. I decided to let myself go a little further and make this chapter longer. Sheesh, at this rate, I may surpass that 19k worded chapter from the Null Fairy.

So, the chapter! Let's go! I own nothing related to the subject of **Ben 10** nor **Boku no/My Hero Academia**. Please support the official releases, and a happy reading to you all. Thanks for over 50 Reviews, over 70 Follows and Favorites, and almost 3,000 views! Hey, this got put into a Community, nice.

* * *

 **Chapter Three:** _Enrage On!_

 **…**

Ben smiled inwardly. It was fun to see Aizawa in a confused mood. He had thought to use one of his speedier forms, but he wanted to create a first large impact for the rest of the class.

However, it was then that he sighed in response to the current situation at hand. If he had just been a little more discreet, he would have managed to help everyone pass. Now, if he wanted to pass the test Aizawa gave, he would have had to give a reasonable tone down to his abilities, otherwise Aizawa would perceive his actions as suspicious to a capital S.

The next few tests went a little more smoothly. The second one was for the Grip Strength Test. Ben decided not to use his aliens for these upcoming few matches, as they required more physical strength and other human like traits. While some of the other students displayed phenomenal ratings due to their Quirks, he noticed that Midoriya seemed to lean more towards the normal category, which actually seemed to worry the green head significantly as the tests went on.

With a grunt, Ben recounted his scores. In regards to all the following tests he had, the first to mention was the standing long jump. He had quite the leg strength due to surviving in the Null Void, even gaining the acknowledgement from those of Aoyama's or Bakugo's, the latter using his explosions to practically fly across the sand pit. There was a similar result during the repeated side steps, which he had done admirably well despite being human. While all of these scores hadn't made much of a splash—especially considering that the Bakugo teen had reached a far better overall score than the majority of the class, it was still enough that it made most of the class' scores shown to be arbitrary…

In a perspective to Bakugo's scores, Midoriya had consistently done the opposite. So far he was sitting at the bottom of the totem pole. He had only managed to pass some of the other scores due to being a male, which granted him a bit more strength during those of the Grip Test.

The green mop of a teen certainly had more muscle in his abs than most of their fellow classmates, possibly more so than even the wild Bakugo. Yet in spite of this, the nervous teen was performing quite poorly. Was it self-doubt? A lacking of clear imagery to focus on the objective? Whatever the case, Ben didn't know for now, but perhaps in the future he would learn.

"That's amazing! She got _Infinity_!" Sero cheered.

Finally, one of the activities seemed to have Ben's interest. He was drawn from his thoughts as the rest of the class cheered in awe at Uraraka's throw. It was now the fifth test: Ball Throwing.

Everyone knew that reaching Infinity was an absurd number, but Ben supposed that with her Quirk it would be like a chore. She could deny the effects of gravity on an object, which in and of itself didn't fully make much sense, but this _was_ an alternate Earth. Perhaps her Quirk also canceled momentum in some form? Since if something lost its gravitational pull, it would be begin to simply rotate around the Earth. Ben would have to look in about that.

"Tennyson, you're up next." Aizawa called, looking at his check board offhandedly. He wasn't going at the seating order, but he decided to put him after Uraraka after seeing her score of infinity.

The brunet nodded and stepped into the familiar chalk-drawn ring, grabbing the spare replacement baseball from the floor that they had prepared. He ignored a glares that was sent his way from the Bakugo, unwilling to try provoking him further. It failed of course, seeing as his ignorance of said glares only furthered to intensify them. He smirked inwardly, something that Midoriya gulped in response to.

 _'I think Kacchan's gonna go ballistic at this rate…'_ The mop haired teen predicts.

"…Go all out on this one." Aizawa tells Ben.

"All out, sir?" He glances at him.

"I know you've been trying to balance your scores in between using your human form and your transformations. It's been giving me this eerie thought that you're trying to help some of your classmates pass." He folds his arms. Ben was a little impressed with his observation, shrugging.

"…Guess I can't help it then. As long as I don't leave the circle, right?" Ben asks him once more. A simple grunt was all he got, but it was more than enough to her in Ben's direction.

 _'I accept this then.'_ He grins. Gripping the ball hard, he turns to his right as he began to rock his entire body back.

The moment he did though, Aizawa glares at the kid, his hair floating up as he irises glowed red. Midoriya and a few other of the students noticed this, with the green haired teen's eyes wandering in realization to Aizawa's identity.

 _'…That red glow, those bandage like weapons around his neck. Is he…_ _ **Eraserhead**_ _?'_ He gasps. _'He's going to disable Ben's Quirk the moment he—'_

While the idea of Aizawa was to neutralize Ben's "Quirk", it had in fact backfired, as when the youth was about to throw the softball, the Omnitrix dial flashed green, the glow blocked by Ben's body. Everyone covered their eyes from the flash, only for several jaws to drop, eyes to widen, and some to almost piss their pants from seeing Humungousaur in his place.

Right before he threw the ball, the Vaxasaurian sextupled in size, with one foot barely still on the circle as the yelled, throwing the ball as hard as he could. The welcoming backlash came in the form of waves of wind that crashing against the people behind him.

From his vision, Aizawa rose an eyebrow in intrigue, and more importantly, shock. He had gotten the idea that his transformations were just that, a Quirk that composed of transforming his body, a Quirk categorized as "Transformation". So why…

 _'Why couldn't I erase it…?!'_ He glares at the giant Stegosaur-like creature. Aizawa could only keep silent, if not for his bandages covering his mouth, he was certain that the students would have seen it.

His open jaw of surprise.

This kid, this suddenly appearing shape-shifter, had thrown a softball hundreds of meters using a transformational Quirk that seemed to have been ignoring some law of physics. Even more surprisingly, even as he grew in size, his mobility had practically remained the same as he went on with the gesture.

Looking down to his machine, even compared to the likes of Bakugo and Uraraka, the former and latter taking advantage of physics and supernatural causes, Humungousaur's score was a result of pure, raw, unadulterated strength. From afar, Momo could be seen smirking a little with pride as her teacher looked down.

"876.98 meters…"

"Almost 900, huh?" Humungousaur closes his hand. "…Interesting."

The scary thing was that Aizawa was sure that the brat could have thrown the ball even further. He wore confidence on his face when he first took ahold of the ball, with the grace and skill that even the most prominent of most of the power-developed Quirk users could apprehend to.

This only drew in another question though. This was only of the few forms he showed at the practical exam. If they could all be as useful like this one… Ben Tennyson most likely had the best opportunity to be considered…

 _'A One-Man army… How many forms does this kid have?'_ He silently asks as Humungousaur reverts back to Ben, walking back to the other students. They were pretty much swarming him with questions as Aizawa growled.

"Yaoyozoru, you're up next." He calls out.

"Good luck, girl!" Ashido grins. Several other of the students agreed with cheers and smiles, with Ben smiling in response to the friendly nature of his classmates… Now, if only Kirishima, a red haired teen, could stop nudging his head.

Aizawa looked at her with a slight interest as he checked her profile. A Quirk that allowed her to create any non-organic object there was to her knowledge. Someone with a Quirk like that could easily be targeted as someone with any path. She could pursuit in the science departments, or anything she wanted. Her Quirk was perfect for any situation.

She had gotten in his class with a recommendation alongside someone else in his class, Todoroki Shoto. Perhaps she would seek out the boy later on to compare and contrast how they use their Quirks? It would be a smart move considering that—

 _*BANG!*_

The screeching echo of an explosion drove Aizawa from his thoughts as he stared back at Momo, or more specifically, Momo's creation. Of all things to be creative with, she certainly took the cake with the fact that she loaded her ball into a missile launcher of all things.

A vastly more reasonable approach as opposed to the method that Ben had used despite the similarities in ideation, yet he could not fault the results. Aizawa took a glance at the numbered result on his tracker.

"707 meters." He calls out. Momo smiles as she wipes her hands. An admirable distance, not quite reaching Bakugo's score, but close enough. They both used explosive power to achieve their goal after all, so it wasn't surprising that the explosion caused by the teen, whose main power _was_ the use of explosions could reach further than a man-made device.

"Alright… Midoriya, you're up." He calls out the young boy. Midoriya quickly retreated from his smiling reactions to his classmates as he gazes at the Pro Hero.

"A-Ah, yes! Coming!" He yelped.

* * *

 **…**

The young Omnitrix wielder blinked and turned his attention to Midoriya, who now stood in the chalk circle and gripping the ball with a conflicted expression on his face.

 _'What's wrong with him?'_ _He wondered, before hearing Iida's voice beside him._

"It doesn't look good for Midoriya if he continues like this." Iida voiced out, reflecting the initial thoughts that Ben had about the teen.

"Ah? Of course not," Bakugo mused with a grin, drawing a small bit of attention, pointing his finger at their nervous classmate. "He's a Quirkless small fry, you know?"

 _'Quirkless?'_ Everyone blinked. This seemed to shock Iida, who stared in disbelief at the claim. "Quirkless?! Are you not aware of what he did in the entrance exam?"

"Ah?" Bakugo in turn showed a confused expression. It appeared that Midoriya seemed to had performed quite the performance then for Iida to be reacting like this.

"What did he do… You know what, I'm going to take a look." He whispered as the Omnitrix flashed. Everyone was paying attention to Midoriya, more than enough attention to allow him to transform and not have his usual flash of green bother anyone.

He was now replaced with another alien form, this one being a bit more humanoid. He was slightly taller than Shoji, had one green eye in the middle of his head with black skin. He had two antennae and a tail each featuring a plug on its tip. He had four fingers on each hand with similar plugs on the tip of each finger. He had only two front toes, with a white and grey stripe going down his chest. The Omnitrix dial was located on his left shoulder.

 _'Why was it that Midoriya was worried now all of a sudden? Was he not in possession of a Quirk? But how did he pass the Practical exam if he didn't have one?_ _ **Feedback**_ _, come on…'_ He thought as he began to see things through his point of view. This form allowed him to see a variety of energy like readings.

Before Ben could think of a definitive prediction, the boy had drawn his arm back—and in that moment, Feedback immediately began to read off several highly calibrated markings shouldering off from Midoriya's right arm. It felt like veins of power opening up right as he was about to throw the ball, but…

He then seemed to have thrown the ball weakly, letting it lazily fly into the air only to bounce back on to the floor. Like…a normal throw.

 _'What was that?'_ _Feedback glares at Midoriya's arm._

There was a presence that he had felt, something that felt extremely familiar to some foes that he use to fight against… No, it wasn't that different, it was vaguely similar. Similar to what though, he didn't know. All he knew was that his tendrils were itching to find out. He smelled something good in the air for a moment.

Midoriya gawks at the lousy performance. The robot recorded the result as a measly 46 meters, something that everyone blinked in confusion at. Why was it so—

"I erased your Quirk." Aizawa reveals, eyes red and his appearance of a Hero truly showing.

"H-Huh?" The green haired boy turned to his teacher. Aizawa narrows his eyes as he goes on.

"That entrance exam was definitely not rational enough…" He muttered, bandages flying over his body as if possessed. While Feedback could not see the gaze that he held from where he stood, he was sure that Aizawa was glaring his heart out based from the withering complexion that the teen had.

"… Even a kid like you was accepted." He grumbles.

"You erased my Quirk—?" The young teen widened his eyes and drew himself back, narrowing his eyes on something on Aizawa's person as if he had come to a realization he previously had. "Those goggles… I knew it! You can erase other people's Quirks with your Quirk just by looking at them… You're the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead!"

 _'… Erase Quirks?'_ _Feedback frowned. That's a pretty useful ability to have. If someone were to fight a user that primarily relied on their Quirk for combat, most likely the latter wouldn't have much experience with CQC._

 _"Eraser? I don't know him."_

 _"I've heard of him… He's an underground hero."_

Midoriya had shouted that last bit out, so the majority of their class had learned about their homeroom teacher's identity. Despite the murmuring however, Feedback could only focus on a fact that he had forgotten.

He hadn't notice until now, but Aizawa tried to erase his "Quirk". Realizing that he couldn't disable his transformations probably curved his expectations to an uncontainable degree.

"From what I can tell, you can't control your quirk, can you?" Aizawa asked, drawing the alien from thoughts once more. It appeared that the teacher had hit his mark as evident from the step back that the teen had taken. Even from here he could hear the jittering of his bones.

"Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have someone save you?" He glares at him.

"T-That's not my intention—" He was cut off when the bandages lashed forward and dragged Midoriya closer to him.

"I wasn't finished _speaking_." The Hero interfered. Aizawa's glare, with his hair flying wildly above him, most likely a side effect to his Quirk perhaps? Maybe the bandage thing was also a side effect? "Whatever your intention, I'm saying that it's what those around you will be forced to do."

Midoriya widened his eyes.

"In the past, there was an oppressively passionate hero who saved over a thousand people himself and created a legend…" Aizawa proclaimed, "Even if you have the same reckless valor, you'll just be docked and turned into a useless doll after saving one person."

"Midoriya Izuku. With your power, you _can't_ become a Hero."

As the deafening silence filled the practice field, Feedback saw the despair and confusion that wrought across the nervous Midoriya's face as he gloomed down… Emotions of most of the students across the crowd also steeled in response, not wanting to incur his wrath…

Feedback did _not_ like this.

The silence that enveloped the class was suffocating. He could not help but narrow his own gaze at the teacher, whose bandages had let Midoriya drop to his feet and wrap themselves back around him.

"I've returned your quirk, you have two turns for the ball throw." He said, turning and walked back to his original stationary zone, "Hurry up and get it over with."

First, the unreasonable punishment of expulsion. And now the denial of a student's ambition. Just what was going in their teacher's head? What was Aizawa's goal? Feedback grits his teeth, but…

He couldn't just go and interrogate Aizawa. He was just a student of the school, not someone of equal standing. Perhaps after the assessment test, he could try to drive out an answer, however, that might be a bad idea, seeing as how irritated Aizawa was at his earlier actions. He certainly could've taken a fight with him if he wanted to, but that would prove to be nothing but a waste of time.

If he couldn't act, then all he could do was think. Feedback tuned out everything, even the discussion that his classmates had around him in favor of the muttering teen.

He could tell that Midoriya was nervous, he appeared close to retching, but above all he was afraid… and yet, despite all of that…why was it that he couldn't help but feel that the teen was not going to break?

 _'Do we have a go-getter in our ranks?'_ He surmises as he watches him. Everyone seemed to had discussed their own version of the situation, immediately looking back Midoriya took a step back with a determined expression, far more so than when he had initially thrown the baseball.

Rearing his arm and beginning to throw, everyone watched with hawk eyes as Feedback began to feel the familiar power coming back. He smelled it, that familiar scent once more, and It came from Midoriya. He could feel the power not radiating from his entire arm, but the moment that the teen was about to throw the ball, at that _very_ frame, Feedback could sense a tinge of power from the tip of his finger as—

 _ ***WHHOOOOSSHH!***_

All previous thoughts were blown out of the water, a gale wind vaguely reminding Ben of one of his forms, one as strong as one of Four Arm's claps echoed across the field as the ball flew to the sky, breaking past the low hanging clouds before landing somewhere after the seven hundred mark. It was miraculous, thrilling…but.

 _'What in the world was that?!'_ _Everyone gasped as they recovered from their shock._

Feedback let his now curious eye drift to Midoriya, the latter's arms still outstretched from throwing. However he had a keen eyesight alongside his other senses, so it was no surprise when he saw Midoriya's broken finger…

"…Backlash?" He muttered. There was humungous strength, but the durability of a newborn's egg shelling. Like a filled glass cup that was about to crack open and flow out completely.

A Quirk that allows immense strength at the cost of a limb. No wonder Midoriya was always nervous. With a Quirk like that, he had the potential to do more harm than good, especially since the overall harm applied more to himself than to others. But, Feedback realized that Midoriya planned to use only his finger, rather than his entire arm.

"Aizawa-sensei…" With a slightly triumphant smile on Midoriya's face, he faced Aizawa gripping down on his fist, blatantly ignoring the searing pain he no doubt felt. It spoke of endurance and determination. "…I can still move!"

The Erasure Hero bore a grin unlike any other. Which was when Feedback finally realized why he was doing so.

He was testing Midorioya. Testing him to prove his worth.

Midoriya's situation was different from everyone else. While Ben himself had a "Quirk" that would be considered lethal and dangerous, it could be trained and used non-lethally as well, as he did so many times in the past. Midoriya's Quirk on the other hand was almost self-destructive in nature, almost as if he had never trained in its use whatsoever. Add in the super destructive power that it no doubt possessed, he would be a danger to not just himself but all of those around him—be they villains or civilians. That was what Aizawa was looking for, to see if Midoriya had the potential to control this awe-shattering power of his.

"He got over seven hundred meters?!" Kirishima gawked in surprise. "Awesome!"

"Finally! A Hero-like record!" Uraraka cheered.

"But his finger's swollen though…" Iida blinked. It wasn't just swollen though, it was _broken_. The sheer force of backlash from Midoriya's stunt broke the bones in his index finger, leaving it with a horrendous coloration. "That was exactly like during the practical exam as well. What a strange Quirk…"

While everyone seemed to had reacted with more or less positive results, Feedback notices Bakugo sweating with shock as he reverted to Ben. The blond teen seemed to be in denial of what he was seeing. Ben's eyes widened as Bakugo's palms started to explode, dashing right towards the green haired Midoriya.

 _'Oh no you don't…'_ He glares at him, dashing in hopes of getting in front of him while the Omnitrix flashed.

"HEY! Tell me what's going on, Deku, you damn bastard!" Bakugo yells with a hinge of murderous intent.

 _"No. You tell me what's going on. You."_ Ben, now as an alien, coldly said to Bakugo as he suddenly appeared between him and Midoriya.

"Wha—" The blond grits his teeth as he bumps into the figure. In front of him was a yellow, crystalline rock monster with green eyes. He wore the Omnitrix on his chest. "Get out of my way, stone face!"

"You should remember that you're here to become a Hero. Settling a personal vendetta like this just reeks of villainy." Ben calls out.

Ben, I'm not sure that's a great i-idea," Jiro yelled in worry. Momo was nearby too, nervously sending glances between both Ben and Bakugo, however, she was standing prepared to stop a confrontation as she had her hands ready for Creation.

"I'm not telling, Bakugo. I'm just suggesting." Ben tried to reason, not eager for conflict this early in the school year, despite holding in his own growing emotions. "If you do this, then it'll be harder for you to become a Pro. Calm _down_."

Suddenly, Bakugo was wrapped up in bandages. A look sent to Aizawa and could see the signature glowing red eyes of the teacher.

Bakugo struggled and gritted his teeth in confusion at the sturdiness of the cloth. "What in the–! Why are these bandages so hard…!?"

"They're weapons for capture made of carbon-fiber woven together with metal wire made of special alloy," Aizawa claimed, giving the transformed Ben a glance as he turned back to Bakugo.

"Jeez… Don't keep making me use my Quirk over and over…" Aizawa's eye twitched, "I have _dry-eye,_ for Christ's sake!"

…

…

 _'It's such a waste, since his Quirk is so amazing!'_

That's what everyone was thinking as Aizawa continued to restrain Bakugo. A little later, he sighs as the bandages unwrapped from Bakugo and returned to him, "We're wasting time. Move on to the next test in the gym."

He turned and walked away, but Ben could not help notice something about Bakugo… In his eyes were anger, hate, frustration, surprise…even betrayal to a degree. He sighs as he turns away, reverting back to human form.

 _'He's got to learn to control his temper. I don't know the history between those two, but if it's so bad that he'll attack him… Maybe I should find out about this for myself.'_ He thought with an interested expression growing on his face.

* * *

 **…**

Fortunately for the class, Bakugo had calmed down somewhat. Ben stood among the rest of the students on the track field after the Ball Throwing Test concluded.

The next trials went a little more smoothly, and without much conflict. Ben had achieved a somewhat above average score in the sit-up challenge in his human form, as he presumed that it would be a little awkward to be doing exercises in his alien forms. Aizawa himself had spot him, due to the fact that there were no other students to do so. It was due to this proximity that he heard him complain about having a non-even number of students in a class.

Next event was the seated toe touch, which he did above average in. His body was flexible to aid in his freestyle form of fighting and if necessary, adapting to other techniques.

The long-distance run was a little funny to be, but that was mainly due to the fact that instead of running full power from the start, he had merely jogged his way at a steady pace towards the finish. Aizawa didn't complain, but he had to put some effort into putting himself a steady ace

He was also sure that a certain wheezing earphone girl sent him a dirty look at that, and not just her as well. Many of the students learned that they did not have stamina levels compared to Ben. Iida and a few other students were a few exceptions, but the Omnitrix couldn't blame them. Surviving in the Null Void was like living life to the death the entire time.

After the tests were over, Aizawa yawned as he looked down at his device. Okay, I'll quickly tell you all the results. The total is simply the marks you got from each test. It's a waste of time to explain verbally, so I'll show you the results all at once."

Ben glances at Momo, who merely smiles with a shrug. That meant that there was nothing to worry about then. For anyone in that matter.

Aizawa then pressed a button on the device and the scores were displayed in a holographic chart.

Ben had ranked fifth, just one above his fellow classmate, Tokoyami. The teen with the bird head was someone he got fairly along with, as Ben felt it was cool somewhat that his appearance was as it was, which surprised the latter.

He turned to glance at the rude teen, noticing the surprising fact that the blond bore no smirk. Bakugo sent Ben a small glare and turned away to focus on something else. He smiled. Luckily the teen wasn't going to start anything so soon after he was restrained by Aizawa, but he hoped that behavior to change soon…hopefully. If it were to get worst…then, it'd be a problem.

Bakugo had talent in using his Quirk, that much was obvious. Anyone could tell from the innovative movements he made during the first assessment test. All he really needed to do was work on that attitude.

While it wasn't much of a surprise to see Midoriya at 21st place, Ben was surprised how his other friends were. While Jiro wasn't as athletic as the rest, she made it fairly into the leaderboard, Ojiro too.

A glance sent Midoriya's way revealed the teen staring down at his closed fist in defeat. Ben didn't really didn't understand why Midoriya seemed to look so downcast, perhaps he had misheard what Aizawa said? They had to be last place in all of the tests. Midoriya was certainly not last place in the ball throw.

Aizawa smirked and pressed the button again to retract the final scores.

 _"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion."_ He blurted out, a crazed grin followed soon after that. _"It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your quirks."_

…

…

…

 _ **"** **WHAT!?"**_

"Of course that was a lie. It should've been obvious if you just thought it through." Momo folds her arms. "You didn't really think he would do such a thing on the first day of school, did you?"

"It was kind of obvious, if you think about it." Todoroki simply says. Ben glanced over to get a good look at him. His hair was half white, half red, with a burn mark on his left side. He had heterochromia, blue on the left, black on the right.

While the majority of the students cheered quietly in relief and started some small talk with one another, Aizawa shoved the device into his pocket and applied eye-drops. "With that, we're done here." He then made to walk away, "There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom. When you get back, look over them."

Turning to leave, he first took a slip out of his pocket and handed it to Midoriya.

"Midoriya, have the old lady fix you in the nurse's office." Midoriya grabbed the sheet, which prompted the man to turn away. "Just a reminder though, tomorrow will be packed with even more rigorous tests. Prepare yourself," He sent a slight look to the rest of the students.

"That goes for the rest of you too."

Once he was out of sight, everyone sighed in relief. Kaminari and Kirishima were chuckling a little as they began to talk with one another. Some of the other students took this time to properly get accounted with each of other.

"Oh, I thought I was gonna die…" Uraraka sighed. "I'm not the type of girl to excel in physical activity."

"It is good if you invest in it though!" Iida insists. "A Hero must always be able to be on the move. You never know when something might attack you. For all you know…it could be something underneath your bed!"

"…I have a hard time believing that." Midoriya said while smiling, holding his finger.

Ben looked down at the broken index finger. Cupping his chin, he looked around for any secluded area. After spotting one such area, while everyone was busy chatting, Ben came and tapped the green haired teen on the shoulder.

"Hey, Midoriya. Got a second?" He asks. The teen turns from Iida and Uraraka, blinking in surprise.

"Ah, Ben. You really surprised us during the Ball Throw, you know?" He smiles. Iida nods in agreement as he adjusts his glasses.

"Especially during the 50 Meter Dash! How did you get a time of zero seconds?! I must know!" He insisted as he began to shake Ben's shoulders. The brunet sighed a little with a smile, but then turned back to Midoriya.

"Well, maybe another time. Midoriya, can I speak to you for a second?" He asks again.

"Oh… Sure." He blinks.

The two gathered at the gymnasium. While some of the students, including Momo, were a little curious at the duo's get together, they eventually paid no heed to them as they stood in the shade.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Midoriya asks. He was genuinely curious. Someone, whose "Quirk" was the ability to transform into various creatures, wanted to talk to him.

"Well, first. About that injury." He points down to said hand.

"O-Oh, what about it?" He gulps a little. Ben noticed his tinge of slight nervousness that showed itself for a second.

"Ah, don't worry. I'm just offering to help heal that finger." He smiles.

"Huh? How?" Midoriya responded with a curious look. Ben shrugs. "Do you have a form for that?"

"Well…sort of. Don't tell anyone though, alright? I don't want anyone to figure out about this." He whispers. The mop head gulps, before nodding in response. "Alright then."

With the flash of the Omnitrix, Midoriya covered his eyes on reflex, opening them again after a second to see Ben replaced by another form. He was now a robot-like alien with skin that was made of copper, with black stripes and a transparent piece of green circular glass on his chest, revealing gears inside of him. He wore a black and white shirt, with the Omnitrix dial located on the glass on his chest.

"A-A robot?!" The green haired teen stated. "How many forms do you have?!"

"That, Midoriya, is for you to discover as we proceed through the school year." Ben says in a German accent. "You may call me **Clockwork** in this form."

Clockwork explained his name, and then asked Midoriya to hold his broken finger up. The teen reluctantly did so, and after so, Clockwork held his hands between it. Phasing a green energy between his arms, a few seconds later, Midoriya's eyes widened. There was no longer any pain in his finger. He even moved it a couple of times to make sure.

"W-What did you do? Did you heal it?" Midoriya asked with a gleaming smile. Clockwork his a finger up in denial.

"No. I merely restored that finger to a previous state. I reversed the time in that particular area to the time before you busted it with your Quirk." He explains. "That's why I named this guy Clockwork."

"…Chronokinesis. This is the form you used during the 50 Meter Test!" Midoriya realizes. Clockwork smiles.

"Keep it a secret though, alright?" He asks. "Aizawa is already suspicious about me."

"Sure! Um… Oh, I know! How...H-How about I tell you a secret about myself then? I feel bad keeping information that could be bad to tell out." He proposes. Clockwork reverts back to Ben, with the brunet raising an eyebrow.

"Uh… Alright then. What are you proposing to tell me then?" He asks.

"…It's about my Quirk." Midoriya looks down. "If you're going to be telling me about the traits of your Quirk that you want secret… I'll tell you about mine!"

That was surprising. It was only the first day and already Ben was getting to know a secret of a friend. He wasn't sure about this, but he decided to dwell into Midoriya's proposal. With a slow nod, the green haired teen gulped.

"Well… First of all, I used to be Quirkless." He reveals. That wasn't that surprising to Ben. He exhibited traits that proved otherwise. "This Quirk, the one I just used…I inherited it from someone."

"Wait, what? I thought Quirks were genetic, that it was unique to one bloodline through generations?" Ben blinked in confusion. Now he was interested.

"Yes. Typically, that is the case. However, the special thing about this Quirk, is that the previous user can transfer it. The name of this Quirk…is called **One For All**."

"One For All…" Ben echoed the name. Just the name reeked of power.

"One For All allows the user to access stockpiled power, which grants the user momentary superhuman strength at destructive levels, increased agility, increased hearing, and superhuman speed." Midoriya began, as if quoting someone.

"…That reminds me of a certain Hero." Ben admits. Midoriya nods.

"And I request that you keep _this_ part a secret at all costs Ben. Please." Midoriya pleaded a little. Ben nodded seriously, with Midoriya smiling in response. "Thanks."

"You see..."

* * *

 **…**

"I was surprised though." Ojiro admits with a smile. "I didn't think _you_ of all people would interfere with Bakugo-san's rampage."

"I seriously thought you two were going to fight." Jiro jokes. "That would've been something interesting to see."

"Well, I suppose…" Ben smiles a little. If that continuation were to commence, most likely he and Bakugo would've likely fought. He was sure he could take care of the explosion user, but there was the risk of possibly revealing multiple transformations to Aizawa. He had already revealed four of them to him. Diamondhead, Arcticguana, Humungousaur, and his most recent transformation; **Rocks**.

It was a little over noon since it was technically supposed to be an Orientation day. Ojiro and Jiro asked Ben if they could accompany him to the nearby station. However, he replied to them that he lived a little closer, so there was no need.

Jiro's smile fell and she nodded, "I see. Well, alright then. What about you, Ojiro? Your home nearby too?"

He shook his head, "Nope, I can go with you–"

"Hey! Isn't that Ben-san, Jiro-san, and Ojiro-san!" A familiar bubbly voice called out from behind the three. This time, they all collectively turned to face the figure of the ever happy Uraraka, with Iida and Midoriya behind her a few feet.

Jiro widened her eyes, "Oh wait, weren't you the Infinity girl?"

"Yeah! My name's Uraraka Ochaco, nice to meet you!" She smiled as she grabbed her hands. "Wait, why are you all referring to me as such?!"

Ojiro smiled. "Because of that time during the Ball Throwing Test. It was a thing to see, wasn't it?"

"Indeed…" Iida agreed. Midoriya and Ben could only chuckle in agreement. Everything seemed to be nice and sturdy, until…

 _*GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL…!*_

Uraraka clapped her hands, ignoring the monstrous sound that was her stomach before looking at everyone gathered, "I was going to go home straight away and eat, but since we're all here…I guess I can bring all of you too!"

"…To where, Uraraka-san?" Ojiro tilts his head.

"I don't believe we follow. Could you explain further please?" Iida added in as he stood next to him, head tilted as well.

"Well…around where I live, there's this really yummy all you can eat sweets shop!" She giggles. "I was thinking we can maybe we can all go there since we burned up quite the amount of calories!"

"Sure I can, it's basically free food too if you eat your amount!. Who can turn down sweets?" Jiro said. Ojiro chuckled. "What?"

"You know, if Kaminari-san were here, he would joke about you having a feminine side to yourself." He says. Uraraka and Midoriya giggle a little as Jiro's face goes a little red.

"W-W-What?! That sparky head said that?! Oh that's it, I'm kicking his ass in the next class tomorrow!" She barks. "I'm going to need the energy. LET'S GO!"

Iida smiles. "In that case, I see no problem then. Relaxation at such a time is certainly welcomed, especially if Aizawa-sensei has a similar lesson planned for us tomorrow. It would do well to learn about each other vividly."

"Learn, huh?" Ben and Midoriya smile at each other.

Uraraka nodded, not really having understood what he said but went along with it anyways. "Great! Follow me! It's near the station down the road."

* * *

 **…**

"This place feels fluffy." Ben immediately says. The scenery had changed a little bit. Trees grew out of the sidewalk as only a few people leisurely walked about in peace. It was quiet area, despite the time for students leaving school to be around now.

"This is it~!" Uraraka bounces a little as everyone looks up.

In front of them was a store named Rabbit House. It was a comfy, cozy looking café with a curved roof and a hanging sign with a rabbit engraved into it. The front was shown to have two windows with wooden boards that can be opened and a single oval window at the very top which seemed to lead to an attic.

Entering the shop, a jingle was heard. The café's floorboards were made of a dark and old type of wood. Most of the booths are also made of wood besides the main island that connected to the bar. There are also a few pieces of art created by various individuals, hanged and posted in frames.

"You're right. It _is_ kinda fluffy." Midoriya agreed with Ben as they entered.

"What kind of sweets do they serve here, Ochaco-san?" Jiro settled down with Uraraka and Ojiro, with Iida, Midoriya, and Ben on the other.

"Oh, _all_ kinds! Just take a look at the menu!" The Gravity user quirks around, showing the earphone jack user her personal favorites! "They have this as today's special, OH, and I definitely recommend this one as well and—"

The guys could only sweat drop at Uraraka's composure. As Ben and the others took their time to look around the menu, the Omnitrix wielder noticed something out from the corner of his eye.

 _'…Is that?'_ He frowned a little, not in annoyance, but in surprise. Iida and Midoriya caught his glance, looking in the same direction and reacting similarly.

"Yaoyozoru-san?" Midoriya calls out to the Creation user, who sat a few tables across from them. His mistress practically choked from a cheesecake as she turned to them in surprise.

"H-Huh? Oh… Midoriya-san." She wiped her mouth. "And the others too. What a coincidence."

Uraraka smiles. "You like this place as well, Yaoyozoru-san? The cheesecakes are so sweet!"

"Indeed!" She answers. Momo then noticed that Ben was giving her a smug grin, as if saying _'I thought you were going to go straight home'_. She responded with a little cheerful whistling as she began to dwell herself into her talk with the Gravity Quirk user. It was an enjoyable place to be in until everyone went back home for tomorrow.

* * *

 **…**

The next day was surprisingly normal for the morning. Instead of being thrown into a series of sudden exercise tests and other threatening exams by their homeroom teacher, Aizawa actually proceeded to take attendance and proceed like a typical homeroom teacher.

However, the lingering thought of the "harder trials" that he was talking about the day prior still echoed in every student's mind. Midoriya and Ben specifically were a little more suspicious of his wording of the idea, the two wondering what he had in mind for today's Hero Basics Training.

And speaking of mornings, Ben had quite the experience with the English Class taught by Present Mic. Being an English speaker himself, he excelled in that class, even more than Momo. The Omnitrix's Universal Translation gave him the ability to interpret any language, and even to its written counterparts to an extent. He enjoyed the time during this, correcting everyone that made a mistake with a shit-eating grin the entire time. The whole Class of 1-A had even deemed him as the "English Demon", a funny remark he had to admit.

The cafeteria was humungous. Dubbed as "Lunch Rush" as tribute to the Hero who served the food there, it was a large food court with many venues for students to buy their food at low prices. There were several long tables, each with ten chairs to sit on. Chinese-themed decorations and large double doors were located, giving the place a unique look as compared to the rest of campus.

Said Hero even came to ask the various classes about their opinion on his food. Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida, Ben, and Asui were currently sitting together.

"White rice is comfort food, is it not?!" He gives them a thumbs up.

"Mmmhphmmmpmhmhmpmhm! Mphmmhmpm…!" Uraraka muffle talked in response to her question. While Midoriya was busy fanboying over the Pro Hero in front of him…

"Do…you require assistance, Tennyson-san?" Iida asks Ben with a sweat drop rolling down his cheek.

 _*Clink…* *Poke…* *STAB!*_ "…Stupid chopsticks. How do you even eat like this…?" Ben grumbles as he tries to use a pair of chopsticks. He attempted to grab a piece of tomato with the chopsticks, trying to follow Iida's instruction on how to use them.

"Er… You must hold the sticks in a way that causes an inverse directional confronta—"

"Ah. Screw it. I'm doing this in my own way." Ben drops the sticks as the Omnitrix flashes green.

Everyone turns to see him transformed into a creature resembling a humanoid toad/hamster hybrid. He had swampy-green skin, tanned stomach and muzzles, black digits and black-green spots on his tail, limbs, and bumps on his back. His eyes were now sharper and green. He also had whisker like lines. His teeth were now more aligned with visibly sharp canine teeth, and he possessed a short that was straightened. He wore a black open-front suit with white over-sleeves and white bands around his legs and white padding under his three-toed feet, with the Omnitrix symbol on his left hand.

"Oh, that's a new— _Oh_. Oh my." Midoriya was about to record this new form, only to be visibly shocked by what he just saw. Iida and Uraraka reacted similarly, but Lunch-Rush…

"…Wonderful! I've never seen someone eat my cooking in such a matter! Oh, this is _exhilarating_!" He sings. "Thank you for the inspiration!"

What Ben had currently done, was literally swallow the bowl that contained his food, whole. Out from his giant mouth, four green adhesive tongues came spangling out, devouring the entirety of the plate. Ben burped, before spitting the plate out intact, clean and absent of any germs. Lovely. At least to Lunch-Rush as he ran back into his kitchen.

"…I just witnessed something disgusting, but also amazing. I can't decide which is worst." Midoriya comments. Uraraka faints, with Iida catching her while staring at Ben.

"You truly are mysterious, Tennyson-san." He simply says.

"Whatever." Ben rolls his eyes. "That's what **Upchuck** is for! And hey, that food was pretty good too, so I'm not complaining, you know?"

"He makes a fair point though." Asui simply says as she sips on a cup of tea. "That's a pretty nice group of tongues though."

"I am honored to be praised, Tsuyu-san." He bows. The frog-like girl pats his head.

"Tsu- _chan_ , Ben-chan." She insisted.

* * *

 **…**

It was now the afternoon. The standard class curriculum had ended and it was time for the course classes to take hold. Namely, the Hero Basics Training that everyone in the Hero Department of Class 1-A was looking forward to. Whether if it was out of fear or excitement, it was still going to occur regardless.

It would certainly be an interesting class. Being able to learn the basics that were cultivated by time, simulations of various situations in the real field of being a Hero. Several generations of heroism could not have gone past without someone at least writing down such knowledge, but there was also a need to practice in real time.

As every student sat in their seats, they all began to become excited from just hearing a specific set of footsteps. Midoriya seemed to be particularly pumped for this. Ben knew the reason…because it was none other than—

 _"I am…"_

"…Coming through the door like a normal person!" An extremely bulky man appeared. Ben's practical image of an almighty Hero couldn't really describe the weirdness he was feeling, but he could at least say that his grandfather would have a grand expression at the entrance of All Might.

His resembled a typical western comic book superhero. He had short blonde hair with two distinct bangs that stand up over his head. His hair often casted a dark shadow over his face, hiding everything but his the colors of his eyes. His costume consisted of a silver age outfit: A skintight jumpsuit of red, blue, and white. The top was primarily red with white stripes wrapping around parts of his torso. His lower half was blue, with white squares circling on his thighs. Wearing golden yellow bracers, belt and boots, a grand blue cape finished his outfit.

 _'So… This is All Might. The one who…'_ Ben turned to Midoriya, deciding to put his thoughts away for the time being.

"It's All Might!" Kaminari cheered.

"He really is a teacher!" Another student, Mineta Minoru yelled. He was smaller than the rest of the class, even from the likes of Ben. He had a big head, with his hair resembling grapes.

"That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it?" Ashido and Asui say at the same time, the former jumping up in excitement.

All Might stepped onto the stage jovially and faced them all with a smile, or rather, his signature face expression. Ben couldn't not help but _not_ notice the aura he exuded, being similar to that of Midoriya when he activated One For All, but as a massively larger presence in All Might's case. He was reminded once more of an intergalactic villain he once fought, though he wasn't quite at the same level but somewhat similar in a way.

All Might scanned the room, eyeing the various individuals. He smiles a bit upon viewing Midoriya, but as his gaze went towards Ben…

 _'So this is the young man that Principal Nezu told me about. I'm getting the strangest of vibes when I gaze at him...'_ He notes, before turning back to the class as a whole.

"I teach Hero Basics Training." All Might said. "It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a Hero. Your grades depend more on this subject! Let's get right into it! This is what we'll do today…!"

He drags a card out of his costume. Upon reading it, Ben felt slight tension creeping into his left arm as a wide grin formed on his face.

The card said _"Battle_ ".

"Combat Training! Aaaaand to go with that are these—" All Might then declared, throwing a finger to the plain and empty wall.

As if on cue, the wall near the blackboard extended out, It revealed suitcases with neon green numbers upon them. It was the most noticeable feature that everyone had been waiting for. It was over the top, yet signifying the budget that the government had for Hero Courses in general.

"These are costumes made based on your Quirk Registrations and requests you sent in before school started!" He revealed. Ben then glanced at Momo, who sat on seat 20. She simply gives him a smile, making the boy wonder what kind of design she had constructed for him for his own costume.

A giant cheer was heard from Ben's classmates, all of them excited to don their specialized clothes. Ben himself was not as excited, but he could see what made it so exciting to these teenagers. Up until now, they must have only daydreamed wearing such things. Ben was somewhat already used to this with his forms having their own uniforms generated by the Omnitrix.

"After you change, gather in the Ground Beta!" All Might states as he leaves the class room in a zip. Everyone immediately starts to stand up and squabble towards the lockers.

Ben stood in the back, waiting with a few other of the more rowdier students to get their costumes. After around a minute or so, the last couple of students, Iida, Midoriya, Asui, and Ben, walked up to their respective lockers. Ben could hear Asui ribbiting in joy a little as she took her outfit out.

' _Seems like she likes how it turned out.'_ He smiles, before opening locker 21. Inside it was…

 _'…Huh. Somehow, I was actually thinking about some of these…'_ He blinks, taking the first part out and checking the back of it. _'…And she made sure to include those…awesome.'_

Ben was going to enjoy this.

* * *

 **…**

It fitted perfectly. Much like everyone's costumes, they were designed based on personal preference and the like.

Inside the guy's locker room, everyone was seen interacting with their lockers, placing on parts of their equipment, and so on. Ben was a little surprised by some of them. While of them, like Ojiro and Tokoyami, kept simple designs like a gi or simply a cloak in mind, some of them, like Iida's, Sero's, and Bakugo's, were a little more fancy.

Ben's costume consisted of a skintight black suit with the Omnitrix logo on his chest. Wearing a black and green utility belt, there was a slot on his hip, containing various supporting substances He wore black boots that had green soles, with green and black knee guards present. Wearing a short black top, glowing luminescent lights were shown to be located on his shoulders. His left sleeve was equipped with a small device that was covered by a green shelling, with the Omnitrix exposed just underneath. On the back of the upper top was a small, magnetic backpack.

To finish the outfit, he wore a green visor that came attached with a pair of communicator headphones. It would allow Ben to scan various objects in the vision of the battlefield.

"Wow, all black and green, huh?" Kirishima grins as he slaps his back. "Wait, whoops."

"Careful…" Ben sighs, picking up a small, circular disk.

"What is that?" Sero asks.

"Something that I've kept for a while. I've incorporated it with my costume." Ben smiles as he places it on his back. The guys here it snapping in place as Ben checks the rest of his outfit.

"He's always full of surprises, isn't he?" Midoriya chuckles. Iida nods in agreement as he places a silver helmet on himself. It covered his entire face save for his eyes, which gave him the appearance of a knightly figure.

"It will be soothing to see us all in action." He states. "Let us go!"

"YEAH!" All the guys, excluding Bakugo, Todoroki, and some of the other quiet students yelled. They all left the room together, with Midoriya last with Ben. As they began to walk out towards the exit that led to Ground Beta, before Ben and Midoriya crossed, the Omnitrix wielder looked back to view his costume.

It was hilariously obviously on what it was based on.

It was a green full-body unitard with a red belt, elbow pads, knee pads, and gloves, along with his red boots. He also wore a mask with long ear-like protrusions that resembled All Might's haircut, and a respirator with a smile on it.

"Midoriya…" Ben's expression turns to a silly smile.

"H-Huh?" He stumbles a little upon seeing him crack up a little. "What is it?"

"I know you're a fan of All Might, but try not to make it so obvious!" He chuckles, slapping his thighs. "I bet he's gonna snicker a little upon seeing it."

Midoriya gawks, tugging on his ears. "I-I guess so… Well, it just shows how much I've appreciate him and all that he's done for me."

"Yeah… I can see that." Ben resumed to his neutral look. "Anyhow, what I wanted to say was…about your Quirk, One For All…"

Immediately, the teen tensed a little. "Oh no, I'm just going to give you a suggestion for it since that time I saw you using it during the Ball Throwing Test."

"Oh… Sure then." Midoriya calms a little. Ben holds up a single finger with his left hand, letting the teen gaze at the Omnitrix as he visor covered face smiles.

 _"Try to circulate all of that energy into your body, instead of just at the time you need it. Like a buff from a video game."_

Turning back to face the exit, Ben began to stroll through, leaving Midoriya by his lonesome as he gazed down at his hand. He squeezes it a few times, trying to register the words that his fellow classmate just said.

 _'Into my body as a whole…and not just when I need it?'_ He repeated.

* * *

 **…**

"Yes! You are all here!" All Might voices out with his gallant tone. "You know… They say that the clothes make the man, ladies and gentlemen!"

"Because out here, be fully aware that from now on… You are now HEROES!

Aizawa wasn't here for this session, but if we were here, no doubt he'd send a few odd looks towards the costumes towards some of the students. The costumes that other students had eye-catching traits in Ben's, yes, but some less than others, for various reasons.

"That's great, everyone! You look as cool as the shining sun!" He compliments on everyone's outfits. "Now then, let's begin, you zygotes!"

As All Might came across the excited faces of his students, like Ben had predicted beforehand, albeit not in a serious remark, he had sent Midoriya a not so subtle stare, covering his face slightly to snicker.

 _'Ah… He did do so.'_ Midoriya chuckled in his mind sheepishly. He turned to Ben, who merely shrugged.

"Those are some nice outfits, you two." Asui calls them out.

Her costume consisted of green and black skintight suit with yellow linings, which imitated a frog's skin markings. She also wore goggles, gloves, and boots with a frog-like design. Despite her boots being shaped like frog feet, Ben and the rest of the class knew she had ten toes.

"A-Ah, thank you, Asui-san…!" Midoriya blushed a little while rubbing the back of his neck. Ben smiles in response to her compliment while leaning close to the teen.

 _"Hey, do you have a crush on her or something?"_ He genuinely asked. Midoriya's face exploded from the question, his respirator almost snapping off.

 _"I-I don't dislike her! I-I'm just not that good with girls, you know?"_ He hastily responded. Ben responded with a shit-eating grin as Asui tilted her head.

"Ribbit?" She blinked.

All Might puffed his chest out, "Now, it's time for combat training!"

"Sir!" Iida asked, raising a hand. "This is a battle center from the Practical Entrance Exam. Will we be conducting urban battles again?"

"That's a good question, young Iida!" All Might points at him. "However, we are not having urban battles from like before."

"So what are we facing then, sir?" Kirishima interjected. All Might gave him a thumbs up.

"I'll be getting to that in a bit, young Kirishima!" All Might exclaimed. "Now then… Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at the total numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate." He began explaining. "Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals—In this society filled with heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in the _shadows_!"

 _'Well, not if you're an intergalactic warlord that doesn't even need to do so.'_ Ben joked, reminding himself of Vilgax.

All Might glanced at all the students, clearing his throat. "For this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight in indoor battles. It will be a 2 vs. 2 scenario, but for one of them, it'll be a 3 vs. 2 due to an odd number of students we have."

"Without basic training?" Asui asked, placing finger on her chin as she pondered the question.

All Might shook his head. "No. This will be like a real battle to understand those basics—! In a controlled environment where we dictate what is acceptable, the key in the battles this time is that there will be no robots to defeat."

"Then how will the battles be conducted?" Momo proceeds to ask.

"Can we go and beat the crap out of them anyways?" Bakugo goes.

"Will we be facing an expulsion if we fail to succeed?" Uraraka gulped.

"How will we be paired up?!" Iida ASKS?!

He couldn't continue to last long as students from Class A as they began to bombard him with questions. Despite being able to hear their pleas, he would not be able to handle the onslaught of questions due to the speed in which they asked.

"U-Uhh… Guys?" Midoriya tries to get everyone's attention. Ben could see Almight sweating a little as he tried to process everything.

"I-I'll answer all your questions! But first, listen here." He sighs.

Everyone looks as he takes a small slip of paper out from his costume, which they all assumed was some sort of script for today's class session. He begins to read off of it as he opens it up.

"The situation you all will reenact is that the Villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The Heroes are trying to dispose of that. The Heroes need to either catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The Villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time or catch the heroes."

Placing the sheet away, he then smiles as he brings out a small orange box that was labeled "Lots". "And for the teams, we'll be determining those by drawing lots!"

"They're being decided so haphazardly!?" Iida asked scandalized. Some of the other students reacted similarly, but All Might chuckles.

"P-Pros often have to create makeshift teams with heroes from other agencies, so maybe that's why?" Midoriya explained, loud enough for all to hear. Iida glances at him, nodding in understanding.

"It'll be cool to see how we team up with. Since it's random, there's all kinds of possibilities!" Kaminari proclaims.

"Yeah! You don't know what pairs might work best with one another!" Kirishima added.

 _'Pairs or not, the one who gets three members on their team will have the strangest battle of all.'_ Ben however thinks. An additional member to any team can change the outcome of situations in all sorts of bizarre ways.

All Might laughed to himself. "It's fine. Let's do this quickly!"

It took a bit over a few minutes but the teams were decided. Team A consisted of Midoriya and Uraraka, with Team B being Shoji and Todoroki. Team C was Mineta and Momo, and Bakugo and Iida for a one sided nervous Team D. Team E paired up Ashido and Aoyama, while Sato and Koda were on Team F. Kaminari and Jiro came as one for the pairing of Team G, while Team H was the bird and frog combo of Asui and Tokoyami.

And then came the last pairs. The first was Team I, the three man team consisting of Ojiro, an invisible girl named Hagakure, and Ben. The last team was Team J, which made Kirishima and Sero a team.

After all of that, All Might nodded, both of his hands stuffed in black and white boxes labeled VILLAIN and HERO respectively. "Then, the first match will commence, with these two teams!"

He rose his hands out, holding two balls. "These guys!" He held out a black D ball and a white A ball. "Team A will be the Heroes, and Team D will be the Villains!"

 _'It had to be them…'_ Everyone turned to Bakugo and Midoriya.

"Everyone else, head towards the monitor room." All Might then instructed. "We shall be observing the match from inside.

This was probably going to involve conflict very early into the match. Ben and the rest of the gang knew of Bakugo and Midoriya's hate-hate relationship, and since Ben knew that his green haired classmate was having a bit of trouble with his Quirk, no doubt it was going to end in a destructive finish. Even with the things he said to them, it was highly unlikely that Midoriya would show progress on the first match.

"Something the matter, Ben-san?" Hagakure asked as the rest of the students made to follow the teachers into the monitor room to watch the match. The brunet spared a glance to the two teens, sending each other hardened stares.

"No, it's nothing, Hagakure-san…" He muttered as he walked to the monitor room with her and Ojiro. The Tail user who could that Ben was thinking about something though.

After around 10 or so seconds, they arrived inside the monitor room. The room was dark, with the only source of light being the multiple screens that were displaying the environment and the match that was about to begin. It was a tad bit crowded in the room, but luckily since every student wanted a good view of the screen, they pushed themselves so close to it that the area near the back was practically empty.

Ben took his place near the back, transforming into Humungousaur so he could see from the back, allowing everyone else to crowd the front to see. His teammates, had taken their spot in the middle ground.

"Now then, let's see how this first round goes off!" All Might says as he places a communication device into his ear.

* * *

 **…**

 _"Alright, All Might here!"_ The Hero speaks through the microphone located in the monitor room. It broadcasted to Bakugo and Iida, who were currently inside a three floored building. _"In five minutes, the Hero team will break in, and the battle will start. Prepare yourselves!"_

Iida and Bakugo were currently on the fifth floor. The main feature was that of a large black and red bomb. Inspecting it though, Iida learned that it was merely paper-mache, but still a goal for the Hero team nonetheless.

"It pains me to act as a Villain, but I suppose we need to know how they think in order to truly learn." He recalls.

"…Hey!" Bakugo yells from the entrance, turned away from Iida. The Engine user turns in response.

"Deku has a Quirk, right?" He asks. Iida frowns, placing his helmet on.

"Well, you saw that monstrous strength he had right? We all did. It seems to carry a lot of risk though. But…I have to ask, why are so fixated on Midoriya-kun for, becoming angry from just the mentioning of him—"

"…None of your business, four-eyes." He growls.

Iida was about to retort against him, but the calling of All Might shuts them up as his voice is heard through the building. _"Now then, let's start the first match of the indoor person-to-person combat training. Teams A and D; begin!"_

All Might recommended for everyone else to watch, but their attitudes quickly dropped. Immediately as he started the match, Bakugo had left his teammate and began hunting down Midoriya, leaving Iida alone to guard the "weapon".

Luckily, Iida had practically total freedom to roam the room that he guarded, given the fact that these close quarters were easily able to be zoomed by his Quirk. This ultimately left Midoriya's team at a disadvantage. Their only heavy hitter being a nervous glass cannon, which left Uraraka on her own to deal with Bakugo's teammates after Midoriya had prompted them both to flee, granted he would break his arm again after using One For All.

Time seemed to pass from the position the students stood in, until around the second floor, which consisted of a maze like interior, Bakugo ambushed Midoriya and Uraraka.

"Sheesh, a surprise attack? That's not manly at all!" Kirishima barked.

None could fault Midoriya's performance though. He had managed to counter the first attack and was able to subdue Bakugo for a little while, allowing Uraraka to disengage from the duo as requested by Midoriya. Bakugo began an assault on the green Hero in training, with the latter blocking and occasionally countering his moves as his teammate vanished from the area.

As Bakugo rocked his arms back to propel himself, Midoriya saw this and ran from the scene, leaving the explosion boy to follow with an impatient growl. Avoiding him at turn by turn, eventually Bakugo began to purposely use his Quirk in hopes of taunting Midoriya to come to his person by himself, destroying doors and other places he thought the mop head might've been hiding.

By the time Uraraka had reached the fifth floor and encountered Iida, around 9 minutes of the 15 given had passed. Gasping at this, Midoriya stood up from his position, and was about to run when—"

 _"…Deku…!"_ Bakugo growled. His appearance was consisted of a fitted black sleeveless V-neck tank top with an orange X with the top half borders his shirt collar. His costume also had a seemingly metallic neck brace fashioned and used as a collar with three holes in both sides. His sleeves reached from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His belt, which also carried grenades, held up his baggy pants with knee guards. He wears a mask that had large, flare-shaped cloth.

"K-Kacchan!" Midoriya turned. One of Bakugo's gauntlet pulsed red, something that Ben didn't take lightly for.

"…These are loaded, just saying." He says, lifting his grenade gauntlets up. "Now then, why don't you use that Quirk of yours…? Are you saying you can win even without using it?!"

"I-I…"

"Are you underestimating me, _Deku_?" He smiles eerily. Midoriya shakes a little as he takes a roll of white capturing tape out, giving the blond a fixated look as he fully turned to face him.

 _'Control… Focus on control… Power, on the entire body… Imagine the microwave…'_ He muttered several things in his mind as he faced Bakugo. "I-I'm not scared of you anymore!"

Bakugo grits his teeth in response to his words, before calming down and grinning. "Well then, I supposed I won't have to tell you this if you already know, but I'll do so anyways."

He points his right gauntlet in his direction, clocking it in place with his left arm. "My Quirk, Explosion, lets me sweat nitroglycerin from my palms and allows me to detonate it at will to create explosions. The more I sweats, the stronger my explosions become…"

 _"Wait a minute… Uh-oh."_ All Might blinks.

" _What's the matter, sir?"_ Ojiro asks. Everyone could see All Might's expression dropping a bit as a pin reveals itself from Bakugo's grenade gauntlet.

 _'A grenade… Wait a minute…!'_ Humungousaur's eyes widened. _'He's not planning on—'_

"If they made this the way I asked, then these gauntlets will store the nitroglycerin in my palms to an absurd amount, and…!"

 _"Young Bakugo, stop!"_ All Might yells. Bakugo however grins as he pulls the pin, the barrel of the gauntlet beginning to light up.

"If he dodges, then he'll survive! If I don't hit him, then it's all GOOD!" He pulls it out completely. Out from the barrel of his gauntlet came out a monstrous and powerful explosion, something that made Midoriya almost piss his pants.

"Oh crap!" Midoriya jumps to the side, leaning against the wall as the explosion tore through the building, crashing out from the building and shaking the entire field ground.

 _"Young Midoriya? Young Midoriya, respond!"_ All Might calls out. He could hear the green haired teen panting frantically as he got up from the floor, his mask torn out and his right sleeve shredded.

"For the love of All Might! Is that even _legal_ to own?!" He yells as he stands up, turning around to view the destruction caused by Bakugo's weapons. He frowns as he sees Bakugo's left gauntlet pulse. "Son of a…"

"Come on, use your Quirk, Deku…" Bakugo says as he emerged from the smoke.

From atop the fifth floor, Uraraka attempted to snag at the target, but was intervened by Iida, who had begun to take his villainous persona to a hilarious level.

Midoriya began to analyze Bakugo's equipment as the blonde tried to taunt him into using One For All. He quickly went for Uraraka, learning of the current situation. A vein of anger popped onto Bakugo's head as an eye twitch.

"This son of a…" He was going to use his other gauntlet, however…

 _"Young Bakugo. The next time that you use that, I'll be stopping the fight, and your team will lose."_ All Might called out, making him frown.

"Huh?" He holds his ear.

 _"To use an attack on that large of a scale is practically inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting. Whether if you were a Hero or a Villain, it would be a foolish move! You'll be losing points for destruction."_

"Grr… Then we'll be settling it with our fists then!" Bakugo roars as he blasts himself to Midoriya. The green haired teen gasps as he ends the transmission in an attempt to counter attack, but it was then that the blond drew another explosion out to dodge his incoming punch, and then blasting Midoriya's back in quick succession.

 _"He changed his course!"_ Momo noted.

 _"He did so by using a blast that doubled as a smokescreen, using that momentum to do so again and blast the green haired guy's back."_ Todoroki properly explained.

 _"Yes. Getting that fine of a hit by going against inertia meant that it required adjusts to the powers of his explosions."_ She then concluded.

 _"Even though he seems to be a loud heart, he's a genius in according to instinct and battle."_ Humungousaur concluded. It was then that everyone flinched slightly upon sensing the presence of the dinosaur alien.

"Come on, Deku!" Bakugo yells as he runs in, slamming his arm in a big right swing. He then grabbed Midoriya's right arm, and used explosions to quickly spin around, smashing his back like a whip onto the ground.

"GaaaAAaaah!" Croaking as he landed on the floor, Bakugo growls again.

"You're below me, damnit!" He barks.

As Midoriya struggles to get up, he began to think of what he could do. It was obvious that at this point, using One For All was his best chance at ending this confrontation once and for all. Thinking of what All Might taught him and what Ben said, as he glares at Bakugo before running to the edge of one of the nearby windows.

 _"Hey, what's he doing?"_ Kirishima cocked an eyebrow.

"You've been like this ever since we were kids… Have you been underestimating me since all the way back then, you piece of shit?!" Bakugo screams as he begins to walk in Midoriya's direction.

 _"Sir, you should stop this!"_ Tokoyami says.

"No… That's not it…" Midoriya responds with a low voice, before yelling. _"It's because you're such an amazing person! That's why I want to beat you, you big_ **DUMMY!** _"_

 _"...!"_ Humungousaur's eyes widened slightly upon seeing a change in Midoirya's expression. Focusing on his figure, he flashed and transformed into Feedback once more.

 _'…What are you going to do this time, Midoriya?'_ He wonders.

"Don't give me that crap, you goddamn NERD!" Bakugo returns the gesture as he dashes off.

Feedback focuses his cyclopean eye as he begins to see the same energy signature emitting off from Midoriya. This time, however…it wasn't just concentrating on his right arm. It was vague…but a tid bit of One For All was beginning to surge into his body as a whole, like a thin spread of empowerment.

All Might gazed at both their faces as Midoriya ran off to join Bakugo. _'These are the first passionate emotions he's shown, other than "I want to be a Hero!". This will be necessary for you to progress through the future…but…!'_

Through the screen, the students could only see Midoriya and Bakugo running through the hall to slam at each other, but Feedback saw something else. One For All was seeping into Midoriya's entire body, not just his one spot that he wanted to release it from. He was…

 _'Imagine the microwave… Control the spread…! FOCUS…Uraaaargh…!'_ He screamed in his mind.

Midoriya was feeling pain. Pain, surging through his entire body. While his arm was more or less filled with more of the stockpiled power provided by One For All, the rest of his body had become engrossed in it, even if it was just by a little smidgeon. Instead of placing all of that concentrated power at one point in his body, he had taken the advice of Ben. It was obvious in a way, since All Might's own body was a prime example.

All Might was a perfect example of speed and power. His tone body was balanced by speed, allowing precise blows and enhanced reflexes. Midoriya was only thinking about the power that he held. If there was a way to _not_ do that, but instead try and circulate the power of his Quirk throughout his _entire_ body, similarly to All Might, then it might've been possible to—

 _"…?!"_ All Might's eyes widened slightly. He was not sure if anyone but Feedback was able to see it, but… Midoriya… His body, coming out from it were…

 _'Little sparks? Of turquoise?'_ Feedback mumbled in surprise.

 _ **'One For All: Full…Cowling…!'** _Midoriya dubbed this feeling as his speed increased ever so slightly. Rocking his arm back, he closes his eyes for a second as a large explosion begins to form in Bakugo's hand.

 _'Midoriya, you—'_

 _"Sir, this looks bad! Stop it, please!"_ Kirishima protests. All Might's hand was shaking as he said so. The Hero wanted to do so so badly, but—!

 _'Sorry Ben, but…_ _ **Detroit…!**_ _'_

The two began to violently yell. Right when the two were going to make an impact, All Might decide to go for it—

 _ **"** ** _B_ oth of you, sto—"**_

"URARAKA-SAN, NOW!" Midoriya yells, interrupting the Hero. All Might gasps as he and the rest of the students looked back onto the screen depicting Uraraka and Iida.

"I got it!" She yells back, grasping onto a nearby pillar that supported the building. Iida bore a look of confusion as she did so, with him wondering what was going to happen.

"What're—" Iida tried to yell, however.

 _ **'** ** _SM_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!'**_

Instead of going head-on with Bakugo, everyone watched as Midoriya aimed his arm up for an uppercut, releasing the power of One For All up towards the ceiling. It didn't take long for the powerful attack to completely smash through all the ceilings until broke through the fifth floor, leaving a giant hole in the entire building.

On said floor, Iida desperately held onto the "weapon", unaware of the attack until he turned to see the sudden gale of wind.

"What in Ingenium's name?!" His jaw would've dropped, but his mask prevented him from doing so.

"Alright!" Uraraka grins. Activating her Quirk, she disables the gravitational pull of the now broken pillar, and as she eyes the countless spectacles of debris in front of her.

 _"Improvised Special Move: Comet Home Run!"_ She yells as she whacks them all towards Iida like a baseball player. He frowns as he begins to block the rubble, silently thanking the developer of his armor as they bounce off him like mosquito bites.

"Ow! Gaah, son of a… You really call that a homerun, Uraraka-san?!" He yells, only to see her jump across the chasm between him and her by using her Quirk on herself.

"Wait, oh no!"

"Release!" The gravity user yells as she touches her fingers. She smiles with relief as she grabs onto the mock weapon like a Koala. Iida yells in sorrow as she successfully captured the objective.

"Success…!" She cheers.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—!"

* * *

 **…**

As Iida's cry of defeat echoed down to the floor Bakugo and Midoriya were on, the blond could only look up in anguish as his body shook from irritation.

"That's what… From the start, you were… YOU _ARE_ UNDERESTIMATING ME, AREN'T YOU?!' He roars at Midoriya as he looks back at him with a hysterical look, only for it to dissipate slightly upon seeing his body.

"…I wasn't…going to use it." The green haired teen mumbles.

From the aftereffects of the Detroit Smash, Bakugo could see his classmate down on the ground. His right arm was broken, and his costume was torn to shreds. He could see blistering marks all over his body as he struggled to stay on one knee.

"I wasn't…going to, because… My body can't handle the impact…" He slowly explained. "Aizawa-sensei told me about it…too, but—"

"Deku, you…" The expression on Bakugo was immeasurable. Shock, hate, confusion…

"—This was…all I could think of…to win…!" He held in the pain. His left arm was used to mitigate the damage from Bakugo's attack, leaving it almost charred.

Bakugo was able to say another thing, but from both teams' ears, as Midoriya fell to the ground as a result from the pain…a timer goes off. All Might slowly revealed…

 **"…Hero team, wins!"**

* * *

 **…**

"They lost the battle, but won the war…" Tokoyami surmises the entire situation.

All Might watched from inside the building as a robotic stretcher was brought in to bring Midoriya out from the premise. As it passed him, he gazed down at his body, monitoring his injuries.

 _'His arms, his legs, his face…everything.'_ He noted. Looking around, he sees Bakugo standing in shock as he looked down at the hand he used to detonate an explosion on Midoriya.

 _'My right… That damn nerd…predicted it.'_ He growled. _'And on top of all that, he found a way to win the exercise…'_

 _'No…that means… If Deku and I were to go all out, would that mean he would…?!'_ Panicking and heavy breathing was about to bring him down. Right when he was about to collapse though—

"Young Bakugo." All Might places a hand on his shoulder, bringing him out from his phase. "Let's go back. It's time to review the results. Whether you win or lose, looking back and learning from your experiences is a part of life."

A few minutes later, All Might returned with Iida, Uraraka, and Bakugo in tow. Bakugo stepped back into the room, but instead of joining his assigned team near the front, he took to the back corner, the far opposite. His eyes were downcast and his hands seem to lack the usual clenching that he'd have.

Something had to have happened in the match, at least emotionally. What exactly did happen, Feedback, now reverted to Ben, didn't know. From the lessons that they shared, the Omnitrix wielder knew that a silent Bakugo wasn't a happy Bakugo.

"…Well, even if I say that... The MVP for this battle was undoubtly young Iida!" All Might called the situation back. Ben's ears dragged back on as he began to listen into the review.

"Huh? Me, sir?" Iida blinked in surprise.

"It's not Ochaco-chan or Midoriya-chan?" Asui asked. All Might places his hands on his hips as he lets an interested hum out.

"Hmm, well now… Why is that? Can someone tell me precisely why?" He yells. Immediately, Momo dragged Ben with her and raised her and his hand.

"Uh… What?" He looks at her with dot eyes.

 _"I have to make sure your paying attention."_ She whispered. Ben rolled his eyes as All Might pointed to them.

"Ah! Young Yaoyozoru and Young Tennyson!" He smiles. "Tell me then!"

"This is because Iida-san adapted to the context of this situation's training." The Creation user started. Everyone could tell that All Might was already surprised by her answer as she pinched Ben's neck.

"Ow… Well, according to the live footage from the match between Teams A and D, Bakugo was obviously acting out on his usual vendetta of getting into trouble with Midoriya. And as All Might proclaimed earlier, his grenade gauntlets caused too much collateral damage to the building and his overall surroundings." He went on.

"O-Oh… I see. Well—"

"And that's not it!" Momo intervenes, making the Hero flinch. "In the same way, taking into account the self-inflicted damage that he took, Midoriya-san's plan was also quite foolish."

 _'Wow, way to be blunt, mistress…'_ Ben sweat dropped. "Er, I'll continue."

"B-Ben…!" Momo gawked.

"Regarding Uraraka-san, she got too distracted by Iida's humorous outtake of his attempt of acting like a Villain. That was kinda funny by the way, Iida." Ben smirked.

"Er… I suppose so." He chuckles nervously.

"Continuing on… Uraraka's final attack was a bit reckless. Had the weapon been real, she would've detonated it, killing everyone in the vicinity. She was only able to go out with the plan Midoriya went out with because this was a simulation." He finished.

"Yes! Iida-san was prepared for his opponent's arrival and assumed that it would be a fight over the weapon—"

"—Which is why he cleared the room of every object that Uraraka could've used as a weapon and…"

 _"…I am beyond words to condone how happy I feel right now."_ Iida says as he faints as tears start to come out from his eyes.

…

…

…

"…Whoa." Ashido blinked. "Didn't think I'd hear a pep-talk from you two."

All Might nodded in his head. _'They said way more than I expected…and now I can't explain anything else!'_

"Well… I have to say…that was correct!" He gives them a thumbs up. Ben could tell that All Might lost his chance to properly get into the explanation, but he was paying more attention to the pride that Momo was exerting.

 _"We should always start with the basics to develop a depth of training. We must strive to devote ourselves entirely and wholeheartedly, otherwise we cannot become Pro Heroes!"_

"Well… Let's begin the next match then, shall we?" All Might, in a desperate attempt to switch the topic, brought the balls back out. "We're going to be changing locations for this one!"

…

Fortunately for everyone else, the next matches went a little more calmly. The next battle was at Building C, which consisted of Team J being the Villains, and Team G as the Heroes.

The crowd fell silent as they turned to face the screen, showing their classmate Sero trying to escape the coordinated assault of Tokoyami and Asui. Actually, it quite funny to see that Kirishima got slammed into the floor like a nail by the bird teen's Quirk.

Tokoyami's Quirk was called Dark Shadow. This Quirk allowed him to host a "shadow like-monster" that he could materialize from his body and contract it back freely as a sort of extension. Dark Shadow was sentient and capable of speech, being always protective of his master no matter in which state it found itself. Tokoyami used this shadow being for a number of purposes, such as attack, defense, mobility and support. As Dark Shadow can extend very far from his body, he tended to have an advantage in terms of range. Because it can hold objects, Dark Shadow could function as a third arm as well.

By nail, it meant Kirishima was a hard nut to break. His Quirk was Hardening, and it was quite simple. It gave him the ability to harden any part of his body, making it tougher than even metal. However, it didn't stop Dark Shadow from slapping him silly into the ground.

Dark Shadow was used to distract Sero as Asui went through the fifth floor, which was littered with Sero's tape. However, being as agile and flexible as she was, it was like watching a cat—I mean, _frog_ -burglar robbing a priceless artifact.

The next match after that was that of Team C and Team G. With this scene, everyone learned about Mineta's perverted attitude. Not only from Momo herself, but he could've sworn he felt hatred coming from another location. That, a sudden sense of bloodlust.

Jiro had used her earphone jack to locate the two, with Kaminari using his Quirk; Electricity, to destroy the ceiling above them. Momo and Mineta unfortunately did not expect this, and fell entirely flat on their bottoms as the other team quickly captured the point.

The fourth match was that of Team F and Team E. Ashido made quick work of Sato and Koda by using her acid. After Aoyama shot a laser that destroyed the ceiling, the two screamed the entire way down, as the pink haired teen had melted away all the floors below that. Feels bad for them.

* * *

 **…**

And finally…

"And so! The last match…will be between that of Teams I and B!" All Might didn't bother to bring the balls out for this one. "And for this scenario… Team I will be acting as the Villains, and Team B being the Heroes."

Ben grouped up with Hagakure and Ojiro. While he bumped fists with the tailed teen, he was unsure where to look at the invisible girl. He knew her Quirk was Invisibility, but since she was only wearing gloves and boots…

 _"Hey, Ojiro?"_ The two leaned into each other's ears.

 _"Yeah?"_ He replied.

 _"I never asked this until now, but…is Hagakure-san actually—"_

 _"Hush… My sweet summer child."_ He covers his mouth. "Let's just go along with this for now, alright?"

"I suppose…" Ben scratches his head. Hagakure pops up between them, causing them both to blush a little.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" She asks.

"Uh… About stuff. Er…guy…stuff." Ojiro chuckles.

While the three were chatting away, Shoji and Todoroki gathered together. The white and red haired teen looked in Ben's direction, a strange feeling he was getting when he gazed on his body.

 _'Well, this will certainly be interesting… But regardless, I'll be winning.'_ He promises.

* * *

 **…**

Building B, the one next to the place that Midoriya and Bakugo destroyed, was the location for the final battle.

Standing on the fifth floor, the Villain team examined the object that they were supposed to protect. Like the others, it was simply hollow, a fabrication. It didn't stop them from thinking it looked lethal though.

"How do you think Shoji and Todoroki are going to come at us?" Hagakure asks her teammates.

"Well… It depends on their Quirks." Ojiro replied. "Does anyone know about their Quirks?"

"…Todoroki's costume gives off one possibility." Ben says, placing his visor on. It wasn't activated yet, so the other two could see his face through it. "He had ice on one side, right?"

"Oh…right. His Quirk may be the use of Ice—"

"—Well, regardless about that, let's get serious!" Hagakure says as she strips herself of her gloves and boots. "I'll get them when they come in!"

Ojiro and Ben sweat dropped. As Ben pressed a button on his headset and activated his visor, he immediately gasped from what he saw.

"OJIRO, HAGAKURE, GET ON THIS—NOW!" He yells, swiping off the disk from his back. Throwing it at the two, it opened up to become a long circular hoverboard.

"Wait, what's going—"

"—I was right! Todoroki's using ice on the entire building! Get on, now!" Ben barks as the Omnitrix flashes. Ojiro and Hagakure get on hastily, their faces (well, one of them visibly) showing shock at the technology that they were just riding on.

As the flash dissipated, the two could see Ben replaced by a magma-based lifeform, whose body was composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by a dark red rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiated high amounts of heat. His feet had a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. The Omnitrix dial was located on his chest.

"Ahhhhh… So warm…!" Hagakure says as she and Ojiro hover over towards Ben. They could see the surrounding ice melt away from the heat he exerted.

"Heads up, you two." Ben says. "Don't stay too close to me though, or else Todoroki might—"

 _"…A fire form now, huh_?" Speak of the devil…

Walking through the frozen entrance across the room, Todoroki appeared. His costume was composed of a simple white dress shirt, white pants, white boots, and gold-colored combat vest. He also had ice covering his left torso and arm.

The ice user observed the body of Ben. His ice was melting just from it being near him. He also took notice of the two behind him, whom which survived his first attack by hopping onto the hoverboard. He narrowed his eyes as he held an arm up.

"So…what will you do now, Todoroki…?" Ben says. "Will you try to go through **Heatblast** , or regroup with your partner?"

"…Neither." He replies as he stomps on the floor with his right foot. Immediately, a torrent of ice began to creep its way towards Heatblast, the latter standing still as he did so.

Ojiro and Hagakure quickly dodged and hid behind a pillar, but peeked their heads out. Unfortunately, that was the wrong move, as the minute they did so, they were almost roasted by a wave of fire. Todoroki's eye widened as he quickly formed a giant wall of ice to cover himself. After Heatblast ended his attack, he was about to go over, only to gasps upon seeing the Pyronite's fist go straight through his wall.

"…Tsk!" He grunts.

"Ojiro, Hagakure! Protect the objective!" Heatblast orders as he lunges at Todoroki.

"As… IF!" Todoroki generates another wall, only for it to be destroyed by a simple swat from Heatblast.

"…You rely too much on your Quirk, Todoroki." He says. "You should also focus on _close combat_!"

Punching him straight in the gut, Todoroki grunts as he is sent down to the previous floor. The ice user glares at the fiery lifeform as he stands up. Clicking his tongue, he quickly dashed and generated a slide of ice. This caused him to speed up as he took out the capturing tape.

"Capture? Please…" Heatblast aims his palms at the teen. Todoroki's eyes widened as he rolled off his ice slide, avoiding a flamethrower that came out from his hands. Heatblast begins to rush at the teen by propelling himself similarly to Bakugo.

"You'll have to do better than that!" He barks, smashing into his body and destroying a pillar behind him as he crashed through.

Todoroki was beginning to think about this situation. He had seen this form, as well as Ben's previous forms. It was practically impossible to get an advantage on him if you didn't catch him by surprise. As he got up and avoided a fatal blast of flames, he grunted as he went for his ear.

"Shoji!" He yelled out. "Back attack!"

Upon hearing that, Heatblast glances back, hearing glass shatter from atop of the fifth floor. Taking this advantage, Todoroki grits his teeth as he slaps his right arm onto the ground. Generating a gigantic block of ice, Heatblast turned his eyes, only to get smashed and trapped inside a giant glacier of ice that took up the rest of the room on the floor.

Standing up, Todoroki pants a little as his right side began to slow down. As if his face was showing reluctancy, he focuses on his left side…which began to generate flames and maintain his body temperature. Upon balancing it out, he looks up.

"…That should hold him until we—"

 _"—Get the objective? I think not."_ A sudden chill went down Todoroki's back. Turning around, he gasps at the sight of a fist that went for his face. He groans in pain as he is sent a few feet back, using ice to support himself from falling.

"So, you can use ice _and_ fire." The voice revealed. Todoroki didn't like this one bit. As he stood up, he observed the new creature in front of him.

Heatblast was now a humanoid, moth-like alien. He had four wings and two antennae. His body was black with cyan patches on a majority of his body parts. Like Heatblast, he had four fingers, and two toes in front, and one in the back. Wearing black and white unitard, the Omnitrix dial was located on his chest.

"What's wrong, Todoroki? Got a… **Big Chill**?" He snickers as flies at him.

Todoroki immediately generated ice as he slammed his foot, giant ice spikes sparking in Big Chill's direction. However, right as they were about to hit, his eyed widened upon seeing the moth-like creature's body becoming a blue phantom. Flying through the attack like a ghost, he formed back as he reached his person. Landing in front of him, Big Chill aimed his palm at him, shooting out an ice beam.

"What?!" Todoroki dropped to the ground, limboing out from the range of the attack until it reached the staircase to the next floor. He quickly turned back, only to have his arms grabbed by Big Chill.

"Let's have you go back down then, shall we?" He grins as he becomes transparent, with Todoroki as well as they both seeped down into the floor.

It was obvious, but everyone in the monitor room was visibly surprised, All Might especially. No one knew how many forms Ben had, and whenever he did show one, it displayed superhuman traits of at least one kind. The students watched as Big Chill brought Todoroki to the first floor, already captured by the tape everyone was given.

 _"Woah…! That's freaky!"_ Ashido jumps. _"A fire guy, and then an ice moth?"_

 _"It's crazy, right?"_ Kirishima noted. _"It's like he has a form for practically every situation!"_

 _"…I wonder if he has a frog form? Ribbit."_ Asui wondered out loud.

* * *

 **…**

Back on the first floor, Todoroki looked down on himself with mild dissatisfaction as he sat down on the floor. Big Chill reverted back to Ben, the latter smiling a little.

"…You really have a form for everything, don't you?" He looks up towards the green and black youth.

"Well…it's something I grew up with to survive. Sorry about all those punches. Here, let me have a look." He says, going into his pouch.

"No…Go and finish the training mission first. That takes first priority." Todoroki denied him. "These injuries aren't that bad to begin with anyways."

"You sure?" Ben asks. Todoroki nodded. "…Alright then."

Acknowledging his request, Ben transformed into Big Chill and flew up into the ceiling. As he watched him, Todoroki closes his eyes as he grits his teeth for a second, before sighing.

 _"…Fire and ice… Should I use_ his _power? No…I won't."_ He growls.

* * *

 **…**

"Right, Ojiro-kun!" Hagakure yelled as she held onto her classmate's back.

"W-Whoa!" The tail user panicked. Not just from riding Ben's hoverboard, but…from something soft on his back. He slid across the walls of the fifth while avoiding another punch from Shoji.

The buff teen's Quirk was called Dupli-Arms. It was a bodily characteristic of his figure. Unlike a normal person, he possessed six arms that were attached by skin-like webbing. His Quirk allowed these tentacle like arms to have the ability to replicate parts of his body, such as his mouth, ears, and eyes. He could even duplicate his dupli-arms. The thing about these duplicated parts was that they appeared to be enhanced versions of the originals.

Swinging his three left arms, he narrowed his eyes slightly as the duo narrowly avoided his attack once more. Ever since Todoroki had him crash in through the building's windows, he had been trying to pass by them to get to the objective. While Ojiro had difficulty controlling the board, he would circle around the point, preventing Shoji from getting closer.

 _'Well… This is getting tedious.'_ He had to admit.

After a while though, the gi wearing teen jumped off with Hakagure. The board began to fly off and bounce off the walls, until everyone heard it being caught by a familiar Omnitrix wearing youth. Shoji turned to see Ben standing behind him.

"Ben! You got Todoroki?" Hagakure asked. "That's great!"

"Truly…" Ojiro smiles. Shoji was a little surprised. He heard Todoroki's grunts and cries of pain from his communicator, but he wasn't expecting him to lose this quickly. What the heck did Ben do to him?

"Alright then… One down, and one to go. Shoji, what will you do?" He asks with a smile. Shoji had initially proposed to fight, but in this situation…

"…There's no point in fighting." He replied. Everyone was surprised to hear him speak, but nevertheless chuckled a little. "This was a little fun while it lasted though."

"I'll say!" Hakagure giggles as she wraps the capturing tape around one of Shoji's wrists.

From All Might and the student's screen, they all reacted with wonder as All Might announced the end of the match. Moments later, Ben and the others helped to treat Todoroki's injuries that he dealt to his face. Luckily for Ben, his specifications for vulneraries and other small medical supplies made it through.

* * *

 **…**

All Might blew into a whistle. Standing with the Class 1-A students, they were right in front of the exit to Ground Beta. He gives everyone a thumbs up as the battles come to a halt.

"—Good work, everyone!" He salutes all of them. "Other than young Midoriya, none of you sustained any major injuries. I admire your nature of taking this seriously. You all did a good job on your first training!"

"It's quite surprising to have a proper class after Aizawa-sensei's hair pulling class…" Asui admitted, poking her face once more. "…It's a bit a bit anticlimactic…"

Everyone nods to that, no disagreement there. All Might though spreads his arms out gallantly. "Of course! We're all free to have proper classes, as well!"

Zipping towards the back, All Might bares all a fare thee well. "Well then, I must review the results with young Midoriya. Change and return…to the classroom!"

With a burst of speed from One For All, All Might blasts off through the exit, leaving a gale of wind in the faces of the surprised students. Once he left, they all dusted themselves off from the resulting dash.

"…God damn! All Might's so cool!" Kaminari grins, fists clenched in admiration.

"Wait, why was he in such a hurry for?" Ojiro wondered.

"So cool…" Mineta croaked.

Ben had a look on his face that Momo knew all too well. Sighing in response, she stood in front of the class, generating a whistle in her hand and blowing into it. The loud noise brought everyone back to Earth as she did so.

"Alright everyone, let's return to the locker rooms and meet up in the classroom after changing. Step up, step up!" She says.

"Come on, Ben-chan, let's—" Asui was about to turn her back to face the Omnitrix wielder, only for everyone to hear a flash of green, and a trailing zip of speed passing by everyone.

"Whoa, that was even faster than All Might!" Sato blinked. "Was that Ben?"

"Definitely. Sheesh, what's he in a rush for?" Kaminari dusted himself off.

Indeed, the class was full of mysteries. However, the first and biggest mystery, was that of Ben. Midoriya had One For All, which was seen as a mysterious glass sword Quirk by his classmates. But Ben? His transformations were seen as the strangest, coolest, or freakiest "Quirk" they had ever seen.

Would they eventually learn the origin of his powers?

* * *

Lovely!

Well, like I said. It was a bit hard to write the Todoroki and Shoji fight, but I suppose I did an adequate performance on the matter. Regarding Ben's Hero Costume, I made a Deviantart for it, so check it out!

Well, a few more things I wanted to talk about:

 **1.)** One For All and Midoriya. I…kind of found it strange that Midoriya wasn't able to conceive of One For All: Full Cowling beforehand. It should've been a little obvious from observing All Might. And yes, while Toshinori was able to grasp and adapt the Quirk quickly to his own body, Midoriya should've taken a quote from that as well. So, I decided to speed that up a little.

 **2.)** I like where I'm going with Midoriya's and Ben's friendship going on. I believe he can help him to develop his abilities with One For All, as well as interact with him during his misadventures in the later Arcs.

 **3.)** Bloodlust aside, where do you think would be appropriate for Ben's cold and calculated nature to come out? I wanna write a chapter with a savage and/or violent Ben sooooooooooooooo much…!

Anyhow, that's all I wanted to say. So, with everything done and done, let me know what you guys think about this chapter! Toodles! Emiyn, out!


	4. Rescuing? Villains!

I welcome all to the start of the USJ Arc! So, as well all know, let's start with the introductions! I hope this is going to be a good chapter for you guys! Time for a Plus Ultra introduction!

Welcome back to My Omnium Academia. Things are getting good, so let's get right to the reviews and such!

 **1.)** Well, regarding to the pairings… I'm sort of still thinking if it's such a good idea to pair Ben up with someone, maaaaaaaaaaaaybe Eri or someone else, kinda want someone near his age. Regarding other pairs… Kaminari and Jiro. DEKU AND FROPPY! FIGHT ME! Also, pretty much a best friend scenario for Ben and Asui.

 **2.)** Regarding the Andromeda Galaxy aliens, they won't be appearing in this Arc, but as for when, tell me when I should be introducing them! I've been discussing Tomura's Decay Quirk against Ben's aliens with some other users as well. NRG came to mind, as his suit is only able to be destroyed by Taydenite, and his true form is pure energy. Since Tomura's Quirk works at different speeds for different materials, it's become an interesting topic.

 **3.)** Regarding Ditto, which situation do you think is good for him to appear? Let me know! It'll be an interesting thing to implement him into the story!

 **4.)** Clockwork's power, in which I presume, his time reductions can only prolong back to a few hours' worth of injuries. So no…I regret to say that All Might cannot be 'healed' by Clockwork. It might work with the likes of Eri, but that's for another chapter…

 **5.)** You know me, Ben being the only one in another Universe.

Anyhow, that's all I wanted to say. Well, let me let you guys go and read on! As always, I own nothing related to the subject of **Ben 10** nor **Boku no/My Hero Academia**! Thanks again for nearly 100 Reviews, over 130 Follows and Favorites, and over 7,000 views! I LOVE DEKU X FROPPY!

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** _Rescuing? Villains?!_

 **…**

"…Midoriya… Midoriya!" Ben calls out.

"Don't be too loud!" Recovery Girl says. "He's still a little whimsy."

It was now around 4:00 in the afternoon, with Ben currently inside the Nurse's Office. Recovery Girl was in charge of watching over Midoriya until he woke up, in which she predicted was going to be around now. With the twitching of his eyes and a slight groan, the Omnitrix wielder smiled a bit as they went over to him.

"Are you awake, young one?" She asks as her face overlooked his vision

"…Waoh!" He flinches a bit, turning to his side. "…Recovery Girl, Ben."

"You're finally up." He grins. "How're you feeling?"

"…A little tired. Hungry." He rubs his stomach with his left arm.

"Well, that's normal. Alright, up you go." Recovery Girl says. "Gonna have to put a small cast underneath that broken arm of yours…again."

After detaching the IV attached to him and wrapping the rest of his wounds in bandages, Recovery Girl finally lets him go. Ben offered to act as a shoulder to lean on, but Midoriya told him that he was well enough that he could walk on his own.

"Oh noo… I missed the rest of the afternoon classes… Aizawa-sensei's gonna wrap me in his bandages again…" He grimaced.

"Well, there's no helping you out there dude, but on the bright side…" Ben smiles as they reach 1-A. Opening the door, Kirishima was the first to look over.

"Hey, you're back!" He lets out a smile. "Midoriya's finally up, guys!"

"Huh?" The green haired teen blinked.

"Good work, man!" The red haired teen slapped his back as several other students started to crowd around him. Ben smiled a little as he scuttled through the crowd. "I don't know what you said during the match, but man, you were so fired up! Hecka manly I'd say!"

"You fought against Bakugo, the guy who got _first_ place in the Entrance Exam man!" Sero added.

"You did such a good job with dodging that giant explosion too!" Ashido bounced a little. "It was so cool!"

"Sheesh! With how you guys acted in the first match, the rest of us had to give it our all too!" Sato laughed, with Sero and Kirishima nodding in agreement.

"W-Waahh…" A little overwhelmed was an understatement to how he was feeling. Kirishima grins once more as he points to himself.

"Name's Kirishima Eijiro!" He greets, gesturing to everyone. "We were gonna wait until you woke up. We're all going over the training together right now, so you're just in time!"

"I'm Sero Hanta!"

"Ashido Mina! Your dodge was awesome!"

"You alright there, Midoriya-chan?" Asui popped up from her back. Midoriya blushed a little upon seeing her lean closely towards his arm. "I'm Asui Tsuyu. Call me Tsu-chan!"

"I'm Sato!"

"Umm… Ehh…" Midoriya couldn't help but panick a little, but smile in return as he entered the classroom.

"Geez… You guys are really loud, you know?" Tokoyami shrugged as he sat on a desk. Iida gasps as he begins to valiantly walk towards him.

"Tokoyami! Feet and bottom off, please! That desk is not a chair!" He insisted. Jiro and Ojiro, who were standing next to him, chuckled a bit.

"It's not that big of a deal, is it, Iida-san?" She shrugs. Ojiro chuckles a little upon seeing Iida's gestures. "And what's with that arm movement?"

"—Wha… I… You little… _I cannot condone actions that disrespect that the great men and women who used it before us!_ " He broke with a humorous amount of arm shaking taking place afterwards.

"You're too loud, Iida…" Tokoyami sighed.

"Ha… Iida never wavers, huh?" Kirishima chuckles.

As he finished his rambling, from the back door, Kaminari and Uraraka entered through, carrying several casings of documents. It seemed like he was trying to get a little info off of her, but as the gravity user spotted Midoriya, she rushed to check his body.

"Huh? Recovery Girl didn't heal your wounds, Midoriya?" She observes.

"It's because it would take too much of his stamina to do so." Ben explained. "If she did so, he'd be still asleep."

"Y-Yeah…" Midoriya said as he began to look around, only to visibly gasp at the lack of Bakugo in the room. "Wait, where's Kacchan?"

"Oh…Bakugo. We all tried to stop him, but he just left for home now without saying anything." She revealed. Frowning, he immediately turned and began to run outside.

"Wait, Midoriya-chan!" Asui called out to him, but alas, she could not stop him. Everyone watched as the green haired teen jumped down the stairs, rushing out to catch Bakugo before he left the campus grounds.

 _'He's still stuck on that, I see…'_ Ben said as he picked up his duffle bag and hoverboard.

Walking out of the room with several of the other classmates, they watched as he and Bakugo yell at each other, though it seemed that Bakugo had gotten over his depressing lost from earlier, and seemed to be making some sort of declaration towards Midoriya. Even so much, All Might tried to intervene with the talk, though it was revealed that he didn't even have to do anything.

As Bakugo finally left the grounds of U.A., Uraraka, Asui, and Ashido leaned against the windows in a attempt to understand what they were saying through oral gestures.

"W-What was that?" The pink haired girl blinked in shock.

"A fated battle between men!" Uraraka presumed.

"…Midoriya-chan." Asui simply said as she did her usual gesture. "You seemed to be giving one-sided excuses?"

"…A fated battle between men." The gravity girl continued. Asui and Ashido sweat dropped from her one sided expression.

* * *

 **…**

The next day on…Ben was mildly surprised with what he saw.

He had learned about the news of All Might's decision to become a teacher at U.A., and apparently it had gotten so spread out that the media tried to swarm the school in search of answers. He watched with mild comedic looks as his classmates were barraged by the media while they were trying to enter the school. Some were simple, some ignored the media, some were nervous wrecks or even threatened to attack them (we know who that was), but it was then…

The four eyes came.

Iida took great pride in his comment towards the media, lasting for minutes upon minutes with a very grand speech. By the time that Aizawa came in, he dragged the Engine user into the building with him.

"Um… About All Might… Wow, you're really scruffy…" A female reporter, along with many others, were a little reluctant towards Aizawa as they turned to try and intervene him.

"…He's not on duty." He states, waving his hand out like he was trying to drive a fly away. "You're disturbing the classes. Please leave."

"W-Wait, sensei!" Iida struggles to get off from his grip as Aizawa turned around, but not before seeing Ben in the background. He gives him a lazy look before sighing.

 _"Get to class. Now."_ He mouthed out. Ben merely grins as he gets on his hoverboard.

The media continued to try to interrogate the bandage user, with Aizawa grumbling in his mind about fame and being known by the populace. He wondered how All Might was able to deal with the media while performing Hero activities.

"Grr… Just a little time is fine!" The female report grumbles. "Just let me see All—"

"—Beep beep!" Ben yells out as he flies above her head, landing in front of them. "I wouldn't go beyond the gates if I were you!"

"Wait, why—" She growled as she tried to step forward.

"—Ah, you idiot! Stop!" Another reporter tried to grab her shoulder…

From the top of the school gates, Ben and everyone else looks up to see three red lights beginning to glow. As if on cue, countless walls and other obstacles began to rise up from the ground, almost skimming the female reporter's nose. Ben shrugs, riding off into the building as the female reporter steps back in shock.

"What the hell?!" She gasps.

"Yep… That's the U.A. Barrier." The other reporter sighs. "You triggered it."

"T-That's so lame!" The female reporter retorts as she turns her head. "What the heck is that anyways?!"

"Well, if someone without a student ID or a valid pass tries to enter the school premises, then the security system of the school activates. There's sensors all over the school apparently." He explains as he lends a hand for her.

"What the heck… They think they're all so mighty and stuff… They could've at least given me a brief moment of commentary." She sighs.

"Ya think? We've been here for like, 2 days!" The male reporter says. "They still won't say anything."

From the other side of the street, a man with light blue hair walked across. He wore black pants, a featureless black V-neck shirt that exposed his collarbones, and red hi-top sneakers with no socks. He smiled as he approached the crowd of media, coughing once to get their attention.

 _"Ah… May I have your attention for a moment?"_ He calls out. Everyone stops to turn to him, with the man smiling as he holds.

"Huh? Who are you?" The female reporter frowns. "…And what's with your face? You need some facial cream, buddy?"

The man chuckles, placing four of his fingers on the wall in front of the media. He turns and gives them a disturbing grin as he leans on it.

"Would you like a way inside?"

* * *

 **…**

"Alright… Take your seats." Aizawa yawns. "First, I would like to commend you all for yesterday's battle. I saw the videos and the results. Now then…let's go over some stuff though."

He glances at Bakugo first. "Bakugo. You're a talented guy, so don't like a kid."

"Geh…" He glances away, acknowledging his words but showing a reluctant front. "…I know."

"And Midoriya." Aizawa turns to him next. The green haired teen flusters a bit. "I see you had to settle it by breaking your arm again… Well, at least you tried to control it this time."

"Er…"

"You can't keep saying that you can't help it because you can't control your Quirk though. I don't like repeating things… But as long as you can learn to control it, you'll be able to do a lot in the future." He then said, lightening Midoriya's mood a little.

"Eh?" He brings his head up.

"But have a sense of urgency, Midoriya. You're gonna have to learn to do it quickly." Aizawa reminds him.

"Yes, sir!" He grins.

"Also, Ben." He then calls out to the student all the way in the back. Everyone noticed his slight change in tone. "A question."

"What's up?" Ben sits up.

"…Regarding that time from your battle, that ice form you used. What other powers does it have? I'm a little curious." He honestly says.

"Oh, yeah! I've been wondering about that too!" Kirishima agrees. "That was wicked, when he came out from the floor and stuff!"

Ben raises an eyebrow. Glancing at Momo, he wanted to get her confirmation, but all she did was shrug. Scratching his head, he sighed.

"Well, to put it shortly, while I'm in that form, I'm able to make may own particles move between other particles, converting myself to a nigh non-physical being of energy, vibrating my molecules into a new quantum frequency, etc. Regardless, I'm able to ignore most attacks, physical dangers and gravity." He explained.

"…What the hell? That's so cool!" Ashido grins.

"I'd prefer to keep my abilities a secret though, please…" He requests.

"Well…you answered the question. Alright then, let's get down to homeroom business." Aizawa yawns. "And sorry for the late notice…but today, I'll have you—"

 _'…Take another test?!'_ Everyone gulps in horror.

"—Decide on a Class Representative." He ends.

...

...

...

 _'IT'S ACTUALLY A NORMAL SCHOOL ACTIVITY!'_

"I wanna be Class Rep! PICK ME!" Kirishima was the first to pop out from his seat, arms flailing out frantically.

"Me too!" Kaminari and Jiro raise their hands at the same time.

"It's a job meant for m—"

"—I'll be the leader!" Ashido interrupts Aoyama's speech.

Ben knew that this type of scenario was different from that of normal schools. Typically saying, students might feel that they're just taking on daily duties. However, in the case of Hero training schools like U.A., this is completely different. In the Hero Course, it's a role that allows a student to create a scenario in which they can practice being a Pro Hero that is leading a group.

While the rest of his classmates were busy trying to frantically get the position, Midoriya tried to calm the situation down as usual. As he looked onto the eyes of Iida and Ben for support, he was glad to see former in a somewhat calm state, but with slight irritation growing in his figure. Turning to Ben though…

 _*…Snore…*_

 _'He's sleeping?!'_ He sweat dropped. He watched as Momo tried to poke him away, with slight annoyance showing on her face as she continued to do so. Midoriya then began to hear the glasses wearing teen utter a low grumble, until he—

"SILENCE, PLEAAAAAAAAAAASE—!"

Everyone stopped their chattering to gaze at the source of the loud sound. Iida stands up as he readjusts his glasses, the light gleaming off of them in a supernatural matter. The screaming of Iida also managed to wake the young Omnitrix wielder, who groaned a little as one of his eyes opened.

"Being a Class Representative is a serious job. It is one that has you take on the role of having serious responsibility of leading others! It is not just a job for anyone who wants to do it. It is a calling that requires the trust of those around you, and so… If we want to use democracy to decide on a true leader, then I propose…"

"Propose…? Everyone echoes.

"An election!" His glasses shine! But…as everyone looked up…

"IT'S YOUR HAND THAT'S RAISED THE HIGHEST THOUGH!" Sero and Kirishima point at him.

"Wait, why would suggest for anyways?" Kaminari asks.

"Well, it's not like we've known each other for long." Asui notes. "If you think about it, we don't really have any _actual_ trust for the matter. If we were to vote for a person worthy of being the Rep, we'd most likely pick ourselves."

"Right?" Kirishima agrees with the frog-like girl.

"Don't you think that it is precisely why whoever receives the most votes here should be deemed to be the most trustworthy and considerable person? Aizawa-sensei, what do you think?!" Iida explained to his classmates, before turning back to Aizawa. Everyone could see the scruffy haired adult wrapping his sleeping bag around himself as he did so.

"I don't care. Just decide before homeroom is over…" He grumbles, sloping down onto the floor to sleep.

"Thank you very much!" Iida bowed. "Now then, let us proceed with the voting then!"

"How do you propose we do that?" Ojiro asks.

"Why, I have just the thing, Ojiro-kun!" The glasses wearing teen smiles as he takes a few pieces of paper out. Everyone watches as he cuts and divides them up into 21 equivalent pieces.

"I always forget that you're good with your hands, Iida-kun." Hagakure noted.

After expending all of the sheets to the 21 present students in class, it took a few minutes for them to tally up the result. After Aizawa writes everyone's names down and tallies up their individual votes, the students finally began to skim the results of the poll.

"…In first place, is Midoriya. He got 3." The bandage user pokes the board.

"WHAT?!" Midoriya freaks out upon seeing the tally mark. "I got three?!"

"Who the hell voted for him?!" Bakugo growls.

"Well, it's better than you, dude." Sero chuckles.

"The hell'd you say?!"

"And…3 for Yaoyozoru. Since Midoriya's surname comes up first, he'll be the Class Rep. Yaoyozoru, you'll be the Deputy Class Rep, alright?"

"Y-Yes, sir/Yes, sir." Midoriya and Momo respond as they both approach the front of the class. Everyone could see the green haired teen shaking like a stick as Momo sighs in slight disapproval.

"Quite vexing…" She says. Ben withheld a snicker as some of his classmates started to actually like this arrangement.

"I think I like this matchup." Asui smiles.

"Yeah. And after all's said and done, Midoriya's a pretty good guy. He can also get fired up when he needs to!" Kirishima added.

"Yaoyozoru was pretty rad when she and Ben were going over the battle results, don't forget that!" Kaminari adds. The rest of the class, minus a tad few, began to jibber amongst the interior of the room, sounding like ants until Aizawa couldn't take it anymore.

"Quiet down, you damn brats! Your first class is coming up!" Aizawa reminds them, standing up with his eyes glowing red.

* * *

 **…**

"…There's a lot of people here today as well." Ben looks over the crowded cafeteria with a disheartened look. "…Maybe I should start bringing lunch."

"You know how to cook?!" Uraraka grabs his shoulders, shaking him back and forth with a smile growing on her face. "What can you make?!"

"A-A-All sorts of stuuuuuff… Can you please stop shaking me, Uraraka-san?" The Omnitrix wielder's voice was zippy as his face went back and forth. Iida, Midoriya, and Asui could only sweat drop in sympathy.

"Ochaco-chan, you're a little enthusiastic about food." The frog girl comments. "But…it is quite crowded around here."

"Of course!" Iida adjusts his glasses. "That's because everyone in the Hero Course, Support Course, and Management Course meet in the same place. It's a place to settle down and have a leisurely time of conversation."

It was now lunchtime. Inside of Lunch Rush's place of wondrous cooking, the five were taking their time scrumming down. Midoriya was still thinking about Class 1-A's decision to elect him as the Class Rep as he poked at his food.

"I'm still thinking I'm not worthy of being so…" He mumbles as he swallows a lump of meat.

"You are though." Uraraka disagrees with him as she happily gulps down a cup of tea. "Why do you still think so?"

"It will be fine." Iida adds on as he wipes his mouth. "Your courage and judgment at critical moments make you worth following. We can all agree on that. That _is_ why I voted for you."

"Huh? You voted for me?" Midoriya's eyes widened slightly.

"But didn't you want to be the Class Rep, Iida?" Uraraka turns to the glasses wearing teen. "You've got glasses and everything!"

"That's quite the blunt way of talk—Son of a… Why are these damn things so hard to hold?!" Ben was about to retort, only to grumble at his unprofessionalism in using chopsticks once more. Asui attempts to help him by holding his hand.

"Like this, Ben-chan." She ribbits a little as she readjusts his fingers, grabbing a lump of rice as she would. "See?"

"…Huh, so that's how." Ben blinks. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, ribbit." Asui smiles a little.

As Iida and went on with his discussion about being the Class Rep and…eventually to another exciting topic, Asui and Ben were spending their time gouging down on the food in front of them in silent bliss, despite the loud environment of students around them. However, all of this ended when…

 _ ***RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNG!***_

"An alarm?!" Midoriya barks out as he and everyone in the cafeteria looks up. "What's going o—"

 _"—Security Breach: Level Three. All students, please evacuate outdoors immediately. Repeat. Security Breach: Level 3—"_

"What?! Level Three?!" A student yells.

"What's "Level Three"?!" Iida asks him.

"It means that someone's trespassing on the school grounds!" He answers. "I've never seen anything like this during the three years I've been here! You should hurry too!" Getting up from his seat, he begins to run out with the other students.

"Let's go!" Uraraka stands up. Iida and Midoriya run along with her, leaving Asui and Ben alone. The Omnitrix wielder looks over at the now tight crowd of people struggling to go through the exit and into the hallways as he sighs. He then looks at Asui as she does her usual gesture.

"Tsu-chan. You on a mood to find out about our trespassers?" He smiles a little.

"…I have a feeling you're going to do something a little reckless, Ben-chan." She responds.

"Probably." He shrugs.

"On three then?" She ponders her finger onto her face. "Let's go."

* * *

 **…**

"Don't push, damn it!" A brunet student growled as someone from behind tried to push him forward. "I can't go through!"

"Wait, I'm falling!" A female student shrieks as she and a few other people fall over. "Kyaaaaah!"

"What the hell's with this rush?!" Another student cries out.

"Owwww…" Uraraka groans as she was nudged between the shoulders of two guys around her. Iida and Midoriya struggled with similar circumstances as they attempted to go through the sea of students.

"A-As expected o-of the best!" The Engine user states. "They're quick to react in a crisis like event!"

"B-But they're _so_ quick that it's causing a panic!" Midoriya retorts, before getting elbowed in the face and sent swooping down towards the front of crowd. "Oh, shoot!"

"Midoriya-kun!" Iida and Uraraka cry out as they shift their gazes towards their fallen teammate. The glasses teen grunts as he tries to go through towards the edge. He leans on the windows in order to get a look outside.

"Who in the world trespassed the school?" He wonders as his irises gaze around.

 _"The media, Iida-chan."_ Asui suddenly responds. Iida looks up to see her and a…humanoid frog jumping around. Fortunately, she happened to be wearing leggings, and even spats underneath those.

The creature next to her was a humanoid frog-like alien with three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. He was a little taller than Asui's height, and had pale green skin and wore a pair of dark green sunglasses. Wearing a black uniform that featured fingerless gloves and boots for his fingers and feet, a green stripe down the middle. The Omnitrix logo was located on a pair of X-shaped sashes.

"Asui-san? And…Ben? Wait, the media? How did they get in?" He blinks, before looking out the window. He could see Present Mic and Aizawa in front of the entrance to the building, the female reporter and the rest of the press surrounding them.

"Oh, great… Everyone, calm do— _doh!_ Ow!" Iida was about to yell out to everyone, but the shoulder push of the crowd ended up pushing his face into the window, leaving his cheek to the mercy of the thin layer of glass that separated him from the outside.

"You alright, Iida?" Ben asked as he and Asui hanged on.

"W-Where are the teachers?!" Iida growls. "Are they trying to deal with everything?"

"E-Everyone, calm down!" Kirishima tried to do what Iida did. Kaminari was also with him as they tried to calm the crowd, only to get dragged in the swarm alongside Midoriya.

"Ben-chan!" Asui calls out to Ben.

"Call me **Bullfrag**!" He insists as he opens his mouth, a long, prehensile tongue like Asui's wrapping itself around Iida.

"Woah!" Iida yelps.

Flinging him up above the sea of people, it was then that Asui leaped off from the window, jumping off of Bullfrag's shoulders to kick Iida in the back, pushing him off to the exit.

"Iida-chan! Calm the crowd!" She commands.

Gasping, Iida quickly rolls his pants legs, revealing his engine-like protrusions on his calves. Putting his glasses in his pockets, he grunts as they begin to steam up.

 _"Engine Boost!"_ He yells out.

With the activation of his Quirk, Bullfrag and Asui land on top of Kaminari and Kirishima as they, Uraraka, and Midoriya watch as Iida face plants onto the top of the frontal exit's gate, seemingly resembling the man viewed upon various "stopping" and/or "slow down" signs. He takes a deep breath as he stays in place, his eyes turning to look down on his fellow students.

' _Be precise, clear, and_ bold _!'_ He utters as he grabs onto a pipe.

" **EVERYONE! EVERYTHING IS PERFECTLY FINE!"**

His voice echoed through the hallway, with everyone now looking up to him as he struggled to hold onto the little edge. They all gasp as he continues on, his feet shaking from the height.

 _"It is just the media! There is nothing to panic about! EVERYTHING'S FIIIIIIIIINE!"_ He repeats. _"This is U.A.! Let us act in a way that befits our status as students of this school!"_

Silence goes on, and afterwards, the anxious atmosphere begins to calm down. Kirishima and Kaminari sigh in relief, only to yelp once Bullfrag and Asui leap on their heads, landing on an empty space as the Omnitrix wielder reverted back to Ben. Looking out towards the window, Midoriya and Uraraka could see the police starting to come through the front entrance.

"Well, that just happened." Asui ribbits. "I didn't think you had a frog form though."

"I aim to please." Ben shrugs, only to blink once Asui began to pat his head. "Tsu-chan?"

"You're a good boy, you know that? Ribbit." She smiles. Midoriya and Uraraka could only giggle as Ben remained motionless, allowing the frog girl to continue her gesture. While they were busy with that though…

"Uh… Can I request for someone to help me down from here?" Iida gulps. "I'm…not exactly proficient with scaling heights."

* * *

 **…**

"Come on, Class Rep." Momo turns to Midoriya as the mop head nervously stands in front of the room of 1-A.

"R-Right…! N-Now then, let us decide on t-the other class officers…" Midoriya was a train wreck in his usual antics of speech. The entire class smiles a bit in worry for their cinnamon roll, but it was then that he gulped. "B-But first, can I say something?"

"Eh?" Momo blinks.

"I-I think…that Iida Tenya should be the Class Rep of 1-A after all!" He boldly announces, bowing slightly. Asui and a few other students smiled a little at his honesty. "He was able to get everyone's attention in such a cool way. Even though Asui-san and Ben were part of the progress, I know Iida had the idea first in his mind."

"No offence taken, Midoriya-chan." The frog girl says. "Also, call me Tsu-chan."

"I think it would be best for Iida to do it though." Midoriya smiles at Asui, regaining his posture. While Iida was mildly surprised with that, a couple of the others started to agree, Kirishima and Kaminari the first of the bunch to do so.

"Yeah. I could tell that Iida wanted to do something, which is why Kaminari and I tried to go out as well. Though I think Iida's a much better speaker than the rest of us, ha ha." Kirishima chuckles.

"You said it, man." Kaminari nods. "And besides…that pose he took, keheheheh…"

"Whatever the case, you're wasting time…!" Aizawa interrupts from his position in the corner, making the two standing students flinch a little. "I don't give a damn, but hurry the hell up already."

Iida stands up, back straightened and slightly bowed down. "Then, if I have been nominated for the position of Class Representative, it cannot be helped. From this day forth I, Iida Tenya, promise to do my best to carry out the responsibilities of the Class Representative's duties!"

"Counting on ya, emergency exit!" Kirishima jokes.

"Aye~! Emergency Exit Iida!" Mineta echoes. "Do your best, man!"

While Momo and Midoriya were still standing though, the Creation User cups her chin in confusion, Ben snickering from the back upon seeing the lack of attention being sent towards his mistress. However, he couldn't help…that he had this strange omen growing in his gut.

* * *

 **…**

The rest of the school day went off as surprisingly uneventful. Aizawa dealt with the distribution of the other class officers, giving it to the ones that he felt needed some more…"discipline". After the school day ended, many of the students did not notice any of the effects that the media may had done to the school. After everyone left though, Ben took it upon himself to investigate how the press got in the through the first place.

He knew of the U.A. Barrier. The reporters also knew if they were to break through, they would be treated as Villains, but since they were able to enter anyways, it meant either two things:

One. Someone helped the media breakthrough from the outside, or two: Someone from within the school grounds allowed the media inside.

It was likely to be the former, as U.A. keeps a secured surveillance around the entire school's grounds. Anything beyond that perimeter though, was all for fair game. If it was a student or faculty, then news of their capture would likely been done by the other staff of the school. And since Aizawa was here, even though he was an Underground Pro Hero, many Villains would know of his name.

 _'Which means…'_ Ben surmised. _'Someone from outside.'_

As the sunset started to roll in through the school's grounds, as the remainder of the students started to leave, Ben hid behind one of the pillars, a location he discovered was not able to be seen from a majority of the front entrance cameras. He takes a small breath as the Omnitrix activates, wrapping him in a green light and replacing him with Buzzshock.

Sparking to a bolt of electricity, he quickly flew and disabled the few cameras that would be in his view by flying through them. Green sparks ousted from them as they lowered themselves to a depowered state. After confirming so, Buzzshock landed on the middle of the ground as he flashed again, this time with Clockwork replacing himself.

"…Let's see what has happened…" He mutters. Going for the key on top of his head, he begins to turn it clockwise for a bit. After it passes the 12:00 mark six times… A loud bell sound was heard.

His key began to glow green as it commenced to rapidly spin. The surrounding area began to turn green as several images started to play out. First, projections of the students leaving the school started to enter the grounds once more, the sunset turning back into day… It took a little, but after a few more seconds of backtracking…

"…There." Clockwork confirms as the key began to slowly turn back, to the time of the media right before they came in.

Walking out from the front entrance, Clockwork began to observe the scene in front of him. Standing behind him was a large crowd of reporters observing the man in black. After he asks his question from beforehand, the female reporter frowned as she stepped back.

 _"W-What do you mean?"_ She asks. The man merely grins as his final finger, his middle, touches the U.A. Barrier. Right as he did so…

 _'I see now… It was him, his Quirk.'_ He notes. _'This horrifying result must be named… "Decay".'_

The resulting end of the U.A. was just that; a decay-ment of material as a result of the man's Quirk. Like if something was crumbled to dust, littered and voided of all matter that constituted its shape. Whatever the case though, the thing about this Quirk was…it was not in an instant. It took some time, most likely due to the material used to build the school's barrier.

Even with its apparent flaws, Clockwork saw the dramatic effect it could have on a human if this man's entire hand were to grab onto someone. Their skin would crumble, their flesh shriveled and left to blow in the air, their bones…ash.

This was all that Clockwork could project back to though. It was his limit go back to around a few hours into the past. Any further and it would cause him to tire out.

 _'…I'm pretty sure the Principal took note of this. Guess we will just have to see how this goes out… At least, I hope it doesn't end in with someone being killed.'_ Clockwork hopes as he reverts back to Ben.

With one more look at the front entrance, Ben turns to the exit, flying off on his hover board, a grim expression on his face.

* * *

 **…**

On the next day, on 12:50 p.m…

"For today's Hero Basics Training, we'll be doing something a little more different." Aizawa announces. "It'll be turned into a class that is taught by three instructors."

"Who exactly, sir?" Iida raises his hand.

"It'll be All Might and me, as well as one more person." He answers. He could tell that words "turned into" echoed into the minds of his students. As expected, one of them asked what was going to happen.

"Then what are we doing, sir?" Sero asks, raising his hand as well from behind Jiro.

Answering his question, Aizawa takes out a card that read out the word "Rescue", in blue, bold letters. "Disasters, shipwrecks, and everything in between. Today's lesson will be on Rescue Training."

"Rescue…?" Kaminari smiles nervously. "That's certainly different." A bunch of the other students reacted similarly, while some were excited for a different type of lesson. "Looks like it's going to be a lot of work this time around too, I guess."

"Right? This is going to be exciting!" Ashido pumps her fists in response as she turns to the male sitting next to her.

"Well come on, man! _This_ is the duty of being a Hero after all!" Kirishima chuckles. "I'm ready to _rumble!_ "

"Well, if it's water, no one can beat me though. Ribbit." Asui boasts with a prideful smile. Ben hears this, smiling a little.

"We'll see about that, Tsu-chan." He responds. The frog girl unexpectedly turns her back to her, a growing expression of challenge showing up on her face. Momo could tell that it wasn't going to be a pretty ending between them, despite the friendliness that the two already shared with one another.

"I see… A challenge, Ben-chan?" She says. "Very well then."

 _"I'm not done yet, hey!"_ Aizawa calls everyone back. Asui and Ben ended their little challenge bravados to turn back as well.

"For today, you can choose to wear your costume or not. After all, even though they may look to you all, some of them might be ones that inhibit your abilities depending on the environment." The Eraser user notes as he presses a button, revealing the cases of costumes.

"The staff has cleaned and repaired most of the uniforms, be thankful." He says. "After everyone gets changed, the training will commence. It'll be off-campus, so we're going to be taking a bus. That's it. Get ready."

Leaving the room, all of the students began to stand up, picking up their cases and moving out to their respective locker rooms. It took a few minutes for the rest of the students to put on their costumes, as some of them consisted of more than typical decorational pieces, not naming a certain laser-shooting user of all people…

After that, most of the students exited the building, some of the students noticed that Midoriya was wearing the school P.E. uniform. It was like this as a result of Bakugo's brash explosions that tore the fundamentals of his suit. So, as a place holder, he wore the uniform, keeping his respirator, his elbow and knee guards, as well as his gloves.

Seeing everyone present, Iida blows hard into a whistle. Ben, Momo, and Asui, who were next to the bus, covered their ears in mild annoyance as he raises his arm up and down like a crane.

"Class 1-A! Gather round! It is time to depart! Follow into the vehicle in two lines in order to make the bus boarding go in a smooth matter~!" He yells.

"Sheesh, didn't he know that we were right next to him…?" Ben growls. "It's almost as annoying as Bakugo's screaming…"

"I feel similarly…" Momo sighs. "That's just Iida-san's nature, I suppose."

"Iida-chan's civilized, but oblivious in some remarks…" Asui croaked a little.

* * *

 **…**

Now on the bus, Class 1-A began to relax on the comfortable seats of the vehicle. Much to Iida's embarrassment, the bus the class went on was that of a public transportation. He covers his face with his palms as he slouches down in shame.

"…I didn't think it was going to be this type of bus…" He sobs. Ashido pats him on the back with sympathy on her smile.

"There was no point, huh?" She says. "I guess that was karma for almost shattering those three's earbuds?"

"Well, it wasn't that bad… I've heard much worst." Ben rolls his eyes as he sat next to Ashido on his left, Kaminari on the right.

The front of the bus consisted of two 1x4 rows. On the right was Sato, Midoriya, Asui, and Kirishima. The left was that of Iida, Ashido, Ben, and Kaminari. The rest of the students sat on rows of two and four on the back of the bus.

"Well, since we have the time, why don't we get to know one another a little more?" Asui suggests. "For example; I always say what's on my mind."

Turning to Midoriya, she smiles. "Midoriya-chan."

"A-Ah! Um, yes, Asui-san?!" The green head blushes a little while flustering back.

"Call me Tsu-chan." She giggles. Midoriya laughs a little nervously. "Anyhow, what I wanted to say was that your Quirk…resembles that of All Might's."

Both Ben and Midoriya quirk a little in response. "H-Huh?! Y-You think so? B-But I…I uh…well I…"

"But wait a second, Tsu-san. When All Might fights, he doesn't hurt himself like Midoriya does." Kirishima notes. "That means they have two different types of Quirks. They just look the same."

Midoriya sighs in relief once Asui was convinced. Kirishima however decided to go on with the topic though. "It must be nice to have certain Quirks though. A simple-augmenting one is pretty good if you think about it. You can do all sorts of flashy stuff."

"How so?" Sato asks.

"Well, take my Quirk for example." Kirishima brings his arm up, hardening it. "My Hardening's good against individuals in 1v1 situations, but it doesn't look like much."

"Heck no! I think it's pretty cool!" Midoriya disagrees. "It's definitely a Quirk that can pass as a Pro's in the future!"

"A Pro, huh? Well, you have to think about your popularity as a Hero too, in that sense. When I harden multiple parts of my body, it kind makes me look like a monster or something." The red haired teen chuckles.

"Eh, you get used to it." Ben shrugs. "At least you can be recognized for one particular thing. Look at me."

"Right! Those monster guys you turned into were cool!" Ashido grins as she slaps his back. "How many forms do you have anyways?"

"Well… A-Anyhow, if you want to talk about strong and flashy, then why not Bakugo's then? Or maybe Todoroki?" Ben averts the topic as he points to the two that sat on the upper level of the bus.

"…?! Hmph." Bakugo heard his name, but upon learning that it was Ben that called him out, he looked away. Asui shrugs though.

"Bakugo-chan's always mad, so he doesn't seem like he'll be popular though." She boldly says. Midoriya instinctively flinches from his "Bakugo Radar" as the blond reacts with his explosive nature.

"Jeez, way to _bomb_ the guy, Tsu-chan." Ben puns with a smirk.

"What the hell! You wanna fight?!" Bakugo barks in a comedic matter as he stands up from his seat, leaning on the railings as he stares at him and Asui.

"See?" She points at him with a satisfied smirk.

"Well, we haven't known each other for that long, so it's amazing that everyone knows that his personality is crap slouched from the remains of the improper sewage from people." Kaminari chuckles.

"The hell's with that vocabulary, electro bastard?! I'll kill you!" Bakugo growls again.

As the class had fun with teasing Bakugo, Asui and Ben looked over in Midoriya's direction. He looked like he was hearing a mix of heaven and hell from what his expression exposed. The two looked at each other, shrugging as the frog girl began to pat his back.

"You okay, Midoriya-chan?" Asui asks.

 _'K-Kacchan of all people is being teased… I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M HEARING AND SEEING! THIS IS U.A. FOR YOU!'_ He panics.

"…What a savage conversation." Momo covers her mouth in disturbance. "How are you alright with this, Uraraka-san?"

"I like stuff like this!" The Gravity user cheerfully responds to the person sitting next to her. "Especially since he gives off such a rea—"

"—Alright, we're here! Everyone, shut up and stop messing around, we're getting off soon."

Hearing Aizawa's words, everyone looks out the windows, aweing slightly at the sight they saw. The facility consisted of a dome-shaped building that composed of eight main sections. This was the USJ, or the Unforeseen Simulation Joint.

A minute or so later, the bus stops in front of the entrance. The first few then noticed a figure standing proudly in front of them as everyone got out, waiting for the rest of the class so that they could introduce themselves.

 _"Hello there, everyone. I have been waiting for you!"_ They introduce themselves. Immediately, Ben wondered…

 _'…Is that a guy, or a girl?'_ He blinks in wonder. Everyone else seemed to react positively to this person's appearance.

Their costume consisted of a white space suit design using what appears to be a puffy jacket instead of an actual suit, a black helmet with white eyes, and a pair of yellow boots. It was possible to assume that their body was thin, given the quite small legs showing between the costume's pants and shoes.

"Oh God! It's the Space Hero, Thirteen!" Midoriya swoons, going into Fanboy mode. "The gentlemanly Hero who's rescued tons of people from disasters of all kinds!"

"I love Thirteen!" Uraraka agrees.

"I appreciate the comments! Now then, let us proceed through the front entrance, shall we?" Thirteen gestures towards the entrance, which consisted of a large blue gate.

Bowing in respect, everyone begins to follow the space-like Hero, arriving inside the facility. The Central Plaza, the main part after the entrance, was a large yellow and maroon platform that had two large stair cases leading down to the main area. Around that, there were six zones which mimicked certain environmental locations.

"Holy! This is USJ!" Kirishima notes.

"Yes! Take a look over yonder." Thirteen points out to the locations.

"We have several simulation zones. First, a Flood Zone, as well as a Landslide Zone. We also have three more locations: A Conflagration Zone, a Downpour Zone, and last but not least, a Mountain Zone." They explain.

"This is a training ground that I made with different types of accidents and disasters. And you are right, this is named the "USJ", otherwise known as the Unforeseen Simulation Joint!" They proudly say.

"Whelp, alright then. Thirteen, where's All Might?" Aizawa looks around as he walks to Thirteen. "He was supposed to meet us here."

"Well, about that…" Thirteen walks up to his ear. "All Might got caught up in some Hero work, and is currently resting in the lounge."

"…Well that's the height of irrationality." Aizawa cocks an eyebrow, before glancing about. _'Well, it's good that we prepared some stuff.'_

Turning back to the students, he breathes in. "Alright, it can't be helped if he's not here. Shall we begin?"

"Right… Hmm, let's see here. Before we begin, let me say one thing…err…or two, no, maybe three…could be four or five or—"

 _'—It's increasing…'_ Everyone glooms a bit.

"Well, forget it. Let's go with the basics." Thirteen decides as he brings his hand up.

"As you all might know, my Quirk is called Black Hole. I can suck up anything and turn it to dust." He explains.

"Yeah! You've used that Quirk to save people from all kinds of disasters, right?" Midoriya notes with an enthusiastic smile. Thirteen nods, but points a finger at them.

"Yes. But…it could also be a power to easily kill a person." They counter, making everyone's happy mood dim a bit. "Some of you also have Quirks like that, correct?"

"In a superhuman society, personal Quirks have been certified and stringently regulated, so that doesn't seem to be a problem at first glance. However, please do not forget that there are many Quirks that can easily kill with one wrong step." Thirteen warns.

Everyone takes their word to heart, looking down at various parts of their body. Ben grips the Omnitrix as he folds his arms behind his back.

 _'Tell me about it…'_ He grimaced slightly. _'You have no idea, Thirteen…'_

"With Aizawa-san's physical fitness test, you found out the possibility of your own hidden prowess in your powers and abilities, and with All Might's person-to-person combat training, you experienced the danger of using your Quirks against those of others." They go on.

"This class will be a refresher of sorts, a new starting. In this, you shall learn how to use your Quirks to save the lives of the people around you. Your powers do not exist for the purpose of hurting others, and I hope to leave you here with the understanding that you also have powers in order to help those around you."

Taking a minute to register his words, Thirteen bows in a gentlemanly manner. "That is all. Thank you for listening to this Hero's rambling. Ben smiles, but all of a sudden, that gut feeling in his stomach began to surface.

"Alright, let's—"

 _"Incoming!"_ Ben growls as he places his visor on.

As he says that, the entire circulations of lights around USJ go dim. In the center of the plaza, in which a fountain spewed out water, it began to twitch and get stuck as a void of purple forms in front of it.

Aizawa was the second to notice as his eyes widened. Turning around, he turns to Class 1-A. "Everyone! Gather together and don't move! Thirteen, protect the students!"

"Wait, what's that?!" Kirishima notices the void. Pointing down to it, the rest of the class begins to look down onto the plaza as it opens up, the man possessing the Decay Quirk exiting out. He had several hands all around his body as he walked from the void's space, with Villains upon Villains following his lead.

"Is this like the Entrance Exam, where everything's already started?" Kaminari gulps.

"Don't move!" Aizawa yells, placing his goggles on. "Those…are Villains."

"What?!" Everyone but Ben gasps.

"They're here…but how?" He growls. "How did they know we'd be here?"

 _"Thirteen… And Eraserhead, huh?"_ A voice uttered, revealing itself to be the void. _"Seems like the teacher's schedule we received the other day was a bit off. It said that All Might was supposed to be here."_

"…These guys were responsible for the breaching of the U.A. Barrier the other day. I knew it…" Ben growled. "Aizawa, what do we do?"

Watching the various Villains walking forward into the area of the plaza, the man with the hands on him looks around eerily, the void person next to him, and a sort of…monster next to him.

It was a large black humanoid monster, his body being very muscular and having many scars around it. His brain was exposed on the top of his head, while his large eyes are around it and his mouth had the shape of a bird's beak that had sharp teeth in it.

 _"Where is he…the symbol of peace, All Might?"_ The man asks with a cold tone. _"I can't believe I brought an entire crowd, only to find that he's not here."_

As he looks up though, his eyes widened as if he got an idea. "I know… I think he'll come if we _kill_ some of these kids…!"

 _'…Kill?'_ Ben's eyes contracted upon hearing that word. He was about to walk off and punch that hand covered face, but Aizawa stopped him as his bandages began to hover. Thirteen also stood in front of the students as their eyes narrowed to an unpleasant look.

"Wait, Villains?!" Kirishima looks down. "How'd they get into a Hero School?"

"Sensei, what happened to the trespasser sensors?!" Momo steps up beside Ben as she asks Aiza—No, Eraserhead and Thirteen. This was now a Hero and Villain situation.

"Yes, we do have them, but…" They couldn't answer that question entirely.

"Are they only here, or around the entire school?" Todoroki wonders. "Either way though, it doesn't look like the sensors are responding, meaning that—"

"—Someone has a Quirk that can nullify the detection of presences." Ben finishes. "An isolated area such as this one from the main campus location, during a specific time in which a class would be taken here…"

"They're fools, but they aren't stupid in that regard." The Ice/Fire user completes.

"This attack was carefully planned out with some goal in mind." Momo added.

Eraserhead stands in front of the students, glancing back at Thirteen. "Thirteen, begin the evacuation immediately. Call the school for backup. Since they have someone that can nullify the sensors, it's possible that someone with radio-wave powers is present and interfering."

"Kaminari. You should try to use your Quirk to call the school as well." He quickly says, pointing to a part of his costume, which was a headset on his right ear.

"R-Right!" He says, placing his hand on it and beginning to use his Quirk.

"But wait, what about you, sensei?" Midoriya yelps. "Will you fight by yourself? Even if you can erase Quirks, with so many of them there...how can you do so? Eraserhead's fighting style is capturing an enemy after erasing their Quirk! A frontal battle is…"

"You can't be a Hero by being a one-trick pony, Midoriya." Eraserhead answers. "Thirteen, I'm leaving it to—"

"You're going to need backup." Ben says. Everyone gasps as Eraserhead stops. "I'm going with you."

"…No." He says. "You stay with the others and—"

"Let me tell you something, Eraserhead, Underground Pro Hero…" Ben's tone changes, something that Momo and the rest of the students and Thirteen began to notice.

 _"…?!"_ Eraserhead turns his eyes to see his. His eyes were calm, but full of deadly precision behind its gray coloration.

"I will provide cover by fighting the Villains alongside you. Do. You. Accept?" He says as he stands with him. Eraserhead glares at the kid through his goggles and his visor, before sighing heavily.

"…Come on." He simply says.

"Wait, what are you two do—"

"Thirteen! Go, now!" Eraserhead yells as he and Ben jump down.

Falling to the bottom of the plaza, the two run together as Eraserhead brings his bandages to his hand. Several Villains group up together as they look up towards the duo.

"Shooting Squad, let's go!" One yells, having barrels on his fingertips. Two other individuals joined up with him as they grinned.

"Didn't our intel say that it would be just Thirteen and All Might?" She say as she aims her grey colored dreaded hair at them. "Who are those guys?!"

"It doesn't matter!" The third one yells, wearing a full bodied, stitched suit of olive green. "But if they think they can come to us from the front by themselves…

 _"Then they're huge idiots!"_ All three of them yell as they begin to use their long-range Quirks.

As they begin to fire though, Eraserhead and Ben land on the floor, dashing towards the three as the former activates his Quirk. In their confusion, he wraps the three of them around, smashing their heads together before dropping them onto the floor. Some of the Villains stopped to gasp a little as the two stood in the circle of all of them.

"You idiots! That's Eraserhead! He can erase Quirks just by looking at them!" One of them explains as a Mutation Quirk user approaches them. He had four arms that were covered in some kind of fur-like material.

 _"Erase?"_ He boasts. "He can't erase the Quirks of Mutant types like us, now can he?!"

"No, I can't…" Eraserhead says as he avoids a couple of punches from his arms. "That doesn't mean I can't fight normally though!"

Ducking, he quickly rushed up and delivered a hard right to the Villain's face, sending him flying off a couple meters into the air. Sending his bandages off, he grabs him and pulls him close.

"The skills of guys like you…" He mutters. Ben was about to warn him about a punch to the back from another Villain, but he quickly limbos and kicks him in the face. As the brute landed on top of a nearby duo, he grunts as he throws his captive onto them. "Are statistically more likely to manifest in close combat!"

"AAaah!" They cry out in pain.

"Why is why I have taken measures to protect myself from such things." He finishes. Ben groups with him as more and more Villains begin to circle around them. The man with the hands observes the two from afar.

"He's proficient in hand-to-hand combat, and since he's hiding his eyes with those goggles, you can't tell whose Quirk he's currently erasing. When he fights against a group, which makes it harder for them to work together." He explains.

Erasing a woman who could use her hair as drills, Ben quickly kicks her in the face as Eraserhead ties and kicks off a Mutant with a bird like skull helmet. The two continue to fight off the Villains as he continues to observe them.

"…And that other person with him is also proficient in combat. I see… I hate Pro Heroes. The masses don't stand a chance against them."

The Void person next to him narrows his eyes as the duo, noticing something from Eraserhead as he continues to fight alongside the circle of Villains. As the students of 1-A begin to evacuate, Midoriya takes a moment to awe at Ben and Eraserhead.

"I knew Aizawa-sensei was a good fighter…but Ben as well? Amazing…" He says.

"Midoriya, come on! There's no time for analysis!" Iida yells at him. "We need to take shelter!"

As 1-A began to run off towards the exit though, the void user appears in front of them, surprising Thirteen as they stop first. Looking down on them, the Villain narrows his eyes.

 _"I won't let you, Thirteen."_ He utters. The fighting duo glance over in horror in response.

 _'Shoot! I blinked the moment that the most dangerous looking went off!'_ He tries to run back to them, only to be stopped by Villains. He growls, turning to Ben.

"Go!" He yells, quickly wrapping away a row of Villains away. Ben quickly begins to run off with a gruesome expression growing on his face.

 _"Get away from them!"_ Ben roars as he jumps onto his hover board. His voice could not be heard from below as the Villain forms a wall of shadows.

"Well now, hello there. Nice to meet you all." The Void user introduces himself. "We are the League of Villains, myself being a member. It may have been a bit presumptuous of us, but we invited ourselves into the home of the Heroes, U.A. Academy, in order to have All Might, the Symbol of Peace…take his _last_ breath."

The students shuddered as they stopped in their tracks, quivering in either fear, confusion, anger, hate, or a bunch of other emotions. "I believe that All Might should've been here though. Has there been some sort of change in regard? Well…that is neither here nor there. This is the role that I have come to play."

Thirteen narrows his eyes, opening up his index finger to reveal a black hole, but before he could activate his Quirk, his eyes widened as Bakugo and Kirishima rush forward, Quirks activated.

"HAA!" Bakugo lets out a large explosion as Kirishima follows him. "Did you ever consider that you'd get beaten by us before you did it?!"

The rest of the students opened their eyes from the smoke of Bakugo's attack, only to hear the sigh of the Villain in front of him. "…Oh dear, now that's quite dangerous…"

"What?" Bakugo blinks in shock.

"That's right… I forgot. Even if you _are_ students, you lot are quite the excellent golden eggs." He smiles, or appeared to smile as his body began to expand.

"You two, get away, NOW!" Thirteen yells, but—

"My job will be to scatter you all…and torture you to death!" He yells as his body circulates around the entire group, trapping in a dome of shadows. The only ones that escaped the vicinity were that of Iida, Uraraka, and Sato, the first using his Quirk to push the three of them out of the sphere.

"EVERYONE!" Iida screams out in horror.

Ben finally arrives up onto the main floor, only to stare in shock. He was about to go berserk, but upon hearing the faint screaming of Midoriya from afar, the Flood Zone to be exact, he glares at the sphere.

"He's warping them to the various Zones… That's his Quirk." He growls.

Looking back, he sees his classmates scattered about around the Zones, Villains beginning to approach them. As the Void user's attack ends, it was revealed that Thirteen, Shoji, Sero, and Ashido remained.

"Shoji, is everyone here?" Iida asks. "Are they safe?!"

The Dupli-Arms user replicates several of his eyes and ears, using them to move and located the class. "Yes! Everyone's scattered, but they're all still in this building!"

The group sighs in relief, but quickly turn back to the Villain in front of them. Thirteen glares at the Void user, before glancing back at Iida.

"Class Rep of 1-A." They calls out. "I'm entrusting this duty to you."

"Yes?" Iida blinks.

"I need you to run to the school and tell them about what is happening here." Thirteen orders. "The alarms are not sounding, and our phones don't have signal. The system is based off of infrared rays, and even though Eraserhead is erasing Quirks left and right, they're still not working."

"Then that means…!" Ashido notes.

"They have someone who could interfere with them that hid the moment these crooks arrived." Thirteen explains as the Villain reforms to his full form. "It would be faster for you to run to the school than for us to find and capture that person.

"But I can't leave everyone beh—"

"Iida, GO!" Ben growls, almost in anger. "We'll handle it here!

"Go on, Emergency Exit!" Sato adds. "If you can get outside, there'll be alarms. That's why they're only doing it inside."

"As long as you get out, they won't follow!" Sero shouts as he lines with up the yellow spandex wearing classmate of his. "Burst through this guy's miasma with your legs!"

"I said that Quirks are to be used to save lives, right? This is the time to do so, young man." Thirteen says as Shoji walks up with them.

"Come on, Iida-kun!" Uraraka looks at him. "I'll support you with my Quirk."

"Who tells the enemy of their plan right in front of them though?!" The Villain growls as he lets his body surge forward. Thirteen uses this chance to properly begin the fight, standing in front of the students.

"Because even if you heard, you wouldn't be able to stop it!" They yell, a giant vacuum starting to come from the hole in Thirteen finger. It began to suck up the Villain's attack as he went on.

 _ **"** ** _Bla_ ck Hole!"**_

Watching the Villain begin to get into conflict, Ben quickly turns back, eyeing the various grounds. He growls like a beast, something that Uraraka and Ashido note as he turns to them.

"Watch over this place… I'm going after the rest of our classmates and the Villains!" He says as he runs off towards the center.

"Wait, where are you—" Uraraka was about to ask where he was going, only for the two ladies to cover their eyes.

Replacing Ben was a creature resembling a humanoid velociraptor. He had black wheels on his feet and wore a helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. His fingers resembled sharp blades. When the visor came up, one can see that he had a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of his eyes. Wearing a skintight suit of black, his arms and lower legs were exposed, and there was a gray stripe located down the middle of his chest. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, and he had five blue stripes on his tail.

Not even getting a chance to retort, the two could only see a blur of blue and black as the new form went down to the floor in record time. As Eraserhead kicked another Villain, the screeching of the alien's speed was enough to make him stop.

"What in the name of—"

The Villain in front of him was suddenly smacked, kicked, punched, slapped, kneed; practically any form of direct physical harm was achieved against his body as the blur of black and blue savagely and mercilessly torn him down in circle of pain. After a final hit, the attack ended up creating a crater from the result speed force, leaving the Villain gasping for air.

 _'Is that…'_ He was hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. As he looked around, the dozens and dozens of Villains began to drop one by one, each on the floor with bruises and bumps all over them. It didn't even take long for them to dwindle down to a half-dozen either.

After around thirty seconds, the speeding Ben finally stopped in front of Eraserhead, the alien looking in his direction. "…You alright?"

"…What the _hell_ was that, Tennyson?!" He says.

"I didn't break any bones or body parts, I merely subdued and left them unable to fight. These bastards are going to pay for trying to harm my classmates…I know just the torture to deal with them." He growls, a small smile growing.

"…I see." He says. Clearly, Ben was not in the mood to argue. "If you do anything suspicious though, it'll be on your record."

"Of course… All that matters though is that we rescue class 1-A. They were randomly spread out to the Zones without regard to their Quirks. That means that the enemy doesn't know of their abilities." He quickly explains. "Can I trust you with these two jokers?"

Pointing to them, the man with the hands narrows his eyes in curiosity. As Eraserhead nods, Ben speeds off to the nearest Zone, a bad grin showing on his face.

 _'…Is this kid a sadist? Hate to be a masochistic girl right now then.'_ Eraserhead jokes.

* * *

 **…**

The Flood Zone, also known as the Shipwreck Zone.

Midoriya was currently standing on a ship in the middle of the water zone with Asui and Mineta. Surrounding them were dozens of Villains who were currently floating around the area.

"M-Midoriya! You're freaking contradicting yourself!" Mineta was about to cry out into a panic attack. "The best plan would be to just sit tight and wait for the U.A Heroes to come save us!"

"…Wait a minute though, Mineta-kun." Midoriya and Asui look down from the edge, observing the watchful group. "Those guys down there are clearly assuming that'll the three of us will be fighting them in the water, yes?"

"Haaaah?!" The short teen gawks.

"Does that mean they knew what was in the facilities before they gathered all of these Villains here?" He asks out loud.

"That should be correct." Asui responds, pondering her finger on her chin.

"Then for people who gathered so much intel so meticulously, there's something a bit strange. They sent you, Tsu—"

 _"Rib…bit?"_ Asui's cheeks turned ever so slightly pink as she turned to him.

"Uhh… T-They sent you, Tsu-chan, to the Shipwreck Zone. In other words, the Villains most likely do not have a clear idea to what our Quirks are.

"Ribbit… Oh, that's true…" She blinks with realization in her otherwise emotionless face. "If they knew I was a frog, they'd most likely would've sent me to the fire zone over there."

She glances towards the red dome. "I think I know where you're going with this, Midoriya-chan."

"They probably separated us because they didn't know what our Quirks were, and most likely wanted to overpower us with numbers alone." Midoruya notes. "We have inferior numbers and less experience, so our only hope is to use the fact that they don't know what our Quirks are."

"True. They aren't trying to climb the ship. That supports your hypothesis, Midoriya-chan. However, that also means that they aren't going to be underestimating us either." Asui adds.

"Right. So, what we'll do is—"

 _"—Midoriya! Tsu-chan! Mineta!"_ Ben yells from afar. The three look up to see the speedster alien do a long jump from the edge of the water across the Zone, landing right in front of Mineta.

"B-Ben?" Mineta gulped. "What kind of form is that?"

"A dinosaur? Like Humungousaur? It's pretty fast though." Asui noted.

"Name's **XLR8**." He says as he reverts to Ben, looking over the edge. "These guys are pissing me off… How dare they…!"

"C-Calm down, Ben!" Midoriya pats his shoulder. "How's the other Zones?"

"…I was planning to go along and help the next Zone after this one. Assuming that the likes of Bakugo and Todoroki or other of our proficient classmates are there, most likely that they'll be alright." He starts. "But if some of them are in Zones that are dangerous for them to be in…I'll have to intervene."

"Well, we were just about to plan out an attack." Asui announced. "In order to coordinate, let's tell each other about our Quirks."

Everyone looks at one other, nodding as they sat down. "Well, it's kind of obvious in my case, but my Quirk is my Frog Form. I can do most things that frogs can do, like jump high, stick to walls, and fling my tongue out up to around about 20 meters in length."

"…If what you said is true, you can also…" Ben narrowed his eyes a bit, in worry of insulting Asui. She took no offence, but it was clear that she didn't like to say it.

"…Yes. I can also spit out my stomach and wash it, as well as secrete toxic mucus that stings, but just a little." She begrudgingly explained.

Upon hearing that, Mineta blushed, but for a seemingly wrong reason. Ben and Asui's ear twitched upon hearing him utter what seemed to be an otherwise suggestive noise

 _'…"Secrete"?!'_ He drooled in his mind. He was immediately slapped in the back of the head by Ben though.

"Anyhow, those two are practically useless for this kind of situation, so you can probably forget about them." Asui finishes.

"…I already knew it, but you're really strong, Tsu-chan." Midoriya smiles a little. "All I have is super strength, and to a slight extent, super speed, but once I use it, I'm out of commission pretty much. It's like a double edged sword for me."

Ben glances at Midoriya. He had taken his words, as he noticed during the paired battles that Midoriya attempted to surge One For All throughout his entire body. Even if it was slight, and ended up hurting him anyways, with future training, it would be possible for him to achieve a full effect like All Might himself.

He then gestured to himself. "My Quirk is pretty much self-explanatory as well. I can transform myself into a flurry of creatures that each have different shapes, forms, abilities and weaknesses, etc. You already saw a few of my forms, like Humungousaur, Big Chill, and Heatblast."

"And Bullfrag as well, ribbit!" Asui adds with a slight smile. Ben returns the gesture, before going back to his neutral expression.

"Anyhowm, depending on what kind of attack you guys want to initiate, I probably have a form that'll accommodate for that." He finishes. Mineta raises a hand though.

"How many forms do you have, anyways? Ashido tried to ask the same question, but you didn't answer." He asks.

"A-Ah… Mineta-kun, if he doesn't want to say, then he—"

"—No, he's right." Ben turns to him. "Regarding the number of transformations I have, I possess roughly _seventy_ at the moment."

"S-Se—"

"Seventy?!" Mineta barks. "What the heck?!"

"Yes, yes! I have that amount, yes! Let's get back on track. Mineta, what does your Quirk do?" Ben turns back.

"Well…" He reaches for his head, grabbing it off like a sphere. "My Quirk produces extremely sticky spheres from my head, which I can then use as projectiles, with a new sphere growing in place of the removed one in seconds. The spheres are able to stick to surfaces, with the exception of myself, in which they bounce off me. Depending on my health level, their stickiness can last a whole day. If I remove too many spheres from my head in quick succession though, I'll bleed."

…

…

Ben and Asui look at each other, before looking back at Mineta. "…That sounds like the perfect Quirk for a pervert like you."

Mineta remained silent, before crying out like a child again. "AAAAAAAH! This is why I said we should've waited quietly! My Quirk is totally unsuited for this type of battle!"

"Th-That's not it, Mineta-kun!" Midoriya tried to convince him otherwise. "It's an amazing Quirk, so we should think about a way to use it—"

"—Heads up!" Ben suddenly says as he and Asui watch from out. A villain uses his water manipulation Quirk to strike the ship and breaks it into pieces after creating a giant, sharp hand out of water.

"W-Woah!" The mop head begins to stumble as the Villain grins.

 _"I'm getting freakin' impatient. Let's end this thing already!"_ He roars.

Balancing on the now two-in-one vehicle, Asui sighs as the four stand on one end. "Sheesh, the power of that Quirk… He broke the ship in one fell swoop."

As the ship began to sink though, Ben began to glance around, his eyes thinking of something from Asui's point of view. Blinking, he turned to Mineta. "Mineta."

"H-huh?" He sniffles.

"Trying throwing some of your spheres at them. I want to test something." He calmly says.

Blinking in confusion, Mineta steps forward and starts to furiously throw some of them down into the water. Seeing them float in the water and seemingly having no effect, he turns to the three behind with an even more upset face.

"Wait, what're—Huh?" Midoriya looks over, only to gasp in surprise. Ben and Asui look over as well, the former slowly growing a smile on his face.

 _"What the heck are these things?"_ One of the Villains tried to splash them away.

"They're being cautious and not touching them?" Midoriya notes. "…Wait, then…"

"Midoriya. You thinking of the same thing?" Ben turns to him. Midoriya nods, and the two turn to Asui and Mineta.

"Guys, we have a plan." Midoriya smiles. "You ready?"

From the water, the Villains grin as the ship begins to slowly sink. _"It's only a matter of time until—"_

 _*WHOOOOOSH!*_

Interrupting his chatter though was of a super jump. From the ship, a flash of green quickly erupted as Midoriya, and a large, humanoid figure leaped high into the space above the vessel. He was a red alien that was approximately twelve feet tall, had well developed muscles, and two pairs of four-fingered arms. A black stripe went from his chin to his lower lip, and he had four green eyes: A main pair, and a smaller pair below them. He wore a grey and white T-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and fingerless gloves, and possessed the Omnitrix symbol on his upper left shoulder.

"I think I understand why Iida's afraid of hei—"

 _"—NOW, Midoriya!"_ Ben yelled as Midoriya hanged on his neck.

As the two hovered around the space above the Villains, the latters looked up in shock as Midoriya rocked his arm forward, grunting as grabs his right wrist and aims it at Ben's back.

"Sorry, you're going to have to repair my body again after this!" He yells. "Let's go!"

Bringing his middle finger in lock with his thumb, the power of One For All begins to surge into his two fingers. Midoriya growls loudly as Ben's **Four Arms** form flashes once more. The adrenaline from using his Quirk prevented the teen from being blinded as he watched a new form replace the one in front of him.

Ben was now a hulking, broad-shouldered alien that resembled a pill bug, being covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He was mostly white, with black on his upper half. He had four claws on both of his hands and had sharp teeth. Wearing the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead, his eyes were green.

 _'Even if it's a Smash, we won't be able to get them all if they were to form a circle. And besides, even if we get through this Zone, there's still going to be other enemies! We have to preserve as much as we can!'_ Midoriya growls in his mind as the Villains.

 _"Ha, the moment they hit the water…"_

 _'But…we have to ensure our own safety first…! Here we go…imagine the microwave…control the power…!'_ Midoriya grumbles in his mind, before widening his eyes.

From the ship, Asui grabs Mineta as she looks up. "Time to go, Mineta-chan."

"We're gonna freaking di—"

 _"—One For All…"_ He starts off. The Villain who destroyed the ship was about to bring up his giant fist when…

 _"Delaware **Cannonbolt** SMAAAASH!" _Midoriya screamed as he flicked his fingers off.

Right as he performed the move, Cannonbolt rolled up. His back plates and the plates on his hands were now covering him, and his side plates were now the plates on his shoulders. His sphere form had semi-circular stripes across his body, with black lines around the circular plates.

"Oh man… This is gonna—HURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!"

Being blasted by Midoriya, despite his armored state, Cannonbolt grunted slightly as he was suddenly pushed off with incredible force into the oceanic Zone's water deposit. The Villains' eyeballs nearly popped out as he _cannonbolted_ into the water, creating a ginormous hole in the water.

Midoriya looks down in pain and guilt, the former from busting two of his fingers as a result of his usage of One For All. The latter, was from using Cannonbolt as an anchor of weight for his attack. Watching the alien burrow down into the water, he nonetheless turned back to the two on the ship.

"TSU-CHAN! MINETA-KUN!" He yells for them.

"Ribbit!" Asui yelps as she blasts off from the ship, jumping as high as she could. She repeats her usual antic as she releases her tongue, wrapping it around Midoriya's torso as she began to jump out from the Zone.

"It's on you now, Mineta-chan!" Asui calls out. The crying purple man in her arms clenches his fists in anguish as he begins to furiously throw out his spheres down onto the water Zone.

"GOD FUCKIN' DAMNIT MIDORIYA, BEN! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS BEING SO COOL FOR?! NOW YOU'RE MAKING WANT TO HELP, DAMNIT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!" He cries out, throwing so many in succession that his head started to bleed. Asui looks down in slight surprise.

 _'Woah. I didn't think he'd be_ that _encouraged.'_ She admits with a mental ribbit.

As Mineta's spheres began to land into the water, as both Villains and objects began to dwell down into the center hit spot of Cannonbolt's landing. They both began to stick to one another.

"What?! The hell are these?" A Villain yells as one sticks to his back.

"It's that damn brat's!" Another answers. "Ugh, I can't get it off!"

As they struggled to get them off, the water begins to regroup back to the surface point from which it spread out from. Midoriya and company could hear the Villains yelling as they all began to diverge. Looking back, a pained grin appeared on his face.

"Kuuuh… If a strong force is applied to the surface of water, it'll spread…and then converge back into the middle!" He roars.

The resulting attack's force was so great that it caused the Villains, the ship, and even _Cannonbolt_ , to bounce high into the air, even after the latter slammed rock bottom and managed to reflect off from the bottom the of floor. The yellow armored alien could be seen unraveling himself midair as he gazes at the three, before flashing green into Jetray.

Asui smiled in satisfaction. "Rounded everyone up at once, got ourselves out from danger with minimal harm, and we're out of range from nearby enemies. I've guess we've cleared the first hurdle, guys. Nice work!"

As the three landed near the edge of the zone, which was closer to actual grounding, Jetray quickly flew over, landing next to them while reverting back to Ben. He rubbed his back a little due to a little numbness he got from that Delaware Smash. "…Ow."

"S-Sorry, Ben." Midoriya tried to chuckle, but instead winced.

Mineta turned to the Villains, grinning. "I was had a bowel movement this morning, so those things'll be sticking _all_ day."

 _"We were lucky that was all of them, I took a huge gamble and almost hurt Ben in the back. Normally, they would've kept some of their troops underwater to be secured, and I was trying to keep my composure but I couldn't stay calm and I—"_

"—Midoriya-chan, stop that. It's scary." Asui retorted, patting her tongue on his bushy head. That managed to stop his muttering at least.

"Rather than reflecting back on this, shouldn't we be thinking about what to do next?" She suggests.

"O-Oh… Yeah, you're right— _tch…_ " He replied, wincing still.

"You alright?" She asks with worry, grabbing his hands into hers. Midoriya blushed a little, but nevertheless gave her a small smile.

"Y-Yeah…" He says. "Anyhow, we should make it our top priority to get some help. Let's follow the shoreline and reach the exit through the central plaza."

Pointing to said exit, everyone but Ben looks over, before blinking in confusion. "Wait, what happened to all the Villains? Did Aizawa-sensei take them all out already? That's amazing!"

"No… That was me." Ben instead responded, turning his back to them.

"H-Huh? You?" Mineta gulped. "You beat all of those Villains, and by yourself of all people?! How?!"

"…Let's just say I was trying to cool my system. I didn't take the situation of Villains kidnapping my friends as a good thing." He responds. "Go out. Iida's group is by the exit, trying to get back the Void user who dispersed everyone in the first place."

"Wait, then we can try to help him then!" Midoriya responded.

"Help him? You're crazy, Midoriya!" Mineta barked.

"I'm not thinking of doing anything that'll get in his way, but if we can lessen the load after we find a slight opening, then even we can—"

"—No." Ben repeated. "Those Villains we took cared of were just second rated thugs. The real threat is the guy that first came out, and the last one. The guy with the hands on his face, and the giant, buff guy with the exposed brain."

"But—"

"—By all means, if you'd rather learn the hard way, by all means. I'm going to come after you guys after I check the other zones." Ben turns his face to them, a serious expression showing on his face before he ran and jumped into the air.

Flashing into Jetray, they watched as he began to fly towards the Mountain Zone. Turning back to the center, Midoriya narrows his eyes as he begins to walk out.

"Let's go, guys…" He says. Mineta looks back, shuddering slightly.

"…Ben was a little scary." He admits.

* * *

 **…**

"Holy shiiiiiiiiiiit!" Kaminari yelps as he turns around and ducks, narrowly dodging a punch from a large Villain. He runs off in the direction as he starts to go towards the others that were dragged to the Zone with him.

"Scary! Seriously, did you see the _size_ of that guy?!" He yells. "I almost saw the River Styx! What the heck is with these guys?! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!"

"How the hell do you know about the _River Styx_ of all things?!" Jiro yells as she blocks an attack with a generated sword. "And stop panicking!"

"Focus on fighting please, Kaminari-san!" Momo yells as she slaps a Villain in front of her with a polearm.

"Yes! Worry about that later." Jiro says as the three group up. "Right now, we need to focus and figure out on how we'll get away from all these Villains."

It was true. Villains upon Villains were now surrounding them from every angle. Now that they were cornered to a wall, waves of these creeps were now preparing to come closer.

"Then give me a weapon too then!" Kaminari barks.

"You're the electric guy, aren't you?" Jiro says, blocking another attack. "Hurry and _Kaminari_ then to death!"

"W-What? You saw me during the training combat, did you?!" The blond barks. "We were paired up! I can only cover myself in electricity! I'll you two as well as everyone else here too!"

"What are you saying?" Jiro sighed.

"It's like, you know, the same as Todoroki!" He tries to compare. "And even if we wanted to call for help, there's that damn jamming interference that's preventing my headset's signal from going out!"

"So, we can't rely on you, and instead you need to rely on us?" Jiro answers. "Sheesh, you're a guy… Stop whining."

"Oh, come on—Woah!" Ducking another punch, Jiro grins as she faces him, kicking the electric user.

 _"Then, I'll use you as a human stun gun!"_ She suggests. Kaminari gawked as he landed onto the chest of the attacker, only to blink in surprise once his Quirk began to electrocute him.

Blubbering, the Villain cried out in pain as Kaminari turned back to Momo and Jiro. "Oh, it's working! Hey, I _am_ strong! You two can count on me!"

"Too happy-go-lucky!" Momo retorts. "Jiro, to your side!"

"Got it!" Plugging her ear jacks into the amplifiers into her legs, she knocks another Villain into Kaminari's electro trap, frying him into the mix.

"Another one, Yaoyozoru!" Jiro calls out. Momo quickly generates a net from her arms, throwing it at a knife wielding Villain. He quickly drops down to join the party, blubbering in sync.

"We seriously need to take this situation into account." Momo groans.

"Well, I thought it was a good idea!" Jiro replies as Kaminari's discharge ends. She blasts another heartbeat wave out towards another group of Villains.

"Kaminari, you should've requested something to help you aim in your costume order!" She yells, but as she does so.

 _"—GOTCHA, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"_ A Villain cackles from above the mountainside. Jiro gasped, but as she looked up…

 _"HANDS OFF, FUCKBERRY!"_ Ben suddenly yells, drop kicking the Villain in the face after leaping off from his hover board.

"Language!" Momo retorts as she whacks away the Villain as he drops her near. "Where'd you come from?!"

"From helping another group in another Zone. Did they do anything to you, did they even stare at you guys with their disgusting eyes?!" Ben suddenly growls.

"Well, a couple of them were staring at Yaoyozoru-san with a… _lewd_ look I guess?" Kaminari looks at him with a nervous expression, gulping. He immediately shuddered and hid behind Jiro as Ben began to snarl savagely.

"B-Ben?" Momo blinks. "Are you—"

"—I'LL FUCKING KILL THEM!" He roars with a berserk like tone. The Villains stagger slightly from seeing his gritting teeth. "COME HERE!"

The remaining Villains, which lasted to around five, began to step back. As Ben growled, the Omnitrix flashed green, blinding everyone.

In his place was now a new alien. He resembled an orange and white bipedal tiger with one black claw coming out of each wrist, and had no tail. He was muscular and had green eyes. He had stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body, and had a white jaw, neck, chest, stomach, hands, and feet. Wearing black shorts and a black and green shirt, the Omnitrix dial was located on his chest.

 _"Lemme tell ya something, Villains allying with The League of Villains…"_ He growled as his claws.

"H-Huh?" One of them dropped his jaw.

 _ **"** ** _RA_ TH IS GOING TO KICK YOUR SORRY ASSES, DRILL THEM INTO THE GROUND, AND KNOCK THEM TO KINGDOM COME!"**_

* * *

I feel like this is going to be a great next chapter!

Incoming aliens will be listed as such to your suggesting for the possible Nomu fight! If you want All Might to fight, then alright, but if you want Ben to fight Nomu, then by all means, let me know what your suggestions are!

It was kind of a strange thing to implement a more violent Ben, but I think I did alright so far. What do you guys think? I kinda took inspiration from Ninjamon for team attacks. While the original idea was going to be a combination of Asui and Four Arms, I made it into that of Midoriya and Cannonbolt.

Let me know if you want to implement other team attacks as well! Well, that's all I wanted to say, so I'll be leaving. As always, I'm always welcomed to suggestions and reviews from the rest of you folks, so keep at it!

Anyhow, Emiyn out!


	5. Heroes and Villains

Well, this took forever to upload. Apologizes.

Welcome back to My Omnium Academia. The reason I think this took so long to finish is that I wanted to have a way to make Ben defeat Nomu without All Might's assistance. That…and I _didn't_ want to use Way Big. The sudden change came extremely late into the end of the chapter, but I hope this change isn't too drastic for your tastes, everyone. Anyhow, let's talk reviews and other things.

 **1.** Well, brutality aside, as much as I wanted to have Ben utterly mutilate and destroy Nomu (because come on, we all know he can), I found it…to be quite to too early for something as violent as that? I mean, blood is still going to show up regardless, but total dismemberment and murder is still a mid to start up thing in my opinion. I'm all for it though, maybe in a future chapter or Arc.

 **2.** Therapy _may_ not be necessary. Like in my other stories, the role of mental recovery is usually reliant on the state and responsibility of the "older sister" character that I assign based on the series. For the Null Fairy, it was Erza, who equally shared a painful past, and Blake for the RWBY inspired Huntsman From the Void, who in term is struggling with the desires of both human and Faunus relations. I think Momo might be of some good moral support, as other people from U.A..

 **3.** Still wondering about the age groupings of people like Kota and Eri. Regarding Ben meeting up with some of the other members, it's still a possibility, but it'll have to be a good scenario of some sort to implement them into. Also, still thinking if I should pair Ben with a person. I know that Mina is a strong suggestion, but I'm still thinking about it. And for the Midoriya and Asui thing, yeah, I'm going with that. Let's see how I can develop this into a proper shipping!

 **4.** Since Ben _is_ a part of U.A., how do you think the Sports Festival will play out? Do you think he should win? Should there be outside play coming into this? Different scenarios as compared to canon? The possibilities are never ending!

 **5.** Ah… I keep getting recommendations for introducing additional Ben 10 characters. I'm sorry, but if you've seen my previous work, I've made a solemn promise _not_ to, other than maybe Paradox. Time travel and dimensional shenanigans are his specialty, after all.

Anyhow, that's all I wanted to say. Well, let me know what you guys think of this chapter, since it's good to be back. As always, I own nothing related to the subject of **Ben 10** nor **Boku no/My Hero Academia**! Thank you for nearly 200 reviews, 300 Faves and Follows, and over 20,000 views! I appreciate all your support and concern, guys!

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** _Heroes and Villains_

 **…**

 _"RUUN!"_ One of the Villains yelled. Two others were joining him as they avoided a swing from Rath before missing him in their line of sight. Quickly zipping around a corner, the three realized that they were now in a life or death situation.

"Oh crap, where is he?!" The second one looks about on the rocky terrain.

"I don't wanna die!" The first one cried out.

Cutting off to a secluded part of the Mountain Zone, the three Villains panted as they leaned against the cold, hard walls of the rocky landscape. Running as fast as they could to avoid the terrorizing alien, their levels of fear quickly rose.

"C-Come on guys, we have to keep moving! Come on, double-time… Hell, I'd settle for just single-time!" Another one of them breathes in as he stands up.

"M-Maybe we should just fight!" The first one pants, a hand holding him up against the wall. "I'm afraid he's gonna start picking us one by—"

Suddenly, Rath punches right through the wall that he was leaning on and grabs Villain #1 by his throat. Everyone gasps in terror as the tiger alien grins in an unsettling matter.

 _"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE'S RATH!"_ The alien announces himself.

"—One!" Rath then pulls him forward, slamming his face into the wall, then steps back and kicks it away, sandwiching the Villain between a pile of crates that were lying around after destroying the rock wall. "OW!"

Quickly, a Villain #2 raises his arms and points them at Rath as they were about to light up, but the alien darts forward, lifts them up just before he fires a ray of light, then punches him in the stomach and flings him towards Villain #3 who was a little while away from him. Stumbling forward as he was thrown, his head rams right into Villain #3's crotch, causing him to scream in pain. Not even a second after that, the tiger alien rammed them like bowling pins, crashing through a crate before flinging them into a pile of barrels, sending them scattering across the floor.

While he was busying himself with those two, Villain #1 emerged from the rubble, gasping for air while looking back. "Oh man, forget this. I need to get with some reinforcements!"

Running alongside to another corner, he looks up to see another Villain huddling in fear alongside some giant boulders. "Hey, help us!"

"How?! There's nothing here to help us out with! Those other brats are probably long gone by now!" Villain #4 yells from above.

"G-Give me some of those boulders then! Maybe they have stuff in them!" He frantically responds. Glancing at them, he reluctantly throws them down, only for them to smash onto the floor and break apart. However though…

"…Wait a second, I can probably use these! Wow, that actually worked perfectly, thanks!" Villain #1 thanks him, picking up several decently sized boulders with his arms.

Running along back the path to where Rath was, another Villain yelps as he meets up with him. "Dude! What the hell's going on in here?! Where's everyone else?"

"You gotta help us! You know how to use your Quirk?!" He points down to two handles on his hips.

"My Energization?! Heck yeah I know how to channel my life energy into objects. What's hard to understand about swish, slash, stabbero?" He responds. "They're melee weapons, not a complicated piece of technology like a rock—"

"—Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just come and help me." He growls. The two quickly began to run off back to the area, hearing all sorts of mayhem along the way.

In the secluded area once again, as the two Villains staggered to their feet, Rath lifted and kicked a barrel towards them. Villain #3 quickly ducked down and let the barrel hit Villain #2 before getting up and firing spikes from his palms, but Rath rolls forward to avoid the projectiles. He then grabs the two by their throats and smashes their heads together, before knocking Villain #2 away with some punches and kicks.

Villain #3 opens fire again but Rath knocks his arm away and begins pounding on him with some powerful punches that ended up knocking him to the floor, holding onto his right leg with one hand then raising his other in a fist. The Villain's eyes widened in horror as he did so.

"Wait-wait-wait—"

 _"Lemme tell ya something, Needle Projecting Villain associated with the League Of Villains…!"_ Rath growls, striking him really, _really_ hard in the groin, then kicks him across, right into a crate. As he struggles to get up, a giant boulder falls on him, smashing him through the ground and making him ride an underground slide. He flies out through another end just as Rath knocks Villain #2 aside.

 _"…Rath is gonna BREAK you!"_ He finishes.

"Waaaaoowww…" The Villain groans in pain. Rath was about to smash him again, only to smell something in the air. He quickly ducks, avoiding a small rock that had a faint blue outline around it.

Growling, Rath turns over to the direction it was thrown at. Seeing Villain #5, the sword wielder grins as he brings out two energy sword like projections through his handles.

"Hey, freak show! Step away from the lousy duo!" He taunts. Slowly approaching Rath, the two standoff. Villain #1 was seen mounting himself atop a cliff side from afar.

"Oh God, please don't let him see me…!" He gulps. Lifting up several boulders, one of his arms enlarged significantly as he prepared to take aim at Rath's back.

Hearing the rocks' crumbling sound however, Rath turns around and snarls. _"Rath doesn't like what you're doing!"_

"Ah, crapbaskets!" He yells. Throwing one of the large boulders, Rath jumps aside to dodge it, before grabbing another rock and throwing it to his side. It circled around in a slight arc, hitting him in the hip.

"Oh shit!" Grasping his side in pain, he then tripped on a pebble, falling down to the rolling to the floor. As he tumbled, Rath grabs him by the throat, turns around, and kicks him towards Villain #5.

"Holy crap that was—Agh!" He groans in pain as the former Villain slaps his face into his. The two moan a little as the other two Villains join up with them.

"Shit. What do we do?" Villain #1 cries out.

"I don't know! I've never fought with a damn bipedal tiger before in my life!" Villain #2 barks.

"Yeah, I freaking noticed! We need to try harder!"

"How?!" Villain #3 shouts out, grabbing a rock to protect his nether region.

Rath charges forward, catches Villain #2's light shooting arms and slaps his face, and then punches Villain #5 aside. Kicking Villain #1 so hard that he bounced off the wall he slammed off against the cliff side of the mountain, he turns to the groined Villain.

"Son of a painful biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii—"

As Rath turns towards Villain #3, Villain #1 flies out and knocks right into him, pushing him straight into another kick in the groin. He slams him onto the floor with his foot and points his arm at him, one of his claws growing out right in front of his face.

"Ah, shit!" Villain #1 gasps.

"Protect me, rock!" The pinned helplessly holds onto the small rock as Rath stomps on him, before swinging his fist into his crotch like a golf swing, knocking him into the former as they were sent flying off a fair distance.

"Watch it!"

" _You_ watch it!"

"Damn it, you lousy studs! Lemme show you how it's—AOWH!" Insulting the two, Villain #2 turns around, only to get slugged in the face, knocking him back to the other two.

"Wow, nice demonstration." Villain #3 sarcastically says as the three stumble about.

"Ah, shut the hell up."

As Villain #5 groans a little, Rath cracks his knuckles. He looks behind him, seeing a giant slap of rock that looked _very_ slice worthy. Everyone else notices this, looking up in interest.

"Hey, look up there." Villain #1 whispers. The other two nod, giving a sort of signal to their ally near Rath.

Generating some more energy blades, Villain #5 then cuts off the slap side, causing the formation to cut off. Quickly diving out of the way, he slides a little as he goes over towards the three, grinning.

"HA, eat rock, tiger! I can't believe that didn't work!" He yells, only to gasp.

Rath catches the gigantic rock, with the ground visibly cracking under his feet. "GRRRRR…!"

"Oh shit, that didn't work!"

Yelling, Rath throws the boulder towards them. The three Villains start to panic as #5 pulls up another sword. "Don't worry guys, I got this! SWISH!"

He splits the formation with his sword, but the two halves go to either side of the three, nearly killing them as they buried them in a now collapsing pile of rubble.

"We were _crushed_ though, damn it!" Villain #3 growls from under the new debris. Villain #5 rubs his head sheepishly, before turning back.

"Ah, damn it. Hey, can you—OW! Rath kicks him in the head, irritating him as he growls back towards the alien. "Alright, you know what, that's it! Come here!"

The Villain swings his swords out towards Rath, making swishing noises as he does, but the alien dodges each swing and strikes his exposed parts. As the swords wielder thrusts his blades out, Rath grabs his arms, slaps his forehead against his, twists his arms, and then kicks him across the room, disarming him in the process.

 _"Ya plum done gone daggone did it now, Villain!"_ Rath barks.

"What the—Oh come on! O-aow, bullshit!" He yells as he slides away. Rath then runs forward, kicking him and knocking him into Villain #3 before grabbing his leg, pulling him back and punching him to the ground so hard that he bounces painfully off the ground as he skids back towards Villains #1 and 2.

"AHOWWW, OWWW!" He screams out while clenching his jawbone. "He fucking punched me and made be _bounce_ off the freaking floor!"

"Wait, your Quirk allows you to enhance the objects you throw, right? It gives them heat-seeking properties?" Villain #2 turns to #1. "This is the perfect opportunity to use it!"

"Huh? Oh, right, I forgot about that!" He says, grabbing two boulders next to him. Activating his Quirk, they begin to glow blue as they float slightly. Aiming his arms out, he blasts them towards Rath.

 _"Fire in the hole!"_

Flying towards his large figure, the alien turns around and runs off. As he began to get closer to the wall that was in front of him, he leaped off into it, kicking and wall jumping off of the rock wall. After rolling, Rath grins, flipping out the other side and then running straight towards the group; the missile-like boulders still on his tail.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?! RUUUN!" In horror, the four try to scatter off. However, Villain #5 bumps into Villains #1 and 2, causing them to stumble.

After pumping his fist, Rath roars as he runs up and knocks all three of them down with a single punch, before sliding right under Villain #3's legs. He looks up and spots the mobile boulders moving right towards him.

"Oh God, not my ba—" Covering his family jewels in a pathetic matter, fortunately they pass through his legs. Sighing heavily, he turns around with a grateful expression. "Oh thank God. I thought I was—"

However, that all went downhill as Rath rolled off, jumping through the crates and slapping them in their direction. After careful observation, one could see a danger signal on them as Rath jumps off the cliff side.

As the boulders hit, the barrels ignite and jet towards the Villains like mini-rockets. Villain #3 is sent flying by a tank that hits him square in the groin while the others are knocked into the air by the tanks' explosions. Meanwhile Rath rolls out the other side of the formation he jumped off from and watches with Jiro, Momo, and Kaminari as they come crashing down to the ground. They waits as the final Villain finally comes crashing down, unfortunately…crotch-first on top of a particular convex formation of rock.

"Ooaaah! Just…kill me." He grunts, finally fainting alongside his allies. Rath growls, looking up at the group.

"…The next time you do something like that, be prepared for the afterlife…" He says. Everyone else could only frown, stare in awe and shock, or all three.

"Holy—"

"—SHIT!" Jiro and Kaminari swear. Momo growls, slapping them both with paper fans.

"LANGUAGE!" She persists.

* * *

 **…**

 _"Kuuuh… Black Hole, the Quirk which sucks absolutely everything into that finger void of yours and incinerates it to dust."_ The Void user grunts as he struggles to hold his ground. _"What an astounding ability."_

 _"It's a strange thing to see though, coming from a person like you, Thirteen. You are a Hero who works to rescue people from disasters. You're not meant for a situation like this, where battle experience is the heartfelt advantage!"_ He grins, generating a void right in front of him.

"Oh no!" Kirishima gasps.

Behind Thirteen, the Villains creates the linkage that in turn has Thirteen's Quirk going through. Essentially, he averted the path of Blake Hole to behind him now.

"A warp gate?!" Thirteen yelps. The Villain's eyes narrow in success at his work. Thirteen's Quirk, while destructive but used for helpful situations, was now doing the opposite. Tugging at their back, Thirteen's uniform began to crumble and deteriorate, pulling in from both ends. Everyone looks with shock as Thirteen's eyes widened.

"You've turned your own Quirk against yourself. Now, it is _you_ who is turning into dust." He says. As he says his last word, Blake Hole begins to cease function, with Thirteen groaning as they began to slowly descend to the floor.

 _"He…got me…"_

"SENSEI!" Ashido screams out. Sato reacts similarly, but quickly turns to Iida.

"IIDA, NOW! GO, RUN!" He calls out.

Turning to him, Iida hesitates for a moment. However, the words of Thirteen echoed in his mind. Gritting his teeth, he yells loudly as he begins to circle about, unleashing Engine as he began to speed towards the exit. However, the Void Villain turns to him, creating another portal.

 _'One of the students that weren't dispersed… We're only here for All Might. If the other teachers of U.A. are called upon to this location, this will get hard for us…'_ He notes.

Widening his eyes slightly, Iida grunts as he attempts to stop himself. Right as he was about to be dragged into the portal, a shadow of a figure invaded his line of sight, only for Shoji to lunge forward, bear hugging the Villain in its entirety.

"S-Shoji?!" Iida blinks.

"GO! HURRY!" He roars, tackling him to the ground. Iida quickly retreats from his stopping motion, bursting through once more with all his might.

 _'I will be back, everyone! Please, survive until then!'_ He utters in his mind. From within Shoji's grasp, the Villain tries to gas out from his hold, his head phasing out ever so slightly.

 _"You impertinent little—I will not allow you to go outside!"_ He roars.

Uraraka kneeled down to check the condition of Thirteen's body, but from the corner of her eye, she noticed something from within the Villain's body. They seemed to be like…metal plates of some sort that seemed to arrange around his neck.

Iida continues to run along, passing the half way mark. As he looked forward, his eyes widened slightly at the exit. "The exit! Wait, it's an automatic door. Should I kick it down? Is it a thickness that I _can_ even kick down?!"

 _"Your quite impudent, four-eyes!"_ The creeping voice of the Villain shivered upon Iida's back as his shadow began to chase him. _"Begone!"_

"Not if I can help it!" Uraraka yells out, grabbing onto the metal parts with her hands. _'I don't know the theory behind this, but if these things are here, then that means he_ has _a physical body!'_

Activating Zero Gravity, she growls loudly, throwing the Villain up into the air. "Go for it, Iida-kun!"

 _"My body?! Still!"_ Even so, as he hovered in the air, he surged his body forward as much as he could.

"Oh no you don't!" Sero yells, blasting a line of tape. Sticking itself to his metal neck like contraptions, he turns to Sato. "Sato!"

"I got it!" He yells, ripping the part off. Twisting his body, he began to initiate a grapple throw, spinning rapidly for a while until he threw the entire body of the Villain in the opposite direction.

As Iida manually opened the door, the Villain looks down with distraught. _'He's going to call for reinforcements… This, is Game Over.'_

* * *

 **…**

"Man that was totally wicked!" Kaminari jumps up and down repeatedly. "Why haven't we seen that form before?!"

"Because…I use Rath when I want to vent out my frustration." Ben sighed as he dusted himself off. "My transformation into Rath stimulates some of my emotions; anger and rage specifically."

"Anger…oh. Ah…wouldn't want to get you angry then." He chuckles nervously, before turning back to the girls. "Alright, now what?"

"Well, we got rid of the Villains in this Zone, so our next goal should be to exit the facility as fast as possible." Jiro suggests. Momo nods in agreement. "If we can get out of here, we can call for help."

"Iida's already on it." Ben says, tapping his visor. Looking down towards the plaza, his smile instantly went upside down, suddenly flipping off into a different scenario…in horror.

 _"…No."_

"Huh? What's—" Momo blinks.

 **"—NOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Screaming hysterically, Ben grits his teeth in anguish as he clenches his fists. From his visor's zoom vision, from down onto the center of the plaza, Aizawa was pinned down to the ground, his stomach and head facing the floor as the bulky Villain's arms stomped down on him. Right next to him, the Void Villain watched as the leader with the hands zipped right over to Midoriya and the others. His right hand was right on, touching—

 _"—I TOLD THOSE GUYS THAT THEY WOULD GET HURT!"_ He yells, the Omnitrix flashing green. It blinded everyone as XLR8 took his place, manipulating friction to dash down the Mountain Zone as fast as he could.

The three could only look down in confusion as XLR8 took off. Momo quickly generated a pair of binoculars and zoomed down onto the area that the alien viewed. She was a bit worried, but that worry soon turned to horror as she saw something that she thought she wouldn't see until much, _much_ further into her Heroine career.

"Y-Yaoyozoru, what do you see?" Jiro blinked frantically, only to catch the binoculars in her hands as the Creation girl fell flat onto her bottom, her face fully visible with shock.

"W-What, what is it?" The two then looked into the binoculars, Kaminari on the left and Jiro on the right. Showering down until they reached the center, their eyes also widened in shock as Kaminari's jaw dropped.

"Oh no…" Jiro covered her mouth. "Is…that what I think it is?"

"Yeah… That's…" All three of them gulped.

 _ **" _A bl_ ood bath…!"**_

* * *

 **…**

During the same time…

 _'Shit…!'_ Eraserhead curses as he avoids a punch from the bird beaked Villain. _'What the hell's the deal with this muscle freak? I can't damage him no matter what I do.'_

"You must be thinking, _"Why can't I hurt this guy?"_ , yes?" The hands Villain says, itching his neck. "I must say, this situation's more than perfect to test the capabilities of this test subject."

 _"Test subject?"_ He blinks, dashing back a fair distance. "What do you—"

 **"—25 seconds."**

 _"That's the time you got until you have to close your eyes…"_ The Villain mumbles, dashing forward the moment that Eraserhead's hair lowered, meaning that the Hero's Quirk wasn't currently active.

Narrowing his eyes from the sight of his goggles, Eraserhead activates his Quirk once again as he prepares to engage with the Villain. Throwing his bandages out, the Villain swings his head to the side, quickly catching that part of the weapon with his right hand as the two drew closer. In his mind, the Villain counted down…

Extending his arm, Eraserhead took caution, quickly tugging back the part of the bandage the Villain held onto. While there wasn't any sign of visual surprise on his face, Eraserhead knew he was slightly disclaimed from the act as he pushed forward with his right leg, sweeping down and elbowing him in the stomach. However, thanks to his reflexive timing, the Villain grins behind his hand covered face as he catches the attack with his left hand, which included all of his fingers.

 _"…Gotcha, Eraserhead."_ He states. The Hero clicks his tongue as his hair goes back down.

"You know, it's pretty hard to see you since you keep moving around like a moth…but there's always the instant in which your hair falls. The moment…of when you _blink_." The Villain reveals. Eraserhead's eyes widened slightly as he feels his elbow start to feel weird, uncomfortable to say as an understatement.

"That's when you've finished an action." He growls as the cloth covering his elbow disintegrates. "And the space between that…has gotten shorter and shorter between the two of us."

"Grr…"

"Well, I suppose I should say…"

"Gaaaaruuugh…!" Eraserhead groans in pain as his skin begins to crumble away as well, revealing the flesh of his arm.

 _"Don't push yourself, Eraserhead!"_ He finishes.

Blinking once more, Eraserhead activates his Quirk, punching away his hand. The Villain falls onto his back as he leaps away, grunting as he looked at his exposed arm. Observing his damaged elbow, he pants a little as he stands a fair distance away from the duo.

"That Quirk of yours isn't meant for long fights." The Villain stands up. "I _was_ planning to tire you out with numbers alone, but whatever the hell that _thing_ was came up and slaughtered these worthless thugs in record time… No matter though. I have the advantage in this scenario."

"…What about it?"

"You normally don't fight like this. You two did that daring jump down to ease the rest of the students, didn't you? That's so coooool! So cool…but disgusting at the same time." The Villain responds.

Grabbing his bandage weapon in response to his disgusted tone, Eraserhead quickly senses something behind him. Frowning, only his eyes reacted in time to see the titanic Villain right behind him all of a sudden.

"By the way though, Hero. If you thought I was the last boss, you're gravely mistaken. **Nomu** there's the secret boss!" He snaps his fingers in a comical matter as Nomu swats Eraserhead out of the area like a flea.

Eraserhead yells lowly as he attempted to block the attack with his arms, even with his elbow in pain. However, it was almost a disaster as a result. The attack wasn't deadly enough to break his bones, but it was powerful enough to swing him away all the way towards the main entrance's staircase. He crashed through with enough force to break through the stone like material, creating a large crater on the staircase as he groaned.

"Kuuuuh…! Such monstrous strength. A body that's able to deal with massive amounts of punishment, move with great speed…and this guy…I think he almost slapped me as hard as All Might…!" Eraserhead stuttered as he laid down.

From afar, on the outskirts of the Shipwreck Zone, Midoriya's group watched with horror as the monster known as Nomu effortlessly slammed their teacher into a corner, and quite literally at that. Mineta was practically pissing his pants…or whatever he was wearing as Midoriya and Asui watched over with pained faces.

"…Aizawa-sensei…" The frog girl ribbited sadly. "What do we do?"

"…W-We have to go help him!" Midoriya stutters, his fist shaking. Despite so though, the two watched as he tried to exit the waters. Mineta gawks as his classmate, tugging down on his arm in desperation.

"Midoriya, you're freaking kidding me!" He yells. "You saw how that big black thing swatted away sensei like a fly! And besides, he took all of his attacks like they were nothing!"

"But he'll kill him at this rate!" The mop head teen growls. "They know of his Quirk and his time limit for his vision! We have to help him before it's too late!"

"But what can we do?" Asui ponders. "You think we're fast enough to get him out of there?"

"…We can only try." The green haired teen responds as he exits the water. "It's what Ben or Kacchan would do."

"No, _they_ would go all ballistic! _DIE, DIE, DIE_ for that explosion guy!" Mineta retorts.

As the three continue to bicker on whether or not springing out into the open seemed to be a good idea, Nomu's lifeless eyes turned to the three in an ominous fashion, causing all three of them to freeze. The Villain looks away as well, to which Eraserhead then frowned.

"What… Wait, no…" His eyes widened from behind his goggles. "Why are you three there for…?!"

"…H-He sees us!" Mineta croaked.

 _"Ah, how wonderful… U.A. students ripe and ready to kill. These three will be perfect for calling All Might over."_ The Villain grins. _"Nomu, keep Eraserhead in a…comfortable position, will you?"_

With a snap of his fingers, Nomu turned back and walked over to Eraserhead, grabbing his collar and slamming him onto the ground after dragging him next to the other Villain. Gasping in pain, the bioengineered monster then proceeded to sit on him, grasping his arms and waiting for the command to break them at any time.

 _"Perfect. Now then…who shall we pick first?"_ The Villain then started to look over in the trio's direction, waving his finger over them. _"Eeny meeny miny moe, catch a_ _ **froggy**_ _by it's—"_

Before he could finish his melody, Midoriya's eyes widened as the masked Villain dashed forward with the same tremendous speed he had earlier. Turning to his side, Asui's vision was soon replaced with that of the Villain's hand approaching her face.

 _"—Life…!"_ He finished. The frog girl could only react with her eyes as the grey palm of her enemy drew closer.

 _'…No…'_ Flashes of Eraserhead's elbow crumbling zipped and blurred in Midoriya's mind. The crumbling of skin, the elimination of flesh…the charring of bone. These rapid images burned themselves as Midoriya watched as the Villain drew closer.

...It wasn't even then, that time began to slow down in his mind. His body turned, his feet drawing themselves off from the bottom of the soaking Zone of the water. At this point, Midoriya wasn't thinking about anything but—

 **"—TSU-CHAAAN!"**

Between the area of the two, everyone watched as the green haired teen blurred in front of the frog girl, covering her in his arms as the Villain's hand placed itself right onto his back. Immediately destroying the P.E uniform that covered his body, the Villain narrowed his eyes as he clawed at his back, beginning to tear away at his skin as the mop head screamed in pain.

"M-Midoriya!" Mineta gasped. "NO!"

"Midori…chan?" Asui's eyes widened, her pupils contracting as he withdrew a scream to a loud groan. Mineta was about to intervene out of fear, but the Villain gave him a sharp glare, scaring him off.

 _"…So the little boyfriend is taking the punishment for the girl? How heroic...and disgusting. I'll kill you right here and now then!"_ Cracking his fingers, he began to swipe at Midoriya's back, tearing the flesh and causing blood to fly in pretty much every direction.

Eraserhead could only watch in horror as he laid helplessly. Being pinned down by Nomu meant he would only watch the blood show as the Villain began to slowly snicker, growing into a maniacal cackle as he then kicked the two teens down onto the water. As his fingers twitched, even Midoriya could tell that the Villain was grinning behind the hand that covered his face as he turned his face.

" _This agony, this pain… Let this be the last thing you feel, before knowing that All Might will die after you…"_ He stomped on him. Diving down, his hands began to go towards his temple, murderous intentions bright and clear as Mineta then…

 _"Game Over—"_

 **"—MIDORIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Mineta roared. Stopping for a split second to scowl at the purple boy, he then frowned upon seeing his crying face turning upside down…and into a hopeful smile.

 _"…What's going—GAH!"_ He winced as he was suddenly kicked away. Landing on his rear next to Nomu, Midoriya and Asui could only look up to see a figure of green and black standing in front of them.

 _"…B…en…"_ The green haired teen murmured, before fainting in Asui's arms. Mineta's smile continued for a lack luster amount of time, before noticing the now hysterical look on Ben's face.

"B-Ben, you're here!" He cried out. The visored Omnitrix wielder took a moment to stand up, glancing at Mineta and Eraserhead with a blank look.

"…I thought I told you guys to not get yourselves involved." He merely grunted. Mineta was about to respond, but Ben quickly grabbed his scarf as his hover board came and swooped Midoriya and Asui off their rears. "…Get out of here."

"R-Right…" The short teen gulped as the platform began to fly away. Eraserhead grunts as he tries to look up.

"T-Tennyson… Watch out… This guy can—"

"—I know. He's the one who destroyed the U.A Barrier the other day." Ben answered. Eraserhead could tell he was trying insanely hard to stay rational. "Because of that, the League was able to send in a spy that got a copy of the schedule for today's lesson."

 _"…Quite the smart one, are you?"_ The Villain stands up. _"What are you going to do about—"_

 _"—Tomura Shigaraki"_ A voice, the Void user's, suddenly is heard as he teleports next to him.

"…Kurogiri. Why are you here for? Did you complete your elimination of Thirteen?"The man, now properly revealed as Tomura, asks as his bloody hands drooped the dark liquid of blood onto the floor.

"I _did_ place the Hero out of commission for the time being." Kurogiri, the Void user, answered. "However…"

"…However _what?_ "

"…I was unable to disperse all of the students. The group that I was fighting managed to get one student out of the facility. He has begun his journey back to U.A." He revealed.

"…Huh? What. Did. You. Just. Say…?" Tomura turned to his accomplice. "Make sure I didn't hear myself wrong, Kurogiri."

"…It is as I said." Kurogiri merely answered. "For us, it is now Game Over, at least for this situation."

"…Really… For the love of God…" Tomura sighed heavily. Placing his hands on the exposed parts of his neck, he began to growl furiously as he began to scrape at his neck. _"If you weren't a warp gate, I would strangle you with my bear_ fucking _hands…!"_

Continuing his angered act, after a few more seconds, he merely sighed again, this time in the joy of this ambush being sucked away. "Well…we can't win against a dozen or so Pros…so it really is a Game Over… I guess we'll just have to go home then."

"…Game Over. So, this is just a game for you all." Ben muttered, his voice full of bloodlust, but his expression as calm as a gentle breeze. "Please, elaborate."

"And what would you like to know now, green bee?" Tomura shrugged. "Please, _elaborate."_

"If you were to retreat after committing this much destruction, and for your purpose of killing All Might? U.A. will just increase every degree of defense they have. For every location, every scrap of land that they monitor…" Ben explained. "What will you do then?"

"Well, here's one thing that'll I do… I only got one plan… It involves you, a _lot_ of pain, and destruction on a devastating scale…!" Tomura growled as he cracked his knuckles.

"…I can't wait to beat you senseless." Ben growled as the Omnitrix flashed. Everyone but Nomu shielded their eyes as Tomura was suddenly grasped and sent flying towards the wall next to the staircase.

"That's…" Eraserhead groaned upon hearing the familiar sizzle of Heatblast. Neither of the two had time to react as the fire alien generated a large fireball in his arms, slamming it down and causing a massive explosion to occur.

"Burn out!" Heatblast yelled as he leaped out from the smokescreen. Leering at the sight, he waited for the area to clear out, only to grunt at a large silhouette standing where Tomura should've been.

"Sheesh, the craziness keeps coming above to us, doesn't it Kurogiri?" The masked Villain sighs a little as he stands up. "Nomu here has to entertain us until we can get out of here now."

"I stand corrected." The shadowy being nodded. "Though… I am a bit curious now."

"About what?" Heatblast raised his fists, his flaming head burning dangerously high as the smoke cleared out. In front of the downed Tomura was Nomu, whose arms were crossed as he blocked the attack from the Pyronite.

"About how you'll do against our latest experiment. Our bioengineered Nomu, versus the shapeshifter that is you. Our Anti Symbol of Justice is our greatest weapon at the moment." Kurogiri explained.

"…Donuts." Heatblast murmured as Nomu roared. Blasting forward, the monstrous being slugged its fist right across Heatblast's face, sending him crashing through the fountain, destroying it in its whole.

"Tennyson!" Eraserhead yelled.

As the middle of the USJ crumbled, steam could be seen forming around as the water layered onto Heatblast. With the shaking of the debris, a fiery inferno could be heard as all the surrounded water was evaporated due to the self-induced explosion. Standing up and turning to Nomu, Heatblast sighed as Tomura chuckled.

"Ha! Fireproof, candle boy!"

 _'For Christ' sake… This is like battling Vilgax all again from two years ago, only that this guy isn't a Chimera Sui Generis but some weird black humanoid bird freak-a-zoid… Wait, speaking of birds…'_

Blasting himself into the air, the Omnitrix flashed, blinding everyone for a second as Nomu was suddenly covered in green slime. Eraserhead grunted as he slowly stood up, only to frown and cover his nose.

"What the… What is that _smell_?" He looked up, only to see Ben as a different alien.

He now had an olive green bug/insect body and four insect-like flat legs with two arms, whose hands were human-style ones with a black coloration, similar to fingerless gloves, and had three clawed fingers. He had four pedunculated eyes that were greenish in color. These eyes were linked directly to the sides of his huge black head. He possessed pale green wings that were nearly transparent and very fragile with lines on them, and he had a tail with a blade like protrusion. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on the top of his forehead and had a fingerless and legless black and green uniform.

"What a stench…" Kurogiri glared at the flying alien.

"Float like a butterfly… And sting like a **Stinkfly** …!" Stinkfly muttered as Nomu uncovered himself.

Releasing streams of slime from his eyes, he flew around the hulk-like monster. Climbing onto a nearby light post, Nomu then leaped into the air, high enough to reach Stinkfly's level. The bug alien attempted to fly up, but at the last second, Nomu latched onto his tail with his hand outreached.

"Tennyson, watch out! I don't know what his Quirk is, but he's got enough physical strength to crush practically anything…!" Eraserhead warned as he gripped his elbow.

 _'Right, pretty much like Vilgax… But I bet ten bucks that this Nomu is braindead compared to him!'_ Stinkfly looked down at the enemy hanging onto his tail. Opening his mouth, he blasted Nomu off with a blast of slime, sending him crashing down onto the ground.

"There's still the matter of kill…I mean defeating him without destroying this place, as much as I want to utterly destroy and desecrate this abomination…" Stinkfly thought out loud. As he flew down, Nomu ripped itself from its sticky shackles, cracking the floor as the beast attempted to sweep the bug alien into its arms again. Dodging a few more attempted grabs, the Lepidopterran landed on the edge of the staircase, with Eraserhead next to him.

"I'm probably going to regret asking this…but you don't happen to have any forms that can take these guys out all at once, do you?" He asks.

"…Admittedly, yes. But for now—" With another flash of the Omnitrix, Four Arms replaced the green bug-like alien. "—I want to vent out this frustration I have."

Before the bandage using Hero could retort, the Tetramand dashes off, leaping slightly into the air. The beast known as Nomu promptly walks into a blazing roundhouse kick that rattles its skull. He starts to fall…but a split moment revealed that the powerful strike was effectively absorbed.

"What the—"

Nomu's foot then slams into Four Arms' ribcage before he could respond. And with the force blown into his head, Nomu then grabbed one of his four hands and slammed his head into the red alien's.

Back and forth. Right leg, left leg. Lifting him with each kick and forcing him to remain standing. Nomu then wraps his arms around its opponent's head and holds him up as he thrusts wicked knee shots into the other fighter's ribs.

Pain explodes in Four Arms as he then gets kicked away. His breathing comes to a slightly labored level as he maintains balance. He then grunts, quickly reacting to an uppercut that sends him up into the air, and although he blocked most of the force, the momentum from his attack ended up sending a bit of numbness.

"Hits as hard as a rock…!" The red alien yelps as the Omnitrix flashes.

"Oh, what now?!" Tomura growls. "Why is there always a flash—"

"—Look out!" Kurogiri yells, tackling him out of the way from a dozen green lasers. The two quickly look up to see Jetray flying tail up, firing beams from the tip of his tail. "Nomu!"

"Get that stupid stingray!" Tomura yells.

"It's _Jetray_ , you psychopath!" The Aerophibian roars as he blasts Nomu with eye beams. Once again, it was a game of hot potato for the bioengineered being. Tomura clenches his fists in anguish, turning to his associate.

"Kurogiri, make a worm hole, now!"

Acknowledging his order, the Void user makes a portal in front of Nomu. As the beast enters it, Jetray frowns upon hearing another frame open right on top of him, allowing Nomu to slam its legs right on his back and smash him towards the ground. A large field of debris was seen as Jetray struggled to escape the grasp of his enemy.

"Let. Go. Of. ME!" Jetray's Omnitrix dial flashed once more, revealing this time Big Chill. Turning intangible and flying through Nomu's body, he froze the large enemy solid, leaving it covered in ice as he hovered above it.

"Ice, fire, speed and flight…what a Quirk he has." Kurogiri noted. "He's basically a one-man army."

"… _Rrrrrr...rrrrrrrr…!"_

From within its icy prison, Nomu growled. Big Chill looks down as the ice begins to crack and crumble, and within seconds, Nomu breaks free, roaring loudly. Tomura grins underneath his hand mask as he points at the moth-like alien.

"Yes, yes, YES! Go, Nomu! Kill him!" He cackles. Nomu shrieks as it tries to grab Big Chill, but the ice alien quickly turns intangible once more, this time sinking into the ground. A moment later, he quickly appeared a fair distance away, this time seemingly both as Diamondhead and XLR8 somehow.

"WHAT?! Duplicates as well?!" Kurogiri's eyes widened. "Impossible!"

"Trouble for you, I see." Diamondhead smirks as he turns to XLR8. Forming his arm into a sharp, single blade, he snaps his off and equips it onto the speedster's wrist.

"Now then… Nomu here might be invulnerable to physical trauma…"

"But what about single, decisive strikes?" The Petrosapien smiles as he vanishes with a flash of green.

XLR8 draws his wrist blade and stabs it the ground with a slight screech. The cry catches Nomu's attention.

"Huh?" Tomura blinks. "What is that weasel doing…?"

As the speedster alien stands upright and pulls his sword from the ground, Kurogiri looks at him with suspicion, turning to face Nomu after realizing what he was trying to do. Nomu growls savagely, leaning on all fours in preparation to lunge.

"Come on, you big lug…" XLR8 murmurs.

"Wait, he's going to—" Before Kurogiri could respond, Nomu leaps forward. XLR8 lowers his arm, smiling at the sight. Nomu continues to scream, its eyes turning ballistic and a burst of wind erupting from its plunge at the alien. It then jumps and dives at XLR8, drawing its fist back as the alien begins to speed up. In quick reaction, XLR8 swiftly draws his bladed weapon, swinging it through the air at Nomu as his max speed was achieved. Everyone present could only look in shock as Nomu flies through the air, the lower half of its arm completely separated from its body. It lands with a sluggish thud next to Eraserhead, twitching erratically before ceasing to move any further.

"…Impossible. He broke through Nomu's Shock Absorption." Kurogiri muttered as Nomu landed on the floor, laying there on its side, completely still.

"…Still got it." XLR8 slowly skims toward Nomu's seemingly unconscious body and swings his sword out to the side, casting blood from its blade. Before he can reach it, Tomura begins…to chuckle, the chuckle quickly turning to laughter. "What's so funny…?"

"Ha… You think you bested Nomu just by taking out one of its arms? Nomu is not called a "bioengineered being" for nothing you know?! We've done _many_ things, including…well, take a look, speed freak." Tomura simply gestures back to Nomu. As XLR8 looks down, suddenly, Nomu grabs his leg with his left arm, gripping it tightly.

"Huh?" Looking down at his body, XLR8's eyes widened behind his visor as new flesh began to grow out from where Nomu's arm used to be at. It didn't take long for a brand new right hand to grow back as Nomu roared in his face. "Aw, man…!"

Swinging him up into the air, Nomu begins to spin him around like a nun chuck, before chucking him into the stairs with a loud crash. Eraserhead cursed himself for not cancelling out Nomu's additional Quirk, as the shock of XLR8 slicing off his arm paused his senses. Turning to the staircase, he watched as Nomu leaped towards it and began to pound away at the spot XLR8 slammed into.

"Tennyson!"

"Yeah?"

Yelping just a little bit, Eraserhead turned to see XLR8 standing right next to him. "Wait… How did you…"

"Super speed, remember? I landed against the wall with a lot of force, but used the momentum as a start up to start a speed burst. Easy level of manipulation of physics with these roller wheels of mine." He explained.

"…You've seemed to have calmed down quite a bit." The Hero rose an eyebrow.

"You could say something like that. Fighting Nomu made me remember something. Something that I have…interesting memories with. Anyways…" He surmised, before grinning. "Hey, let's say we end this?"

"End this? How?" Eraserhead then asked. XLR8 merely turned around, grinning behind his visor as he slapped the Omnitrix dial.

 **"Like this."**

* * *

 **…**

"Crap…! I'm late, I'm late!" All Might yelped sheepishly as he leaped from building to building. "Why did there have to be so many people in the city being targeted by Villains…"

All Might was currently traveling on foot towards USJ. While he was initially going to be there along with Aizawa and Thirteen…unfortunately for him, Villain activity in the nearby area around the school forced him to act. He was the Symbol of Peace, after all.

 _'I spent too much time in my muscle form, and had to recuperate back at the school… I hope I'm not too late for the lesson.'_ He wondered. Leaping off and onto a particularly tall building, he looked around for the overall direction of the facility.

"Now then, USJ should be in that direction, so if I…wait a minute. Isn't that…" The #1 Hero squints his eyes, seeing a trail of dust speeding along a highway, dodging cars. Immediately, his eyes widened as the figure revealed itself to his vision. "Young Iida?!"

Blasting off with a surge from One For All, he quickly landed onto the ground as Iida stopped to catch his breathe. Gasping as he leaned against a stop sign, he looked up in shock to see All Might swooping down, his eyes almost tearing up in hope.

"All Might!" He cried out. "Thank goodness!"

"What? What's the matter, young Iida? Aren't you supposed to be at USJ with the rest of your class?" The blond asked. The Engine user frowns, averting his gaze. "…What happened?"

"…Villains." Was all he said. "The League of Villains ambushed us at the facility."

"WHAT?! How many are there?!" All Might gasped, before frowning himself. He grasped Iida's shoulders firmly as he did so. "How's everyone?! Speak, young man!"

"W-We appear to be doing fine so far. Eraserhead and some of the other students are trying to hold them back. They did so to allow me to escape and call for support. Our communications seemed to have been jammed by some outside interference, sir." He quickly explained. "I must return back to UA and inform the staff!"

"…Yes, I see." All Might then stood straight. "Please, hurry. How long do you think it'll take for you to get back to the school?"

"…At this rate, a few minutes at the most. Please sir, hurry to them!" Iida pleaded. With a nod of confirmation from the blond, he then gritted his teeth as he turned back around. "…Thank you."

 _"Engine… BOOST!"_ He roared off, blasting off into the distance. A grim expression filled itself onto All Might's face as his full figure buffed out. Particles of steam could be seen as the floor beneath him crack. A moment later, he sprang into the air, leaping in USJ's direction.

"…The League of Villains…? So, _you've_ decided to make your move. This…will change things." He muttered to himself as his face hardened. "...I'm sorry, young Midoriya, but I have to diverge for this moment."

* * *

 **…**

" **Ball Weevil!"**

XLR8 yelled this name out as the Omnitrix flashed once more. As everyone else opened their eyes, they were surely surprised to see a small creature. Before anyone had time to react, Ben quickly spat out a round, sticky substance from his mouth. Contorting itself into a ball, he began to roll on it over the surrounding debris, collecting them into the now growing shape. He was a small bug-like alien. Being yellow in color with black eyes and green pupils, he had four stick legs and a beak along with a big antenna. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on a green and white brace around his neck.

"Eraserhead, distract Nomu for me!" Ball Weevil called out.

"Distract, what do you mean dis—Hey, what the hell?!" The underground flicked his head towards the alien's direction, only to find the ball now being sent towards him at a modest speed.

Frowning, he quickly took his bandages, using them as a makeshift bat to slap it towards Nomu. Tomura and Kurogiri watched as their experiment stopped to turn around, only to get slammed into the stair case. A moment later, Ball Weevil narrowed his eyes as the ball suddenly exploded.

"It collects matter, making it grow in size, and then makes it explode? How bizarre can this guy be…I really need to take note of how many forms he has…" Eraserhead mumbled.

The large smokescreen took a few seconds to disperse, leaving an injured Nomu breaking out from a field of debris. The scars on the monster's body began to heal within a matter of moments, leaving it practically healed up as it walk out with its deadpan look.

"Gonna need a bigger ball of plasma to subdue this guy. Luckily there's debris everywhere, but…I'm going to need distraction. Eraserhead, gonna need another scape goading!" Ball Weevil quickly yelled at Eraserhead as he spat out another ball. Climbing onto it, he began to roll out towards the Ruins Zone.

"Exploding goop! What the hell… Nomu, kill him and—OH for the love of…" Tomura face palms, or at least attempts to as Eraserhead dashes behind Nomu, jumping up and kneeing the back of his head. "Get Eraserhead first, then the bug brat!"

 _'Well, here comes round two of this guy's angry flailing.'_ Eraserhead placed his goggles back on, activating his Quirk as Nomu charged. "Oh, look at you. You're really going curse and dwindle like a little a kid while your henchman fights me. Well, not—not really "fight", more like, "flailing angrily"."

"Make your jokes while you can, Hero. Because I can now see the peak of your power, while Nomu has only beginning to tap and show you all his..." Tomura growls, pointing at him. "Nomu, go!"

"Well, this certainly isn't what I had in mind…! Tennyson, you done yet?!" Eraserhead growled. A loud roar from Nomu was heard as he dodged a swipe at his fist. "Shoot!"

"Kurogiri, stop him!" Tomura barked.

"How does he have so much precise control when his body is literally a fraction of a size of that thing?! It's harder than it looks when he can turn around at an instant!" The Void user barked back.

"Ha, can't catch me, huh?! Lookie here!" The cricket-like voice chirped. Tomura and his associate dodged from the wrath of a gigantic green ball, and on top of it, the small yellow-like creature resembling an insect. "Now I'm over here!"

"Some kind of dung beetle or something…?" Eraserhead thought out loud as he used his bandages to drag himself out from another attack.

"Stay still, you pest!" The Void user growled as he attempted to throw out several worm holes in his direction. With ease, Ball Weevil drove his giant ball of plasma out from the direction leading to disaster. Growing larger in mass as he drew into the Zone, Kurogiri watched as it grew to sizes even larger than Nomu itself. "Such a large mass of that substance…a smaller one caused a giant explosion, so if that one were to detonate…"

"Alright then…" Ball Weevil grunted as he leaped off the ball, stopping it from rolling any further. Looking down, he could see Kurogiri glaring at him while being ominously weary of the large bomb next to him. Looking to his side, he witnessed Eraserhead dodging another punch from Nomu. "Time to let this bad boy go."

As he was about to push it down however, footsteps from behind the alien made him stutter. "Woah! What the hell is this?!"

"Kirishima?" Ball Weevil turned around to see the red head and Bakugo climbing from the bottom of a debris field. "I guess you guys were okay by yourselves?"

"Pfft. Those weaklings were nothing. Anyways, the heck is that?" The explosive boy grunted, pointing to Ball Weevil's ball of plasma.

"A large ball of plasma." He answered, before looking back down. "Hey, Kirishima."

"Huh? What's up?" The hardener blinked as he walked up. Looking down, he frowned as he witness the Villains and Eraserhead. "Hey, aren't those guys…"

"Yeah. You see that big guy trying to punch Sensei? I'm going to use this thing to trap it." Ball Weevil tapped his ball. "Mind helping me give this big lug a big tap down? You too, Bakugo."

"Ha? What's this going to do, explode on him?" Bakugo turned to the green ball.

"It could. But…what I'm going to do is trap him within it. This thing isn't sticky for a reason you know?" Ball Weevil chirped as the Omnitrix flashed. Bakugo and Kirishima simply closed their eyes as Ben transformed into Gravattack.

"…That's a big one. Not as big as Humungousaur though." Kirishima smirked. "Alright then. Bakugo, you ready?"

"Whatever." The bomb boy clicked his tongue as the two stood behind the ball. "On a count of 3."

"On it!" Kirishima grinned as he hardened his right arm. As he did so, Bakugo lifted his own arm, lighting it up with sweat. It began to glow yellow as Gravattack stood on the sidelines.

"I'll count off." The alien turned down. "On 3."

"3—"

"—2"

 **"1…"**

"Now!" Bakugo yelled as he and Kirishima unleashed their Quirks. Shouting loudly, Kirishima punched the ball as hard as he could, while Bakugo held his right arm with his other as he created a powerful blast. Both attacks gave the ball a great amount of force, launching it down towards the plaza center. Kurogiri's eyes nearly popped out as it began to zoom near down towards Nomu.

"Now, here's the finale!" Gravattack lifted his arms, activating his gravikinesis around the ball. Adding more and more G's to it, it's weight garnered more momentum as Eraserhead began to hear the rolling sound as it gather even more debris from rolling off.

"Eraserhead!" He yelled. Hearing him from the distance, as well as the rolling plasma ball, he quickly latched himself to Nomu using his bandages. As he launched itself downwards, with a small grunt, he delivered a final knee to its face, sending it into the staircase once more.

"It's done!" He yelled. Watching it roll down, Tomura watched with shock and anguish as Nomu was consumed by the plasma ball, as if he laid dormant like a preserved creature as he and the ball collided into one another. While he struggled inside the containment sphere, the lack of oxygen in the plasma ball soon took its toll on the enemy Villain, rendering it silent as it floated.

"…Well shit." Tomura folded his arms. "Now what, Kurogiri?"

"It doesn't seem like he's trying to explode that substance, but it appears to have some other kinds of properties to it. We really are in a sticky situation now, are we not?" Kurogiri responded as he expanded his body. His void like substance created a warp gate underneath the trapped Nomu.

"…Was that a _fucking_ pun just now?" Tomura growled, turning to him as the two then vanished. A moment later as well, Nomu was sucked into the portal. "Because I swear to All For O—"

Vanishing through Kurogiri's Warp Gate, he didn't have a chance to finish off his harkening. Kirishima and Bakugo joined Gravattack as the alien placed them on his head, guiding them down to the main plaza. As they jumped off from them, from the Landslide Zone, Todoroki arrived via an ice slide he created. Gravattack took a moment to gaze around the area, seeing only the Villains that he took down as XLR8. With a sigh of relief, the Omnitrix flashed, reverted him back to Ben.

"It's finally over…" He grumbled. "Where the hell is All Might?"

"I don't know…" Kirishima looked around with a disheartened look, before grinning and slapping Ben's back. "But DAMN! We just survived an ambush from _Villains_ of all things!"

"No, you dumbass!" Bakugo growled. "We may have gotten out, but not everyone was seen coming out from their respective Zones."

"Quite the logical situational thinker, aren't you? You really are the calm and rational type, ya know?" Kirishima joked.

"I'm always calm and rational, you asshole!" Bakugo exploded a few times on his hands to emphasize his point. "Now, how should we start with searching for everyone else?"

"Well, it's likely that we weren't all separated into singles or doubles. Some of us may have been divided into three or more." Todoroki started. "But…there may be some people who have been warped and stranded by their lonesome."

 **"Then we have search and rescue then!"**

A voice from above suddenly was heard. Looking up, Ben slowly smirked as a group of individuals came towards the top of the stairs. Panting heavily, Bakugo and company came into the view of Iida standing in front of the crew with the rest of the students that were with Thirteen.

"Class 1-A! Your representative has returned!" He yelled out. "Everything is going to be alright!"

"Everyone! Secure the perimeter and rescue any remaining students!" Nemu ordered from atop a man's shoulder.

The reinforcements that Iida managed to bring over consisted of Nemu, and ten Pro Heroes that were a part of U.A.'s staff. Some of these Heroes included the likes of Present Mic and a few other familiar characters that were the proctors from the Entrance Exams.

"Ectoplasm, Present Mic. Go further on ahead. Your abilities will allow yourselves to protect and fight at the same time." The animal Principal first off goes.

"Sir!" The two responded, jumping down. Present Mic quickly descended down the stairs by sliding down the rails, blasting off with a burst from his Quirk, Voice, into the nearest Zone. For Ectoplasm, as he jumped down, he opened his mouth, allowing ectoplasm in its literal form to release itself. Shortly after, the substance began to split off and form into clones of himself.

"Spread out." The main one muttered. With a nod from his clones, they all dispersed. From above, Nemu then smiled as the man he rode on placed him down.

"Good. Everyone else, disperse as well. Snipe, keep an eye out with your bullets. Cementoss, prepare to neutralize any potential disasters created in USJ. Use your Quirk to block them off." He quickly pointed in several directions.

"I'm on the job." Snipe quickly ran down with Cementoss, the man seemingly made of concrete. Snipe himself wore a gasmask, but his appearance resembled that of a cowboy.

"What should I do, sir?" Another Hero asked. Nemu turned to her, with face a bit grim to be honest as he then looked up.

"Midnight… I'm going to have you put this one to sleep for me." He replied. Midnight blinked, before looking up as well. She flinched a little upon seeing Ben's hoverboard come up to them.

"S-Sir, Midoriya needs medical attention…" Asui croaked. "He's badly injured."

"B-Badly injured is an understatement! The guy literally tore through his flesh!" Mineta cried out. "Principal, are there any medics around here? Midoriya's whimpering out like a wet cat!"

"I can see that, young man. Midnight, if you'd please." Nemu then snapped his fingers. Midnight then nodded, turning to the other students.

"You might wanna hold your breath for a second." She warned as she grabbed onto her costume. Midnight's hero costume was very similar to one of a traditional dominatrix. She wore a black breast-less leotard over a white bodysuit, which emphasized her breasts, body, and legs along with translucent black thigh-high stockings and black knee-boots. She had a small mask outlining her eyes, a handcuff on each wrist, and a utility belt around her hips. She sported a red domino mask and carried a flogger-style whip.

Grabbing onto her sleeve, Mineta and Asui held their breath as she ripped it, releasing a pink aroma. Midoriya was in too much pain to move, but as the aroma came into his body, his eyes quickly widened, before sinking down into slumber.

 _"This Quirk…is…Mid…"_ He uttered, before falling asleep.

"Midori-chan…" Asui looked down at her classmate as Midnight attempted to cover her exposed arm.

"There we go. See, it's going to be alright." Nemu then smiled. "Just wait here. No one else is going to harm you all."

"Hurray…!" Mineta cried out once more, before wiping his tears. "…Hey, where's All Might?"

"That… I'm having him do something else. He was going to come here, but I had him dwindle off at the last second because we had enough reinforcements." Nemu explained. Asui rose an eyebrow at his seemingly non-convincing tone, but decided against it.

As she leaped off the board, she watched as it began to fly down to Ben. With Midoriya in her arms, she smiled a little as she brushed his bushy hair. Giving him a small peck on his forehead, she gave off a heavy sigh as she looked up.

"…Thank you, Midori-chan."

* * *

 **…**

A few hours have now passed. The Heroes that were deployed into USJ by Nemu's orders were able to find and regroup all the members of Class 1-A. To the surprise of practically everyone, many of the students remained unharmed. Save for Midoriya's attack by Tomura and the rest, Eraserhead's injured elbow due to said Villain's Quirk, and Thirteen's self-harm, all was good.

…Was how it should have been, but Ben didn't think too highly of the situation.

It was now sunset, almost for the hours for the students to leave school in fact. A bit of time enabled the rest of the authorities to come by and investigate the location for any other harmed individuals and the like. Fortunately, all that happened was that the second rate Villains that Kurogiri brought in were arrested, but everyone present was curious to as why every single person that was a part of the ambush was beaten to a pulp, literally.

"Regarding the mis-communication mishaps, we found out culprit." Momo coughed as she turned to a tied up Villain that was next to her on his knees, he wore a skull-like helmet. It was revealed that he bore a Quirk similar to Kaminari's. He remained unharmed from the electric boy's human stun-gun act, but a timely unluckiness from Rath's assault caused him to be buried underneath a mass of debris. And while he attempted to his interference to a top, the police were able to bring in equipment that tracked down electrical anomalies.

"So…let's count here. We got…1…17, 18, 19, 20… Yeah. Other than the boy that was injured in his back, we have practically everyone here from your class, Iida-san." An investigator counted off from a sheet.

That made a sigh of relief from everyone. Everyone smiled with worried looks with each other as they began to gossip about the events that just happened. Ojiro was patted by Hagakure. Apparently, Ojiro was one of the few selected, or rather, unfortunate students that managed to get warped by Kurogiri to a location in isolation.

"I heard you were quite fired up at first!" She gave a thumbs up. Ojiro chuckled nervously in response. "You were alright by yourself, I hope?"

"Well, pun not intended I know, since I _was_ sent out into the Conflagration Zone, so it was quite hot. To be honest, I thought everyone else was sent off to their lonesome. I had to survive by using hit-and-run tactics." He scratched his head. "Where were you at, Hagakure-san?"

"Oh, I was in the Landslide Zone! Todoroki-san was super-efficient, taking out the Villains with minimal effort!" She boasted as she pointed at him. "You should've seen him!"

"Ah, that's good then." Ojiro smiled.

From where he stood, Todoroki actually sweat dropped. _'…I almost froze her. I didn't realize that she was trying to sneak up on some of the Villains until I saw her gloves on the floor.'_

From another group, Kaminari, Kirishima, Tokoyami, and Koda stood together. The Shadow user sighs a little as he clenches his hand.

"It was quite cold out there… Koda-san and I fought some of the Villains, but I can't help but think that they were…"

"Second rate?" Kirishima finished.

"Yeah, that's a good way of putting it." Kaminari nodded. Koda also nodded in agreement. "I guess they underestimated us because they thought we were kids or something."

"The nerve of them though! To bring such a huge amount of guys here?!" Kirishima barked, hardening his fists and slapping them together in anguish. "Sheesh…!"

From another perspective, Sero, Sato, and Shoji discussed about the late-game situation. They seemed to be curious about the noises that took place towards the center plaza, as the three were busy keeping Thirteen safe from the top of the stairs.

"So, what happened after we threw that guy and let Iida escape?" Sero wondered.

"From what I heard, Ben tried to go around and help some of the other groups. I guess that's where a bunch of those explosions came from." Sato replied with curiosity. "What do you think, Shoji?"

"Similarly to you all. We've only seen a few of his forms, surely. But don't forget we have some other students capable of creating a few loud noises themselves." He reminded them. All three nodded for that. Definitely.

"…I'm still worried." Asui looked down in dejection. "We barely made it out there, if you think about our situation."

"…What happened specifically?" Momo patted her shoulder. "Ben…doesn't seem to be willing to talk at the moment."

"Can you blame him? He pretty much went ballistic!" Mineta flailed his arms wildly. "Not to say that I don't appreciate what he did, but man he was scary for that time!"

"…I apologize for that." Said person muttered from where he stood. Mineta shuddered and backed up behind the two girls. "I've just been thinking."

"About Midoriya-kun?" Momo asked. "I think he's—"

"—Oh no, if you're worried about his back don't worry about that." Ben then looked up with a neutral face, waving his hand in a calm matter. "I have something for that."

"Eh? You do?" Asui looked up, grabbing his shoulders. "What is it?"

"…That's a secret, Tsu-chan. It's nice to see us be worried about one another though." He smiled, placing a finger on her lips. "Midoriya had no regrets doing what he did, so just wait. You can thank him later. _Well, if Recovery Girl doesn't get to him first…_ "

As the groups continued to chatter amongst themselves, the detective coughed once, garnering their attention as Eraserhead came next to him, wearing a cast on his arm. He smiled as he looked down at his sheet again.

"Anyhow, we've got most of the stuff under control. So for now, we'll have Eraserhead take you all back to your classroom." He announced, turning to another officer. "We won't be taking them in for questioning right away, right?"

"Yes, sir." The officer responded. "We'll wait a little until then."

"Uhm, what about Thirteen, sir?" Ashido walked up. "Thirteen's life isn't in danger, yes?"

"Ah… Thirteen has been treated. A bit of laceration to a bit of their back and one of their arms, but they'll be expected to make a full recovery from this." He smiled. A majority of the students breathed another sigh of relief at this.

"And regarding Midoriya-kun?!" Iida and Uraraka stepped up. "He's fine too, right?"

"Midoriya…? Oh, we're also transporting him. Recovery Girl's treatment will be enough to—Hey, weren't there 20 of you here?"

"20?" Momo blinked, before turning around. To her expectations, she sighed a little. "…Oh, that boy…"

"Huh? What's up, Yaoyorozu-san?" Jiro turned to her.

"Ah, it's…nothing. I just forgot something and remembered it now." She simply smiled back. _'Does he actually have a way to help Midoriya-san, and a better way than Recovery Girl's? I guess I'll have to find out later on.'_

"Hmm… Alright. Everyone, into the bus then." The detective ordered. "Sansa."

"Yes, sir?" Another officer, one with a cat head, responded.

"I'll be leaving the rest to you. I have a bit of private business elsewhere." He then said. Nodding, the two watched as the students entered the bus, leaving shortly to arrive back as UA. The detective sighed a little as he took out his phone.

 **"…Toshinori, what the hell are you doing now? Where are you?"** He mumbled.

* * *

 **…**

You know, when I first thought of Nomu being defeated by Ben, I began to think of ways that could _actually_ work. Assuming that he can regrow his head, you can't slice him to death, nor beat him into submission. Ice wouldn't work, so you'd have to trap him. And to be fair, I did get some inspiration from both Pokemon, and the Ben 10 Re… Re… Fucking. The Reboot, yes, I said it.

Regarding Ben's sanity as a whole, and since in canon it said that the students were going to be taken for questioning eventually, it may have been a good idea to treat this interrogation as something special. Form usage and violent tendencies can pretty much give anyone a since of doubt over someone's mental stability. The Null Void isn't a place for a kid to grow up in. Well, Kevin did some sort of good job I suppose.

For the Sports Festival Arc, this'll be a good chance to implement some character interaction from not just 1-A and 1-B, but perhaps others as well. Send me some suggestions to things that can occur. Maybe like an interaction between Ben and Hatsume? Techies unite! Also, the fighting placements? I _REALLY_ want Ben to have a picking against Monoma… Haahahahahahahahaahah! I want an utterly humiliating and devastating beat down on him! But Kendo might not like that… Since she's also one of my favorite characters…

I also have an additional question…and probably the most important one yet. Now, take this into consideration… Boku no Hero / My Hero Academia takes place in the future, where human evolution has progressed to ways that make a single individual split off into separate categories. Here's to this: Since we have these "DNA split offs", is it wrong to assume that the Omnitrix would count every _single_ person with a Quirk as a different classification for a transformation. Since we have the Perk and Murk Gourmands, and since normal humans still exists, this is a big question… I want answers for this, I am seriously curious to ideas that can come from this. Think about it!

Well, that's all I wanted to say, so I'll be leaving. As always, I'm always welcomed to suggestions and reviews from the rest of you folks, so keep at it! Thanks again for reading, I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	6. Aftermath

Hello again to you all!

So, welcome back to My Omnium Academia! This is a quickie chapter that I made so that I could keep the upload count back on track. Anyhow, onto the reviews!

So, having Ben winning the Festival sounds like an option that a lot of you are considering can and/or should happen. Yes, winning by an avalanche would make the story a tad bit cliché (even though Ben can easily win). There's three sections to the Festival: the Race, the Cavalry Battle, and the 1v1's. I do have Ben planned to fight some people in the 1v1's, but how do you think he should either place in the Race, and whose team he should be on for the Cavalry Event. Probably Momo's, which also means Todoroki I guess.

I like your enthusiasm for the references I put in! RvB has become one of my favorite shows to watch. I plan on waiting for Season 16 to finish before I binge watch it. Also, RWBY Chibi and RWBY itself is making a comeback! Hype for Volume 6!

For the DNA Splitting subject! Thanks for all of you who commentated on your own views on it. Now that I've taken some time to actually think about this claim of mine, and based on your reviews on the like, I've figured out some things.

In this case, the Quirks held by every person in the Boku no Hero Academia Universe would most likely be identified as a mutant human, much like Cooper, Michael Morningstar, and Kevin. This means that Ben cannot establish an entry in the Omnitrix using their DNA.

So, that's it for now, let's get into the story then! Once again, thanks for all of your continued support. As usual, I own nothing related to the subject of **Ben 10** nor **Boku no Hero / My Hero Academia**. Please support the official releases, and happy reading to you all! I would like to thank you all for waiting for this chapter and my return as a whole! Many thanks for 220 Reviews, over 350 Favorites and Follows, and over 25,000 views!

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** _Aftermath_

 **…**

'… _I don't like the looks of this.'_ Toshinori thought to himself.

In the darkness of night, the number one Hero leaped from rooftop to rooftop. Now in the Yamanashi Prefecture, he eyed a large apartment building from afar. After taking one more leap and landing in the front entrance, he looked around, before taking a sigh and reverting back to his true form.

On the exterior, the building looked run down and abandoned. Windows around the outside were broken out and pieces of the building seemed to be falling off. Above the front door, there was a sign that said "Welcome", which were falling off. The building was surrounded by a tall fence and gates, the only parts that seemed to be intact or of higher quality.

Walking up the steps, he knocks on the door a few times. Contrary to his outer personality, All Might was actually shaking a little bit, despite his unconscious desire not to. After a few seconds, he could hear footsteps, and the sound of a cane, and then…

"…So, you're here." An elderly voice came out as the door opened. "Inside, now."

"Yes." Toshinori simply responded as he came in. Closing the door behind him, the elderly man who opened the door turned on the lights, revealing the insides of the building.

The first floor interior had a couch with a table and chairs to it. On the back wall, there was a bookshelf, a stool and a board with lots of papers stuck to it. A chandelier on the ceiling was the source of the lighting.

As Toshinori took a seat, the elderly man cracked his neck as he sat on the couch, placing his cane next to him. If one were to see, this person was indeed a Pro Hero. His Hero costume consisted of a full body monochrome suit along with a yellow cape, a belt with the letter "G" on it, very thick yellow gloves and boots, and a dark domino mask which resembled two diamonds.

"It's been a while, Toshinori." The old man greeted. "I assume you've been faring well?"

"Y-Yes, Gran Torino." He nodded. "Did you read the letter I sent out?"

"Hmph, indeed I have. The boy… Midoriya Izuku. You've chosen him as your successor. You think he'll be alright?" Gran Torino then asked.

"The young man's desire to become a Hero inspired me myself. Even as a Quirkless, he tries to do whatever he did, never hesitating to go into the brunt of harm even at the risk of his own well-being." Toshinori smiled a little. "The spirit of self-sacrifice is strong within him."

"…I see. What about this other individual you wrote about?" Gran Torino continued as he took out a slip of paper, revealed to be All Might's letter. "This… **Ben Tennyson**. A foreigner?"

"Ben Tennyson… He's a strange one. His Quirk is something that no one has ever seen. Sure, there are people who have Quirks enabling them to transform into other forms, like Ryukyu, but take a look at this." Toshinori then dug into his pocket, pulling out a cassette tape. After putting it into the player located underneath the TV located in the room, Gran Torino grabbed the remote, turning the TV on.

Seconds after the screen brightened up, immediately, footage from the Entrance Exams began to play out. Footage of Midoriya's performance from his gallery was the first of the bunch, so Gran Torino handed the remote to Toshinori, who in turn began to skip parts until the footage of Gallery G came into play. After a few more seconds of fast forwarding, the footage of Ben amongst the crowd appeared. Another button press stopped the fast forwarding.

"This is the start of young Tennyson's Entrance Exam." He explained as the footage started.

The two watched as the Exam played out. The alarm of Present Mic going off, the doors opening. Gran Torino watched with hawk-like eyes upon viewing every single transformation that Ben proceeded to go into. Diamondhead and his body morphing, Arcticguana and his cryokinetic ray, Humungousaur and his immense size and strength. It also further went on from Aizawa's sudden testing and All Might's team based combat.

Rocks. Heatblast. Big Chill. Feedback. These were the few forms that Ben allowed the cameras and people to see. Each with their unique appearance and abilities, it was hard to distinguish these unique transformations through anyone else that may have possessed seemingly "similar" abilities.

This made Gran Torino muse a lot. Extremely as a case for Toshinori.

"It's not just a part of his body. His entire physiology changes, even his voice, sometimes even his personality. Some of these are bizarre in their own categories." He surmised. "Where is he from?"

"…That's the thing. We have word that he's taken residence somewhere in the Aichi Prefecture, but his exact birthplace is undefined." Toshinori replied. "It's quite a marvel."

"…Yes. Indeed it is… Now then, I believe that you have come here for another reason?" Gran Torino then turned the TV off, turning to his acquaintance."

"Ah… Yes. You must've seen the news. I believe that _he_ may have started to start his actions to the surface once more." His face grimed. Gran Torino noticed his expression changing as the two began to go through a deep conversation.

* * *

 **…**

 ** _"This is a follow-up report on yesterday's incident at the U.A. rescue training facility, where hero course students in training were ambushed and attacked by Villains."_**

Momo yawned a little as she watched the news from her tableside. As Ben served her breakfast, the two watched as the news cast continued to explain their report that they gather from the police. Various images of USJ, the police forces, and other photography appeared on the screen as Ben rolled his eyes. Class 1-A even appeared themselves appeared on screen for a moment.

"The news really is fast nowadays." He muttered. "Only a day has passed, yet the attack has become like wildfire."

"Even so, 72 Villains in total were arrested at that time." Momo noted. "It's a good thing that your forms didn't attract too much to yourself. You went a little berserk at first, you know?"

Ben sweat dropped, whistling away for a little until she grabbed his ear. "…Ow. Yes, yes, milady…"

"It's good to cut loose once in a while, but try to control your emotions, yes? If you need help, I know a few good meditation techniques that work wonders in calming one's spirit." She then smiled with satisfaction as she let him go. "Oh, how's your back?"

"Oh, that? It was nothing serious. I just felt a little sore. A good night's rest did wonders." Ben smiled himself. "Nothing to worry about."

"Still, getting hit by something that hard must have been painful, wasn't it? Even during the Combat Trials we could see that the strength, or at least the power of his ability seemed almost destructive in nature. Everyone saw how his body parts seem to get destroyed every time he used it."

 _'Well, that'd be the case for someone like him. One For All is like a cannonball in a sense, and Midoriya being the ever so fragile cannon.'_ Ben chuckled inwardly. Although not right to think, it was a little funny seeing the mossy head teen whimpering every time he injured himself. It was like a...seal lion squirming around in a way?

The talk about the USJ incident sparked up some recent memories. From the aftermath and returning to class, to recording and receiving news from that detective that came by the mansion some time ago, many things transpired during that day. Ben thought about those two, Tomura and Kurogiri. That so called "League of Villains". No doubt that the hooligans Kurogiri brought in were just passerby thugs, but he couldn't help but have a sneaking suspicion that they had actual members, actual allies that were able to work out in coordinated groups.

 _'He has to master that power soon or else. I can't keep healing him...or rather, reversing the damage done to his body as a result of using that Quirk...but at least he's trying to take what I said to heart.'_ Ben thought to himself as he looked out from the nearest window.

* * *

 **…**

 **…Flashback…**

 _"...How did you get in this bad of a shape?" Recovery Girl inquired as she looked down on the unconscious body of Midoriya._

 _In the Nurse's Office, the police had transported the user of One For All. She understood the reason why, but still wondered about one thing… "All Might… Where were you in this time of need?"_

 _Sighing a little, she turned away from the teen. "I better get the bandages. I should have some inside...oh great."_

 _Opening the shelf next to her, to her annoyance, she discovered that she lacked the necessary materials to contort healing material around his broken fingers. As much as she could use her Quirk, the side effect was that it took a relatively large amount of energy from the recipient's body, as the speeded up progress of healing caused such a reaction to occur. For sure, she would use it for the wounds on his back, but for his fingers, simple medication would work._

 _"Well, guess I'll to get some more then. The storage facility should have what I need...hopefully." She then muttered to herself as she propped herself off from her chair. Walking out the door way she then turn to the boy laying down, giving him a worried look._

…

…

…

 _"Hey, wake up." A squeaky voice then send back a few more moments._

 _From on top of the shelf, a small tiny figure flew down, a green glow surrounding his body as he hovered in front of Midoriya's face._

 _"...Uuughmm." His eyes twitched as they slowly opened. Blinking slowly, Midoriya finally noticed the small object. "Uuwaaah!"_

 _"Hey, hey! Calm down, you little green head." The voice quickly yelled as he tapped his forehead. The brief flash made Midoriya squeak a little as the familiar Omnitrix wielder stood next to him. "How are you feeling?"_

 _"Oh... Ben. Uh...sleepy? Kind of feel sore in the back though."_

 _"That's understandable. After all, you got swept in the back and drew blood from that Villain who was scraping your back." Ben shrugged._

 _"Blood…? Wait, how's Tsu-chan?! Mineta-kun?! What happened after?!" He suddenly sat up. The moment he did though, he began to hurt all over._

 _"They're all fine. Stand still." Ben placed a hand on his shoulder as the Omnitrix flashed. Closing his eyes for a second he watched as the robotic alien he knew from before appeared in Ben's place._

 _Placing his hands over his injured back and broken fingers, he admitted assault green glow up on those areas reverting the time around them. A few seconds later his eyes opened completely as he felt no more pain as body. Clenching his fist and stretching his back he then got off the bed. Clockwork then shifted back to human form._

 _"Sorry. I just...when I saw what that Villain did to Sensei, when I imagined it happening to her… I couldn't. I just...wanted to keep her from harm's way." The green head looked down. "If only I was faster…"_

 _"But you did what you could." Ben replied...before smirking and going to his ear._ _"And besides...I think you made a real impact on her, if you know what I mean."_

 _"H-Huh? What do you—"_

 _"Hey-chika-bow-bum!" He chuckled suddenly as he nudged his side._

 _Pressing a button on his visor, Ben smiled deviously as Midoriya's phone vibrated. Turning around and opening the window next to the bed, he transformed into Big Chill, flying out of the complex before the teen could get an answer out of him. He watched the ice alien leave, and gulped a little as he turned to his phone. As he turned it on, it was that he witnessed...the "touching moment" that he and his froggy classmate had while he was under Midnight's sleep aroma._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ **"—** ** _K_ YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

* * *

 **…**

 _'Ah, it was so fun teasing him about that.'_ Ben smiled inwardly. Hearing Momo's utensils finishing their task, he snapped back out of his thoughts as he began to clean up the area.

"Do you have any plans today, since we have a day off?" He then asked as his mistress procedure to turn off the television.

"Well… not really actually. I already completed my homework and we're basically off until tomorrow right? I think I'll just relax today. Mother and Father always said that you should have an adequate amount of rest, after all." She smiled.

"Hmm… In that case, perhaps I can go out and try out some new ingredients I've been wanting to test out." Ben then decided openly.

"Oh, for what?" Momo then asked.

"Something I had when I was younger. I...well, I'll just leave it as a surprise for you then. I don't think it'll a good idea to be serving to your mother and father with it, but you might take an adequate interest into it possibly...maybe...hopefully." He sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"Well, it's not bad, is it? And besides, if it's bad for you, it might actually be good for me."

"Bad is not exactly the case. It's more like...a strange appearance and an even weirder taste? That being said, you may actually like it though." As they got out of the dining room, the image of this strange food began to take place as Ben quickly changed from his butler outfit and into a more casual wear, consisting of a black and green hoodie, brown cargo pants, and his trademark sneakers.

After baring farewell to everyone else in the mansion, Ben left the complex, taking a few minutes to enjoy the scenery as he exited out of the residence. Today was a nice day there's a slight breeze the sun wasn't too hot and there is no Villain activity, hopefully not for a while. As much as he wanted to transform into an alien, he decided not to ask for attract attention throughout the entire city. Being an extraterrestrial in broad daylight would just attract unnecessary attention to his location. The police, Heroes, and even Villains would react strangely to him.

Prioritizing a normal profile was something he taught himself to do and reinforce, even from back then. If someone found out your secret identity, it could jeopardize everything.

"Well, it's still early in the morning. I can probably get the things I need and— _*RING*_ Oh."

Digging into his pocket, Ben grabbed out a phone, a smartphone at that. While he was familiar with the device's concept, meaning its predecessors, this newer technology was a little different. Fortunately, Momo gave him a crash course on how to use it, and provided a small manual that came with the device. Apparently, it was the latest in standards.

Looking down on the now lit screen, the familiar face of Nezu appeared for his profile. Accepting the call, he placed the device next to his ear as he began to hear the Principal speak.

"Hello?" Ben replied.

 _"Ah. Hello there, Ben. I was wondering if you were busy right now."_ He asked.

"Well, with the school canceled for today, I've gotten a decent amount of free time on my hands. Is there something you'd like me for?"

 _"You could say something like that. I'd like for you to meet me at my office if you could."_ Nezu then proposed. _"I'd like to speak about this in person."_

"Of course. I'll be there in a short bit then." Hearing a joyous response from Nezu's end, he then ended the call. "…Well, I have something to do then."

Looking around, he was near a densely populated area. The bright and warm morning was perfect for all the people to come out, students, adults, the elderly, practically everyone was out and about. As he roamed around, it took him a while to find an alleyway, but luckily for him, the area was moderately dark. After walking into there, the Omnitrix flashed, replacing him with XLR8. Immediately as he placed his visor down, he zoomed up the wall, and began to speed across the rooftops…

* * *

 **…**

It didn't even take a minute for XLR8 to reach U.A.

Arriving around the corner, the Kineceleran reverted back to Ben, taking modest footsteps until he reached the front entrance. Waiting for him was not Nezu, but was actually some of his fellow classmates.

"Iida. Midoriya." Ben called them out. "And Tsu-chan?"

"Tennyson-kun! Good morning." Iida bowed. "Were you also brought here by Principal Nezu's callings?"

"Yeah. What does he want with us?" Ben queried. "Tsu-chan?"

"It looks like that questioning the detective mentioned. At least, that's what I think." She assumed. The rest of the group nodded, but as they turned around.

"Indeed! That's exactly why we're here today!"

"Principal Nezu. It is good to see you!" Iida immediately bowed, this time at a steeper angle. Everyone else followed suit, though was a bit unfamiliar with the gesture, bowing slightly higher.

"So, I guess we're here to give our word about the USJ Incident?" Midoriya asked.

"Yes. Detective Tsukauchi and his forces managed to report a majority of the things inside the building, but since you lot were actually in direct confrontation with the Villain group, he'd thought you would all be able to give a better definition to some of his observations." He explained. "Is that okay with you all?"

"I'm good with it." Ben merely folded his arms. "What about you guys?"

"Same here." Asui nodded.

"Indeed." Iida followed up.

"If it can help with tracking the League down, we'd be more than happy to help." Midoriya smiled. Nezu responded with a small one of his own, lifting a hand.

"Alright then! If you would all follow me to my office then." He instructed. Turning around, he began to dwell into the building, with everyone else following behind for a few minutes. By now, most of the cast had familiarized themselves with the interior of the school, but it was always nice to take a nice stroll around the facility, garnering a good look of the school until they reached Nezu's office.

Opening the doorway, once again, Ben familiarized himself with the room. He had already been in here a few times, the times when he came with Momo being the most distinguishable. As Nezu prompted everyone to sit down on the opposing couch, the four obliged him. Midoriya and Asui sitting on the left side next to each other, and Iida and Ben on the other.

"Here, have some tea why don't you? This isn't an interrogation." Nezu chuckled as he poured the four of them cups. As they thanked him and began to sip slowly, he positioned himself comfortably. "So…"

"First things first. You, Midoriya." He started. "How are those injuries doing for you? I assumed Recovery Girl played her part?"

"Ah… You could say that." Midoriya chuckled nervously. Ben smirked for a prime moment. "My wounds are completely healed."

"I'm so glad for that." Asui smiles cheerfully. "I was so worried when you took that attack for me. Thank you again, Midoriya-chan."

"A-Ah… It was nothing." He blushed a little. Everyone else smiled a little as well.

"That's all good then. Alright, second on the list. You four, you remember your encounter with the two hotshots, Kurogiri and Tomura? I'd like to ask a few things about them." He then got back on track.

"Of course, sir." Iida nodded. "What would you like to know?"

"Right to the point, excellent. Our reports from the police tried to determine and analyze all the information we could get about this hazy fellow. We can assume the basics of his abilities as well."

"He functions as a warp gate. Trapping people, creating portals to one destination to another." Ben listed off. "But I suppose he has limits and weaknesses."

"Yes, he does have a weakness." Iida confirmed. "May I explain?"

Nezu nodded in response, gesturing him. "When my group was confronting the Villain with Thirteen, we learned that he was able to stretch his body to absurd distances. Even covering the person could likely cause them to get swallowed up in that Void of his…but in actuality, he isn't just a mist, or a gas. He _does_ actually have a body."

"Really?" Asui rose an eyebrow.

"Affirmative. When he was about to consume me, Uraraka-san discovered that he did have a body. And not just her, but I believe that Bakugo-san and Kirishima-san's attacks also managed to point out some small details. When the two attacked, he responded with _"that was close",_ or some other similar line."

"Meaning that the only reason he could've said that…" Ben knew what he was getting to.

"Yes. He would have to possess a physical body. And regarding Uraraka-san's dilemma, she was able to make use of her Quirk by grabbing onto some metal plates that existed in the inner part of his being. Like a neckpiece." He finished.

"A physical body…then, we could most likely determine that he's wrapping that void like substance around himself, similarly to a shroud of sorts." Nezu confirmed. "Excellent work."

"Thank you, sir." Iida bowed.

"And…for our last question. Our other Villain and their lapdog. Tomura and Nomu." Nezu's smile dimmed for a moment. "I'd like to ask about them now. What do you all know about his Quirk and overall abilities? We have come to the conclusion about his ability to disintegrate things he touches, but we would like to know a little more."

"…I'll answer this one." Ben then rose his hand.

"Ben." Asui and Midoriya turned to him.

"I first caught glance of his Quirk…when he destroyed the U.A. Barrier." He revealed, making his classmates gawk a little. "Don't ask me how though, it was kind of hard for me."

"Fair enough. What details can you disclose then?" Nezu gestured on.

"Regarding his Quirk. Disintegration doesn't really cut it. I'd rather call it… Decay, rather than just disintegration. Disintegration pretty much means to faze away at an equal speed, but that isn't what he can do. Depending on the material in which he tries to destroy, it can take either longer or shorter periods of time." He started. "For example, when he went and began his attack on Aizawa-sensei, his skin decayed at a relatively high speed."

"And the U.A. Barrier took longer to get rid of because of how tough it was?" Asui guessed. Ben nodded in response. "How long did it take?"

"It took a while actually, a few minutes at that." He answered. "And for what he has to destroy, he has to focus on individual spots. Since the U.A. Barrier consisted of separated, yet tightly placed walls, he could only eliminate the one that covered the front entrance of the school."

Taking all of this information in, Nezu merely nodded, cupping his chin. Everyone watched as he hummed for a short time, before smiling again. "Alright, that's plenty useful. So, he has to place his entire hand on whatever he needs to destroy, and the material being affected can change the time taken to do so."

"Pretty much." Ben nodded.

"W-What about that Nomu thing?" Midoriya then rose his hand nervously.

"Ah, right… That brainless bulky freak-a-zoid." Ben gave a sarcastic chuckle. Iida and Asui glanced at each other, wondering why he reacted in such a way. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, regarding information, that thing's the one we have the least amount on." Nezu answered. "And…well, since you were the one who fought it, what can you tell us?"

"Wait, you fought that thing?!" Midoriya did a spit take. "Wasn't it super-fast and strong?"

"Yeah. But I dealt with that sort of thing before. From what I can tell, given the vague information that I got from Kurogiri and Tomura, Nomu is apparently some kind of test subject."

"Test subject?" Iida turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"They referred to it as a "bioengineered being". Assuming that Quirk users are only humans that could only mean that Nomu is a person they did experimentations with. What kind of testing though, I may not be too sure about it."

"Hm… What about its abilities? Its Quirk?" Nezu asked.

"Its _**Quirks**_ …yes, it actually had two. That must've been from the rest of the experiments done on it. Nomu has the power of Shock Absorption, as well as rapid Regeneration." Ben's face dimmed a little.

"Two Quirks?" Asui blinked. "That's quite frightening."

"You're telling me. I slashed its arm clean right off, andit just grew it back." Ben grumbled. "I was trying to slow it down and nullify its Shock Absorption, but I guess what I can say is… It really was designed to fight against All Might after all."

This shocked the remaining students. Nezu bore another interested look. "That's understandable. Most of All Might's attacks consist of physical blows, so the Shock Absorption would've been able to handle most of them. And in the case if it were to get injured, it could probably heal itself quickly as well."

"Frightening indeed…" Iida noted.

"Well… That was all I wanted to ask you all." Nezu then smiled once more. "Thank you for your time!"

"Ah… It was our pleasure, sir!" Iida bowed as everyone stood up. Following suit, the other three did so as well. "We'll be leaving now. Have a nice rest of your day!"

The four bared Nezu a farewell, closing the door afterwards. As Nezu finished his own cup of tea, he sighed a little, taking a look of his notes.

"This really has turned into a ditzy situation, hasn't it?"

* * *

 **…**

The next day on, U.A. officially opened up once more.

"Hey, did you see the news yesterday?!" Hagakure bounced a little from her seat as she looked over towards Shoji and Ojiro. "Our class was on the screen for a moment! I didn't stand out at all…"

"That's quite true." Shoji responded, earning a mini spit take from Ojiro.

"W-Well, it's quite hard to stand out when you're looking like that, ah heh…" He chuckled. He reminded the teen girl about her supposed recorded moment. She was walking with the girls of the class, but she couldn't stand out because…she was literally invisible to the camera.

"Yeah… But man, all the channels made such a big deal out of it. What do you think, Kirishima?" Kaminari leaned back, glancing at the redhead sitting behind him.

"I was surprised as well." He admitted.

"Well, can you blame them?" Jiro shrugged as she twirled her ear loop. "The Hero Course that consistently brings out Pro Heroes was attacked of all things, and in the middle of the school year of all times."

"Who knows what might've happened if the Pros didn't come in time…" Sero leaned forward as he joined the conversation. "It was awesome how they immediately sprang into action!"

 _'Truly… But where was All Might?'_ A couple of the other students wondered.

As the clocked to five minutes before homeroom, on cue, Iida zoomed into the room, gallant as ever. "Good morning everyone! Morning homeroom is about to begin! Cease your inadequate chatter and take your seats!"

…

…

…

"We're already in our seats though." Sero answered.

"You're the only one whose not." Kaminari added. Iida shudders as his glasses nearly crack, his face showing shock as he quickly zoomed over to his seat. With a trembling sigh, he shamefully took his spot.

"I have been bamboozled…" He muttered.

"Don't mind! Ho ho!" Uraraka giggled.

"Hey, Tsu-chan, who's gonna—woah." Mina turned back to her froggy classmate, accidentally leaning back a bit too much. Before she could topple over, Asui leaned her arms against the back of her chair, balancing the girl. "Thanks. Who's going to teach homeroom today?"

 **"I'm still here, you know…"**

"Jesus." Ben cursed. "Even I didn't notice him there."

Crawling out from the front pedestal and out from his sleeping bag, Aizawa merely yawned as he scratched his head. Everyone looked towards his elbow, only to see a patch where the wound was. "Morning."

"S-Sensei? Are you alright?" Iida raised his hand.

"My well-being is none of your concern for the time being." He answered, gesturing him to sit down as he came out from his sleepiness. "Because if you all haven't noticed, we have something much more important to fight."

"…Fight?" Bakugo rose an eyebrow in sudden interest.

"W-Wait a minute… Don't tell me…!" Midoriya gulped.

"Villains again?!" Mineta cried out.

 **"…The U.A. Sports Festival is crawling near."**

…

…

…

 **"** **THAT'S A SUPER NORMAL SCHOOL ACTIVITY!** " Most of the students shouted out of excitement.

"Oh man I'm so pumped!" Kirishima said as he stood up from his seat, "The Sports Festival is one of the best school events ev—"

"—Wait, hold on a second, Aizawa-sensei!" Kaminari barked, cutting him off. "Is it really okay to have the Sports Festival after the Villains snuck inside?"

"That's true. What if the Villains attack us again?" Ojiro mentioned. "They can teleport people into locations if I recall."

Aizawa had soon replied, "Apparently they think of it as showing U.A. that our crisis management system is solid as a rock by holding the event. Not to mention that as far as we're told the security will be five times stronger than it was in the previous years." He added. "But that's not as important as what this means for all of you. This is a huge chance for you, when you participate in this festival. It won't be cancelled because a few Villains found their way in."

"But isn't that a good enough reason?" Mineta said. "It's just a festival of sports."

"Sports? Like the Olympics?" Ben blinked. Most of the class turned to him in surprise. "...What?"

"I didn't think anyone in this day would know of such a past event." Iida admitted. "That's quite the history you know."

"Huh?" Ben turned to him.

"Ben? Have you never seen the U.A. Sports Festival before?" Izuku asked as he turned to him, seeing as how he was sitting behind him. "It's a really big thing."

Aizawa soon started to explain, knowing Ben didn't quite understand, "Our Sports Festival is one of Japan's biggest events. In the past, the Olympics were called a festival of sports, and the whole country was crazy about them. As you all know, with reductions in scale and population, they're now a shell of their former glory, and now for Japan what has taken those Olympics is the U.A. Sports Festival."

 _'…Right…this Earth is supposedly in the future. Huh, thought they would've had hover boards by then.'_ Ben mused.

Momo smiled. "And you should all know that all the top Heroes all around the country will be watching for the purposes of scouting! Like Sensei said this is one heck of an opportunity! It's typical for students that graduate here to join a Pro Agency as a Sidekick."

"Though a lot of people miss their chance to become independent after that and become eternal Sidekicks." Jiro added with a smug grin. "I feel like that's gonna be Kaminari, since he's dumb."

"Hey! That's harsh!" Kaminari retorted.

Aizawa rolled his eyes as he continued. "Of course, joining a famous Hero Agency will get you more experience and more popularity. Time is limited. If you expect to go Pro then the path of your future will open up at this event."

As many of the students cheered for this upcoming event, Ben held a neutral look, thinking to himself about this whole scenario.

 _'A Pro Hero, huh?'_

* * *

 **…**

Before anyone knew it, it had already been the lunch period as the teachers in each classroom left to have a break of their own. Most of the students in Class 1-A were excited and had chartered amongst themselves because of the announcement made today about the Sports Festival as most if not all were super excited about it as Cementoss exited their classroom.

"Even though all that stuff happened, I'm really getting excited!" Kirishima grinned.

"Me too!" Sero said. "If we put on a good show and stand out we'll have taken the first step to becoming a Pro!"

"It was worth coming to U.A.!" Sato added.

"Keep in mind that we only receive a few chances, so we can't afford to miss this." Tokoyami reminded them as he sat on top of the class lockers.

"Oh man I'm kinda getting nervous about it!" Hagakure puffed. "Doesn't it make you nervous, Ojiro-kun? We have to do our best to stand out!"

"You said it." Ojiro said, before thinking to himself mentally. ' _Although the Pro Heroes might not notice you unless you try really hard, given your…circumstances._ '

"Man, you and Shoji are lucky." Kaminari said to the muscly teen and Ben. "You've got abilities that really stand out."

"There's no point if I cannot show my usefulness." Shoji shook his head. Ben merely smirked as he shrugged.

"Too much attention might be a bad thing sometimes as well." He noted.

Jiro chuckled as she turned to the human stun gun. "I think you're gonna stand out the most!"

 **"** H-Hey! Don't mention that!" Kaminari yelled as he was embarrassed, though most of the students were confused by why he had been so embarrassed excluding Momo.

"Everyone is so into it." Izuku commented.

"You're telling me." Ben rose an eyebrow. "Is this event really so important?"

"Why wouldn't they be?" Iida said as he stood up from his seat, "We have enrolled here to become Heroes, so of course we would get fired up! Don't you agree, Asui-san?!"

"Certainly, but you've certainly have a unique way of getting fired up yourself, Iida-chan." The frog girl said as she held onto her bento. "It's quite weird."

"Tennyson-san, Midoriya-kun! Don't you feel the same?" He ignored her comment as he turned back to the two boys.

"Y-Yes. Of course I do!" Midoriya nodded furiously. "But something's…well…"

 **"Deku-kun, Iida-kun, Tennyson-kun…!"**

"Everyone…" They soon heard Uraraka say. The group turned to her, but jumped at the fact that she actually looked intimidating. **"...** ** _LET'S DO OUR BEST!_** _ **"**_ She said in an ominous tone of voice.

 **"** **Donuts!** **"** Ben exclaimed as he nearly jumped from his seat. _'That reminded me of Ghostfreak!'_

"U-U-Uraraka-san!" Izuku stammered. "Y-Y-Your face!"

"Why do you look scary!?" Kaminari exclaimed. "Aren't you supposed to be the cute one!?"

Mina soon took notice of this. "Huh? What's the matter Uraraka? You don't look as carefree as before. And you don't look calm at all, even though that's what your name means."

Mineta couldn't help but turn red as he had a thought, "Maybe it's a PM—"

Before Mineta could even finish, Asui slapped him across the face with her tongue, and a second tongue from a transformed Bullfrag came right after, almost on instinct. Uraraka raised her fist in the air, still having an intimidating look on her face. "Everyone! I'm going to do my best!"

"Yeah!" Tenya said as he raised his fist too.

"O-Okay!" Izuku stammered.

"I don't even know how I should comment this." Bullfrag said as he shrugged a little, as Uraraka continued to cheer very demonic like he reverted back to human form. Asui soon had a thought in her head. "That reminds me… I wonder what Uraraka-chan's reasoning for attending U.A. is."

"Oh yeah…" Izuku said as he walked next to them. "...I never asked either."

A little time had passed before the class dispersed to go and eat their lunches either with a group, or just by themselves after the small ceremonic cheer from the Zero Gravity user. Asui and her group decided to eat out in the courtyard as they had set up a small picnic so that they could sit comfortably on the grass. Though it hadn't been long before one of them had brought up the question.

Sitting out with the group consisted of herself, Mina, Ben, Iida, Midoriya, and the girl in question herself, one of them proceeded to ask.

"My reason for becoming a Pro Hero?" Uraraka said as she ate from her bento box. She almost choked as they asked her. "You guys want to know it?"

"Yeah, it's been on our mind since we first met you, or at least, some of us." Mina explained. "Everyone had their reason for coming to U.A., so what's yours?"

The brunette soon stammered a bit as she suddenly had a nervous look on her face, suddenly. "My reason… Well… It's because… Um…"

"Your reasoning is…" Iida said with a growing interest.

 **"…Money."**

"For the money!?" Izuku finished as Uraraka laughed with embarrassment, covering her face.

"You want to become a Hero just for money?" Asui wondered.

Uraraka let out a groan as she smiled. "I know, I know what it sounds like. You all must have an admirable reason and motivations so it's embarrassing for me to say."

"Why?" Iida asked, "How is having a goal to support your livelihood not admirable?"

"Right, but it is unexpected." Midoriya added.

"Yeah, besides you don't seem like the type to do it just money." Ben said. "There's a little more to it than that, I assume?"

Uraraka twiddled her thumbs a little before she replied, "Well… My family owns a construction company, but we haven't been working at all so… We're flat out broke. This isn't really something to tell other people, though…"

Midoriya soon realized something before he said. "With her Quirk, if she gets a Hero License then it would bring costs way down right?"

"With her Quirk it can come in handy when it comes to construction." Mina added.

"You have a point." Iida said. "With Uraraka-kun's help they would have no need for heavy equipment."

"Y-Yes!" Uraraka said. "That's _exactly_ what I told my dad when I was little! But…"

"But, he told you otherwise?" Ben asked. She nodded in response, dead on the money.

"Something like that…" Uraraka replied. "He told me that he'd rather see me achieve my dream, and well… He also said he'd rather go on a vacation with me and mom. That's why…" Uraraka said as she clenched her hand, "...I'll definitely become a Hero and make money, and let my parents take it easy."

Everyone in the group had been moved by this kind of motivation as they looked to with awe. Ben seemed to have smiled at this as well as he had a thought; despite her wanting to become a Hero for money he had to admit in her own way, it was for a good cause. He couldn't help but admire that as he looked to her with admiration. He had then been bought out of his thoughts as was the others when Iida started to clap.

"It is admirable." He commented. Ben and the rest of the gang was then about to add onto that when—

 **"—** **THERE THEY ARE!** "

The small group had been drawn to a familiar voice as they had seen a familiar man run into the courtyard just where they were; it was All Might who had been wearing a suit. "Young Midoriya! You are here!"

Everyone had been of course shocked to see him, especially Ben and Midoriya. "A-All Might?!"

"Where were you during the USJ Incident?" Mina pouted. All Might sweat dropped.

"Er… The Principal had me go and take on another assignment he had given me. I hope you'll forgive me for that." He bowed.

"W-Well, anyways… Is something the matter?" Midoriya then asked.

"Lunch!" All Might said before he showed his bento box to them. "Want to eat with me?"

Everyone besides Midoriya couldn't help but stifle a laugh at this _._ _'_ _HE'S LIKE A MAIDEN!_ _'_

"So how about it?" The Hero asked again.

"Sure!" Midoriya said, grabbing his lunch.

Thus he left the group as they gave them a quick wave when he followed All Might. "Huh, wonder what he wants to talk about with him." Mina said.

"Something important, I assume. Remember what I said?" Asui noted as she opened her box.

 _'R-Right…'_ Ben chuckled inwardly as he went on with his own lunch. However, Uraraka's words still stuck with him. Looking up to the sky as the rest of the group began to go through some other small talk, he thought to himself…as well as someone else who happened to be nearby.

 _'A reason to be a Hero, huh?'_ He thought.

From inside the building, Todoroki saw through the window the whole interaction. His eyes narrowed slightly as he then wandered off. _'Midoriya Izuku. And also… Ben Tennyson.'_

* * *

 **…**

"You went to gather information about the League?" Midoriya noted.

"Yeah…" Toshinori said as he started to make tea for the two of them. He was now back to his normal state. "...That, and I was meeting up with someone to discuss some topics about."

"Who was this person?" He asked.

"An old acquaintance of mine. I sometimes go to him for advice and the like." Toshinori smiled. "Anyways, I heard the news about the USJ Incident. Did you get hurt again?"

"Well, not so much because of me using One For All, but for…protecting someone again." Midoriya scratched his cheek. "It was Tsu-chan."

"Ah, young Asui. Heh, you got a crush on her, young man?" He grinned, making the teen blush a little. "Hahahaha…! Ah, youth."

"W-Well…"

"Anyway, I'm glad to hear that you're doing alright." All Might said before turning to his lunch, taking a quick bit. "Now lastly Young Midoriya…how is your progress for maintaining One For All?"

"Well, I've begun training to circulate the overall power of the Quirk into my body, instead of using it only when I need it." The teen responded.

"So, like a buff from a video game then?" Toshinori surmised. To his surprise, Midoriya blinked a few times in a confused matter. "What's the matter?"

"Oh… I was just thinking, that's exactly what he told me."

"Who?" The Hero tilted his head.

 **"Ben."** He revealed. "I've been wanting to tell you. Even though he didn't know the secret of passing the Quirk though consensual DNA procedures, he figured out the overall ability's usage."

"Really now? Interesting… He must've used one of his forms I assume?" The blond asked.

"Presumably, yes." Midoriya nodded.

All Might took in what Izuku had been saying as he put his fingers under his chin. "Well… It looks like you succeeded in putting some kind of brake on it unconsciously. None the less it's progress, and I'm glad for you." All Might then stood up and went to the window.

"Just between the two of us…" He then soon said. "...I don't have much time as the Symbol of Peace… And those with Villainous intent are starting to realize this."

He turned back to the green head. "Young Midoriya, I gave you this Quirk in order for you to succeed me. Not to mention that you and the rest of your class has something to prove as they continue on. The U.A. Sports Festival is something Pro Heroes—no, the whole country is watching closely. This is why I bought you here today."

"That means…" Midoriya sweated a little as he gulped. Pointing to him with a determined look, Toshinori's blue eyes glowed.

"The next All Might… The fledgling Symbol of Peace… Midoriya Izuku… I want you to tell the world…"

 ** _" **I A** M HERE!_** _ **"**_

* * *

 **…**

After some time, before anyone knew it, it had been the end of the school day, and everyone was getting ready to go home for the day. The students of 1-A began to pack up with the intent on resting up and getting excited and prepared for the Sports Festival. Momo and Ben smiled at each other as they walked over to the doorway, however…

The very minute that Uraraka opened the door she had been greeted with a crowd of people, surprising her and her classmates. All the students were whispering about the each of them in the classroom, that she could hear.

"W-What the…?" She blinked in confusion. "What the heck is this?"

 _"Hey, look!"_

 _"It's the class that got attacked…"_

 _"Aren't those some of the people that got attacked last year?"_

"What business do you have with Class 1-A?" Iida asked. Midoriya and many other of the students bore shocking reactions to this sudden crowd of students.

"We can't get out!" Mineta yelled. "What did you come here for!?"

"Scouting the people who had firsthand experience with fighting Villains?" Ben guessed with a finger. Bakugo rolled his eyes as he walked pass him and Momo. "What do you think, Bakugo?"

"They're scouting the enemy, small fry." He said as he just stood there in front of the crowd. "We're the ones who made it out of the Villains attack. They probably want to check us out before the Sports Festival."

"And there you have it folks!" Ben bowed a little towards the rest of his classmates. Mineta's jaw dropped at the way the explosive teen spoke as he looked to Midoriya.

"That's just Kaa-chan in his natural state." He had said awkwardly.

As Ben proceeded to take out his hover board, Bakugo walked in front of the first person by the door. "There's no point in doing something like that." He said. "Move, _extras_."

Everyone's jaw dropped at this, as did Uraraka and Iida as they let out a gasp at this. Tenya yelled as he moved his arm in a robotic matter. "Don't call people extras just because you don't know who they are!"

"I deeply apologize for his actions…" Ben bowed a little as he got on, hovering above the blonde's head.

 _"Well, at least there's some people that are respectable in the Hero Department classes."_

Their they saw a teenage boy around the same age as them, having messing indigo hair that mostly sticking out, and he had eyes that were of purple, and it looked as though he had bags under his eyes. He approached them pushing his way through the crowd getting to the front. He looked to the students of class 1-A.

"How many of the Hero Course students are like this?" He asked them with a monotone expression. Immediately, the group behind Ben and Bakugo shook their heads in denial. "…Hmm."

"Oh, I think I recognize you…" Ben cupped his chin as he looked down. "You're Shinso Hitoshi. You're in the General Studies Department."

"Oh? The infamous shapeshifter knows me?" Shinso smirked. "I'm honored. Do you know why I'm in the General Department then?"

"Only 41 students were able to pass the Entrance Exams with the highest scores. Those who weren't on the leaderboard still had the chance to partake in the school through initiation departments like the one you're in." Ben answered.

"Yes… And let me tell you all, Class 1-A." Shinso looked back. "Because for the Sports Festival, _all_ students, from _every_ department, they're all joining in. And for the General Studies Department, if we manage to do well, we may have a chance to get transferred into the Hero Courses."

"Then that means…" Uraraka's eyes widened.

"Yes. Unfortunately, that'll mean that they also transfer people _out_ from the Hero Course. It may be Bakugo, Iida, even you, Ochaco Uraraka." He answered.

"So, did you come to scout us then?" Ben continued the questions, laying down on his board.

"Scouting? I guess you could put it that way… But I'll have to warn you though." Shinso smirked. "If you get too carried away and underestimate the rest of us students in the other departments, I, and the rest of the people here will sweep you down."

"Oya?" Ben grew into a smile, and then into a grin. "A declaration of war?"

"…Heh. A declaration it is, Tennyson." Shinso grinned in response. "Are you in?"

"O-Oi Ben!" Kirishima walked up. "Ain't that—"

"—You could force me to agree with that Mind Control Quirk of yours… But I can tell that you're going to use everything you can use for this. Alright then… _I accept_." The Omnitrix wielder stood up. "But be warned… If you get too carried away and underestimate the rest of us, the Hero Courses will sweep down from above. Don't just count 1-A, you have to watch out for 1-B as well."

The two stared at each other for a moment. Shinso maintained a poker face, but soon smiled once again. "As expected. Nothing fazes you, shapeshifter."

' _THOSE TWO ARE SO FUCKING BOLD!'_ Everyone, literally everyone present yelled mentally at the same time.

Bakugo merely huffed, smiling a bit as he began to walk out from the doorway. "It doesn't matter. We're all foes for this… None of it matters, none of it does... **_As long as you rise to the top_**."

…

…

"You said it." Sato added.

"The top huh?" Tokoyami said. "There is truth to that."

"Are-Are you serious?" Mina gawked. "Dude, what did you do?!"

"Hang on, don't be tricked!" Kaminari yelled. "He just made more pointless enemies!"

Mineta yelled. "Yeah! We'll be at a disadvantage at the Sports Festival!"

"Well, he isn't named _Baku-_ go for a reason." Momo sighed, looking to Ben with a look of annoyance. "And some of us are just prone to challenges…"

"Well, it just makes it all interesting, Yaoyorozu-san." Ben huffed with a grin as he began to fly out. "Because, for this type of scenario, it's like I always say…"

 **"It's eat, or be eaten."**

* * *

 **...**

"Ben… It's late… Go to sleep." Momo yawned.

The day that class ended, immediately, Ben had started a strict program that he developed out of the fly. It was something absurd, yet manageable in its own way and would benefit in the long run if he were to keep at it.

Now with the time being nearly midnight, the young mistress of the household arrived into Ben's room, noticing the night lamp that glowed ever so annoyingly in her eyes. Looking over his shoulder, the Omnitrix wielder was wearing his pajamas, and…a pair of glasses. Looking down on what he was writing, the screen on his computer was lit up, with dozens of tabs open with all various kinds of information showing up.

"Wh…what is this?" She looked on, amazed at his note taking.

"Oh, milady." Ben smiled as he turned around on his chair. "Just doing some scout and information recording."

"On what?" Momo squinted her eyes as she looked on his screen, before looking at him with a surprised look. "Information on every single first year student? But how?"

"It was actually pretty easy." Ben smirked as he twirled a pencil. "While U.A. itself certainly has an impressive real life barrier, their systems aren't that secure. All it took was a little Brainstorm configuring."

"Brainstorm? You mean brainstorm- _ing_." Momo rose an eyebrow. Ben merely giggled as the Omnitrix flashed, replacing himself with another alien that she didn't know.

Brainstorm had a crab-like appearance. He had pincers for hands and six legs, and seemed to possess skull plates that were able to reveal his brain at will, which was pink in color. Wearing a black and grey neck brace, his entire lower half and center of his head was covered by a grey and black uniform. The Omnitrix revealed itself to be on the neck brace as Brainstorm's green eyes looked onward towards Momo.

"A giant crab with a large brain? High intelligence?" Momo yawned.

"And an impressive standard of abilities, my dear lady." Brainstorm said with a joyous tone. "Observe my natural cohesive ability to manipulate electricity with the power of my oversized cranium."

Turning to his small desk that laid next to his bed, his skull plates opened up as green electricity opened and flared away, forming around a cup of warm milk and bringing it towards Momo.

"Adequately warmed milk does wonders in the terms of sleeping schedules, my lady." He said as Momo took the glass. "I believe you shall have a much better time with dwelling down. You have quite the day ahead of you, after all."

"Kufufu…" Momo smiled as she took a sip. "I appreciate the thought. Don't overwork yourself though. We've got two weeks until then."

"Precisely why it is critical to accommodate for an early start. Rest assured though, a rest of approximately 6 hours will be secured." Brainstorm reassured her as he reverted to Ben. "I'm almost done for the night."

With a slight pat to the head, Momo smiled at him. As she exited the room and bared him a good night, she finally closed the door, leaving Ben to his business. With a smile of his own, he took off his glasses, smirking at the notes he had. Lifting one piece in particular, the Omnitrix's dial glowed slightly.

"…It's time to start the training process. Let's start reviewing what we have first of all." He started as he started to read off the pieces…

* * *

 **…**

 _ **Documentary Set #1: Class 1-A**_

 _ **Seat #1:**_ _Yuga Aoyama_

 _ **Age:**_ _15,_ _ **Birthplace:**_ _France?,_ _ **Birthdate:**_ _May 30_ _th_

 _ **Quirk:**_ _ **Navel Laser**_ _-_ _Yuga's Quirk gives him the ability to fire sparkly lasers from his navel. The lasers can range from short to long-range, with strong enough recoil to propel the user through the air at a high speed. The beams are powerful enough to destroy metal, and because of their brightness, the Quirk can also be used to illuminate dark paths or to act as a beacon, allowing others to locate Yuga's current position. Yuga can also control the width of his beams and is skilled enough at maneuvering them, to the point of being able to write perfectly on solid rock through extremely thin lasers. Its drawback though is that_ _this Quirk can only be used for 1 second at a time, as otherwise overusing Navel Laser will cause continuous damage to Yuga's stomach._

* * *

 **…**

This was the first of the pieces that Ben had started to record. While many of the Quirks belonging to Class 1-A wouldn't be able to do much to himself, there were some entries that did regard an interest to his attention. Such reports, like the ones belonging to Todoroki, Mina, Tokoyami, as well as others stood out.

"Oh? This one's a bit interesting." Ben smirked as he went through a stack of papers belonging to a report of Class 1-B's students.

 _ **Seat #11:**_ _Pony Tsunotori_

 _ **Age:**_ _16,_ _ **Birthplace:**_ _United States of America,_ _ **Birthdate:**_ _April 21_ _st_

 _ **Quirk: Horn Cannon**_ _– Her abilities originate from_ _a pair of tall lyre-shaped white horns, her horse hooves that are her feet, and her other animalistic features. Assumingly enough, it could be said that her Quirk allows to her to act similarly to the way Asui Tsuyi does with her own Frog Form Quirk, meaning she may be able to run on all fours, carry people on her back, charge in head first like a ram or bull, as well as other features._

"Another foreigner, huh? Interesting, as she also comes from the U.S., maybe I can try asking her about how the places are doing back there?" Ben blinked in interest.

The students of U.A. varied much in between their Quirks, personalities, habits, and all the others. This pleased Ben to many levels. Information was the key to settling fights, and this could be the motherboard of them all. He knew that all of these students had their reasons for trying to win, but as Shinso and Bakugo said, none of it mattered unless you stood on top.

"Categorizing them into several tiers would be alright in this case, I suppose." Ben scratched his head. Tonight was only going to be the start of a long training process…

The next day on, literally everyone in the school was pumped up. Immediately as soon as they could, during any free moment they had, most of the students devoted their time into training themselves. Ben was no exception.

"How do you train yourself when you have so many forms to keep track of?" Kirishima as he rammed himself into Ben, now taking on the form of Rocks.

"Truly." Ojiro added as he slammed his tail against him as well. "Even with the few forms we've seen, no doubt it'd be difficult to keep track of maintaining all the needs for them."

"Well… Ha, that's the thing." Rocks grinned as they came for a duo attack. Grabbing Kirishima with one arm and Ojiro's tail with the other, he spun around and threw them off onto the floor. "It's not like I have to train the forms themselves, but my _body_."

"Your body?" Iida yelled as he came to a stop. The four were currently in the Replica City Districts, with Iida speeding as far and as much as he could. "I take it to say that depending on your body's condition, it affects your other forms?"

"Precisely." Rocks nods as he reverts back to Ben. "Kirishima, better watch out for people who can fight against your hardened skin without caution. Ojiro, try to mix in some attacks from your fists and feet. Try to confuse your opponent rather than going with those simplistic movements."

"Y-Yeah!" Kirishima saluted him.

"Thanks for the advice." Ojiro smiled as he looked at his arms. "How's everyone else?"

"From what I've heard from some of the other students, some of us are in the other Zones in USJ, some are training in environments that suit them, the like." Ben gestured. "So, how do you guys feel about your placing in the competition?"

"Well, that brings the question to mind." Iida adjusts his glasses. "The Sports Festival is like a tournament. Meaning that it'll likely consist of multiple elimination rounds to lessen the overall population of participants."

"Yeah. I also heard that the events vary from event to event; it'll be random obstacle courses, one-on-one fights, who knows?" Kirishima added.

"It's a game of luck. Hopefully they won't be as life-threatening as the time we just had with the League." Ojiro chuckled, joking a little. Iida and Kirishima added onto the small bundle of laughter, but Ben did cup his chin in interest.

"Though it does bear the thought…" He mumbles, making everyone look over towards him. "The event will be broadcasted through the entire world basically. People from all natures and backgrounds will be able to learn of what kinds of abilities we may have. That _also_ includes Villains potentially."

"I… Well, you have a point." Kirishima groaned. "When you think about it, yeah, we're basically broadcasting ourselves to everyone else."

"And that could be a good or bad thing too." Ojiro noted. "It's a good thing to be able to show your abilities in the case of being scouted, but Villains may be able to present themselves with new targets."

The discussion bared way into more topics to be openly interpreted. As time passed by, as training sessions came to a halt, those thoughts stayed in the minds of everyone yes, but…the sheer excitement of the Festival that was nearing drove those irrelevant thoughts down the drain for the mean time.

* * *

 **…**

It was not long until the fated day arrived. Early May: the start of the Sports Festival. Even from the front entrance of the school, news reporters and the mass media swarmed the area. The school itself was put into question by many of the formers, and understandably so for a specific group. This event was to be taking place nearly after students were attacked by Villains, so naturally all the hype went towards the first years, Class 1-A in particular.

The Festival itself wasn't all for them though. Students from every year participated in this event. From the Hero Courses, to every other department, people from all around had a chance. And while typically most of the attention went towards the developing third or second years, circumstances happened to change the flow of interest.

Whispers went around like wildfire about this year's contestants. From the likes of Todoroki, whom most of his class knew that he was the son of the #2 Hero Endeavor, minor talk about some of the others managed to crawl up into their ears. This only strained the audience and their hopelessness into getting more excited.

Deep in the Stadium itself, the waiting rooms of every class stood separate from one another. Inside the first year's section, chatter was heard from Class 1-A's room.

"…Aw, I wanted to wear my costume. This is a special occasion, isn't it?" Mina whined a little as she tugged on her uniform. Ojiro chuckles as he stretches his arms.

"Well, some costumes give certain students advantages with their Quirks. To keep everything fair, we can't wear them." He argued back. "Isn't that right, Ben?"

"Please don't remind me about it…" Ben grumbled as he folded his arms. Momo sat next to him, smiling a little as he rolled his eyes.

 _'If I knew that we were forced to wear the P.E uniforms and had to go through item checks, I wouldn't have to go through all the trouble with faking information about the Omnitrix…'_ He thought.

Sato was seen fidgeting with his fingers as he sat near the large table located in the middle of the room. "Tokoyami, Shoji… I wonder what the first round's going to be…"

"Well, no matter what comes, we'll have no choice but to deal with it." The bird head folds his arms. "That's all we can do."

"Right." Shoji nodded. "All we can do is try."

"I just hope it's not something dangerous…" Mineta gulped. "What do you think, Midoriya?"

"Well, whatever it is, it's going to be something that'll test us in one way or another." The green haired teen responded. "Some kind of obstacle course or something I guess."

"It'll have to be something that a normal person could do at least." Asui poked her cheek. "Not all Quirks are divided into equal tiers. They'd have to set conditions relative to the availability of every student."

"R-Right!" Uraraka stuttered, standing up. "It wouldn't be right!"

"Right's not really the situation for this, Uraraka-san…" Ben rose an eyebrow. "After all…"

As Ben stood up, Bakugo and Todoroki glanced at him as he grinned. "…Only one of us is going to be deemed the grand winner of this."

"Hmph…" Momo smiled. _'Show them what you've got then.'_

As she leans on her chin, it was then that Iida entered the room, his usual stoic and mechanical expression present. Everyone turns to him as he stood straight. "Everyone! Are you all ready? We shall be departing into the stadium shortly!"

Immediately, everyone began their last minute preparations. Midoriya took a deep breath while Mineta repeatedly wrote the characters for the word "Person", as Ben noted that many, or at least some Japanese people would try different ways to calm themselves. While most of his classmates either looked at each other or gave nervous and excited smiles, Ben merely took a short breath, calming his emotions as he left himself to expose a blank look on his face.

As he was about to walk pass Midoriya however, Todoroki stood up from his seat, walking towards the duo. Bakugo noticed this as he glanced back.

"…Midoriya, Tennyson." He called them out casually. The two turned to him with questioning looks.

"Todoroki? What's up?" Midorya blinked, a single sweat drop tripping down his cheek.

"…Looking at things objectively, I'm either stronger than you two, or weaker. For you, Midoriya, I think I _am_ stronger." He explained. Ben gave him a weird look as the green haired teen flinched a little.

"W-Well… Yeah, I guess." He admitted.

"And what about me?" Ben smirked a little. "You got anything to say?"

"For you… You're an anomaly." He boldly said. "You're someone that all of us need to watch out for."

"…That is indeed high praise." Ben merely replied.

"But…for Midoriya, I've noticed something. All Might…he's got an eye on you, doesn't he?" He then turned back to Midoriya, seeing him gasp a little. "Don't worry, I'm not trying to pry in on that subject."

"But… I wanted to say this. The one who will defeat you two…it will be me." He then said, rousing looks and chatter from the rest of the students.

"Oho? One of the best in the class is making a declaration of war on his own classmates? Even bolder than what Shinso did." Kaminari whistled, but Kirishima sighed as he stood up and tried to get between them.

"Oi, oi, oi! Todoroki, why are you trying to pick a fight all of a sudden for?" He asked, grasping his shoulder. "Don't do something like this when we're going to start."

"No, Kirishima." Ben smiled. He, along with everyone else excluding Momo noticed his change in tone. "…This is becoming interesting. And besides, I think Midoriya has something to say."

"M-Me?" Said person pointed to himself. Todoroki took a moment to glance at him once more, opting him to do so.

"Well… Todoroki, I don't know what you're thinking when you said you'll beat Ben and I, but of course you're better than me." He looked at him in the eye. "I think you're more capable than most people… But looking at it objectively, the students from every other department is looking to give it everything they got!"

"…Oh?"

"I can't afford to fall behind… None of us are. We'll all be going for it with everything we got too. So don't underestimate us." He then finished.

"…I got it." Todoroki narrowed his eyes as he turned back around. _**"I'd expect nothing less."**_

As he left the room and passed by Iida, the whole class was left silent. Even Bakugo was, although he was gritting his teeth slightly through the entire thing. As everyone remained quiet, it was then that Ben started to chuckle though, a large grin and a face that Momo knew all too well growing as he gripped the Omnitrix.

 **"I accept your challenge, Todoroki."**

* * *

So, there we go! The next chapter is going to be the start of the Sports Festival!

I've been getting some reviews asking to introduce some of the other students from the Hero Courses, including fellow American student Pony. How interesting would it be for the two to interact with one another, especially when Ben starts to point out the foul language that she naively learns from Monoma? I introduced Shinso as not so much as a cocky person, but as someone who's determined to prove himself, but also show that he's not afraid to talk out. Kinda like Asui in a case.

In the case of this, we've speed up the learning process for Midoriya controlling One For All, granting him an early access to Full Cowling. Now, it wouldn't be right to just introduce the ability without giving him some precautions, so how about this? When he attempts to use Full Cowling (this is around 3-5% power usage at the moment), instead of destroying his limbs, a continuous, but manageable pain would start to surface throughout his entire body. Let me know what you guys think.

So far, introducing aliens into the story usually need situations that would require their use. For this story for example, Ball Weevil was introduced to give off another way to end the Nomu fight without involving All Might. So, going in this path, should I alter some of the events in the Sports Festival? I mean, we already are since this is a cross over, but it would be interesting to see how different aliens can affect different scenarios. Like when Todoroki and Bakugo start to race across the mine field, we can start to introduce different situations by introducing aliens that would make that particular event happen. Another thought to think about…

So, with that all said and done, I'll be going for the next chapter. Thanks again for all of your support and concern. Please R&R, and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Go beyond, Plus… Ultraaaaaaaaaaaa!

 **Also, did you get the other reference I made in this chapter? It's based off a certain anime I watched a little while ago!**


	7. Ready? Go!

Now I know it's questioning…but who likes it when Mineta gets hurt? Not just me? Glorious!

Welcome back to My Omnium Academia. Second part of the Sports Festival Arc. Let's talk about what you've guys suggested and asked me about first, shall we? I love it when I do this.

I've decided to put multiple events into this Arc, rather than the race, Calvary Battle, and 1v1's like in canon. I feel like it would be a lot more interesting to see in my opinion, since it's pretty obvious Ben has an overwhelming advantage in pretty much any scenario for this.

I want to improve the relations between Class 1-A and 1-B, but like canon, its shown that many of the students from that class purposely have gotten lower placements in the race due to Monoma's suggestions. Pony and Itsuka are already pretty friendly with Ben, and we all know Tetsutetsu gets along with Kirishima, so how do you think this should all go out?

He _could_ just win the Race by using XLR8 or Fasttrack, but where's the fun in that?

Some of you might be wondering why this Ben seems to be smarter than or acts a little more mature. Remember guys, like Gwen said, Ben's a pretty smart guy, but he's just lazy. Give him the right motivation and a good scenario, and all of that begins to show off.

In terms of size and height, Way Big actually _towers_ over Mt. Lady (That's what she said!). According to what I've read, he seems to be well over 67 meters, while Mt. Lady is roughly 20.62 meters. Go figure, huh?

So, that's it for now, let's get into it. Once again, thanks for all of your continued support. As usual, I own nothing related to the subject of **Ben 10** nor **Boku no Hero / My Hero Academia**. Please support the official releases, and happy reading to you all! I would like to thank you all for waiting for this chapter and my return as a whole! Many thanks for over 250 Reviews, over 420 Favorites and Follows, and over 35,000 views!

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** _Ready? Go!_

 **…**

"D-Dude!" Kirishima gave Ben a slightly scared look. "Are you serious?"

"This is getting my blood pumping, Kirishima!" The Omnitrix wielder grinned at him, surprising many of his fellow students. "Even though we're all classmates and allies, you can't forget that we're also technically rivals as well."

"W-Well… I guess, when you put it that way…" The redhead scratched his head.

"He's right." Midoriya added. "This event is used for the students to express their abilities out to everyone in the world. It's one of our greatest opportunities to help us become Pros."

"Indeed." Iida smiled as he stood up. "Now then, it's time to go, Class 1-A!"

With the uprooting words of his, the frontal speech that Ben gave out, and the little moment that he had with Todoroki and Midoriya, most of the class remained relatively silent… But they all knew that what they said was true. As everyone gave each other a glance and stood up, they began to trout to the exit, following Iida as he led the class out.

All of the students started to make their way out of the waiting room and towards the stadium of which they would be able to compete. Most of the students chatted amongst themselves while Ben was seen walking while interacting with the device on his wrist, and Mineta had been preparing with a couple more quick writings of "person" as he walked. Momo glanced at Ben, and when he looked back, she gave him a look that only he seemed to understand. He rolled his eyes a little as he gave a half smirk in response.

 _'Oh fine, I'll follow your orders, milady…'_ He decided.

* * *

 **…**

The night before the big day…

"Restrain from using my powers?" Ben questioned as he sat in Momo's room. The Creation user nodded as she sat down on her desk in her pajamas, pushing her glasses up.

"Yes. This is a sports festival, after all. Meaning, physical races, or other events that'll most likely be able to be won easily in your case." She first said. "With the Omnitrix and how many transformations you have, I have no doubt that you'll be able to take first place if you so desired to. At least don't use forms that can entirely depend on speed and the like."

"Well, you're not wrong about that." He admitted as he gave her a chuckle. "But it depends most likely on what kind of events are going to be held."

"Precisely. However, I must tell you that the last event will always be that of a tournament, meaning individual fights between students." She explained.

"True. I read that up on the website for U.A." Ben replied. "I wonder how many events are going to be held."

"That's for us to find out." Momo said. "But getting back on topic…"

"About my powers? Do you not want me to use them then?" Ben assumed. Momo shook her head as she crossed her arms.

"No, not at all." She quickly spoke. "After all, your Quirk Registration labels your power as **Transformation** in their official archives. It would be strange for you _not_ to use them."

"Then what?"

"What I'm proposing is that…you'll try to use your powers sparingly, not for the entire duration of course. You said it yourself, didn't you? That you didn't want to attract that much attention to yourself."

"Yes… But no doubt that I'm going to have attention attracted to myself regardless since this event is going to be broadcast throughout the entire country." Ben cupped his chin. "Meaning that…"

"You have the correct assumption. Keep at it with the forms that you've already introduced. If you must use a new form, using it for only the moments that you require it is recommended." She smiled.

"…Alright. Well, if the situation calls for it I might have to bring out more forms than necessary. From what information I've hacked—I mean "gathered" from my sources, many of the Quirks that the students in the schools possess will eventually pose some problems." He explained.

"Hehe… I love your enthusiasm for… Wait, _hack_? Ben, what did—Hey! Get back here, young man!" Momo was quick to praise him for his diligence in the matter, but hearing that slight mishap quickly drove her to an interrogative instance as she began to chase after him as he quickly ran out of the room.

* * *

 **…**

As Ben looked forward after his little scene of remembrance, all of the students gulped. The whole class stepped forward, into the blinding light before they were greeted with a huge crowd that had been cheering loudly at the classes that came into the stadium. Ben's expression turned slightly positive a little when he heard a familiar voice over the speakers just before they stepped outside.

 _"Pay attention audience!_ _"_ They heard Yamada Hizashi, otherwise known as Present Mic say as Aizawa sat next to him, yawning a little as he went on. " _Swarm, mass media! This year's high school rodeo of adolescence you all love, is about to begin! Everybody!? Are you ready!?_ _"_

The crowd cheered loudly at this just as Class 1-A stepped into the arena. First coming out was Midoriya, with Ben and Iida following through. The rest of the students then started to come out, with most of them noticing 1st year students from the other classes, with 1-B standing in the shadows from their entrance tunnel.

 _"_ _It's time for to introduce the students from the first year stage!_ " Present Mic yelled with enthusiasm from his seat in the commentator's room.

 _ **"**_ _ **These are the students who overcame the enemy attacks with hearts of steel! The Hero Course! Class 1-A!**_ _ **"**_

Just as they came into view with from the camera's and everyone's eyes, the crowd couldn't help but cheer loudly. Most of Class 1-A seemed to praise the cheers, though only one of them seemed nervous, and that was Midoriya as his body shook slightly.

"All these eyes… Just staring at us…" Midoriya squeaked, with his voice shaking too.

"Come now, Midoriya-kun!" Iida smiled as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look alive to the crowd. The people don't like it when their competitors are feeling nervous to a pulp!"

"Y-Yeah…" Midoriya chuckled as he slowly waved his hand out.

"Let's see the competition that we've got!" Ben smiled as he and the rest of the class turned to the tunnel next to them.

 _ **"**_ _ **They haven't been getting much as much airtime, but this class is full of talent!**_ _ **Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the Hero Course, Class 1-B!**_ _ **"**_

They turned and saw the crowd of students from Class 1-B come to where they were standing. There Ben caught a glimpse of a familiar girl with orange hair. Another student from that Class looked to Ben in a way of familiarity. She played her long blonde hair and her horns as she simply gave him a bow. Ben gave her a weird look, before widening his eyes in realization.

 _'Oh… So she's the one.'_ He smiled.

The next set of students from each course came into the stadium, gathering around the stage just as Present Mic had announced them.

 _ **"** ** _N_ ext up, from General Studies, Classes C, D, and E! Support Course, Classes F, G and H are here too! And the Business Course as well, Classes I, J, and K!**_ _ **"**_

The crowd cheered as the students gathered around, most of the students started to chatter, when they noticed Ben and some of the more memorable students from his class in the crowd. He could swear he started to hear them talk about out him, of course most of them had been comments of confusion or wonder. Despite the crowd being loud with their cheers, he could hear the words being said about him. However, that only proved to motivate him even further.

 _'If you're gonna make a debut, either you make it big, or go home.'_ He explained mentally.

 _"He's the one who confronted Shinso!"_

 _"I heard that guy has a super unique Quirk!"_

 _"That two guys, from the Villain incident from a year ago!"_

"It's time for the player pledge!" Another voice suddenly called out.

The students were drawn to voice as they looked onto the stage in front of them. Ben noticed that most of the boys started to get nosebleeds when they saw a familiar woman, with long black hair and wearing a skin tight suit with a black breastless leotard with a translucent black thigh-high stockings and a pair of black knee high boots. It was none other than Midnight, the 18+ Only Hero!

"Oh no, the umpire this year is Nemuri-san…" Toshinori said as he face palmed at the outfit she had on. Sitting from the seats of staff members, Cementoss chuckled a little from his reaction.

"What in the world is she wearing?" Kirishima asked as his face was a little red.

"Well, that's the R-Rated Hero for you." Kaminari said as his face was red too. Jiro frowned at the two, and was ready to use her earphone jacks to stab them in the ears at any notice.

"Is it really okay for her to be a high school teacher even though she's R-Rated?" Tokoyami asked curiously, being one of the few that didn't seem to blush at her appearance.

 **"FUCK** **YES!** **"** Mineta yelled as he had his thumbs up. Ben and Asui quickly slapped the back of his head in a casual manner in response.

"Bad Mineta-chan." The frog girl spat out.

"Absolutely revolting." Ben agreed.

"Quiet now, everyone!" Midnight yelled out as she cracked a whip against the stage. Ben noticed with a slightly alarmed look that some people in the crowd jittered in joy as she did so. "Representing the students is not one, but two students from Class 1-A! Please come up to the stage… Bakugo Katsuki, and Ben Tennyson!"

The Class looked to the two of them with surprised looks; Katsuki had a neutral expression on his face while Ben grew a small, but amused smile on his own in return.

"Well, the two of them did take some of the _highest_ places in the Entrance Exam." They heard one of the students say from General Studies.

"In the _Hero_ Course, why am I _not_ surprised?" A student said with a bit of harshness in her tone of voice.

"Of course they would choose the Ouroboros." Another student said a sneer. "A foreigner _and_ a bastard..."

"It's obvious those guys hate us." Sero said with a low whisper. "And we have Bakugo to thank for that. Don't know why they would go on against Ben though."

"Yeah… He just had to go and aggravate them." Mineta said.

"It's quite rude to talk about people behind their backs though." Momo dared to say with a voice loud enough for the General Studies students to hear her. She ignored the new insults that they seethed towards her as she smiled at Ben walking up.

"Ben Tennyson?" Midnight called out with a suggestive smile as she motioned him to step forward. "Won't you start us off? Give us a grand time!"

"…I need an adult?" He gulped. He was actually nervous from the look seductive she gave him.

 _"…I am one."_ She whispered into his ear. He blushed for a moment, before gawking at her while holding his ear. He quickly shook the blood flowing up into his as Bakugo urged him forward

Ben stepped up onto the steps with the Explosion user, noticing a single microphone standing before them. Ben let out a small sigh and looked around to the crowd. People seemed to be giving a mix of positive looks and negative ones. Behind his stage smile, he could tell that some people were a little annoyed that a foreigner seemed to be the highlight of the show, while others were concerned with the body of his…apparently some weren't convinced that a guy like him didn't seem to be capable enough to stand up on the grand stage.

Bakugo noticed the façade of his, narrowing his eyes slightly as he stepped back to the microphone. He pressed a button on the Omnitrix as he stood tall and held his head high, beginning to speak into the device a second later.

 _"To those here now, and to those watching from home…"_ He started to say with a determined tone, making the crowd go silent.

 _"Today is a new beginning for not only myself, but for my classmates as well. Today's the day that we may hope to take one step closer to our goal, to become the Pros that are here in our presence today. And for that case, I have something to prove as well."_

Ben looked to the crowd sitting in their seats before he set his eyes on the box just above, where he knew the other Pros sat. He dropped his fake smile as he grabbed the microphone from its stand.

 _"...Some of you may be familiar with me, while a majority of the crowd knows absolutely nothing about myself. And most of you in a sense… Look at me differently. I hope that today I'll be able to make you see me as someone else, something that will be different from the initial idea that you had of myself. As who I am, and as who I've always been. I'm not looking to take home the glory of being a student in the Hero Course, but… We will show you all what we're made of. We will reach new limits from here on out and for the next three years that will come… And I promise you this; we won't go beyond just_ _Plus Ultra_ _… We'll go further than that."_

 **"To go even further beyond that, is what we'll continue to show you."**

As he finished his speech, he slowly raised his fist high in the air as if the battle had been won. The crowd remained silent for a moment, and clapped and cheered loudly at his words, with Momo and the other Hero Course students cheering in response. The other students from the other Courses had a bit of mixed feelings as some cheered while most stayed silent with disheartened looks. Ben smirked as he turned to walk off the stage, but not before glancing at Midnight.

"Think I said too much?" He asked with a tone of confidence.

"Benny-chan my darling, you were perfect." Midnight said with another suggestive smile. "I bet you've riled up a quite a few amount of people. Some probably in…more ways than one."

"…I need an adult?" He asked once again.

 _"And I am one."_ She then smiled with a seemingly innocent face. She then gave him a wink and a smile before she ushered Ben to go back to the crowd. Just before he went back he turned to Bakugo; he noticed that his expression for the first time was in awe, before turning back to his usual expression.

"That was the best speech I've ever heard!" Mina grinned as he slapped his back.

You really are good at improvising!" Sero said. "You left those guys speechless!"

"I was a bit worried about you, but you were able to manage after all huh, Ben-chan?" Asui smiled as she ribbited.

Ben simply smiled at them, and nodded to Momo. As he returned to the crowd, Midnight cleared her voice as she cracked her whip once more. "Next to speak, is Katsuki Bakugou!"

"What do you think he's gonna say?" Kaminari asked.

"Probably something like **"I'll rise to the top and crush you extras!"** , or **"You're all stepping stones for my greatness!"** like he usually does." Sero joked.

"I-I really hope not..." Midoriya chuckled nervously.

The whole class turned back to the stage as Bakugo stepped up to the microphone. Everyone had gone silent as they looked to him with a bit of curiousness in their eyes. As they watched Bakugo take a deep breath as they couldn't help but step forward a little. It was going to take a mighty speech to overcome what Ben just did.

 **"...** **I'm going to win** **."**

…

…

…

"…Did he just?" Mineta stood still as he turned to everyone, pointing a finger at Bakugo as he froze. The whole class screamed at this, as they yelled in unison:

 **"** **I KNEW HE'D SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!** **"**

The whole crowd of students started to boo at him, shouting insults at him like "Sludge Boy" or "Bastard" or even a bit of both. Several veins popped on Ben's face as he chuckled ominously.

"…This piece of shit… And after all I went through to make myself sound badass…!" He muttered. Momo was about to reprehend him for cursing, but Iida quickly interrupted her as he violently started to do his usual arm gesture.

 **"WHY ARE YOU DOING SOMETHING SO DISGRACEFUL!?** **"** He yelled. **"AND** **AFTER TENNYSON-KUN'S MOTIVATING SPEECH NO LESS!** **"**

"It's not my fault that you're all just stepping stones to my eventual victory." Bakugo said, pointing downward with his thumb. Several other students popped blood vessels in their eyes in response.

 **"** **HOW OVERCONFIDANT CAN YOU GET!?** **"** A student from Class B named Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu yelled. He was a young man with long gray hair that never appeared to change shape, no eyebrows and thick pale eyelashes that encompass his eyes. Like Kirishima, he also had razor-sharp teeth. **"** **I'LL CRUSH YOU!** **"**

"Tetsutetsu-kun…" The orange haired girl of 1-B, Kendo Itsuka sighed. "Calm down please…"

Bakugo took his leave on the stage to rejoin his classmates shortly afterwards as the commotion finally started to die down, and Midnight cleared her throat as to get everyone's attention on her.

"Well other than that, let's get the game started right away!" She then said to both the students and the audience. "The first game is what you would call the qualifier! Every year, many drink their tears here! Now here is the fateful first game!"

A screen appeared just behind her showing what looked to be a slot machine that some would see at a casino. It rolled off at blurring speeds until it was shown stopping at a certain word phrase. As the objected word started to slow down, it revealed itself to be none other than… "Obstacle Race".

"This year's first event will be… An Obstacle Race!" She announced.

"An obstacle race?" Izuku said with an intrigued look. Several other students narrowed their eyes as she began to explain.

"All eleven classes will participate in this race. The course will be the outer circumference of this stadium, which is about four kilometers! And you know us—our school's selling point is **freedom**!"

She licked her lips, causing some of the students to flinch at this while most of the boys had a nosebleed. "As long as you stay on the course, it doesn't matter what you do!"

"Oh?" Ben suddenly had a devilish smile growing on his face. Momo shuddered slightly, as some students around himself as he whispered something into the Omnitrix. _**"This will certainly be an interesting event then!"**_

 _"…Kare wa chōdo nani o itta nodesu ka? Sore wa eigodesu ka?"_ Mina said in Japanese with shock in her voice. The blonde girl with horns from Class 1-B blinked in surprise as she turned to him.

"You speak English! Cool! I thought you were an American!" She called out to him. Many of the students gave the duo some weird looks as Ben gave her a smile. "How are you so fluent in Japanese?"

"Trademark secret though. Name's Ben Tennyson." He chuckled.

"Pony Tsunotori!" She walked up to him and shook his hands. "Oh, it's so good to see another American here!"

 _"Uhm… You are speaking English, yes?"_ Momo joined in on the conversation. Her slight accent was heard, but Ben and Pony smiled in response. _"I did not know you were fluent in both English and Japanese."_

 _"Karera wa subete eigo o hanashite iru!"_ Kirishima retorted as he sweat dropped. _"Dono yō ni yoki shinai…"_

 _"Wakarimasu ka? Watashi wa sore ni tsuite kangaete iru yuiitsu no hitode wa nakatta yo ne?! NE?!"_ Mina turned to them again. Ben chuckled as he pretended to cough into his arm, muttering something to the Omnitrix. "I didn't know he was fluent in both languages!"

"Well, it's a trademark secret." Ben smirked.

" _Nani_ the frick!" The pink girl ruffled her hair as he seemingly responded back in "fluent" Japanese. "Make up your mind if you're gonna speak Japanese or English, sheesh!"

* * *

 **…**

"I should be excited…but why am I scared for some reason?" Midoriya said as he squeaked. He suddenly got an eerie feeling coming from Ben as he turned around. Behind all the students, a giant gate appeared from the ground, with several light beacons beginning to shine off with a red glow.

"What's the matter, Midoriya-chan?" Asui asked as she gave him a wink. "Getting nervous?"

"N-No! Not at all, Tsu-chan!" He quickly blurted out with a slight blush.

"It's time to depart!" Iida quickly hushed them as Midnight cracked her whip once more. "Let us listen to her last words!"

"Thank you, Iida Tenya! Now everyone!" The Hero said pointing to the starting line with her tool. "Take your places! The moment those lights turn green, the race will officially start and the gate will open!"

The students soon crowded over at the red gate. Midoriya and some of the other 1-A students stood at very back with their fellow Hero Course classmates, mentally preparing themselves for what was about to come their way. He started to do leg warm ups and stretched his arms a little with a look of determination, but as he looked forward, he saw Ben with the most fearsome grin he had as he forced himself to the front.

"U-Uh, guys? What's Ben planning to do?" He stuttered as he pointed to the front.

"…Oh no." Momo sighed. _"I told him to restrain, but it looks like he's going to—"_

Before the rest of the students near her could fully comprehend the words she was about to say to finish her sentence, just as she was within reach with the end of her speech, she heard the buzzer sound off causing her to jump. On signal, the red lights shifted to a bright green as the giant metal gate opened itself up.

 **"** **START!** "

She heard Midnight yell before she was bushed by the ground of students through the red gate. In front of the crowd was Ben, who courageously began to scram through the now bulging crowd of students starting to go through the tight squeeze of the exit.

 _ **(Insert Jet Set Run!)**_

It took her and the rest of her classmates all but a minute to regain herself as she quickly went to run along with the crowd out of the stadium and into the open area provided. Though she had a tough time getting their as the space in the tunnel was small, causing everyone to get squish at each other.

 **"** **MOVE YOUR ELBOW** **!"**

 **"MOVE IT, DAMN IT!** **"**

 **"WHO THE HELL JUST GROPED MY REAR?!"**

 **"DAMN IT, MINETA! DON'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THIS SITUATION!"**

"TO THE HUNTERS GO THE SPOILS! I'M IN PARADISE!"Everyone could hear the perverted student yell out shamelessly as several female students gasped and made similar noises. It didn't take long for him to get slugged in the face by some passerby though.

Midoriya let out a groan as he tried his best to get himself to move forward, though he had difficulty doing so as a couple of times he almost found himself tripping again and again.

 _'Damn it! I gotta get ahead of this crowd somehow! But how do I—Wait, what's?!'_

His thoughts were suddenly cut off when he, along with several students, felt a heat wave go through the tunnel and just outside. He felt his body was suddenly trapped in a suffocating vortex of heat, as was the other students around him as the color yellow and orange blasted back towards the entire crowd.

 **"This is—!"** Several Class 1-A students realized the ferocious flames starting to spew out. Momo saw a familiar figure run past the crowd and went ahead. It was Ben, transformed into Heatblast. As he ran, he blasted forth spews of flames that propelled him forward.

"Sorry about that!" The fire alien grinned as he landed a fair distance away from the crowd. As he flashed back to Ben, he ran for a little while until he noticed another figure following him shortly. "Oh?"

"…That was quite the shock." Todoroki muttered with slight annoyance as bits of ice melted off from him. "Almost got me."

The fire and ice user had protected himself through the initial blast by creating an ice wall around himself, as well as encasing his body in ice. The first fire strike easily melted the wall away and most of his ice armor, but it was enough to leave him in a state well enough to get pass most of the crowd that dropped to the ground due to sweating so much. As he ran forth, he also froze the path behind him, causing the rest of the students to now suffer a suffering wave of coldness.

"That's a bit harsh! Was I too _cold_ to you?" He joked. Todoroki merely gave him a semi-glare as they ran off.

All the students started to try to pry themselves from the ice, though most couldn't due to the pain. "Okay, we're doing this now!" Bakugo exclaimed as he quickly broke out with some explosions. Drawing his arms, he gave them a swing, breaking the ice instantly. He kept his momentum as he stepped on the heads of the crowd.

 _"Yo, Eraserhead my man! Are you ready for our epic live coverage and commentary?! Things are starting to_ heat _up, don't you think?!"_ Present Mic gallantly yelled out from his microphone as he made a pun.

 _"Not voluntarily… But this is our job to do so, unfortunately."_ Aizawa responded.

He was able to get herself ahead of the crowd; though not only had it been him, he saw, Momo, Aoyama, and Kirishima had flown with him, each of them using their own Quirks to maneuver out after he started with the initial buildup of ice destruction. If one could see behind them, Tokoyami, Mina, Ojiro, and even Uraraka, Mineta and Midoriya were able to avoid the first wave. What surprised most people though was that Shinso of all people was able to avoid it as well, though the method he proposed was a bit more…unique in the matter.

"Jesus Christ!" Mina sighed in relief as she used her Acid to melt away the ice on her feet. "Talk about rough!"

"Whew… Not going to fall for that trick again." Ojiro sweat dropped as he used his tail to bounce himself into the air. He remembered being able to dodge this attack only due to Ben's quick timing and his hover board during the Student vs. Student Training.

"What the hell, Todoroki?!" Mineta barked as he and Midoriya jumped above the wave.

 _'Nice and quick thinking, me!'_ Uraraka growled to herself as she quickly used Zero Gravity to levitate for a short time, floating up to above the heads of her fellow students.

"Fire and Ice… Those two are expert users of their Quirks, as expected." Shinso noted as he sat on the raised arms of people he controlled with his Quirk. Quickly jumping off from his subordinates, he leaped forward. _'I'll use this opportunity to get some data.'_

As some of the others students began to crawl out, Mineta quickly grinned as he slapped off some of the sticky spheres from his head, throwing them onto the floor to use as platforms. "HA! Guess even you guys can't block out all of us!"

 _'Well, as expected from my class… But a lot more made it out than I anticipated… Not to mention that Tennyson made a bold move at first.'_ Todoroki noted as he glanced back. Watching Mineta bounce from ball to ball, he gave him and Ben a sneering grin.

"HOW DO YA LIKE THAT, BEN?! TODOROKI?! GET READY FOR MY SPECIAL MOVE NOW! _**GRAPE R—**_ "

As he prepared to utilize some sort of super move involving his Quirk, Ben quickly gave him a wink as a blurring figure came and smacked him right across the side. The sheer force from the strike caused the midget teen to slam down onto the ground and roll a few dozen meters. Midoriya and Todoroki widened their eyes in shock as Ben merely smiled.

"M-Mineta-kun?!" The mop haired teen cried out in shock, before looking in the direction towards the figure that caused the damage in the first place. He gasped as he and the some of the students coming out from the ice trail instantly recognized what they were looking at.

 **"—** _ **Multiple targets acquired!"**_

"What the hell?! The Mock Villains from the Entrance Exam?!" Midoriya's eyes popped out as one of the robots revealed itself to the students. Behind it, dozens upon dozens of other Mock Villain robots of various sizes began to spawn in through garage ways.

 _"Thaaaaaaaaaaaaat's right, folks!"_ Present Mic grinned. _"Every Obstacle Course needs obstacles after all! Presenting our very first wave of efficient blockage, we have none other than the First Barrier—"_

 _ **"** ** _R_ OBO INFERNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

"Those are the freaking Zero-Pointers from the Exam!" A student cried out towards some of the larger robots in the back. "This is just bull crap!"

"W-Wait! The Hero Course brats had to fight _these_?!" A student that wasn't in the General Studies or Hero Course yelled out in shock. "There's no way we can handle them then!"

"So…these are the Mock Villains they used for the test that everyone else took?" Todoroki observed the robots as they drew closer.

"How did they even get the money to pay for these!?" Momo said. She gave a similar look to them, but she quickly glanced back down to see Ben running forward with nothing but a smile and not a care in the world.

"Ben?! Are you crazy?!" She barked out. Though, her words were ignored, and her thoughts were suddenly brought to new heights as Ben jumped up towards them, his body flashing as he did so.

In a flash of emerald light, he was replaced by tall, black and green, blob-like humanoid that appeared to be made of circuitry, which was further emphasized by the green and black, circuitry-like patterns all over his body. On his head was a green circle, and he wore white, gray, and green clothing on his front torso, and amongst them was the Omnitrix dial.

Ben wasted no time in marching over to one of the smaller robots, a wave of weirdness flowing to everyone about his visually emotionless expression. Momo stared at the black and green, blob-like alien peculiarly. She had been introduced to yet another transformation she had never seen. Before she could comment, the sounds of the Galvanic Mechamorph enveloping one of the zero pointers with a tight hug drew her back; much to her surprise. All of a sudden, Upgrade's body became more blob-like and began to ooze all over its body. It began to move erratically until something incredible began to happen in front of everyone's eyes. He began to amalgamate with and reshape the robot's body…transforming it into something else entirely.

Instead of resembling mechanized monsters with barely any form dewing to lifeforms on Earth, the swallowed up low pointer began to build up to a mechanical humanoid shape. It was now a large robotic mech that was several meters high, primarily charcoal gray in color with white, green, and black details. Its legs were noticeably wide at the hips, and it seemed to possess technology progressively more advanced than anything seen on Earth as Ben's circular eye appeared on its cranium. A moment later, the Omnitrix dial appeared on his chest.

"D-Did he just merge with one of those things?!" Momo cried out.

"… _ **Upgrade**_ _…complete!"_ Upgrade announced as he landed on the ground, his voice sounding like a robotic version of Ben's.

Everyone watched as he looked at a zero pointer in front of him. As he lifted his arm up, he drew an energy blade from his wrist as one of the robots reached for him. _"I've beaten these things before…"_ He started to say. _"And this form's a hundred more powerful than them! So, I'll do it again! This time however, I won't be as merciful!"_

 **"** **RAAAGGHH!"** The monster robot roared violently while it began to slam its large armament onto his smaller body.

 _"Geez, this guy is really annoying."_ Upgrade remarked.

The Upgraded robot crouched low and launched himself up, avoiding the attack. Upgrade proceeded to spread out a pair of engine thrusters on his back and activated the jetpack functionality, which shot out green after-burn and blasted himself forward. Many of the students were surprised for a second when they realized he could fly, but it immediately passed and was replaced with shock.

The titan roared once more as it summoned a dozen rockets from its ammo reserves, with all of them flurrying around in the air. With amazing speed and aerobatics, Upgrade easily outmaneuvered the heated projectiles. As he concentrated on maneuvering with the enhanced robot's abilities, green lightning began to sizzle around his ebony blade.

As he accelerated towards the giant, the Zero Pointer shot more projectiles from its hands, but the newly improved robot amazingly dodged in-between every projectile that came his way. When he got close enough, Upgrade charged his blade with green electricity and slashed several times toward its main body. Several green energy waves struck the target, ripping into its green metallic hide and causing it a lot of pain. The humongous robot roared violently and fired a stream of lasers from the many red eyes it had located on its head. Upgrade circled around the robotic titan with each of its gigantic arms on his tail. Narrowing his eye, he increased his speed even more to the point where he became a black blur with a green light wake.

"Fast!" Midoriya pointed out.

"And deadly!" Uraraka added.

The Zero Pointer looked in every direction with its sensors, frantically trying to get a hit; however, its opponent was too fast. Upgrade quickly reappeared in front of the robot's face, opening several slots located on his shoulders and legs, firing a volley of energy blasts from his cannons at its eyes and head, as well as an optic laser from his eye.

"Just how many forms does this guy have?!" A student from General Studies barked out. "Is he invincible?!"

 _"Invincible? No, of course not!"_ Upgrade quickly quirked back as he dodged another slap from the zero pointer. _"Now then, time to finish you off…"_

As the giant robot roared and shot out another volley of rockets, Upgrade activated his jetpack and flew high to avoid the blast, and hovered in the air for a moment. Shooting forward like a rocket, his short, green sword was cocked back to its zenith as it grew in size and length, morphing to the equivalent of a giant energy broadsword. Emerald lightning began to crackle on the blade as it gathered large amounts of energy. Going in for the kill, he gave the robot a slash across its metal torso; thus, unleashing the energy his sword had gathered. A moment as he flew through the hole he made, he tapped the Omnitrix dial, separating him from the robot he merged. It collapsed into pieces as the zero pointer exploded behind him. As he landed and rolled, he wasted no time as he ran forward once more.

 _"…Whoa! Did you all see that?!"_ Present Mic was speechless for a moment, but immediately began to commentate. Aizawa was indeed shocked as well, but being used to his bizarre transformations gave him some sort of surprise breakdown. _"Ben Tennyson had just showed us an amazing show! Better step up your game, everyone!"_

"…Show off." Todoroki said as he ran forward as well. _'These things aren't nearly as threatening as they say.'_

Clenching his right hand, a massive amount of moisture began to circulate around him as another Zero Pointer attempted to slam down its giant palm. Swiping his hand up, from his foot and arm, he skimmed the floor and went straight up.

"And since dear old _dad_ is watching…" He grumbled. His eyes widened momentarily as he gave out a short war cry.

 _ **"** ** _G_ iant Ice Wall!"**_

Creating a massive ice ridge in the direction he threw his arm in, in an instant, the giant zero pointer and the surrounding area was frozen solid. He gave out a short exhale as he stood back up, bits of ice melt away from his body temperature as he began to run through the opening between mock Villain's legs.

"He stopped the rest of them!" A student called out as the mist began to steam back to the crowd.

"We can get through there now! Let's go, everyone!" Another ordered.

"I wouldn't attempt to do so if I were you." Todoroki quickly intercepted as he glanced back however. "I froze them when they were in unbalanced positions."

"Oh _fuuuuuuuuuuuuu—_ "Kirishima cursed out as the ice covered mechs began to crumble down towards them. Due to the awkward positioning they had before being frozen, being unable to balance themselves out as they fell meant that they had no control of their movements. Their circuitry and systems were completely shut down as they began to fall towards the crowd. It seemed that some of the students unfortunately managed to get crushed underneath them.

"And that means they're going to fall…" The Half Hot-and-Half Cold user finished as he left to follow Ben.

As the massive dust clouds began to burst out to the surrounding area, Present Mic grabs his microphone as he grinned once again. _"And look what we have here, folks! Todoroki Shoto from Class 1-A! He proceeded to go in a smooth fashion; attack once, and make that attack end up as a defense mechanism! Check it out! How elegant! He might not be in first place, but he's done some major damage to the corkage of the other students!"_

 _"It might be deemed as unfair to many of you watchers out there, but the actions he performed were logical and strategic. A simple motion that got the results that he needed. And although he could have gone for a flashier approach like Tennyson, it's not exactly necessary to do so."_ Aizwawa further explained.

 _"Well, the kid did get into U.A. through recommendations! It's only expected."_ Present Mic added as he stood up. _"He'd never seen them up until today, but he's blowing through his race like a burning ice man!"_

 _"…Please, no puns."_ Aizawa sighed.

The robots soon had started to pile around the students as they passed through the wreckage of the Zero Pointer that Todoroki had destroyed previously. From beyond the rest of the frozen mechs that didn't crumble to pieces, some of the shocked students noticed that they started to crack at certain parts. Shortly afterwards, two voices were heard roaring out as they popped out like gophers.

"Those two guys were crushed! What the hell, wouldn't that kill them?!" A student pointed out.

"People might actually _die_ during this damn festival?!" Another student grabbed his noggin.

"Wait… Take a look at that!" A female student from 1-B called out, Shiozaki Ibara being her name. She had black eyes, but her green hair seemed to be made out of vines. "Those two are…!"

 **"LIKE I'D FUCKING DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"** Kirishima and Tetsutetsu both smashed their ways out from the cold metal that they were trapped in. Kirishima's arms, face, and hair were hardened, while Tetsutetsu's body was colored to a metallic gray.

 _"Holy crap! Both Kirishima Eijirou and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu from the Hero Course were trapped underneath! That's CRAZY!"_ Present Mic actually was quite shocked to what he saw.

"Damn it, Todoroki!" Kirishima growled. "He timed it right when they would fall on purpose! Geez man, if it weren't someone like me, they would've gotten seriously injured!"

"You're freaking telling me!" Tetsutetsu barked. "You guys from Class A must be crazy or something! If someone wasn't made out of steel like me, they'd be toast right now!"

"Oh what the hell?! Our Quirks are pretty much the same damn thing!" The redhead cried out with tears as he and his fellow Hero Course classmate began to run up the fallen wreckage.

"Hey, hey, wait just a freaking second!" The steel teen barked as he followed him up.

"Those guys are lucky as crap…!" Kaminari noted. "They don't have to worry about getting hurt in events like these!"

"Yeah! That means we gotta work together to make sure none of us manage to get hurt!" Another student from Class 1-B, Rin Hiryu, yelled out to the students that weren't able to pass by at first as his hand began to form green scales. He had black hair which was tied to a braided ponytail.

 **"—Oh bullshit!"** Bakugo cursed in response as he aimed his arms down. "Who has time for that?!"

"What the—Bakugo?!" The electric Quirk user blinked in surprise.

Bakugo took everyone by surprise when he quickly flew over the robot landing at the top of them; he had been able to evade the punch that the robot threw at him.

 **"** **I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET AHEAD OF ME!** " He yelled as he landed on top of the robot. He used the force of his explosions to go left and right, zig-zagging his way up.

 _"And here we have Class 1-A's Bakugo Katsuki!"_ Present Mic announced. _"Since none of them can go through the bottom, he chose to go overhead! How cleeeeeever! Oh, but what's this?!"_

"You aren't the only one who can do something like that!" Sero yelled from afar as Bakugo landed. He glanced back to see him firing his tape to the top, using the momentum used to drag himself to climb up. "Though I have to admit that you seem like the guy to just blast through whatever's in your way!"

"The hell did you just say?!" Bakugo barked. His eyes widened slightly as he witness Tokoyami utilizing Dark Shadow to climb his way to the top. He kissed his teeth as he turned to jump off the mock Villain, with the other two quickly joining him to the bottom.

"He's right, you know!" Iida suddenly yelled as he blasted forward himself. Going around the wreckage to face a frontal assault squad of lower tiered mock Villains, he drop kicked one out of the way. "We have to use any means we can to get through this!"

"Damn right!" Jiro grinned as she slid between two herself. Using her jacks, she stabbed them and broke them from the inside out using her amplified heartbeats. "We can't sit here squabbling around!"

* * *

 **…**

"Hm… As expected. Most of the students that are proceeding so far belong to the Hero Courses, namely from Class A." Snipe observed from his seat. Everyone sitting in the stadium could see the action from wherever they sat, thanks to the many monitors being displayed throughout the location.

"That is true…but." Thirteen, who sat next to him.

"Indeed. Class B and the other Courses aren't doing too bad themselves." Toshinori added. "The thing about those kids though is just…"

 _"Compared to every other class, Class A doesn't spend their time just standing around… Those who experienced firsthand, the world above them that they unfortunately learned during their time at the USJ, the incident that drove them through it..."_ Aizawa started.

 _"The very beings that were supposed to instill fear into their hearts… They were able to deal and overcome those trials. All of that immediate experience, is what they're now using to drive themselves forward without hesitation."_

Many of the students from 1-A proceeded to go forth using their own methods. It was quite the surprised to the other courses how much they weren't afraid. Ojiro had literally jumped smacked through three mock Villains without hesitation, and even Uraraka had her moment when she picked up and threw several out from the race's course.

As more and more of the Mock Villains began to drop down like flies, many of the students had begun a cautious journey to the second part. At this point, they knew that the next obstacles had to be something even more severe than the ones that they just escaped from.

From the front, Ben quickly overcame the distance he had from Todoroki, but as he drew closer to another, he did a slide, eventually coming to a halt when he saw what was in front of them; with some of his other classmates joined up with him and gazing at the sight with awe as well. Before his very eyes…there was a canyon with large gaps in between each rock formation, and the only thing that was a bridge was a single white string between each gap and rock. The ground wasn't seen as what had followed was darkness at the bottom of it as Ben peered over the ledge.

"Woah there." He croaked. "That's steep."

"What the hell!" Uraraka and Mina growled.

 _"If you thought the first barrier was easy, than take a look at the second!_ " Present Mic said to the students and audience, " _If you fall you're out! If you don't wanna fall, then crawl! It's—"_

 ** _"_ _ **T** HE FALL!_** _ **"**_

"Well it certainly lives up to its name." Asui said aloud.

"When did they even have time to build this!?" Uraraka exclaimed.

"Well, you'd be surprised with the staff U.A. has in store." Ben replied.

"That was rhetorical!" The Zero Gravity user cried out in response. "So how do we get across?!"

"Easy." Asui ribbited. She soon stepped forward, and some were a bit taken back when she jumped a good feet away from the crowd as she landed on the rope. She then started to make her way across as she was on all fours. "This is like a glorified tightrope."

"…As expected of Tsu-chan. She's as calm as ever." Ben chuckled.

"I never knew she could be so fast!" Mina commented. As she gulped, she and Uraraka heard someone giggle behind them, as if it had been out of excitement. They turned to see a girl with pink locks and a pair of yellow eyes and having a pair of goggles; though what really took them back was the fact that she had on some sort of leg devices on her and another around her waist which looked to be rockets.

"Here it is!" She said. "Here's my chance to show off! It's time for my support items to be in limelight! LOOK, ALL YOU SUPPORT COMPANIONS ACROSS THE COUNTRY! **"**

"All those devices and talk for companies… You must be from the Support Course." Ben quickly concluded, before narrowing his eyes on the equipment she had on. "Wait… Are those metallic boots that have turbines implanted inside them? Hover boots? And…a mixture between a grappling hook and an arrow with a firing mechanism?"

"Oh?! You recognize the efficiency of such tools?!" She sudden drew her attention to him as she suddenly grabbed his hands. Ben flinched a little as she grinned. "It's exactly as you said! Wait, you're the one who took control of that giant mechanical structure! How'd you do that?! I MUST KNOW!"

"What's with all that equipment!?" Uraraka said.

"Well, you know all about the permissions we can get regarding the use of equipment? Like how Aoyama got permission to use his belt so he could use his Quirk." Ben explained while being tossed back and forth by the pink haired girl.

"O-Oh… Wait, so who are you then?" Uraraka turned to the girl.

"Oh, me? Hatsume Mei, at your service!" She gallantly yelled, before looking out to the course. "Oh! That's my cue! Say hello to the **Hover Soles** and **Wire Arrows**!"

Suddenly the device from her waist fired a grappling hook and attached itself to one of the rock formations. She soon started to hover as she landed on the side of one of the steep rock formations, taking the three of them by surprise before she made her way across. She pulled herself up before they saw her on the side of the rock formation getting herself up.

"Time to show off my _babies_!" She giggled.

"B-Babies?" Uraraka questioned.

"Wow…" Mina said speechless.

"Let's make some Babies together afterwards, techno guy!" She yelled off in the distance to Ben. "They'll be _wonderful_!"

"…Uh, was that…nevermind." The Omnitrix wielder shook his head as he got the otherwise suggestive thought out of his head. "She's just asking for machine productions."

"…Cool." Shinso grinned a little himself as he approached the second course. "Now then, what shall I…"

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go as well!" Ben smiled, making Shinso snap his eyes forward. He noticed that Todoroki and some of the other students had started to travel off towards the other end, so he quickly ran and leaped forward. Just as he did so, Momo happened to arrive and barely had the time to retort against his seemingly suicidal actions.

"Time to stink it up!" He called out as the Omnitrix flashed. The students who witness the bright green light soon frowned as the stench of Stinkfly soon filled their noses. Some of them also fell off the rope because they tried to cover themselves.

"A bug now?!" Momo frowned. "This kid keeps on surprising me…?! Oh he did not just…"

As the Lepidopterran flew across the deep chasm, he chuckled with an obviously evil intent as he spat out slime from his eyes. Each stream managed to dose the tightropes he flew all around, making everyone groan in annoyance as he flew to the other side.

"What the hell Ben, you damn bug!" Kirishima barked.

"Class A is full of assholes!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

As he flew over, it was then that Bakugo growled as he lifted himself off from the ground with the biggest explosion he could muster. Asui soon saw something fly overhead; she had been quick to realize it had been h im, who had flown above and started catching up to Todoroki.

"That damn shape-shifter! Don't you dare get in front of me!" He ordered. Todoroki seemed to had agreed as he sped up his movements.

After struggling to keep balance, many of the others finally managed to get to the end. As Asui got to the end couldn't help but look back with a bit of worry as she still thought about Midoriya and how he was doing. She wanted to go back to at least see where he was but she knew she couldn't. She knew he wouldn't want her to do that, and ruin her chance. She didn't think he or rather herself wouldn't forgive themselves if that were the case.

"…I hope you at least pass this round, Midoriya-chan." She ribbited as she went on.

* * *

 **…**

"…Really?" Todoroki grumbled.

 _"And now, we've finally come to the third and final barrier!_ " Present Mic soon said over the PA. " _The reality here is… It's a minefield!_ "

"A minefield. You guys really know how to go big." Ben, now reverted back to human, joked.

 _"It's set up so that you can't tell where the mines are if you don't look carefully!_ " The Voice Hero explained. " _So you have to exploit your arms and legs! By the way these landmines_ _are for the games, so they're not that powerful, but they're loud and flashy enough to see stars!_ "

"Oh. Then there's hope after all then." Ben's expression did a 180 as he smiled.

 _"That depends on the person_." They heard Aizawa add. _"Some might do better than others of course."_

"What does that mean?" Asui said questioningly.

They soon saw a student from the general studies had caught up with them. **"** **HA! TAKE THAT CLASS 1-A!** " The student yelled. Though he didn't notice that he stepped on the landmine. The entire field in front of them was littered with the things.

A loud explosion was heard, but Ben could've sworn he heard some sort of familiar scream calling out. Some sort of…Wil…something scream he remembered. As he found himself flying, some of the arriving students were taken back by this as they saw him fly off the course; even Bakugo saw this as and stopped momentarily.

"Oh, that's what they meant." She said with an astonished face, though no one could tell otherwise.

"It doesn't matter! All I have to do is fly across!" Bakugo grinned as he blasted himself forward. Gaining a large distance from him, Ben, and Todoroki, he began to run through. "You picked the wrong guys to declare war on, you piece of crap half-and-half!

"You know, this is why I like competition." Ben smiled as his body flashed. Once again, he took on a form that none of the other students recognized. This time, it was that of a canine-like alien. He appeared to be a large orange dog with no eyes, ears, nose, or tail. His posture and movements were somewhat apelike. His teeth were defined and stick out of his mouth. He had no eyes, instead using his sense of smell and hearing, which were aided by three gill-like nostrils located on each side of his neck as he sniffed around. To finish it off, on his left shoulder, he wore a black and green brace that bore the Omnitrix dial.

"…A dog?" Todoroki eyed him as he attempted his own run across. He watched as Ben seemingly traversed through the field as though he were a burglar of some sort, swiftly dodging landmines that were placed left and right.

 _"OH! We have competition right near the end of the race, everyone! Get excited, mass media! We have an explosive entrance from Class 1-A's Bakugo, and another transformation from Ben Tennyson of the same class! It seems like many of the other students are coming to trial up as well! What's going to be the end result?!"_ Present Mic announced.

 _'…A canine like form with no eyes or ears, and another that seems to be some sort of…techno-organic lifeform that's capable of merging with machinery…'_ Aizawa analyzed. _"This is actually get more interesting than I thought."_

* * *

 **…**

As the three caught up to one another, more of the other students began to arrive. Since Midoriya was one of the few that didn't use his Quirk to gain an advantage, he was one of the few who arrived lastly into the entrance of the minefield. Looking forward as he watched the three nudge each other around to trigger a mine, he quickly grew desperate to close the distance.

 _'Shoot, they're so far away…!'_ He thought. A few students noticed that he seemed to be carrying a piece of debris that was left off from a mock Villain that Todoroki destroyed previously. _'Wait…these mines… Maybe I can…!'_

Looking down, he grabbed his piece and actually began to dig through the ground, unraveling one of the mines. It was white in color, resembling a button of sorts. Gritting his teeth, he quickly shoveled it to a nearby location as he began to dig up more and more of the explosives.

As Jiro managed to come around as well, she gave the One For All user a look of confusion as she ran pass by. "What the heck are you doing, Midoriya?"

 _'…They're the type of mines that detonate from the slightest of force when stepped on. They appear to only be strong enough to toss around us at the most, but if you manage to cause a chain reaction you could potentially lose a lot of time… I better slow down and concentrate at this spot since this is the entrance, and that means that there'll be a lot more of anti-personnel mines coming into play—'_

Midoriya muttered this to himself both out loud and mentally. As he began to pile up a gargantuan amount of mines, he glanced forward as Present Mic began to commentate once more.

 _"—It looks like this race is about to come to an end! Tennyson, Todoroki, and Bakugo are at each other's throats as they all come to the end! They're all about to cross the finish line; who's going to win?!"_

"Taking a page from your book, Kacchan!" He finally yelled out as he piled all the mines he gathered together. Taking a few steps back, he dived forward and straight onto the pile.

Hitting the mines, it caused an explosion so huge, it actually ignited the mines on the surrounding area as well, causing a chain reaction, making several other explosions. The blast caused him to fly high into the sky drawing the attention of everyone, especially the Troublesome Trio who had ceased their fighting that they had been doing earlier. Everyone protected themselves from the shockwave created from the explosion.

 _"Holy Mackerels!Was it an accident or did he do that on purpose!?_ " Present Mic yelled over the PA. " _Class 1-A's Midoriya, is now in hot pursuit with that huge blast!_ _"_

This had taken everyone back as they flew over them, eventually they even took, the big three by surprise when he just above their heads and a few feet ahead of them. _**"**_ ** _AND HE EVEN HAS TAKEN THE LEAD!_** _"_

 _"Meeedoooreeeyaaa?!"_ Ben muttered with his canine like accent.

 _ **' _SH_ OOT! **_**_THERE'S TOO MUCH FORCE!_** _ **'**_ Midoriya yelled through the wind to himself. _**'**_ ** _HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO LAND SAFELY!_** _ **'**_

 _ **"**_ ** _DEKUUUUUUUU!"_**

He soon noticed that Bakugo pushed away both Ben and Todoroki as he rocketed himself forward towards him with his Quirk. **"** **DON'T YOU DARE GET AHEAD OF ME!** **"** He yelled.

"Piece of…" Todoroki growled lowly as he ran forward without hesitation. Creating a constant trail of ice as he went on, he momentarily glanced back to see the transformed Ben flash once again, transforming into Heatblast. _'This path will end up being used by everyone else, but right now…!'_

Heatblast quickly narrowed his eyes as a ring of fire circled around him. Channeling fire into the ground, he chunked out a piece of rock to ride on, using it to fly forward and beyond the remains of the minefield. "Oh it's on now, Midoriya!"

 _"_ _The three students formerly in the lead have stopped trying to slow down each other and are now chasing Midoriya!"_ Present Mic said with excitement in his tone of voice. " _Now that they have a common enemy they've stopped fighting!_ _"_

After a few more seconds of flying forward, Midoriya soon noticed that he was beginning to slow down as he began to float slightly. _'Uh-oh! I'm beginning to stall in the air! The force I had at first is now starting to drain away, if I lose time on landing, I'll be sure to lose! Come on… Wait, I see it!'_

Midoriya held onto a loose wire onto the piece as he pulled it over his head. Using Bakugo and Todoroki as stepping stones, he placed both of his feet on their shoulders before he threw the piece onto a mine, purposely setting it off. Thanks to the strong explosion, once more he took the three of them by surprise as they found themselves surrounded with smoke as they sent themselves flying even further down on the track. Luckily Heatblast absorbed the explosion's chemical heating as Midoriya bounced off his board and landed on his feet. Heatblast then jumped off his own board and blasted himself forward, morphing back into Ben as he caught up with the green haired teen.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled.

 _"Well this is certainly a turn of events! This student from Class 1-A has made it across the minefield in an instant despite being almost badly burnt and one touch away from failure! Eraserhead, your class is amazing! What are you teaching them!?_ _"_

 _"_ _I didn't do anything._ _"_ Aizawa replied as they all ran. Midoriya and Ben grinned at each other as they tried to obscure each other from the path, whether it be pushing or anything else. _"_ _They got each other fired up on their own._ _"_

With the two still on each other's back they ran at full speed while keeping a handful distance away from the others behind them, the two being followed by Bakugo and Todoroki who had been doing their best to keep up the pace. They all entered the tunnel, each of them neck and neck with each other.

 _"_ _Who could've predicted their developments at the beginning of this conclusion?!_ _U.A. Sports Festival, First Year stage! The one who has made it back to the stadium first is none other than…_ _"_

 _"You're ignoring me!?_ _"_ Aizawa turned to him with a semi-pissed off look as he exclaimed. Present Mic ignored this as he continued though.

 _"No, the "_ _men" with one of the two being one of the top students of the Entrance Exam!_ _With me folks, let's give it up for…!"_

Ben and Midoriya were the first to step back into the stadium, and the first thing they were greeted with was confetti. The crowd cheered loudly as the green haired teen caught his breath, just as the pain of the two fighting inside the tunnel finally coming into play as he rubbed his jaw in soreness. Ben panted a little as he rubbed his cheek, but nonetheless, the two both had the biggest grins on their faces as they stood up together. Midoriya quickly glanced over to the staff's seating. From there, Toshinori and Midoriya gave each other a huge grin and a thumbs up.

 **"MIDORIYA IZUKU AND BEN TENNYSON!"**

 _'The spirit of a Hero that lies in your core…'_ Words of All Might started to resurface in Midoriya's mind as tears nearly came out from his eyes.

 _'This Sports Festival is a competition that tests the aspects of what makes the_ opposite _of a Hero; the willingness to take down an enemy. Heroes today depend on the positive opinion of the populace, so many seek to selfishly beat their fellow competitors. I thought that might your weakness…but that's not what you did. You chose another path…and that's why I chose you to inherit my power.'_ Toshinori smiled.

 _'Way to prove me wrong, kid! But…you've got to stop crying, young Midoirya!'_ He then chuckled as he watched the teen nearly cry his head out. He watched with a smirk as Ben tried to calm him down.

Other students soon emerged through the tunnel, being followed by Todoroki and Bakugo, and they caught their breath. No one seemed to notice that the explosive blond had grasped an arm as it shook, clenching it as he let out a hiss. "Again… Damn… Damn it…!"

 _"Racers are crossing the line one after another! We'll make a list of the results later, so take a well-deserved breather for now!"_ Present Mic announced.

"Midoriya-chan/kun!" Midoriya heard Asui and some of Class A yell. Wiping his tears, he and Ben turned to see the rest of the remaining runners coming up. As he went to talk with the frog girl however, Ben noticed a certain mistress coming in with…something on her back.

"…Oh HELL no." He cursed as gave off a menacing face.

"Yaoyorozu-san!" Yelling out to her, Momo walked apathetically as she struggled to maintain her pride as a student. Because of her Quirk usage, she had opened up the front of her uniform, revealing her frontal traits…but what was _on_ her though…

"…This… This is _not_ how it was supposed to go…" She cried out. Slouching slightly, the crowd began to see that Mineta had somehow miraculously managed to snag himself onto her back using his sticky spheres.

"HAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAA! I KILLED TWO BIRDS WITH ONE STONE!" He yelled shamelessly. His face was all battered up, and not just from the strike he first got from that mock Villain. "I'M A FRUCKING GENIUS!"

"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT YOU MEAN!" Ben roared as he ran towards them. Flashing, Momo and Mineta covered their eyes, only for the former to suddenly feel a load lifted off from her back, and Mineta screaming for mercy as Rath drop kicked him off from Momo.

 _"Lemme tell you something, Minoru Mineta..."_ Rath growled in his face.

"…Oh no." The purple haired teen croaked. Grabbing his arms and twisting them behind his body, the small Hero-in-training let out an agonizing scream, before Rath went on lifting him up over his head.

" _Never go around acting like a pervert in Rath's sight!"_ The tiger alien yelled as he threw him into the air. Rath then followed up with a large jump of his own. He grabs him again and turns the student upside down, wrapping his body with all four of his limbs.

 ** _" **P** OLARIS…!" _**Rath started.

"OH FUUUUUUUUUUUU—" Mineta screamed.

 _"What's this?!"_ Present Mic commentated. _"Do I hear wrestling down there?"_

"B-Ben?! Mineta-kun?!" Midoriya and the others noticed as Rath started to come crashing down.

"Oh my." Momo covered her mouth as he neared the floor.

 **"** **PIIILLLEEE DRIIIIVVEERRR!"** He finished as he slammed into the floor, taking his grasp off Mineta. Revealing the teen's body to be half buried into the ground through the top up, Rath growled as he stood up.

 _"Damage control! Nursery robots sending off!"_ Present Mic yelled out, half joking and half in worry. _"Ahahaaha… Well folks, a little thing just happened! We'll use the opportunity for the students resting to shift into a period before we continue. Adieu until a few more minutes!"_

 _'…A wrestling tiger creature with anger issues.'_ Aizawa blinked as Rath flashed back into Ben. The Omnitrix wielder huffed out some air as he turned back to Momo. Aizawa and a bunch of the other students watched in shock as robots came with a stretcher, pulling Mineta like a carrot growing in the ground and carrying him off to the Nurse's office. _'Well, don't want to make him angry, that's for sure.'_

After a few minutes passed, the students conversed with one another until their attention was drawn to Midnight as she had tapped on the microphone.

"We apologize for the wait!" She said to the crowd and students, "I think we can all agree that the first event of the Sports Festival has certainly been an eventful one, especially to those tying at the top! But don't worry to those that didn't do well don't worry; we've prepared other chances for you all to shine!"

A screen behind her appeared, tallying the first 60 or some people that managed to get into the stadium in chronological order, with Ben and Midoriya's portrait profiles being the largest, as they got 1st place. After a second or so later, it then blinked, transferring over to the slot machine once more.

"Now then, here's the second game!" Nemuri said, "I already know what it is, but what it could be? What could it be? I just said it, now here it is!"

Everyone watched as the slots started to roll out. As the wording started to slow down, everyone wondered what other kinds of horrors the school had for them, especially with so many people still in the game for an event like this. Everyone gulped as the next event appeared…but they all knew their skills would further be taken to the test as this continued.

The U.A. Sports Festival had just begun, after all.

* * *

I love kicking Mineta.

Well, there you have it, folks! The first event, the Race, is now completed! You might have noticed the increased amount of students that were allowed to place themselves into the rankings. Previously it was 42, but I bumped it up since I'm going to add more events.

Speaking of which, what kinds of events do you feel like I should add to this? More obstacle courses? A relay race? Let me know!

For the Calvary Battles… I don't think Ben would do well if he were placed on any team. I think some people mentioned that he could go Ditto or Echo Echo and make a team entirely of Bens, but I want to know you guys' word. I've read some pair ups for the Calvary Battle, so let me know what you guys think I should do.

Anyways, I've said what I wanted to say. I'll be signing off. Please R&R, and have a good rest of your day! PM me or leave a review for your thoughts and/or suggestions!


	8. Wipeout!

Blasted school. Taking so much of my time…

Ahem… Anyhow, welcome back to My Omnium Academia. I had fun making this chapter due to all the challeges, but it was kind of hard to between four Bens or just have him join a team. I guess the latter was already too overpowered since it's between the main characters, so I decided to make him team with himself. Anyhow, to the reviews and PM's!

1\. I've been wondering about what to do for the main winner. Obviously if you thought about it, Ben would win in any sort of scenario, even against Shinsou since he knows how his Quirk works. I wonder if I should make some kind of reward other than a medal, like a secret meeting with some Pros or a battle against one of the Big Three. **I really want to make Ben meet Nejire though…**

2\. Oh, for the translation… I believe I have them saved as the following:

 _ **"** **Karera wa subete eigo o hanashite iru! Dono yō ni yoki shinai…"**_ which is translated as _"They're all speaking English! How unexpected..."_

 _ **"…** **Kare wa chōdo nani o itta nodesu ka? Sore wa eigodesu ka?!"**_ means _"What did he just say? Was that English?!"_

 _ **"Wakarimasu ka? Watashi wa sore ni tsuite kangaete iru yuiitsu no hitode wa nakatta yo ne?!"**_ is translated into _"You see? I wasn't the only one thinking about that, right?!"_

3\. I'm still looking for a way to introduce the Andromeda Galaxy Aliens… How do you think I should introduce them?

4\. I've been getting questions about how Ben seems to know a wide list of vocabulary. Well, let's put it this way. Just as how Feedback influenced Ben on what aliens he preferred, the constant usage of his smarter aliens prematurely added their intelligence to their own. Not to say that he isn't smart on his own, but we even see in cases that when he turns into aliens like Gray Matter, he sometimes is surprised by the knowledge that comes with the form. Perhaps the knowledge is passed on to his human form from over usage. You know he had to make that vortex generator, right?

Alright…that was a rant. So, onto the actual chapter! Once again, I apologize for the late as fuck upload, so enjoy this chapter as a token of patience! And as always, I own nothing related to the subject of **Ben 10** nor **Boku no/My Hero Academia**. Please support the official releases, and a happy reading to you all. A big thanks for over 500 Follows and Favorites, over 300 Reviews, and over 50,000 views!

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** _Wipeout!_

…

"The second is going to be…!"

As the digital slot machine behind Midnight began to slow down, the remaining students began to see the blurring images slowing down and beginning to become visible. Many of them were wondering what kind of tragic event will be playing out this time; if the Obstacle Race was designed to eliminate a large amount of students from the get-go, then how dangerous was this one going to be.

 _'Please don't be something bad, please don't be something bad…!'_ Midoriya repeated in his mind as the final results began to comply. As it did so, many of the students narrowed their eyes on this…unfamiliar image. Ben however…

"…Wipeout." He uttered. Students from Class 1-A turned to him as a marble of sweat rolled down his cheek. "Sheesh, they're really going to have us to that?"

"Wipeout?" Iida questioned. "What is that?"

"You'll see." Ben glanced back at him. "…And you won't like it."

"Aw crap…" Kirishima grumbled. "If _he_ says it's bad, then it's going to be bad…"

Soon enough their attention was drawn to Midnight as she had tapped on the microphone.

"We apologize for the wait!" She said to the crowd and students. "I think we can all agree that the first event of the Sports Festival has certainly been an eventful one, especially to those tying at the top! But don't worry to those that didn't do well don't worry; we've prepared other chances for you all to shine!"

"Now then, here's the second game!" Nemuri said as the image did a dramatic blow up, showing off glowy particle effects.

"It seems to be an individual event, so I wonder how it'll work…" Asui said. "Ben-chan, do you have experience with something like this?"

"Not this event specifically, but if you mean things like that? Yeah, I probably have too much experience." He admitted. "Just wait, she'll explain."

"Allow me to explain how this event will work!" Midnight said, before the screen changed to what looked to be examples of what exactly they would be doing. She started her explanation. "The participants will be taking part in what is basically a hardcore parkour course!"

"P-Parkour?" Momo stuttered. "What kind of obstacles are we having in this?"

"Good question, young lady!" Midnight pointed down at her. "The staff and I will know what kinds of obstacles will be placed, but you all won't! And here's the thing… You remember back in middle school when you couldn't use your Quirks for physical fitness tests?"

"Wait, she doesn't mean…" Ojiro gulped.

"Yep! For this event, this will be all skill and strength! The usage of Quirks (except for those whose are classified as Mutant types) is NEIN!" She grinned sadistically as she cracked her whip. "After every student is timed for their completion, the next 45 or so students will the ones advancing to the next round!"

"…Oh thank Kami…" Midoriya sighed. "At least I'll still have a fighting chance in this!"

"Well, you could say that… But I think this event will probably be frustrating for the people whose Quirks aren't Mutant types." Ben quirked back.

"Why do you say that?" Uraraka asked.

"Well, typically these types of obstacles…tend to be "pushy", let's go with that." He vaguely explained.

"So it's a time based system huh…?" Itsuka said a bit amazed that they would take that route. "But that's if everyone can even complete the course."

 **"** **YOU GUYS DON'T HOLD BACK WHEN I'M TALKING HUH!?** **"** They heard Midnight shout as they froze up when they saw her giving them a demonic look that would even send a monster heading for the hills. Ben even flinched a little.

 _'That's right, Nemuri-san hates it when she's interrupted by someone.'_ Toshinori thought awkwardly as his body shook slightly as well.

"Now then, I will explain the rules for our Wipeout event!" Midnight said. Just as the leaderboard disappeared, and it showed an image of All Might going through several obstacle courses. "The time limit is three minutes. Each student's placement will be determined based on their time after everyone is accounted for. And because of the nature of this course, we'll be supplying each student with a lifebelt vest, in case they can't swim, as well as helmets for protection."

"…That makes me even more worried." Mina jittered.

"Every student will be ordered in random and will be scheduled to wait inside the waiting aisle until their turn is selected. This is so none of the students can know what obstacles we'll be placing inside the course!" She then ended. "That's all!"

"So, an unknown obstacle course where we don't know what's going to happen…" Kaminari started.

"And we're judged by how fast we can complete it… And we know it might even be dangerous because they're giving us helmets and life jackets." Jiro concluded.

"Exactly! With that being said…" Midnight said, before showing a clock just behind her. "... You all have ten minutes to prepare! Better get those stretches ready!"

"Well, better get ready." Shoji said. "Looks like this is going to be a tough one."

"…This is not going to be good." Hagakure mumbled. "…I can't do parkour!"

* * *

 **…**

Ten minutes had passed, and it was time for the next event to get underway as the students had lined up in the waiting aisle opposite of the field. As planned for the group, students were selected in random order, and thus the selection was basically evened out. As expected, many of them felt nervous, but not as much as before for Class 1-A thanks to Ben. He pretty much gave them the rough ideas to come before… And speaking of which.

"Now then, it's about time we get started!" Midnight said to the crowd, making them cheer loudly. She then gestured to Present Mic and Aizawa, the duo presented in their seats and displayed across the entire revenue.

 _"After ten minutes to prepare and talk strategy, the students have formed up a line!_ _"_ The Voice Hero announced. " _Now raise those battle cries, because it's time for U.A.'s Total Wipeout!_ _"_

Midoriya looked over on the other side from his point and caught a glimpse of some of his classmates. He saw Sato was behind him, and his other friends, the likes of Iida and Uraraka were more upfront. But to Class 1-A's surprise, Ben was the first in line. That meant that he would be the first to witness what kind of surprises they had in store for the rest of them.

 _'This should be an interesting time._ _'_ Ben thought in his head as he smiled.

 _"Alright ladies and gentlemen! Our first contestant is going to make their debut! You may have already recognized him from the first round, but say hello again to one of our two 1_ _st_ _placers from the Obstacle Race:_ _ **Ben Tennyson**_ _!"_ He announced.

"Here we go…" Ben muttered to himself as he ran out. Putting on a small smile, the loud cheers of the audience soon filled his ears as he politely waved out to them.

As he drew closer to Midnight and her platform, already he could see the course designed for him. He narrowed his eyes as he studied each section as he climbed up the metal platform.

"Alright! We have our first contestant. So Ben, how do you feel about this event?" Midnight asked, placing her mic next to him.

"Well, this event is based off the Wipeout and Total Wipeout game shows originating from the United States and Britain, right? I'm actually quite familiar with that kind of stuff." He answered. Midnight blinked in surprise, not expecting an enthusiastic response.

"A-Ah…! Is that so? Then I suppose you know the overall rules? Are you ready to go?" She cleared her throat. As Ben nodded and strapped on his helmet and jacket, he got into a running stance as Midnight gave Present Mic the go.

 _"Alright! We're ready to begin the first round! On your marks…"_ He started.

 _"Counting down to the brutal obstacle course_ _!_ _3… 2… 1…!_ _"_

"BEGIN! **"** Midnight had soon shouted.

Dashing off from the start, immediately he noticed what kind of terrain and footing he was on. The course was designed not to be actually lethal, but it'd still hurt pretty damn bad if you got off track. The first obstacle was that of soft, narrow platforms on a body of water, the platforms being placed in zig-zag or otherwise random locations. They floated, meaning that they needed to be quickly stepped on, but quickly lifted off into order not to sink.

 _'Easy enough so far. It's like that time I ran away from those Null Guardians when I was hopping from falling asteroid to falling asteroid.'_ He casually said as he quickly zipped along.

 _"Well well! Look at this! Our Ben Ten is quick and light on his feet as he makes it through the Floating Islands!"_ Present Mic yelled out.

 _"He has to have the maneuverability to quickly step off multiple locations without putting too much force on them. Light on his feet, literally."_ Aizawa explained.

As he landed lightly onto the end, around 15 seconds had passed. Taking a mental note of this, Ben proceeded to go through the second course as he went up a small hill way. As he reached the top, what awaited him made him raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

 _"Oh! Here we have the second section: A punch-out field!"_ Present Mic shouted. _"Better raise your fisticuffs, 'cause it's going to be a sucker!"_

"That's a lame pun…" Ben eyed him.

Brushing off the words he said, he took a closer look at the next obstacle. Standing on a narrow platform, on each side were rows of holes in which punching machines were located at. They randomly launched out, making it seem unpredictable to the average person.

 _'They don't move that fast… They're designed just to knock someone off the platform.'_ He observed as he began to slowly traverse through the narrow way point.

It wasn't about trying to dodge an individual sucker punch, but rather to try and understand the rate in which they were going. The machines punched out and returned out at a certain rate; they all did. And since they were all being activated at different intervals, it randomized the slots essentially.

The first wave of punches nearly knocked Ben off, who had to duck and lean in directions that he didn't think he had to do for a while. As he began to understand the timing, eventually the crowd watched as he began to easily slip pass the obstacle, reaching the end after several more seconds. Though he did get slapped once in his rib at the last step due to slipping on the water that he got on his shoes from the last course.

"It doesn't hurt that badly, but it does make you annoyed." Ben muttered to himself as he exited out. Looking forward, the rest of the courses stood in front of him as he sighed a little. "…And here I was thinking this would be fun…"

After dodging and completing the last few obstacles, as he reached the finish line, a loud beep indicated the finisher. As Midnight cracked her whip once more, a data monitor showed up on top of her platform, showing Ben's time.

"And there you have it folks! Our first contestant was able to breeze through most of the obstacles that we placed for him. Let's see what the final time is!" She said as she then snapped her fingers. A moment later, the exact time up to milliseconds appeared, causing the crowd to cheer loudly.

 _"A staggering_ 1 minute and 30.95 seconds! _!"_ Present Mic called out. _"Someone's quite fast on his feet!"_

 _"Well, we'll just have to see how everyone else will do."_ Aizawa responded. _"Let's let the next person get on. Tennyson, your run's over."_

"I hear you, Sensei." Ben shrugged as he took off his helmet. Shaking his hair loose, the Omnitrix flashed, replacing him with XLR8. Before the crowd had any time to react, all they saw was a blue and black blur zooming back into the aisle.

Midnight blinked twice, rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't going blind. "Uh… W-Well alright then! Let's bring it on to the next contestant! Cheers for the awesome run, audience!"

* * *

 **…**

"And that's it! All of the students are finished!" Midnight grinned as she announced the completion of the final contesting student.

 _'Aaaah… That took quite the time.'_ Toshinori sighed a little. _'At least young Midoriya managed to do well, even if he did get hit accidentally in his Low Might area at the end…'_

"As for the tallying times, take a look up here!" Midnight then announced as she cracked her whip once more.

All of the students were currently in the field once again. A majority of them were discussing the types of courses that were made for them; some got the same stages, while others had completely absurd ones that…either made it easier, or weirder for the most part. The thing that most of the students were surprised about was that they were at least able to complete the event below the 2 and a half minute mark at the very least.

As another screen popped up behind Midnight, the students currently still within the competition were shown on display until they started to warp all around, switching places until several seconds later. As they started to slow down, underneath each of their portraits, a small box began to decipher their times.

"Whoa… First place is…" Midoriya turned to the winner with a surprised, but expected smile in response. **"Tsu-chan!"**

"Indeed folks!" Midnight cried out as the crowd started to cheer for the frog girl. The girls from 1-A started to congratulate their green haired classmate as Asui herself ribbited a few times in satisfaction and joy. "Our winner for this event is **Asui Tsuyu**! Her time was 53.451 seconds!"

"Under a minute?" Kaminari gawked. "That's like half my time!"

"Really? You got 2 minutes for your time?" Jiro snickered. "That's laughable."

"H-Hey!"

"Our second placer was **Shoji Mezo**! His time was 1 minute and 12 seconds flat!" Midnight then announced.

"Guess all that muscle came into use, eh big guy?" Kirishima nudged him jokingly. "Nice job!"

"Thank you." Shoji nodded. "The challenge was quite amusing actually."

As Midnight continued to list off the top ten placements, Ben looked up to see where he was positioned at. He was mildly amused that he was placed in the upper half in the lower tens. He guessed that many of the students here were more athletic than him; probably because they were older and had stronger bodies as a result.

"Looks like some of these guys are more competitive than I thought." Ben surmised as he took a look around. "How many people are left now?"

"I'd recon… 42 people have passed out of the previous group." Iida looked around on the board. "A shame that the others did not manage to pass."

"I mean, they probably had an obstacle that sucked then." Jiro guessed. "I mean I had a darn water log to run on for mine… I almost got squished."

"…That's rough buddy." Ben gave his sympathetic words to her as he dwelled into a memory of his. _'Ripjaws would've loved that.'_

"Alright STUDENTS!" Midnight yelled loudly as the data board vanished. "I hope you're ready for what's next!"

"Please don't make be a ridiculous thing…" Kaminari pleaded.

"Well… At least this won't harm your placement?" The R-Rated Hero shrugged. "Because this next event will be solely for the entertainment for the crowd and Pro Heroes watching you all!"

"What does she mean by that?" Midoriya wondered as another screen appeared. As the students who lost began to exit the grounds, another image appeared; this time of All Might with Thirteen and Present Mic.

 _"Well, you're about to get that answer, Midoriya."_ Aizawa called out. Midnight nodded as she snapped her whip once more as the name for the event popped up in bright orange letters.

"…You've got to be kidding me." Jiro cringed.

The slot machine soon stopped as it had read. "Dodgeball". A lot of the other students reacted similarly, whether or not because of how childish it seemed, or something else.

"Are there going to be teams?" Ojiro asked. "Because I doubt they would have us go against each other."

"Yes, indeed. It would be utter chaos." Iida agreed as he straightened his glasses. "Professor Midnight! Are we confirming your next thoughts?"

"Correct!" Midnight instantly replied. "It's just as you said. We're going to be dividing the students into teams! We have 45 students remaining, so each team will consist of 15 individuals! However…!"

"However what…?" Sato's mood dropped a little as she said that.

"There will be team leaders! And who they'll be…are the first placers from the previous two events!" Midnight then revealed. Immediately, everyone turned to Ben, Midoriya, and Asui, the freckle boy flinching in response.

"W-What!?" He blurted out. "T-Then you mean that everyone's going to be targeting us?"

"You could put it that way." The Hero responded as the screen changed to a different image. "Here's the rules people! Take a look!"

 _"The rules comply with the following!"_ Present Mic started.

 **"1!"**

 _"Each team will be comprised of 15 individual students separated by randomization, meaning that you won't be able to pair up with someone purposely just to help them out like a friend!"_

"Eh… Reasonable enough I suppose." Ben replied.

"This festival is to sell yourself out to the crowd. Even if you wanted to help a friend, you have to designate yourself as the most important of people." Iida added.

 **"2!"**

 _"Quirks are allowed! However, keep in mind that we have staff members ready to intervene in the case that the situation becomes dangerous! You can get hit, but if it knocks you out of the field, you're out! Team Leaders will get out regardless of that."_

"We can still kill them then." Bakugo grinned as a mini explosion went off in his hand. Right next to him, Koda flinched in fear as he huddled behind Shoji. "What's the third rule?"

"We're getting to that!" Midnight growled a little. "Present Mic?"

 _"I got you!"_ The blond stood up as he grabbed his microphone.

 **"And finally… Rule 3!"**

 _"The time limit will be for fifteen minutes! The field will become an area divided in three equal parts of land. None of the students can cross their own line, but if they… Let's say, manage to fly over and stay above without touching the ground, then it's fine! Also, the goal of this game is to defend your leader and take out the enemies'!"_

"Wait, what?!" Midoriya nearly choked. "So you're saying… As long as you don't touch the ground, you can go wherever you want?!"

"Well, yes. But to make it fair for those who actually have those kinds of abilities… Mr. Tennyson for one, the limit for staying out-of-bounds is five seconds!" Midnight then proposed the final rule. "Are we clear?"

"Well, I wasn't going to do that anyways…" Ben mumbled as he folded his arms in mock annoyance. "I mean, it would probably be funny to see everyone running around as a result but—Ow."

"Be mindful, please." Momo sharply said as she conked him lightly on the head. "Please, go on Midnight-san."

"Thank you." The Hero smiled. "Now then! Please take a moment for our systems to randomize the selections for the teams."

Saying that, the screen behind her began to show all of the portraits of the students currently still in the competition. As the image of a spinning clock appeared, the portraits began to timber and wander around the place until a hexagon appeared with three differently colored segments; a red, yellow, and blue division. Immediately, Ben, Asui, and Midoriya's names separated into the squares; yellow for Deku, blue for the frog girl, and red for the Omnitrix wielder.

"Well, at least it's not green." Ben mumbled to himself. From behind him though, Jiro snickered a little in response. "Alright, who's on my team…?"

"And here we have them, people! Students, please disperse and gather into your respective areas! We will be beginning in five minutes!" Midnight announced.

"Looks like we'll be working together again." Ojiro said as he approached Ben.

"Glad to have you aboard. Who else from our class is on our team?" The brunet wondered, only to get the back of his head smothered by Mina's assets.

"Ya-hello!" She grinned. "We've got Ojiro-kun, Toru-chan, and Sero-kun from our class. The rest of us seem to be scattered to the other teams."

"…Is Bakugo with Midoriya?" Ben joked. Sero chuckled as he pointed to the yellow circle. The five of them were a little sympathetic as Midoriya did his usual gesture of being afraid of his childhood friend, while Iida and Kirishima attempted to calm him down.

On the red circle, Asui was seen conversing with Momo and the other Class 1-A students that happened to be stationed there. It seemed like they were already beginning to create a plan, even with some of the Class 1-B members to that.

"Well, time to get started." Ben sighed, turning to everyone else. "Everyone, rally to me! We've got some planning to do!"

* * *

 **…**

All three of the teams were lined up, ready to play. Oh, but Sacred Dodgeball is not something you just played, especially not in a world like this. Ben begrudgingly knew that. But thanks to the…things that he had, luckily something like this was feasible, even with all the superpowers in today's society.

"Alright!" Midnight yelled. "Game starts in…"

 **"3!"**

 **"2!"**

 **"1!"**

 _'We're all gonna die.'_ Midoriya sighed as he eyed a ball.

 _ **"GO!"**_

 **"IT'S TIME TO KILL!"** Bakugo immediately said as he blasted himself towards the center. There was a basket full of balls meant to survive against Quirks, and he quickly took one and blasted himself up into the air, aiming it at Ben. "Tennyson!"

"I knew it." Ben sighed. "Everyone, together now!"

In response as Bakugo threw the ball at him with an explosion, Ojiro quickly dashed in front of him and whacked it away with his tail, slapping it into the face of a member from Blue Team.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami ordered his shadowy projectile. From his position in Blue Team, it quickly flew over to the center and grabbed a couple of balls, flinging them back to his team. Several balls were captured, with the students who got them readying themselves.

Suddenly, Kaminari screamed. "For the points!"

He threw his first ball at Ojiro he got as he made a desperate run for a ball from Yellow Team. As someone from Blue Team missed, beginning the war was quite the understatement. Sighing, Midoriya made it his priority to ignore Bakugo's antics and go for the others, relying on the coordination of his teammates that had half a brain for teamwork. Ojiro's tail, however, was a powerhouse, grabbing the ball that almost hit him and returning it quite forcefully to Kaminari. The electric teen was going to have a bruise on his arm in the morning as he flew out of the ring.

"K-Kaminari-kun!" Midoriya called out to him.

"Down watts…" Kaminari whimpered, walking over to the sidelines and throwing himself down. Jiro just smiled and shrugged.

"Since when does he get nervous?" Kirishima wondered.

"That extra deserved it!" Bakugo barked. "Keep attacking!"

"Right right…" The redhead shrugged.

...

...

After a while, on Red Team Ben, Mina, and a few others were left. On Team Blue, only Asui and Tokoyami remained. It was more of hit and miss. No one tried catching balls anymore, so the rest of the team sat, cheering and yelling attack plans to the ones left. On Yellow Team, surprisingly enough, Bakugo and Todoroki were out of the game, and only four of Midoriya's team remained.

"That stupid shadow thing…" He grumbled.

"Well, that's what you get when you get hit by a shadow being that can knock you away like a wrecking ball. No pun intended for how he actually knocked out though." Uraraka boldly claimed.

"S-Shut up!" He stuttered, gritting his teeth as he and everyone else sat in the ring outside the hexagon.

"Well, at least he didn't manage to trip on a pile of goop…" Iida shamefully cried out. Sato and Koda were patting him on the back. Halfway during the match, Ben decided to mess with the crowd and dirty the battlefield. Iida was one of the unfortunate victims that managed to get caught in the mayhem.

 _"Alright, let's see what we've got! We currently only have a few more minutes left in this round, and we've only got a handful of students left! Several on Team Tennyson, two for Team Asui, and four on Team Midoriya! Clock's a-ticking folks!"_ Present Mic rumbled around.

 _"…Just get it over with already."_ Aizawa rolled his eyes.

"What should we do, Asui?" Tokoyami asked as Dark Shadow covered the two of them. The frog girl contemplated about what to do. Currently, there were three balls on their side, with the majority of the others being on Ben and Midoriya's bounded areas.

"Since it's just us two left, we have to be cautious about our next movements. Shadow-chan can cover for us by blocking or catching the balls, so we should take things slow before anything else happ—"

 **"Incoming!"** Dark Shadow broke her out of her mutter as Tokoyami's shadow called out.

Looking forward, a few members from Ben's Team began to pick up their balls, aiming them at the crowd. Blocking the first two, Ben quickly leaped up and transformed into Four Arms. Grinning as two other teammates toss him some balls, he aimed all four of his appendages towards the duo.

"Sorry about this but… _Foooour!"_ He punned unironically as he blasted the four balls at Dark Shadow. Taking each of the thrown spheres of fury at full force, Tokoyami's Shadow whimpered as he was slapped down onto the ground.

 **"How can rubber balls hurt so much?!"** The dark entity barked in pain. **"I've taken too much damage… I have to go back inside."**

"Wait, what?!" The bird-headed teen gasped as Dark Shadow returned to his body, only to get slapped aside by another bullseye shot from Four Arms. Asui only had the time to ribbit once in response as she herself dodged a barrage of balls from Ben's other teammates.

"And it's goooooood!" Ben grinned as he reverted back to his human form. Tokoyami was now outside of the boundaries, with Midoriya shuddering as he watched him fly out.

 _'Shoot, I knew he was excellent, but being able to adapt to nearly every situation pretty much makes him invincible! How can anyone hope to—OH SHIT!'_ The mop head muttered to himself, only to avoid an acid ball from Mina. "A-Acid?!"

"Aw, I missed!" Mina chuckled wholeheartedly.

"That was dangerous! I could've lost my hair!" Midoriya cried out.

"Better keep your head in the game then!" The pink haired teen replied as she threw another ball. "Let's keep this up, people!"

The game of dodge-ball was simply…eventful on its own, but with the added effects of Quirks, any daily life activity could be intensified. However, what's that compared to the natural abilities of aliens? Not a very strong competitor for various reasons.

Many of the students viewing the match took a good long look to study each of the remaining contestants. They figured that even if they were out of the game, they would use this opportunity to understand and possibly find out any exploitations for the Quirks of their fellow students. However, while some were more obvious, some were pretty much undecipherable.

Tokoyami's Dark Shadow Quirk was an obvious one. While the entity residing inside his body was powerful, it had its limits. Particularly in terms of range and lasting longevity, Dark Shadow could only stay out of Tokoyami's body for a certain amount of time and could only go so far away from its host body. Not to mention that a lot of them noticed that the time of day affected the performance of Dark Shadow as well, Tokoyami's over-reliance on his Quirk made him quite open for attacks when he didn't have his Stand-like partner to guard him.

A majority of the crowd took a notice to two particular members; one that used his "Quirk" as if it were a natural part of his lifestyle, and the other, the one who never revealed his Quirk during the entirety of the Sports Festival.

Ben's Transformations and Izuku's choice to not use One For All. As the match finally ended with Ben's team winning, it actually started to spawn a bit more controversy as the placings were announced.

"And that's the bonus round!" Midnight yelled out as the results screen. "We have our winner! Red Team is the winner, followed by Yellow and Blue Team respectively!"

"Why didn't you use your Quirk, Midoriya-kun?" Iida asked the green head as the students began to get off from the stage.

"Well… In this kind of competition, my Quirk wouldn't really work in such an isolated location. Unlike Ben or some other people's Quirks, I can't really stay airborne or move fast enough without hurting myself." He answered. Asui did her usual gesture however in response.

"But wasn't there that time in which you got a little faster during that time you went against Bakugo?" She thought out loud. "For a moment, I think a few of us saw you speed up or something."

"Ah, that's what I heard as well!" Uraraka added on. "The others told me of how turned all glowly during that one encounter! Why didn't you do so then?"

"W-Well, I—"

 ** _"And we're back with our regularly scheduled program!"_**

Midnight's sudden calling stopped all from speaking as they all turned around. The stage had already been cleared off and switched to the default background that it was at first. All the while, the crowd was cheering loudly, even more then than during the last two activities. Assuming that the further the students went into the Festival, the more intense the events got in return.

Soon enough their attention was drawn to Midnight as she had tapped on the microphone again. "We apologize for the wait, thank you!" She said to the crowd.

"Guess this is the real round this time." Kirishima said as she continued.

The slot machine activated just behind her once more, and it started it up. "Now then, here's the fourth game!" She said. "I already know what it is, but what it could be? What could it be? I just said it, now here it is!"

Ben and the others watched as the rolls started to slow down… And eventually it began to show itself to the students. The slot machine soon stopped as it had read, "Calvary Battle", making Ben raise an eyebrow.

"Calvary?" He wondered.

"Calvary Battle?" Kaminari said. "I'm a bad at those…"

"It's not an individual event, so I wonder how it'll work…" Asui said. "Especially if we have so many people in the lead."

"Good to hear, you all! Allow me to explain how this event will work!" Midnight said, before the screen changed to what looked to be examples of what exactly they would be doing. Ben still wondered what the event was, so he quietly whispered his question to Momo, who began to explain the activity in turn to Midnight's own version.

"The participants can form teams of two to four people as they wish. It's basically the same as a regular cavalry battle, but the only difference is… Based on the results of the first game, each person has been assigned a point value." She explained.

"So it's a point based system, huh…?" Jiro said, a bit amazed that they would take that route.

"So it's like the Entrance Exams!" Sato guessed. "That would make sense."

"I guess that means each team is worth different points depending who's going to be on the team." Uraraka concluded. "Depending on who got higher placements, the more points they would have?"

"Nice explaining, Ura-chan!" Mina smiled.

 **"** **YOU GUYS STILL DON'T HOLD BACK WHEN I'M TALKING!"** They heard Midnight growl as they froze up when they saw her giving them a demonic look that would even send a monster heading for the hills. Ben chuckled a little as the students began to shut up.

"Ahem… Anywaaaaaays…! Yes, they are correct!" She soon said after she cleared her throat; and soon enough the leaderboard appeared just behind her. "And these are the points assigned! Go up by five from the bottom to the top! So 42nd gets five points, and 41st gets ten points. And the point value assigned to the one in first place has…"

"…Holy All Might." Midoriya's jaw dropped. Ben merely smirked as everyone else showed a tad bit of nervousness surprisingly.

 **"TEN MILLION POINTS**!"

Every one of the students gasped at this.

"Ten million points… That's insane." Ben retorted.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Sato said. "Wait…" He started to scratch his head as he asked. "...Who got in first place in the obstacle course race again?"

Asui thought to herself as she replied. "If I remember correctly, I got in first place in the Wipeout course… So I guess it was Ben-chan and Izu—" Asui's eyes widened in shock as did Sato's as they realized who exactly was lucky enough to get the ten million points. They both turned to Midoriya and Ben as the former started to sweat up a storm as he realized what he was in for.

"…Oh." Iida blinked.

 **"** **TE-TE-TE-TEN MILLION POINTS!?** **"** Izuku exclaimed as his body nearly fell over.

"Yep, there you have it Midoriya." Ben grinned as he slapped his back. It hadn't been long before they realized that everyone, even their own classmates stared daggers at them, making Midoriya jump.

The two of them, but mostly Midoriya, had their heads darting around the area as they looked at the many glaring faces that a lot of the students had.

"B-Ben, what do we do!?" Izuku asked with a whisper, looking to him for support.

"Don't panic, man." Ben said, before shrugging the situation off like it was nothing. "As long as you don't get your points stolen, it'll be all good."

"S-Shouldn't we team up then?!" The mop head teen was quick to respond.

"Huh? Why should we? It'd make us even bigger targets then?" Ben blinked in confusion, making the teen fall to his knees in despair as he tugged on his shirt.

"B-But Be—"

"Now then, I will explain the rules of the Cavalry Battle event!" Midnight interrupted with a sadistic smile. Just as the leaderboard disappeared, it showed an image of Present Mic and Thirteen carrying All Might.

"The time limit is fifteen minutes. Each team is worth the total of its members points. The riders will wear a headband with a number totaling their points on their foreheads. The opposing teams will try to grab each other's headbands until time runs out, and try to keep as many points as they can. The stolen headband however must be worn from the neck up; the more you steal the harder it'll be to manage them! And the most important thing is that even if your headband gets stolen, of if you team falls, you're not out!"

"Wait a second…" Mina said. "...I know math isn't my strongest department, but if there's a total of 45 of us, there might be a certain number of teams at the same time."

"Are you serious, at the same time!?" Hagakure exclaimed.

"Then…" The pink haired girl started to think aloud. "...One strategy could be to let someone take your points first so you'll be freer."

"Though that's hard to say without seeing how all the points end up getting split up, Mina-chan." Asui responded.

 _'Huh. I'm surprised that Mina-san was able to decipher all of that.'_ Ben admitted as Midnight had continued on. He and everyone else turned back to listen to her then.

"Now during the game, it'll be a cruel fight where you can use your Quirks, but nonetheless it is still a cavalry battle. You'll get a red card for attacks that are trying to make people fall on purpose. You'll be removed immediately!" She further explained.

Most of Class 1-A immediately looked to Bakugo and Ben at this, making the two of them flinch.

"Oh, you're kidding me..." Katsuki said after he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"I don't do that kind of stuff… Ok, not _that_ often though." Ben whistled in a guilty matter, earning himself a paper fan slap from Momo in response. "…Ow."

"Admit your mistakes." His mistress scolded him.

"With that being said…" Midnight said, before showing a clock just behind her "...You all have fifteen minutes to build your teams! Better get started!"

* * *

 **…**

 _'Fifteen minutes…'_ Midoriya began to think.

 _'Points don't really matter in my case… But the people that I'd want on my team would be… That…and that other person would be good as well. Ben wouldn't want to be on the same team as it would make us too vulnerable to—'_

"…Alright, who should I…huh." Ben started to say before he had cut himself off. The next thing he knew, as the two 10 million pointers turned around, various members of their class had been dragged off, and the General Studies were seen trying desperately to get with the Hero Course students as they wanted to be paired up with one of them.

"Hey, be on my team, Bakugo!" Sato could be seen with a few other Class 1-A members trying to persuade Bakugo.

"What? No way, choose me, Bakugo!" Mina pointed to herself.

"D-Don't you want to team up with m-me?!" Aoyama struggled to say as he clenched his stomach. It seems he overused Navel Laser, even during all of the previous events.

"Come on, choose!" Sero persisted. All the while, Midoriya and Ben could see Bakugo with a blank look of annoyance, not even bothering to look at everyone trying to glee him as he growled.

 _ **"** ** _I d_ on't even know what Quirks you all have! What the hell!" **_He boldly exclaimed.

"Haaa?! I get not knowing Class B's Quirks, but…!" Mina sweat dropped.

"He really doesn't pay attention to what's around him at all, huh…" Hagakure sighed in remorse.

From afar, Toshinori began to note the commotion driving down with the students. Students with the more favorable Quirks were being targeted by others to be on their team, and even if they were worth the risk of having a large amount of points, the risky moves were to be manageable depending on the person the points belonged to. Bakugo and Todoroki were perfect examples from Class A, just as the students who scored high positions from Class B.

"…Even though his personality is like that, young Bakugo still managed to come and claim third place, and has a total of two hundred points on his belt." The blond observed.

"And it's not just that too, sir." Thirteen added. "His Quirk is a major playing card."

"Yeah. Considering the all-purpose use of his Quirk, it would make sense that he would be a popular pick for a person's team." Toshinori further explained. "But even then…"

"There's still the two outliers." Snipe looked over the two top pointers from above.

 _'…As I expected, people are teaming up with their classmates.'_ Midoriya observed with a growing tension in his body. _'Since none of us have a good sense of what Quirks we have from the other classes, students are trying to stand with their familiar members. I need to do something quick too or else—'_

"So, what'cha going to do, Midoriya?" Ben suddenly asked as he pointed out to the crowd with a nonchalant look. "We're being isolated from the crowd."

He could see the misery on his face as Midoriya nervous tried to ask his fellow Class A members. Starting with Ojiro, it was quite funny to see them slowly slither away in denial for his invitation. The sheer fact that he was worth ten million points was more than enough of a reason for most of the cast to stay away from him.

 _'Uuuuuuugh… Just as I thought, no one wants to try and keep their points for the duration of the match…'_ He cried out. _'It would be better to try and steal points instead…!'_

 _'Plus the fact that he didn't use One For All during the obstacle race, no one would be able to have confidence in him either.'_ Ben noted from back then. However…his face soon turned into a smile as he saw a familiar girl walking over to him.

"Deku-kun!" Uraraka called out to him. He snickered as he watched his face creak towards the teen's seemingly angelic voice.

"U-U-Ura…raka-san…?" He pitifully whimpered.

"Let's be on a team!" She grinned. Suddenly, waves of tears exploded out from his eyes, knocking Ben down and forcing her to cover herself.

"U-URARAKA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" He cried out in bliss. "I-Is it really okay to team up with you?! Everyone's going to be after my ten million points!"

"W-What the hell!" Ben gasped for air as he sat up. _'And here I thought he didn't have a friggin' Quirk!'_

"Well, if we just run away the entire time, then you'll win right?" She suggested.

"E-Er… That's a little overestimation on my part though..." Midoriya's waves of tears suddenly dried up upon her suggestion.

"Come on! And you know, it's better to team up with people that you know anyways!" She brushed him off with another seemingly angelic smile in his eyes. Ben shuddered from his sudden reaction to her gleeful aura as he made…quite the disturbing face.

"W-What the heck kind of face is that?" Ben thought out loud. It looked like he was trying to prevent himself from straddling her or something.

"O-Oh it's nothing Ben… It's just that you looked so bright that you were hard to look at Uraraka-san…" Midoriya admitted as he dried the remaining tears on his face. "B-But actually, I was hoping to team up with you! Thanks!"

"Yeah! Communication is key for things like this, right?" She clenched her fists in excitement.

"Exactly! Actually, with your Quirk, and if we…"

Ben could only smirk at the sight of them getting along. As he looked around, it seemed that the rest of the students were avoiding him, just as he expected. As he folded his arms in a predicament, Momo actually came along to take a look at him.

"Ben? Do you not have a team?" She asked.

"Oh, Yaoyorozu-san." He was snapped from his thoughts as he turned to her. "As you perfectly see. I was thinking though…"

"Of what?" She tilted her head as he watched him walk towards Midnight. She watched as he began to ask her some questions. It seemed as though she was doing her usual antics at first, notified by Ben slightly backing up at first, but after another moment, she seemed to have given him some sort of thumbs up.

"Niiiice…" He grinned deviously as he walked back to Momo. "I have a plan, Yaoyorozu-san."

"…I'm not going to like the looks of it, aren't I?" She sighed a little as she smiled. Turning around, she gave him a little wave as she went to join her team, which was actually…

"…Huh. I didn't think she'd join up with Mr. Freezer Burn over there." He admitted. Looking back around, he saw that Midoriya and Uraraka were being introduced to Hatsume. "Oh?"

 _"I have a ton of Babies that we can use, so I'm sure you'll be able to find one that you'll like!"_ She said in a blur as she opened a large chest full of gadgets. Midoriya and Uraraka flinched as she began to barrage them with a bunch of her products, earning another snicker from Ben.

* * *

 **…**

 _ ***BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!***_

Fifteen minutes had passed, and it was time for the next event to get underway as the teams had formed up a line on opposing sides of the field.

"Now than, it's about time we get started!" Midnight said to the crowd, making them cheer. She stretched her arms for a bit as she allowed the commentators to take her place.

From Present Mic and Aizawa's room, the Voice Hero tapped his friend awake as he began to do some pre-event commentary.

 _"_ _After fifteen minutes to form teams, and talk strategy, the Calvary teams have formed up a line!_ _"_ He announced. _"_ _Now raise those battle cries, because it's time for U.A's bloody bat… Hey…where's our other ten million pointer?!"_

 _"Tsk… He's always making some kind of trouble, isn't he?"_ Aizawa grumbled.

Some of the crowd began to make noises of questioning as the students began to look around. After a bit, Midoriya was the first to notice that Ben was missing from the crowd. Midnight adjusted her domino mask as she began to look around for him, frowning at his disappearance.

"Ah… It seems we're missing one of our key participants…" She sighed, before breathing in. **"BEN TENNYSON, COME ON OUT OR ELSE YOU'RE—"**

 _"—Or—"_

 _"—Else—"_

 _"—W-What—"_

 _"—Midnight-san?—"_

"Huh? Am I hearing things in stereo or did I just hear th—Huh?!" Midnight's jaw dropped slightly as she turned towards the sound of the voices calling out to her. "Q-Q-Qua—"

 _"QURADRULETS?!"_ Present Mic, and pretty much the entire audience reacted similarly as they watched as four Ben Tennysons all come out from the entrance way.

 _"_ T-There's four of him?" Uraraka stuttered. "What's up with that?"

"…He's really taking advantage of the rules I guess…" Momo tried to facepalm, but was unable to due to her supporting Todoroki.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaminari, also on her team, asked.

"I suspected that he might've asked Midnight around the lines of this." She answered.

 ** _"As long as you're in a team of three or four, it doesn't matter who you team up with."_**

"So… He's teaming up with himself?!" Mina explained in a confused matter.

"It seems that way." Asui said from her own team.

"Er… Well, we might've gotten some unexpected news, but we have all of our teams here!" Present Mic cleared his throat. Aizawa furrowed his brow as he looked down at the Bens.

 _'…He's utilizing that same move back from the USJ incident.'_ He noted. He remembered when Ben fought Nomu. He appeared as both Diamondhead and XLR8 somehow, so he assumed that he was using the same trick from before. _'I seriously need to know how many forms he has…'_

"Seems like we have quite the competition." Ben Prime first said as the rest of the others began to compile into their horse formation. He tied the his team's headband around his forehead, which surprised everyone because since there were four of him… The total was now **Forty Million Points**.

"I can't wait to wipe the floor with them!" Ben 2 laughed sinisterly.

"I-I'm just hoping we can all have fun…" Ben 3 whispered in response. Ben 4 scoffed.

"Please. It's win or lose." He replied.

"T-They all have different personalities…" Midoriya chuckled nervously.

"No doubt it's going to affect how they perform then." Uraraka nodded. "Let's get hyped up!"

"ALRIGHT!" Present Mic yelled. Various monitors began to light up with the countdown as the crowd began to go ballistic. "It's time to officially start the fourth event! Counting down to the brutal bloody battle! 3… 2… 1…!"

 **"** **BEGIN!** **"** Midnight had soon shouted.

And thus began the event. The roars of the students soon filled the space of the stadium as they began to run towards the middle, but mostly towards…

 **"GET THOSE FORTY/TEN MILLION POINTS!"**

 **"** **CHARGE AT DEKU!** **"** Bakugo yelled to his team. **"** **WE'RE GETTING THE TEN MILLION POINTS!** **"**

"But what about the forty—"

"DEKUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" The explosive blond ignored Sero's comment as he smacked Kirishima's head. Bakugo's team consisted of himself, Sero in the right wing, Kirishima in the front, and Mina in the back left.

Everyone began to move, Ben's group excluded, and as expected most of the teams charged at him and Midoriya's teams first; Ben and his team kept to themselves as half of the students went after his team, the other Midoriya.

Ben Prime and the others soon noticed Tetsutetsu's team a bit closer to him; his team had been charging at full speed as well as Hagakure's team. Everyone noticed that she was lacking a shirt and bra, though it's not like it mattered considering that she was invisible. Her team, which off Jiro, Sato, and Koda seemed to blushing a little though.

 **"** IT'S BASICALLY A BATTLE FOR THE FORTY AND TEN MILLION POINTS!" The Metal Man yelled. "C'mere!"

"Ben!" Hagakure exclaimed. "I'll be taking the headband!"

"An attack without delay, huh?" Ben Prime said. "The fate of the pursued… Time to make our move!"

"She's got a nice… Tsk! Let's move back!" Ben 2 barked just as he was about to make a comment. "Hey, I'm going with **Wildmutt**! Give me a chariot!"

"I-I'll go **Bloxx** then…!" Ben 3 chirped in response.

With the flash of his Omnitrix, Ben 2 had transformed into Wildmutt, the previously shown orange canine-like alien from the first round. As the rest of the Bens jumped into the air, Ben 3 flashed into another alien.

 _"What's this?! Simultaneous transformations from Team Tennyson are coming up!"_ Present Mic commentated.

Ben 3 was now transformed into what seemed to be to that of a green eyedgreen-eyed gorilla made out of building blocks. He had three main colors; which were red, blue and yellow, with black lines all over his body. He was mostly red and yellow with some spots of blue. Wearing a black and green uniform above his block-like skin, the Omnitrix was present on his chest.

 _'…Legos?'_ Nearly everyone thought, only for their eyes to widen as his body began to reconfigure itself into that of a chariot, attaching a flexible rein made of blocks onto Wildmutt, who then began to pull the cart with Ben Prime and Ben 4 on the end.

"He transformed into a cart! That's so cool!" Kaminari yelped as he looked on from afar. Momo sighed in the simplistic impressiveness that was Kaminari's mind.

"Right!" Ben Prime said while grinning. "Our choice is to run!"

"This is so lame…" Ben 4 grumbled, but nonetheless accepted the decision of his boss.

 **"** **LIKE WE'RE GOING TO LET YOU!** **"** Tetsutetsu yelled as his group stood in his way. "Juzo!"

"Got it!" The student named Juzo yelled before he activated his Quirk. He was a Class 1-B student with pale skin, angular eyes, mid-length spiked hair of beige color, and small eyebrows. His most unusual feature was that his teeth sat on the outside of his skin, and thus he had no discernible lips, giving him a skull-like appearance.

As Juzo stomped on the ground, Wildmutt stopped in his tracks when he "saw" the ground turn to liquid, just as they were within reach of Ben's team; they team started to sink into the ground.

 _'It must be that guy's Quirk! Softening the ground into quicksand, huh? How troublesome…!_ _'_ Wildmutt thought in his head as he witnessed this.

"Sheesh. I got this." Ben 4 grunted as his Omnitrix flashed. "Revert back you two!"

With his command, Bloxx proceeded to piston himself and the Bens on him into the air by producing blocks underneath himhis body. As Wildmutt reverted back to Ben 2 and Bloxx to Ben 3, Ben 4 finally made his debut…as none other than a…

"…Whaaaaat." Awase Yōsetsu, another member on Tetsutetsu's team blinkedlowered his jaw in utter shock. "A _dragon_?!"

"Ruuuuun!" Juzo ordered.

 _"Bow down to_ _ **Dragonaut**_ _, peasants!"_ Ben 4 boasts as the sounds of his wings flapping fill the air of the stadium. Like a creature of lore, he was a giant creature that had a lizard-like body with bat-like wings and a tail. He have a beak-like face and green eyes, and also had dark green skin with a dark beige underbelly. Wearing a full body black and white uniform, there seemed to be a reinforced set of covering on his underside. The Omnitrix laid on his chest.

"N-Not so fast!" Ben 3 whimpered as he struggled to hold on. "We're gonna fall!

 _"Deal with it!"_ Dragonaut barked as he looked down at the crowd. _"I feel like this field needs some fire!"_

"What did he just say?!" Jiro squawked.

"INCOOOOOOMING!" Sato roared loudly as Hagakure's team turned around. With a loud intake of air, Dragonaut unleashed fiery beam of energy onto the stadium, causing all the teams trying to chase after Ben Prime's team to panic and scatter.

"What do we do now?!" Hagakure whined. "We can't get him when he's in the air like that!"

 _("Wait, you're head! It's missing your headband!")_ Kota yelled out, albeit as loud as he even could. That was quite surprising, but even then, the shock of losing their headband was presented over Kota actually speaking.

"Huh?! When did that happen?!" The invisible girl said with a panicking tone as she tried to look around.

From afar though, a smug smile bore itself onto a blond student as he twirled Hagakure's headband around his finger. He was Monoma Neito, a member of Class B. He had short, slick blond hair that was parted to the left of his forehead, and had blue eyes with white pupils.

"Heh... Just taking advantage of the madness. It's time for Class B to rise up…" He murmured with a grin as his team began to go off.

 _"Wowzah! It's barely been two minutes since we've started the Calvary Battle, but it's already turned into a frenzy free-for-all. The attention is currently turning point to Team Tennyson, who recently has introduced ourt beloved crowd with two new transformations! But a dragon of all things?! That reminds me of Ryukyu, don't it Eraserhead?!"_ Present Mic said with an exciting tone.

 _"It's certainly an opportunity to stand out."_ Aizawa simply said. _"The students shouldn't focus all their attention on Midoriya and Tennyson though. It might be just better to focus staying in the game by targeting the others instead of fighting."_

With Midoriya's team, the mop head was busy directing the other members of his team; Uraraka, Hatsume, and their trump card Tokoyami, when the eerie laughter of a familiar midget began to fill his ears.

 _"Muah…hahah…ahhhahh…ha…hahAHAHAHAEHAHEAHHA!"_

"T-That perverted laugh…" Uraraka shuddered.

 _"Fighting?! We'll be dominating this through a one-sided pillage!"_ Mineta's voice could be heard…but from the depths of Shoji! He seemed to be covering Mineta in a shell made from his body as he ran at Team Midoriya as a one-man army.

"S-Shoji-kun?! Wait, by himself?" Midoriya blinked in confusion. "But this is a team battle!"

"Enough of that, Midoriya!" Tokoyami brought his voice up to alert the green head. "We've got company from the other side, Class B students. Let's make some distance, we can't be caught standing still against multiple opponents!"

"Yeah, let's get…urgh. Wait, what the?" Uraraka groaned as she tried to move her feet that had boots made from Hatsume.

"What's wrong, Uraraka-san?!" Midoriya quickly turned his attention to her.

"I'm stuck!" She retorted in fast response. "Oh GOD! It's Mineta's balls! I-I mean, not _those_ balls I mean—"

"Wait, where is he?! Wait, he's recovered from Ben's back breaking assault?!" Midoriya began to look for the purple midget, only to hear the eerie laughter once again.

 _"From here… Midoriya…!"_ He called out. Everyone on Midoriya's team sweat dropped from seeing the small teen practically wrapped in bandages as he was literally hiding inside on Shoji's back, his Dupli-Arms acting as a sort of makeshift tent.

"What?! Is that even allowed?!" The green head's eyes nearly popped out.

" **Yes!"** Midnight quickly gave the okay. As Mineta shuffled back into Shoji's dark presence, right afterwards, a familiar-looking tongue quickly launched out from the same spot, narrowly getting Midoriya's headband, but instead licking his face.

"T-Tsu-chan as well?!" Midoriya flinched, his face blushing a little while also displaying an intense stroke of shock. "That's some back muscle, Shoji-kun…!"

"I didn't get the headband… But I got something just as _good_ …" Asui whispered to herself as her tongue returned to her mouth, showing a disappointed, but satisfied tone of voice. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice her subtle change in tone.

"Well crap. Everyone, put the pedal to the metal!" Midoriya commanded. As Asui dwelled back into Shoji, she and Mineta began to plaster the group with the midget's spheres and Asui's repeated tongue whips, all of which Midoriya managed to dodge. He barely avoided Asui's tongue, but at least he was able to protect his headband by moving his forehead away from her tongue and directly confronting it with the rest of his face.

 _"Talk about well-armed! Team Mineta is making full use of their overwhelming difference in size! They're like a tank with Mineta and Asui hiding inside Shoji!"_ Present Mic called out.

"Grr… Midoriya, get us out of here!" Tokoyami grunted as he looked up.

"B-But the boots will—"

"—It's fine!" Hatsume quickly responded. "I can always repair my Babies later! Go for it!"

Nodding, as he avoided another wave of assault from Mineta and Asui, Midoriya pressed the activation switch for Hatsume's jetpack. Despite the initial stick from Mineta's sphere that Uraraka stepped on, the boots managed to blast off into the air… However, the one sole that was stuck was torn apart as a result, leaving them with only one hover boot

"M-My Baby… FORGIVE ME!" The mechanic cried out.

"I'm sorry for that, but at least we got away!" Midoriya barked. However, as they laid in the air, the sounds of explosions made everyone else look down.

 _ ***Booom BOOM!***_

 **"GET YOUR GREEN ASS BACK HERE, DEKU! DON'T GET CARRIED AWAY!"** Bakugo roared as he blasted himself off from his group. He began to fly up towards Team Midoriya by using the force from his explosions, reaching Midoriya's face in seconds.

"K-Kacchan?!" Midoriya's eyes popped out.

" _Eeep!"_ Uraraka squeaked. "He's getting too close!"

 **"DIE!"** Bakugo grinned savagely as he propelled an arm forward. As he was about to unleash another powerful explosion…

"Tokoyami-kun!" Midoriya called out to his bird-headed classmate.

"Dark Sha—"

 **"Here's BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"**

"Wait, what—"

 _"—Beep beep everyone!"_ Dragonaut called out from another end. Right as Bakugo and everyone else turned to see what was calling out to them, the humungous dragon alien rammed and smashed Bakugo out of the way like a ragdoll.

Everyone present to see that stunt nearly dropped their jaws in response as the blond was sent flying across the stadium. As everyone's eyes continued to follow him, before he could crash into the audience, Sero quickly shot out a long strand of tape and pulled him back. Kirishima and company pretty much had to dive to catch the explosion boy as he came flying back.

"Oh, what the hell!" Sero barked.

"Nice catch…!" Kirishima complimented him as they all caught him.

 _"Hey, he's separated from his horses!"_ Present Mic called out. _"Is that allowed?!"_

 **"Well, it's a technicality, so it's okay in our books! I mean, take a look at Team Tennyson, he's flying around!"** Midnight responded in an otherwise excited matter.

 _"Well, what would've happened if he didn't get caught then?"_ Present Mic then asked.

 _"His team would've lost. Plain and simple."_ Aizawa answered.

* * *

 **…**

While the commentators were busy discussing about the rules and Team Bakugo recovering from Dragonaut's ramming, Team Midoriya landed safely on the stadium grounds once more, though this time with a bit of difficulty due to one of Hatsume's boots being destroyed.

"Nice landing, Uraraka-san!" Midoriya thanked the floater girl.

"Thanks, but I don't think we can keep escaping to the sky at this rate. It's hard to control the landing with just one foot." Uraraka responded.

"Yeah, I can see that. Looks like we won't be able to escape into the air so easily anymore… And I don't know if Ben meant to do that, but we got lucky dodging that last attack just then." Midoriya mumbled to himself.

"Meaning that we'll have to survive this onslaught with Uraraka's Zero Gravity and Dark Shadow." Tokoyami summarized. "Increased movement and an all-range defense is what we have at the moment."

 _"Well there's our unexpected event of the day, ladies and gents! Ever been rammed by a dragon before? I mean, if you're a Villain and had the unfortunate luck to encounter Ryukyu, then pray to All Might for that… Never mind! As we expected of the remaining team; they're all after the second-best target: Team Midoriya! Class A is popping off and showing off their skills!"_ Present Mic nearly fell off his seat after seeing Dragonaut slam against Bakugo.

The cameramen where especially feisty for the situation. Nearly in every available space was a high quality, picturing snapping and video recording piece of equipment taking evidence of the spectacular event that was in front of them. Whether or not it was the spotlights of the two ten million pointers, Class A; the mere mention of the student's accomplishments and the actions involving their Quirks caused riots.

" _Alright, let's take a look at their points. It's nearly the second half of the Calvary Battle."_ Aizawa suggested. Complying to his request, Present Mic pressed a few buttons on their terminals, and a few moments later, the audience turned towards the various monitors.

 _"Now then, let's take a look…"_ Present Mic started. _"At the current rankings!"_

…

…

"Huh?" One audience member blinked as he looked up.

"Isn't it kind of…?" Another added. It seemed as though the staff members and commentators themselves had now started to notice the strange tallies showing up on screen as Present Mic adjusted his sunglasses.

 _"Uh… Wait a minute."_ He squinted.

Out of the twelve teams, other than Team Tennyson with 40,000,000 points and Team Midoriya with 1,000,325 points, the other 10 teams seemed to be doing rather…bad for some reason. Half of the teams had points, while the others all had…

 _"Other than Tennyson and Midoriya, Class A isn't doing so well… Wait, Bakugo's score of all people is…?!"_

"Gu—What?!" Bakugo suddenly gasped as something came by his team and snatched his headband. Turning sharply to his right, it was none other than Class B's Monoma who grabbed and stole their glory prize.

"Class A… You're all so simple-minded." He taunted.

"H-He got us!" Mina growled as she turned to them as well.

"What'd you say, you piece of golden banana shit?!" Bakugo exploded as his usual temper came out. "Give that back, I'll freaking kill your skinny blond ass!"

"Hmph." Monoma responded, placing his headband around his neck. "You did realize that Midnight said that the obstacle race was the _first_ event, did you not?"

"Yeah? What're you on about?" Sero asked out.

"That means that it wouldn't make sense for the staff of the school to cut off a ton of people from what was basically the qualifying rounds, Tape Boy." Monoma answered, making sure to taunt the tape user.

"Then…" Kirishima muttered as he started to realize what he was getting at.

"Assuming that they kept a large amount of people and began to slowly dwindle our numbers down as the events went on towards the further stages, all we had to make sure was that we Class B students managed to stay within those ranks as we moved on. And that gave us the opportunity to observe the Quirks and personalities of the people that would come to be our rivals." Monoma further went on as he began to develop a mocking smile.

"So… Being obsessive with the higher placements in the preliminary rounds wasn't your main goal…" Mina summarized.

"…You did this as a class?" Bakugo growled.

"Well, not really. But we had a generous consensus about what to do in this kind of situation. It was a good thing to think about, right?" Monoma shrugged. As he finished placing Bakugo's headband on, one of his horses, Kaibara Sen, looked up to notify him.

"Hey, make it quick. We've got some other people coming close." He reminded him.

"I got it." Monoma nodded before glancing back at Bakugo. "Now…where was I? Ah yes… I believe it's better than going after a temporary"top" like a _horse with a carrot in front of its face_. Hmm…actually, not horse. How about **pig**?"

"Pi—Why you…" Bakugo began to glare at him with a fierce stare.

"Oh, speaking of people; why don't I remind you of your famous appearances in the recent times?" Monoma lifted a few fingers to count off.

 **"The victim of last year's Sludge Incident…"**

"D-Dude! Don't remind him abou—"

 **"And the recent USJ Incident…"**

"…Uh-oh." Mina sweat dropped as she glanced up. Bakugo's face was turning more and more maleficent as Monoma continued to drabble on.

"Well, as long as he doesn't mention tha—"

 **"Oh, and the fact that he just got bitch slapped by was essentially a wrecking ball!"**

…

 _*Snap!*_

 _'…Ah. His rage broke.'_ Toshinori observed from afar. As Monoma turned around to go somewhere else, several veins popped off from Bakugo's face.

 **"…Kirishima."** Bakugo started with an evil tone. **"Change of plans…"**

"Huh?" Kirishima blinked, turning around. However, he immediately squeaked in fear of the face that Bakugo was making as the rest of Team Bakugo began to notice the radiation of his fury. _"Jesus All-Mightian Christ!"_

"Hmm…?" Monoma glanced back.

 **"Before we get Deku and Tennyson… WE'RE GOING TO SMASH THESE BASTARDS AND KILL THE LOT OF THEM!"**

* * *

 **…**

"Dude, was that really necessary?" Ben Prime rose an eyebrow as he looked down at Dragonaut.

"Lord knows I'd smash." Ben 2 retorted.

"…Was that a meme?" Ben Prime asked back. "…You've been going on the internet too many times nowadays, haven't you?"

"W-Well technically it's you…" Ben 3 corrected. "Since we're all based on your other personalities and—"

"—Yeah yeah. I get it B." Ben Prime rolled his eyes as he looked over Dragonaut. "So, how's everyone doing?"

"Good, good so far." Ben 2 nodded.

"Alright, alright…" Ben Prime nodded as well. "What's your take on our current situation, B?"

"Well, if we keep this up, we're g-going to win obviously." Ben 3 answered as he looked down as well. "But as for our classmates, Midoriya's currently going to come into a pinch."

"Oh? Lemme take a look." Ben Prime looked over as the other Bens joined him.

Back down on the floor, Team Midoriya was backing off from the commotion that was Monoma and Bakugo's confrontation. The green head managed to hear the blond's strategy of laying low and basically waiting for their chance to outside their sister class.

 _'Class B had a long-term strategy that involved throwing the qualifying rounds, huh? It's a viable method of garnering attention though. They could leave a stronger impression on the audience and the others overturning the mood that favored Class A before the Sports Festival started.'_ He muttered to himself as he looked over Team Monoma and Bakugo.

 _'However, based on their way of thinking, that probably means that they won't go after me, and that they_ **definitely** _won't go after Ben as well.'_ He concluded as he turned back to his team.

"So, what's the next plan of action?" Uraraka awaited instructions.

"Right. Everyone, I think it'll be easier to run away an—"

 _ ***Screeeeeeeeeeeee!***_

The sounds of roller blades skidding to a halt made everyone else look forward as Tokoyami made an immediate decision to stop. As Midoriya grunted and stood on his horses, as he recovered, his eyes narrowed to see a rival team standing in front of him.

"…Aw man." He whimpered. "It won't be that easy, just as I thought."

"…I'm going to have you stop there, Midoriya." Todoroki announced. His team repositioned themselves as the former team tensed up. The Bens whistled a little upon this sudden confrontation as Dragonaut was busy burning up the field.

 _"Here you have it, folks! The Calvary Battle is now entering its second half! This unexpected rise from Class B and reigning stance of Team Tennyson… WHO WILL ADVANCE TO THE NEXT ROUND?!"_

* * *

Hm. This took quite a while to develop as well.

So, I decided to go on the 4 Bens route! I think it was better to make these clones have their own personalities, as I believe that it would better suit the wackiness of BNHA's universe and its diverse cast of members. I wonder if it was alright to make one of them a little…ecchi, let's just say that.

So, we all know who continued on in the canon of Boku no Hero Academia, so I plan to keep it a bit similar. Ben's Team will take first place, with Team Midoriya barely meeting ends as the 4h place, though I might plan to make more teams pass. Do you suppose there should be some events that should go differently? Let me know.

I'll be starting to discuss how the next events will play out. Since I want Monoma and a few other characters to advance to the 1v1s, perhaps I should allot the finals as to a certain number. There were sixteen in canon, so with six teams…probably 24 students.

Anyhow, that's all I have to say for now. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. Please R&R, and once again, please have a good rest of your day! Thanks for reading. Until the next chapter!


	9. Ongoing Battles

Hey there, I've risen from the pits of college to update this story again!

Er… Ahem.

Welcome back to My Omnium Academia! This is the third chapter in the Sports Festival Arc! A double upload! Let's see what's been going on since my absence from the community!

1\. First and foremost: Ben is going to fight Monoma in the tournament, that's a must. That means I'm going to have to bend the placements of the Cavalry Battle to a slight degree. But all in all… Try to guess the reactions that Monoma will have when he finds out that he can't copy Ben's "Quirk"?! HAHAHA! But in all honesty, I kind of wanted to perhaps make his Quirk mutate a little due to contact with the Omnitrix or just Ben in general. What do you guys think of that concept?

2\. The whole point in the other events was to remind the students of what competitions used to be like in the past. While the Sports Festival does in fact challenge them to do their best, they don't really force one another to completely adapt to a situation or practice in one particular category. The dodgeball event though was just a fun little thing that I used to do when I was in elementary, so that's a thing? _*Shrugs*_

3\. Again, for the subject of the Andromeda Galaxy aliens… While Azmuth himself at this point in the Ben 10 Canon doesn't give a shit about the Universe itself, the Voliticus Biopsis are constantly roaming around the galaxy and any free areas while looking around for sentient DNA. There's always a possibility of finding the DNA signatures, because the Andromeda Galaxy is the closest one to the Milky Way. Also, yeah, there's always a possibility of the DNA sources being able to be obtained through the Null Void. Anything's possible inside there.

4\. While Ben does prefer older women… Fuyumi is waaaaay too much of an age difference for him. She's like double his age, isn't she?

5\. I do want to interact with the Big Three though. Currently, my main idea of a pairing for him _might_ be for him and Nejire, as she's a character that I really like. It'd be funny for him to interact with Mirio and Tamaki. Heck, Tamaki himself might be able to become a Pseudo Kevin-11 if Ben somehow was able to chunk off parts of himself for him to eat. Now _that'd_ be a cool thing to see.

6\. Yes, Dragonaut is based on the Dragon alien from Alien Force. Like I've said before, my goal for my stories is to introduce Ben's ability to transform into forms that aren't limited to what he just has available in canon, but rather canon sentient beings that have been introduced into the series.

So, that's a little bit of answering done. Why don't we get into the actual chapter first? I have some more discussing to do in the Author's Notes, so check it out after this!

So, let's get started! As always, I own nothing related to the subject of **My Hero/ Boku no Hero Academia** nor **Ben 10**. Please support the official releases, and happy reading to you all! Thank you for over 700 Follows, over 650 Favorites, over 370 Reviews, and over 75,000 views!

* * *

 **Chapter 9:** _Ongoing Battles_

 **…**

 _'So, it's going to be like this… Great.'_ Midoriya sighed internally as his and Todoroki's teams stood off from one another.

"I didn't think I'd have to wait long to have a confrontation with him. Seems like I was right in that regard." Tokoyami commentated. "He seems to think highly of you, Midoriya."

"Yeah… But we only have half the time left. We can't stop moving, not now!" Midoriya agreed, but said otherwise. "Prepare for moving!"

"Iida! Forward on!" Todoroki immediately retorted as he gripped onto Iida's shoulders. The engines on his calves began to start up and blast his team forward as the ice and fire user turned back to Momo. "Yaoyorozu!"

"Yes!" The creation user looked up.

"Please prepare to guard us with some materials that'll knock off the conductivity of electricity." He ordered.

Nodding, as she rolled on the skates her feet were on, she began to generate a plethora of objects from her body.

"Good. Kaminari, you'll—"

"No need to explain! I just need to do what I do best!" The blond sweated a little as he responded with a half nervous, half excited grin. "Let's do this!"

Midoriya's plans changed as he began to look around. Not only was Todoroki's team now pursing them from the front, but from the side, Mineta, who managed to lose his headband through the time their teams weren't against each other, began to charge at his team with Shoji's back now open and ready for grabbing as Asui got ready herself. Hagakure's team was also in the chase as well.

Other teams were also beginning to charge at them too. One was Itsuka's team, which consisted of herself and three other girls from Class B; Kinoko Komori, short girl with light brown-colored hair styled in a bob cut that reaches slightly below her shoulders, which blunt bangs that completely cover her eyes. Another was Reiko Yanagi, a taller girl that had short gray hair with a side bang that covers her left eye. The final was Setsune Tokage, whose eyes and teeth resembled that of a snake's or reptiles.

The other Class B team was a duo of guys which consisted of Awase and Jurota Shishida, the latter who looked like a humanoid beast. He had shaggy hair that was nearly shoulder length and had fur covering most of his body. He had a big jaw and big canine teeth, with the teeth of his lower jaw sticking out of his mouth. He also wore small rectangular glasses as he ran on all fours.

"Oh crap… Watch out, guys! It's not just one group that's coming after us!" The green head warned.

"You better watch out, ya better not cry…" Kaminari gritted his teeth as Momo finished constructing her objects; a lightning rod and a protective blanket for repelling electricity. _"You better not tell 'cause I'm telling you why…!"_

"Wait, what?!" Midoriya's eyes zipped back.

As it stabbed itself onto the ground and grinded on it, Todoroki quickly swapped the blanket over his team as Kaminari began to charge up.

 _ **"** ** _Indis_ criminate Discharge: 1,300,000 Volts!"**_

As the name suggested, Kaminari began to let out a large discharge of electrical waves, that of which began to zip and zap around everywhere, regardless and indiscriminate of anyone in his vicinity. Unfortunately, the other four teams that were nearby got the worst cases of the shocking. Jiro seemed to be glaring at the blond as her eyes almost went bloodshot in anger.

 _"Kaaaaminariii!"_ She roared out. _"I'm sticking my jacks into your BALLS after this!"_

Right before Midoriya's team got zapped, Dark Shadow managed to absorb all of the damage, leaving their team mostly intact as Todoroki uncovered his team.

"…Only six minutes left in this." He said in a quiet matter. As he began to activate his right side's powers, he took hold of the lightning rod and began to channel his cryokinesis through it, freezing the ground and those around him as well. "I'm sorry everyone, but you'll just have to bear with it."

"OH COME ON!" Jiro scowled.

 _"Oh, what did he do?! Todoroki took care of some teams behind him in an instant with the help of his team?"_ Present Mic said in a startled matter.

 _"He froze them after Kaminari's initial attack caused them to stop. Compared to how people avoided it from the obstacle race, he made sure to make them viable to being frozen."_ Aizawa explained.

 _"…Nice commentary!"_ Present Mic smiled, responding with a thumbs up.

 _"…Now if only our ragtag team of transformers could do something exciting."_ The Erasure Hero said otherwise.

As many of the teams began to recover from the electrifying and ice-cold assault, Itsuka and the others gasped at the knowing that Todoroki swooped in and took hold of their headbands.

"Sorry, but I might as well take these as well!" He shouted from afar.

"Really?! Like you didn't do enough damage already!" She shouted, pouting in return as Team Todoroki went after Team Midoriya once more.

"Alright, we managed to block Kaminari's attack, so let's try to get out here again!" Midoriya noted to his team as Todoroki began to construct an ice barricade behind him. He wanted to try and trap his team it seems as Uraraka began to speed back with Hatsume's hover boots.

As Midoriya reached for the remote for his jetpack though, it was then that Ben Prime narrowed his eyes and noticed that it was beginning to spark and puff out.

"Hmm… Looks like it's gonna…"

 _*Ziiip… Spark… Puuuaaah…*_

"S-Seems like they hit a dud…" Ben 3 looked over.

"A-Ah! The jetpack's acting up?" Midoriya yelped as he glanced at his back.

"MY BABY! It seems like there's a need for improvements in its durability!" Hatsume cried out.

"D-Deku-kun! They're going too fast! We can't get away!" The gravity user yelled as Team Todoroki drew closer.

"Then I'll restrain them!" Tokoyami replied as Dark Shadow blasted one of its arms out.

With quick reaction, Todoroki quickly notified Momo, who then generated a spring like material to repel Dark Shadow's claw within a moment's passing. "How's that?!"

"Quick timing..." Tokoyami complimented begrudgingly as Dark Shadow's arm returned.

"As expected, Yaoyorozu's Creation can adapt to nearly any situation." Midoriya noted with a tinge of annoyance. "It's like Ben, except it applies only to non-living objects…"

"No… I would say that Kaminari was the worst of it." The bird headed teen replied. "If there was anymore sunlight in this area, his attack would've been too much for Dark Shadow."

 _'Wait, that's right… Dark Shadow loses power during the daytime…'_ Midoriya reminded himself. "So, if Kaminari keeps on doing that…"

"Yes. As long as he keeps discharging electricity in our vicinity, attacking will be difficult… Even to the point that Dark Shadow becomes timid." Tokoyami actually sweat dropped upon taking a glance at his shadowy entity. It was almost at the point of tearing up.

 **"I-I'm against violence, you know…"** It sniffled.

"U-Uh-oh! We're against the border!" Uraraka halted, causing everyone to gasp.

 _"Oho! It seems like Team Midoriya has nowhere left to go off to because of the icy enclosure that Todoroki made!"_ Present Mic commentated as Midoriya quickly glanced behind himself. _"What'll they do now?!"_

"…Even with our decreased offense, I don't think Todoroki's team knows, right?" He then asked Tokoyami.

"I don't believe so." The bird teen confirmed. "The only person I've ever told so far about Dark Shadow was Koji, and that was when we were scattered apart during the USJ Incident. And even then, he's a man of few words."

"…Then if they don't know about it, we can use it to our advantage and hold them back." Midoriya began to think of an idea. _'This'll be fine… No matter what, I'll hang on to these ten million points!'_

"Kaminari!" Todoroki called out.

"Y-YeaaaaH!" The blond teen responded, clearly a bit affected by the previous zap of electricity he released.

This time, Kaminari instead charged his electricity, and instead of making it go everywhere in an indiscriminate matter like before, he attempted to blast his energy right towards Team Midoriya, and while it wasn't exactly perfected, it did manage to go in the right direction. And once again, as a result of Tokoyami's intervention, Dark Shadow was able to block the attack.

 **"Those bolts are sending shocks down my body…"** It whimpered.

"That wasn't even a pun!" Tokoyami barked. "Focus, Dark Shadow!"

"We have to continue keeping ourselves away from Todoroki's group! Go right, Uraraka-san!" Midoriya urged his teammate.

"Roger!" She quickly gritted her teeth as she obliged.

Activating Hatsume's hover boots once more, Team Midoriya blasted forward, passing by Team Todoroki as they started to near the ice barricade he created.

"What're trying to do, Midoriya-kun?" Iida yelled as his team turned around.

"Wait, t-they're not thinking o-of…" Kaminari was actually the one to answer first as he and the rest of his team began see what Team Midoriya was about to do.

"What do you mean?" Todoroki asked the electric user.

As Uraraka and company began to close in to the ice, Midoriya quickly yelled what seemed to be indistinguishable words to Team Todoroki, but they soon reacted otherwise when the members of Team Midoriya that didn't wear Hatsume's equipment jumped and allowed the gravity user to skate and swerve back to them with Dark Shadow's assistance.

"W-What?" Momo blinked, flabbergasted by their stunt.

 **"H-H-HIGH SPEED-A DRIFTOOOOO!"** Hatsume and Kaminari cried out as Team Midoriya began to fly straight at Team Todoroki like a slingshot.

 _"Holy All Might! Team Midoriya has taken advantage of Team Todoroki's icy trap to plunge themselves straight at their faces! Are they suicidal or something?!"_ Present Mic said with a straight face.

 _"Oi."_ Aizawa retorted by slapping his shoulder. _"Don't say things like that in front of a large audience."_

 _"But it's true!"_ The Voice Hero chuckled.

Todoroki's initial surprise was enough to actually make be afraid for a second, even enough for him to raise his _left_ arm in defense. As Uraraka continued to use the hover boots, Midoriya for once actually began to activate One For All through his body.

 _"Grr… Alright, let's test this out…!"_ He gritted his teeth as he began to spark with bits of turquoise electricity. _'Control the spread… Imagine the microwave…!'_

Toshinori recognized that look on Midoriya's face. Whenever he began to use One For All after deciding not to just utilize 100%, he knew that the green head was starting to feel more comfortable using it, despite the capabilities he was showing then being a mere fraction of the true potential of the Quirk.

 _'…You keep surprising me, young Midoriya.'_ He smirked as Midoriya's knuckles crackled.

 _ **'** ** _One_ For All: Full Cowling – 3%!' **_He called out as he began to glow, his eyes and body showing its heightened effect as he prepared to flick his fingers. "Get ready, everyone!"

"…?! That look… It's like before!" Iida noticed as Midoriya extended his arm to act on his finger.

 _ **'** ** _3%_ Delaware Smash!' **_The green head uttered in his mind as he released a shockwave. While it wasn't nearly as powerful as compared to the 100% version that he used during the USJ Incident, the attack was powerful enough to cause Todoroki's flame covered left arm to be swatted back by force.

 _'…What the…?! My left side? What am I doing using…?'_ Todoroki frowned upon looking back at his left arm. Immediately he extinguished the remaining flames. "Midoriya… Why you little…"

 _'I know I'm taking a big risk with doing this, but we've just got a little longer! We can do this!'_ Midoriya huffed as he prepped his left arm for another Smash.

"Come on!"

* * *

 **…**

"…GRAAH!" Shoji yelled as he released his team from the ice. "…Finally."

"How irritating." Asui pouted, though no one could tell from her facial expression. "Not only did we get shocked by Kaminari-chan, frozen by Todoroki-chan; but you managed to lose your headband somehow, Mineta. How'd that even happen?!"

"I-I don't know!?" The grape color haired teen wilted away. "What do we do now?! We're gonna lose at this rate!"

"…Perhaps we should focus on the other foes. It seems that both Team Midoriya and Team Todoroki are occupied with one another…" Shoji glanced around…

"Leaving the remaining teams to be…" Asui added as Team Mineta turned to face the rest of the remaining competition.

Away from Team Midoriya and Team Todoroki's intense ice cage battle, Team Bakugo was beginning combat with Team Monoma. From the taunting expressions that the blond gave out to the explosion user, Bakugo was basically going full bloody murder against the 1-B student as he urged his cavalry to rush in.

"Gimme that damn headband, you ass!" He angrily roared as he tried to snatch Monoma's headband.

"Your movements are too simplified, Bomber Boy." Monoma however slapped his arm away, swiping his headband off with a smooth tug. "And I think it's safe to say that Class A is too simple-minded!"

"Crap! He got us!" Mina cried out.

"The hell you'd say, ya bastard?! Give that back, I'll kill you!" Bakugo's expression continued to contort to a livid one as he and his glanced back.

From the past few minutes that lead up to this point, Monoma continued to taunt and tease the angry blond, even pointing out how infamous he got throughout the few years. The Sludge Incident, the USJ Incident, getting owned by a wrecking ball of a dragon…

"Sheesh, Monoma! Don't provoke him!" Kaibara sweat dropped. "Keep that up and you'll be the same as him."

"Ah, that's right." Monoma smiled. "It would be embarrassing for the status of a Hero. Besides, don't you often hear…about Heroes _who get done in by Villains who want revenge_?"

"G-GRRR…!" Kirishima could literally _feel_ Bakugo's internal clock ticking by the second as he turned to face his rider. _"Kirishima…!"_

"B-Bakugo, calm down!" He tried to calm the ticking time bomb on his shoulders. "If you don't, we won't be able to get the points back!"

Bakugo continued to grit his teeth as his arms were seen twitching. After letting off a rather loud growl, he slapped his palms together to let out some frustration in the form of an explosion. As the smoke cleared out, Kirishima and company flinched upon seeing his grinning, yet bloodthirsty expression.

 _"Go forward… Kirishima! Because right now, I'm_ **completely** _calm!"_ He ordered as explosions began to pop off from his palms.

"THEN WE'RE SERIOUSLY COUNTING ON YOU, DAMN IT!" The redhead gulped as the three-man cavalry began to dash at Team Monoma once more.

"Oh, here they come again…" Monoma smirked.

As Team Bakugo came up close once again, this time, instead of just lunging his arm out in an attempt to grasp at Monoma's headband, Bakugo went full on to attack him instead.

"DIE!" He yelled out as he tried to force an explosive palm at his face.

However, Monoma merely chuckled as he leaned his head back and moved Bakugo's arm ever so slightly away, completely avoiding the point-blank explosion as Team Bakugo passed by. As the red eyed blond turned and tried for another attempt, instead of getting ready for another attack his face was smothered by an explosion of the same exact degree, right down to the maneuver and intensity of his own.

"Gaaorh!" Grunting as his face was blasted, Kirishima shut his eyes and hardened his face reflexively as Team Bakugo began to waver back due to Bakugo's body doing so.

"Ooooh…! This is a nice Quirk to use." Monoma reacted in interest as he looked at his palm. He then looked down at Kirishima, swiping his hand against his hair as the opposing blond brushed off the smut from Monoma's attack.

"What—Oi, that's my—"

"—Whaa?! Bakugo! That guy has the same Quirk as you do?!" The redhead asked in a confused matter.

Growling once more, before Monoma could turn around, Bakugo quickly released another explosive palm attack against him. It seemed to connect as the blond felt himself touching Monoma's body, but as he touched his skin, it felt rough…literally, and quite familiar as the smoke cleared out. As both teams skidded back to face one another, this time it was Kirishima's turn to react in shock.

"Really, these are such nice Quirks. But I have to say that _mine's_ better though." Monoma admitted as it was revealed that…

"Wha…? My Quirk?!" Kirishima's jaw dropped slightly. "Bakugo, does this guy have—"

"…No. That's not it." Bakugo answered in a rational matter, which surprised his team. "This guy… He _copied_ our Quirks."

"Yep! That's correct." The side of Monoma's face and his arms were hardened just how Kirishima's were, and they reverted back to normal as the teams separated.

From back up on Dragonaut, Ben 2 rolled his eyes as he remembered the information that he read up on Monoma's profile. "Oh right… _That_ annoying guy."

"Monoma Neito, Class 1-B. Birthday: May 13th, Blood Type: A. His Quirk: **Copy**." Ben 3 noted.

 _"Copy allows Neito to utilize a Quirk after coming into contact with its respective user. Records show that he does not need to make contact with much, as a few strands of hair seem to be enough for his Quirk to take effect. After doing so, Neito gains full access to the Quirk he has copied and can use it however he likes."_

 _"Though he also seems to instantly know how to activate any Quirk that he copies, even if it is his first time seeing or using said Quirk. Copying multiple Quirks at once is possible as well, although he is still restricted to using only one at a time. However, its drawback is that Neito can only use the Quirk he has copied for five minutes, losing access to it after that specific time limit is over. Also, Neito cannot simultaneously use two or more copied Quirks at the same time, being restricted to only one."_ Ben Prime basically explained every single aspect of Monoma's Quirk, though it was quite redundant as there was no one nearby for them to listen in.

"I wonder what kind of reaction he'd get from trying to copy us." Dragonaut snickered as he bullied some more teams with his breath attack.

"Well, as long as it isn't like Kevin Levin." Ben Prime rolled his eyes.

"D-Definitely." Ben 3 nodded furiously. "Though I believe it only applies to Quirks, so I think we'll be safe."

"That being said, I kind of want him to advance further on so I can test that theory." Ben Prime said otherwise.

Back down on the ground, Monoma's arm fully reverted as he mockingly pointed at his head.

"Well, even an idiot can figure it out, huh?" He joked.

"Grr… Why you little—"

"Go, Bondo-san!" Another voice was heard as both teams turned their heads. It was none other than Yui Kodai, a girl from Class B with dark, shoulder-length, bob-shaped hair. She had fair skin and an athletic build, with cerulean eyes and a neutral expression usually on her face.

Her teammates included Fukudashi Manga and Bondo Kojiro, the former whose face was literally a speech bubble that read out his thoughts in written form. The latter, who Yui called out, was a large straw-yellow skinned Class B student. His head was shaped somewhat like a glue-dispenser with a lappet on top along with seven "eye-holes" on his face as he dispensed a glue-like liquid from said holes.

As the liquid was blasted between the two teams, Monoma whistled a little as he turned to his classmate. "Woah, Bondo! Picking a fight huh?"

Manga's speech bubble replied "Damn right!" as Team Yui drew closer. Kaibara sighed as his team backed up from Bondo's attack, glancing at his team leader in worry.

"Come on, Monoma. We just have to avoid getting caught now. At this rate, we'll at least make it to the top four." He reminded him.

"Right, right…" Monoma nodded as he glanced at Dragonaut. "Too bad we can't get the motherload though."

As Team Monoma began to back off, Bakugo as usual reacted in anger as he tried to usher Kirishima. "After them, Kirishima!"

"I-I can't though! This stuff's solidifying!" The redhead cried out as Bakugo looked down.

Bondo's substance drenched itself on Kirishima's leg, trapping him place as it began to harden up. "Wow! This stuff is _hard_!"

"Then lemme have a look!" Mina said as she brought her foot over his. Her shoes had sockets on the bottom that allowed for her acid to get through, so she began to spray it on his leg in hopes of melting it off. "I'll melt this in a jiffy!"

"Hurry though! We don't have much time, and we've got zero points!" Sero warned.

 _"Oh, but don't get angry at me, bomber boy~! You're the one that provoked us!"_ Monoma waved at Team Bakugo with a mocking smile from afar. _"What did you say at the pledge again? Oh, that's right!"_

"…That piece of _shiiiiiiiiit…!"_ Bakugo popped several veins on his forehead as he was reminded of the very words he spoke at the microphone. "WELL YOU'RE WRONG…! I'm going to be number one; not just first place in this competition, but an _indisputable one over everyone else!_ "

The clock was ticking. As Present Mic and Aizawa continued to commentate, Midnight then pressed a button, showing up some new footage on the monitors. It was a timer, marked for one minute.

 _"One minute remaining, everyone! How's this going to go off?!"_

* * *

 **…**

Time was nearing. From the six minutes that Present Mic first shouted out, to the very last minute of the soon-to-end Cavalry Battle. Naturally, everyone's concern was to stay in the competition for the top five placements, but nonetheless, the Ben's pretty much took and greedily held onto first place with their 40 million points.

"…Well, this is certainly quite the interesting number of events." Shinso chuckled to himself as his team wandered around, seemingly ignored by the rest of the crowd.

From Team Tetsutetsu, the metal shifter was in a panic. Somehow, they managed to lose their headband amidst the last six minutes, and were now desperately looking for ways to gain points.

"I think we're at a standstill!" Juzo cried out. "What do we do?!"

"U-Uh… Wait, what about the forty million points?" Awase then pointed up to Dragonaut. "Can we try for that?"

"But how?!" Tetsutetsu barked. "There's no way we can get up there to get those guys!"

"…Perhaps, instead of trying to get up there… We'll bring them down." Ibara then suggested, earning her a few looks from her teammates. "Everyone, stay still for a moment please."

Obliging her words, Ibara closed her eyes as she began to concentrate. As her vine-like hair began to grow and dig into the ground, Team Tetsutetsu began to feel the ground underneath rumble, the flooring cracking as bundles of hair began to erupt from the ground like giant tentacles.

 _ **" _Kra_ ken's Hold!" **_She then yelled out as they all began to extend out towards Dragonaut.

While they were going straight towards Team Tennyson, it was then that Ben 3 yelped upon seeing this incoming attack. "I-Incoming!"

"Oh, someone's actually trying to get us? Lemme look." Ben 2 grinned as he looked over. "Oh! Vine Priestess!"

"What kind of name is that?" Ben Prime gave his copy a weird look.

"Hey, I'm based on your personality of naughtiness, don't blame me for giving that chick a good persona." Ben 2 shrugged.

 _"OW!"_ Dragonaut hissed as one of Ibara's giant vine tentacles wrapped itself around one of his legs. _"Hey! Can that be_ **any** _spikier?!"_

"W-We're caught!" Ben 3 began to panic.

"Alright! Ibara, reel him down!" Tetsutetsu grinned as Dragonaut struggled to get himself free.

 _"Back off, Vine Priestess!"_ The dragon alien turned his head towards the vines holding him. As he was going to light them on fire, before he could do so, a couple of more vines wrapped around his neck. _"Oh come on!"_

"Quick, before he snags himself free!" Awase cheered.

 _"Oi! Help me out, you doofuses!"_ Dragonaut barked towards his passengers. _"Otherwise we're gonna sink!"_

"Fine, but don't blame me if I hit her by accident." Ben 2 grinned as his Omnitrix flashed.

Team Tetsutetsu and the audience narrowed their eyes upon seeing Ben 2 take on a new form. Aizawa and Toshinori especially took note as Ibara suddenly got the shivers.

A plant like alien emerged as it leaped from Dragonaut's back. He had five vine-like legs, four long fingers on his hands and a pair of flytrap-shaped flaps covering his head. He had blue colored bulbs on his shoulders. He had pods on his back, and he had one green eye in the middle of his face. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and wore a black and green shirt. As his fingers wrapped himself around Ibara's vines.

"A-A plant form?" Ibara was surprised to say the least.

"Hope you're fine with **Wildvine** taking care of your pretty face!" Ben 2 snickered as he took off a few pods from his back. Slushing them into the bundles of vines as he stretched his fingers out to both ends, he climbed back onto Dragonaut's back as they suddenly exploded.

 _"How WILD!"_ Present Mic cheered. _"We've got two plant fighters now!"_

 _'A plant like form as well? What, plants also count as things to turn into?'_ Aizawa grumbled as Wildvine took some more pods down.

 _"Oi! I'm going to spray those guys!"_ Dragonaut announced as his mouth started to heat up.

"Oh no you don't! I wanna spray them silly!" Wildvine yelled back. Ben Prime sighed as Ben 3 continued to keep watch. "Hey, Ibara! Look at me, you bi—"

"—Keep your focus! We've only got a little bit of time." He slapped Dragonaut's back while yelling at Wildvine. "Now come on!"

* * *

 **…**

"KeeeEEEeep s-stiiill!" At this point, Kaminari was almost reduced to his dumb-ified state from using his Quirk through the last five minutes.

 _"Well, it seems as though that Todoroki made it so that he'd have the ten million points to himself to seize in an instant… At least, that's what I thought, FIVE MINUTES AGO!"_ Present Mic cackled.

 _"But unbelievably so, Team Midoriya's been able to keep away in that cramped space for five minutes! You gotta love your need for personal space!"_

As Team Todoroki attempted to go towards Team Midoriya again, Dark Shadow appeared in front to block them, with the latter team using the fact that Team Todoroki wasn't aware of Tokoyami's Quirk's weakness. They also seemed to be leaning toward the Half-and-Half user's left side.

"Back off!" Midoriya ordered as he gripped his fingers for another Delaware Smash.

 _'Good, good! You're doing wonderfully!'_ Toshinori nodded in approval.

 _'Tsk… He's keeping his distance and staying on the left side. He's paying attention to how my team and Quirk works.'_ Todoroki grunted. _'If I use my right side to freeze them over the shortest distance possible, I'll get Iida…'_

"They're persistent." Momo glared at the opposing team as Todoroki began to come up with a solution for this predicament.

 _'If he keeps moving around like that, I'll end up freezing indiscriminately and doing myself in. Tokoyami can still defend against Kaminari's attacks…and he's almost burnt out as he is. This guy…'_ Todoroki was observant of his opponent; annoyed yet impressed at his actions.

Both teams were inconsistent on how to avoid/reach one another. As Todoroki struggled to obtain a sure-kill solution…it was then that Iida breathed in, glancing at his team.

 _"…Everyone. There's less than a minute left."_

"Iida-san?" Momo blinked in wonder.

 _"After I do this, you won't be able to use me anymore."_ He suddenly warned as the tone of his voice turned desperate. _"So, I'm counting on you all to handle the little amount of time afterwards."_

"Iida? What do you mean?" Todoroki asked, confused on what he meant.

Iida didn't answer with words, but rather with a new stance. Lowering himself for what appeared to be a sprinter's starting stance, he gripped Todoroki's feet tightly.

 _"…Hang on tight."_ Was all he instructed him to do. _"And make sure you get that headband, Todoroki-kun."_

As he said that, the rest of Team Todoroki gulped as the engine extensions on Iida's legs grew out to their fullest. They began to whir loudly, as if he was pumping his torque into an overheated state of sorts. Flames literally started to spew out from his engines, turning from a dim yellow—to a hot red—and then to a searing blue as he grits his teeth.

 _ **"** ** _T_ orque Over - Recipro BURST!"**_

To everyone's surprise, Iida's engines jacked up to incredible speeds in an instant as Team Todoroki was sped up to and pass Team Midoriya in a flash. While it didn't appear to be as fast as the rate of XLR8's instantaneous speed-up, it was pretty damn quick as Kaminari's lips were sent jabbering against his face due to the pressure of the wind plowing against his face.

Right as Iida activated this move, the moment that they were about to pass Team Midoriya, Todoroki managed to grab the green head's headband the moment that he let his arm out to do so. And it was for an instant, because right afterwards, Iida managed to put off quite the distance between their groups from within their icy barricade.

 _"N-NANI?! What happened?! That was fast! So FAST!"_ Present Mic was befuddled from the feat that Iida performed. _"Iida, come on! If you could accelerate that fast to begin with, then you should've shown us in the preliminary round!"_

"W…W-What was that?" Todoroki stuttered, surprised and shocked at what just happened as Iida panted heavily from performing this super maneuver.

"B-by… By forcing the torque and rotations in my engines to their absolute max, I can create an intense and explosive power of speed. It lasts around 10 seconds, but after it's done, the recoil that comes afterwards causes my engines to stall for a little bit…" Iida explained through intakes of air.

Iida's engines were basically pumping out smoke for the time being. He seemed to be satisfied with how it was used though as he stood up and smiled.

"It's a Super Move that I hadn't told anyone else in the class yet." He grinned as he turned to Midoriya, whose shocked expression reflected a stern look in his eyes. "…I told you, didn't I, Midoriya-kun? That I'd challenge you in this competition."

"Iida…kun." Midoriya uttered.

 _"WOAH! The tables have turned!"_ Present Mic yelled as he stood up from his seat. _"Offense and defense hand and hand, back to back right at the edge of the round! With the bold move from Iida, Team Todoroki gains the ten million points from Midoriya!"_

"Son of a… We need to get back there!" The mop head barked.

"Midoriya! As long as they have Kaminari there on their team, we'll be at a disadvantage if we attack!" Tokoyami interrupted him. "Wouldn't it be safer to try for other options right now?"

"No!" Midoriya replied instantly. "We were boxed in here for too long, so we don't know how the other points were split up! This is our only chance to succeed!"

"…ALRIGHT THEN!" Uraraka gritted her teeth as she began to push the team forward. "We'll get it back, Deku-kun! If it's the last thing we'll do!"

"U-Uraraka-san?" Midoriya's eyes widened. _'…No, that's right. It's not just me. The feelings of the other three on my team who they've placed their trust in…'_

"Oh c-c-c-c-ruuuud!" Kaminari stuttered as Team Midoriya began to draw near.

Even with Full Cowling on, Midoriya began to get pumped up as he unconsciously charged his right arm with a higher percentage than usual. While it wasn't 100%, it was certainly higher than what he was currently putting out. This feeling again placed Todoroki into shock once more as he instinctively raised his left arm and began to spew flames.

 _'I'm winning this! FOR ALL OF US!'_

* * *

 **…**

Monoma took another look on the scoreboard as they continued to pass out from Team Bakugo. He was mildly surprised at the conflict happening between Teams Todoroki and Midoriya as he looked around.

"At this rate, I guess we're gonna be third. A little too well given the behemoth in first place. Focus on staying in this spot then!" He suggested.

"WAIT JUST A DAMN SECOND!" A grouchy voice barked from behind. "I SAID WAIT, DAMN YOU!"

"…Jeez, so persistent. As a Hero, not to mention as a person in general, that persistence will end up getting you—"

 **"C'MERE!"** Bakugo roared as he leaped from his team again with a couple of explosions.

"Damn it, Bakugo! Don't act on your own!" Kirishima retorted as the blond got right behind Team Monoma.

 _"Tsuburaba! Guard!"_ Monoma actually panicked for a second as the golden-brown haired classmate of his began to quickly breathe in.

Once his cheeks were full, as he exhaled, he began to generate a circular wall of solidified air that Bakugo bashed onto. The blond as usual reacted negatively as Team Monoma sighed in relief.

"HEY!" Bakugo growled.

"Alright!" Tsuburaba grinned. "How's that for ya?!"

From afar, Ben Prime happened to see this spectacle as Wildvine and Dragonaut were chasing after and basically bullying the other teams that were trying to either escape or steal Team Tennyson's points.

 _'Tsuburaba Kosei. His Quirk is called Solid Air, and it allows him to create solid walls or platforms with the air he breaths in. They can stay afloat, and are soundproof as well, but with enough force, anyone could break through them.'_ He rehearsed.

"Nice!" Monoma grinned as his team began to turn around.

"Oh no you don't!" Bakugo reared his fist back. "Never keep your back to me!"

Swinging it forward, Team Monoma nearly popped their eyes out as the red eyed blond broke through the air wall through sheer force. Grabbing onto Monoma, he grasped a few of his headbands and leaped off from the shattered air construct as it broke down completely.

 _"Son of a…!"_ Monoma growled.

 _"He took two of his headbands! What a bold assault!"_ Present Mic grinned as Sero quickly launched out a string of tape to wring Bakugo back in. _"Team Bakugo seizes two headbands from Team Monoma to move onto fourth place! The rankings are changing left and right!"_

"Grr… Forget it then! Tsunotori, focus on defense!" Monoma ordered his classmate.

Obliging his command, as more teams that were on the lower placings attempted to swarm at Team Monoma, Tsuburaba began to take quick, yet deep breathes of air to create constructs to obscure the path of his team's attackers.

"Damn it all!" Monoma grunted as he also used Tsuburaba's Quirk to block out Team Yui.

"It's fine! We're in fourth!" Tsunotori barked. "Kendo's still frozen and can't move, so we're good!"

"Y-Yeah…" Monoma grunted as he clutched his remaining headband. "As long as we defend this last one to the death, we'll definitely stay in…!"

As Bakugo plopped back into his team's grasp, Team Bakugo began to chase the fleeing team as he got back into position. Bakugo, while mildly satisfied with the stunt he pulled off, wanted more as he let out a growl.

"Damn it, Bakugo! I told ya to tell us when you're gonna jump!" Sero scolded.

"But at least we'll definitely get through to the next round—"

"—BULLSHIT, KIRISHIMA!" Bakugo growled at his main horse, knocking on his Hardened head as he began to look in another direction. "We're not done yet! I told you we're going for an indisputable first place!"

"Then that would mean that we'd have to go after Ben then!" Mina replied as the team looked up. "How're supposed to counter _that_?!"

Team Tennyson was still in conflict with Team Tetsutetsu, though the former was starting to clear themselves off from Ibara's grasp on Dragonaut. Thanks to Wildvine's seed bombs that allowed the vine girl's attack to be blasted off, the team, or rather Dragonaut and Wildvine specifically, attempted to get some revenge on the poor team.

"FASTER! RUN F-FASTER!" Tetsutetsu urged his team as Wildvine and Dragonaut continued to bully them.

"Why's he so pissed off for?!" Juzo barked as he dodged a seed bomb. "For CHRIST'S SAKE!"

"Maybe because Ibara tried to choke him at first?" Awase guessed, also dodging a bomb.

"Why is that my fault?! I had no choice in the matter, as none of your Quirks had any chance of reaching their height!" Said vine girl complained. "AH! Laser!"

 _ **"** ** _Quit_ running!" **_Both aliens ordered as they persisted in their endeavor.

While the team was busy trying to save their lives, Team Bakugo watched over this ridiculous scenario. Sero, Kirishima, and Mina were pretty much scared and were afraid to even approach the circle between those two teams…but Bakugo seemed to be excited.

"…Interesting!" He grinned. "Kirishima! Tape!"

"What?" Both of them looked up to see his savage expression.

"Wrap everyone's arms and my legs together with tape! I'm going to fly us up there!" He explained. "Get ready!"

"Wait, what?!" Mina frowned. "What the hell do you mean by that?!"

"Aw forget it, Mina!" Sero sighed as he quickly did what Bakugo ordered him to do. "We've got nothing to lose! And besides, there's barely any time left!"

"At least he isn't flying off on his own…" Kirishima said otherwise. "But are ya sure you can carry us all on your own, Bakugo?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm getting those 40 million points!" The blond growled as his palms started to crackle. "Better harden your ass for this!"

"Ooohhhhhhh no!" The red head gulped as he hardened his whole upper body in response.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Mina looked away as Bakugo's hands lit up brightly.

"EXPRESS ELEVATOR, GOING UP!"

With a few powerful explosions, Kirishima squealed as he shut his eyes and turned away. Sero and Mina screamed loudly as they were forcefully dragged up, hanging only by the tight gripping of the former's tape around their wrists as Team Bakugo began to ascend upwards.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOD!" Mina cried.

 **"Huh?"** Both Dragonaut and Wildvine, as well as both Teams Tennyson and Tetsutetsu twisted their heads to see the newly arriving team skyrocketing towards the large alien.

"Get down here, Tennyson!" Bakugo uttered with relentless anger in his voice.

The dragon alien was unable to react in time, unfortunately allowing him and Bakugo to clang each other in the head. It was quite loud and painful, but it seemed like only Dragonaut was in pain as he gave out a cry.

"Augh, you…dick!" He cursed as the flapping of his wings began to halt. The pain was enough for him to even transform back as a result.

 _"Oh what?! Bakugo just came and gave Team Tennyson's cavalry an explosive headbutt! The large dragon's dropping down like Icarus now!"_ Present Mic stood up from his seat.

Dropping to near ground levels, Bakugo got rid of the tape restricting his legs. As the rest of the Bens began to fall down, Team Tetsutetsu and the rest of Team Bakugo began to plan for their final assault.

 **"GET THOSE FORTY MILLION POINTS!"** Both of the team leaders ordered.

"W-We're going to get cornered!" Ben 3 said in a panicking tone. "What do we do?"

"Relax, fuzzball!" Wildvine lightly smacked his face as his Omnitrix dial flashed.

With a quick flash, Ben 2 transformed from Wildvine and into Four Arms. Catching each of his teammates, two of his arms were occupied with holding him as Ben Prime sat on his shoulders. The red alien watched as Bakugo blasted himself off again, this time in the hopes of stealing the team's headband as Team Tetsutetsu began to pursuit them too.

"TENNYSON!" The blond yelled.

"Damn it, Bakugo!" Mina and Sero called him out.

"Juzo!" Tetsutetsu alerted his teammate. "Trap him!"

"On it!" Said classmate acknowledged as he slammed his foot down.

Activating his Quirk, the floor underneath Four Arms' feet began to soften, until it became almost like quicksand as he began to fall into it. Bakugo and Team Tetsutetsu came closer and closer, sealing the distance between the red headed alien.

"How annoying…" The Tetramand grunted as he struggled to get his feet out.

"Get that headband!" Tetsutetsu ordered. "Ibara!"

"I'm taking that band, Tennyson!" Bakugo scoffed as he began to extend his arm.

"Hey, I'm kinda jammed here!" Four Arms barked to his riders. "Do something!"

"A-Alright!" Ben 3 reluctantly responded as his own Omnitrix flashed.

This time, a werewolf-like alien took his place. He had grey fur, a long flowing mane, and a large bushy tail, with three sharp claws on each hand and foot. The inside of his mouth was green. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his lower stomach, as well as a white, gray, and green jumpsuit.

 _"P-Please go AWAY!"_ He pleaded.

Bakugo was going to turn his fist towards Ben 3's direction, but before he and Team Tetsutetsu could get any further, everyone who was watching these three teams practically had their expressions turned to disgust as they watched Ben 3's snout opened up; and not like a usual mouth I should mention. His mouth was _quadra-hinged_ , meaning it opened up in _four_ different directions to show his entire throat.

"What the?!" The blond frowned.

"Oooh, a dogg—Eeew…" Mina gagged, only for her eyes to widen as Ben 3 howled. "Huh?"

 _ ***HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL!***_

Now the sound itself resembled a regular wolf's, but the actual howl itself was more like an ultrasonic wave. It was powerful enough to propel Bakugo back into his team, and for Team Tetsutetsu to be forced back as the metal shifter covered his ears.

 _"Jesus, All Might!"_ Present Mic scowled as he released his ears. _"It's a good thing I'm resistant to sound attacks!"_

"Grr… I'm not GIVING UP!" Bakugo launched himself off for the umpteenth time.

While Ben 3 was closing his muzzle, he whimpered at the sight of the angry blond approaching the team. Ben Prime merely grinned as he kept his hands on his headband, which didn't prove to be a nice image to look at from Bakugo's perspective as his hand drew right in front of his face.

 **"TENNYSOOOOOO—"**

 _*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNG!*_

 _"TIME'S UP!"_

"…Heh." Ben Prime snickered as the time up caused all of Bakugo's momentum to just collapse. "Just as planned…!"

"G-GRRR…!" Said blond was speechless as his aggravated expression fell short of his height in the air. Team Bakugo all sighed as their leader fell, with Team Tetsutetsu collapsing on each other.

"B-Bakugo! Hey, you alright man?" Kirishima asked his face planted team leader as the rest of Team Bakugo came up.

"Sheesh, you gotta stop going all kamikaze and stuff!" Sero sighed as he attempted to pick Bakugo off from the ground. "Good thing we didn't lose any points from that."

 _"W-We're saved… Good thing_ _ **Blitzwolfer's**_ _howl did the trick."_ Ben 3 shivered, flashing away with the other Bens.

 _"Alright everyone… That's the end of this round; the Cavalry Battle!"_ Present Mic announced as the crowd responded with cheers immediately afterwards. _"Now then, let's take a look at our placements right away! The top six teams will advance to the next rounds!"_

 _"—In FIRST place: Team Tennyson!"_

"That was interesting to say the least." Ben stretched a little as he took off his headband. "Oh, and sorry for what the other me's did to your team, Tetsutetsu."

"I hate to say it… But it was a good match, despite our differences. Sorry for being so crazed." The Metal Man actually grinned as the two exchanged handshakes. "All fair?"

"All fair, no harm done." Ben nodded.

"What about the those two you's who called me _"Vine Priestess"_ …?" Ibara crept up behind the two, causing Ben to flinch as he glanced around.

"U-Uh… Sorry?" He chuckled nervously.

* * *

 **…**

 _"—SECOND PLACE: Team Todoroki!"_

"Oh?" Ben turned towards the ice barricade, with Tetsutetsu struggling to hold Ibara back from strangling the Omnitrix wielder's neck. "Midoriya lost?"

"…Phew… Even though we got second place, I felt like we were skating on thin ice." Momo sighed in relief. "Fortunately, we got a good placement."

"…I'm sorry!" Iida tried to apologize as he bowed. "I caused everyone trouble with my sudden stunt move!"

"N-No! I'm not trying to blame anyone, that's not true." The Creation girl tried to plead with him. "Without your explosive speed, we wouldn't have been able to get Midoriya-san's headband."

"Y-Y-yaaaaay…!" Kaminari was now over his limits, wandering around aimlessly while giving random thumbs up.

"KAMINARI!" Jiro growled as she began to chase after the blond. Even while in his dumbified state, Kaminari reacted with shock instinctively as he began to run away.

 _"—THIRD place: Team Bakugo!"_

"Well, we got close!" Mina shrugged. "We almost had Ben though."

"Third place isn't bad though." Sero smiled. Kirishima glanced between the both of them as he listened to their responds. "All's well that ends well, right?"

"Well… Do you really think that's how _he_ feels…?" The redhead chuckled lifelessly as they then looked over towards their team leader, who was seen grumbling away while kicking a rock.

 ** _"%! $#!^! *# ! !%^ %#$!"_** What Bakugo said was indistinguishable, but everyone could tell it was anything but nice.

 _"In FOURTH place is—Woah, it's team_ _ **Shinso**_ _! When did you come up?!"_

"…What? Where did… Huh?" Ojiro blinked rapidly in a confused matter. "What was I just doing?"

"…I FEEL violated…!" Aoyama whimpered.

"…Thanks for your hard work." Was all Shinso said as he smirked. Ojiro glared at the purple haired teen with a questioning look as he walked away.

 _"—FIFTH place: Team Monoma!"_

"That explosive boy…" Monoma gave Bakugo a dirty grin. "We're not out of the competition yet."

 _"Huh… Well, he's pissed."_ The rest of his teammates all said that together.

 _"—And finally… SIXTH place! TEAM MIDORIYA!"_

 **"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** The mophead roared as loud as he could.

"Just barely made it… Nice work grabbing that last headband, Dark Shadow." Tokoyami thanked his shadowy projectile as they high fived each other.

"I didn't even notice when you did that! Nice job!" Uraraka gave Dark Shadow a few head pats, to which it blushed a little in response.

 **"I-It was nothing!"** It nodded repeatedly.

 _"Now then—we'll be taking an hour-long break for lunch before we start off with the activities for this afternoon! Take a chill pill, people! We'll be seeing you in a little bit!"_ Present Mic then closed the microphone, cutting off him and Aizawa from the commentator's room as the teams and audience began to get up and group together.

* * *

 **…**

"How disappointing…!" Asui pouted as she and some of the other members of Class 1-A gathered up. "But I have to congratulate you, Mina-chan."

"Hmm… Well, I'm thrilled that I was able to get into the finals, but Bakugo just let me join to use against Todoroki's ice, so I'm not entirely sure that my abilities were reflected during this round…" The pink haired girl responded honestly with a little worry.

Uraraka had engaged in a talk with Iida, with the former mostly complaining a little while being surprised in awe. "Come on Iida! I didn't know you had a secret move like that! No fair!"

"Fairness, Uraraka-kun? It had nothing to do with that! And besides, I wasn't even using it as intended." Iida responded as he waved his arm in his usual back and forth motion. "The reason I used that move was so that I could compete with Midoriya-kun!"

"A manly confrontation, huh?" The gravity user summarized. "But still…!"

"UuuuwaaaY!" Kaminari nodded.

Momo sighed as she looked for Ben, the latter who was seen by his lonesome as he was…counting something with his fingers. This interested the Creation user as she approached him after sending a few words to her other classmates.

"Ben!" She called out to him. "Nice work you did there."

"Ah, Yaoyorozu-san." Ben looked up from his trance. "You too."

"What's the counting for?" She then asked. Ben smiled as he folded his arms.

"Well… I was just recalling the number of forms that I utilized during this round, the one's that I didn't introduce up until now more specifically." He explained. "I've shown a few, but I was trying to tally up with the number of forms that I, along with the other me's used."

"Oh… That makes sense. Using too many forms can bring too much attention. Even if this _is_ the Sports Festival, you're a pretty special case in terms of "Quirks"." Momo smirked. "I don't recall exactly how many forms you used myself though."

"Well… You probably saw the ones that I used during the first few minutes of the Cavalry Battle: Bloxx, Wildmutt, and Dragonaut." Ben first listed off.

"I don't think anyone will forget that last form." She admitted. "Which brings me to the question though… How did you split yourself into four?"

"Well…" Ben looked around, and after a little bit, sighed a little. "It's a form that allows me to create duplicates of myself, in which all of them are sentient but can be based on different parts of my personality should they also turn human. I won't show the form here, but that's one of the general abilities it has."

"…At this point, I can't tell if I'll be able to be amazed, shocked, or outright reacting in disbelief in the near future." Momo then joked as her stomach growled. "Hey, let's get something to eat."

"Sure. After all that moving around, I could eat a horse." Ben then joked himself, which earned himself a not so subtle chuckle. "Even a buffalo at this rate."

"With you, I'm worried that's _not_ a figure of speech." Momo sweat dropped as the two began to walk off.

"…That's a figure of speech?"

* * *

 **…**

"Dude, and I was like— _BOOM_ and stuff, you know?!" Kaminari made some exaggerated movements as he chewed some food in his mouth.

"Half of your time using your Quirk was to block out Dark Shadow though, Kaminari." Ben snickered.

The blond nearly choked a second later though. "H-Hey now! C'mon man, not cool!"

A majority of Class 1-A, excluding the more lone-wolf types and a few others, were eating together with the Hero Class students from 1-B. Monoma was continuing to antagonize them, but 1-A quickly learned that he was actually being put into line by Itsuka, in which most of them even dubbed her as the "motherly role" of their sister class.

Now in the cafeteria, Ben and the others were currently reminiscing about the final moments that happened at the end of the Calvary Battle, and comparing notes on how those events happened.

"So, how did you lose your headband to Todoroki?" Kirishima asked Team Todoroki and Team Midoriya, minus their leaders for some reason.

"Thanks to this guy's sudden burst of speed!" Kaminari slapped Iida's back in response. "You should've seen him!"

"Tell me about it!" Uraraka groaned as she gobbled up some food into her mouth. "I barely had any time to react to that!"

"And I keep telling you that the move wasn't even used for its intended purpose, Uraraka-kun!" Iida boldly repeated as he adjusted his glasses. "And besides, I had to do something. Both of our teams were at a stalemate!"

"That was true." Tokoyami nodded. "Kaminari kept Dark Shadow at bay, but Dark Shadow kept your team as a whole away from us."

"How about you guys, Kirishima-chan?" Asui them asked the redhead. "What were you guys doing at the last few minutes?"

"Going after me." Ben gave the frog girl a smug look. "For crying out loud though, Bakugo literally gave one of the me's an explosive headbutt!"

"I felt like we were going to be ripped apart…" Mina sighed deeply as she slouched in her seat. "We were literally being held by our wrists as we came up."

"Right?" Sero added. "Even if we had to stick together as a team, there could've been alternate plans to bring Ben down to the ground."

"Given the circumstances, Sero-san could've brought down Team Tennyson using a plethora of tape as a rope or anchor of sorts." Momo suggested. "That's one possibility at least."

"Well, even if he did do that, one of the me's would've probably reacted accordingly to that." Ben shrugged, earning him a poke to the head.

" _You_ were just messing around that entire time." Momo scolded him.

 _'…Talk about being sisterly.'_ A majority of the students around her all thought.

The merry talk and gathering continued for a little longer, and even after Midoriya and Todoroki returned to the cafeteria as well, there wasn't really anything eventful that happened…that is, until the end of lunch.

"Soooo… How much are ya hurting?" Ben and Midoriya were now walking together to the bathroom as Ben placed a hand on the green head's arm.

"Er… Still hurting a little, though not so much as for you to use _that_." He honestly admitted. "It's about that…er, what do you call it?"

"Muscle memory?" Ben guessed.

"Exactly! The more I use my abilities, the more that my body will become adapted to it. If you keep reverting my injuries, I won't actually be able to grow stronger." Midoriya gave the run down.

"Well, I was only planning to revert your injuries if you did something foolish…like using 100% for example. If it's like what you were just doing, just go to Recovery Girl." Ben said as they entered said room.

"Er… What if I used like…50% or something?" Midoriya then nervously asked, though that only earned him a sneaky grin from Ben.

"Only a bit of reversion then. You need to get used to the pain after all." He said with a fake smile, hiding away his sadist nature behind that cheerful expression. Midoriya could fully tell how he was acting though, nearly tripping in response.

"I-I'll be in your care…" He gulped, hoping to not get on his bad side.

* * *

 **…**

After the lunch period ended, people and students alike were starting to gather back around in the stadium. The people were already cheering out for the participants as Present Mic and Aizawa began to give off the introductory speeches for the afternoon events.

 _"Cooool! Alright people, now that lunch is over, it's finally time to reveal the last game!"_ He yelled. _"…But before that, there's good news for all of you that didn't make it to the finals!"_

 _'I wonder what he means by that?'_ Ben blinked as he looked at the commentator's seat.

 _"This may be a competition for future Heroes, but this is also just a Sports Festival! So, we've prepared recreational games for everyone else to enjoy as well! See, we even brought cheerleaders from America to spice things up!"_

"Wait, what?" Now that got Ben's attention.

Looking over to the sidelines, he kind of expected the view to be reminiscent of what a typical cheerleader squad would be…but as he actually took a look at them, his curious face took a downturn.

 _'…They all have the same face! A-And those weird eyes and pointed noses!'_ His eye twitched. _'What the hell is this, Present Mic?!'_

"Hey, we actually got cheerleaders!" Kirishima said with a surprised look. "And from America too?"

"Woah, didn't really expect them to be that pretty." Sero admitted. "Right, Ben?"

"I…" Ben was almost speechless, but after a moment, he quickly saw that Class B was fully assembled, and he rushed to Pony as he turned off the Omnitrix's Universal Translation for a bit. "Pony!"

"Oh, Mr. Tennyson!" She noticed his call. "That was a great match we had last round."

"Yeah, same here… But I have to ask you something." Ben said as he gestured for her ear.

Pony blinked, but nevertheless did as she was told. _"Yes?"_

 _"…Are cheerleaders really like that, back home?"_ He pointed to said cheerleaders.

Pony also took a look, and frowned. "Er… No, actually they're not. I suspect that they're probably from a specific school and such. Not everyone looks like that back in America."

"Really? Oh, thank goodness…" Ben sighed in relief as he turned the Universal Translation back on. "Now then, what're going to—"

 _"…Huh?"_ Present Mic and Aizawa, as well as most of the other students looked over at a group of girls that were the last to come out. _"…What're those girls doing?"_

"Hm? AAAH!" Ben took a peek at the rising commotion, only for his jaw to drop slightly at what he saw.

It was none other than the girls of Class A. Almost dreadfully, all of them were wearing the exact same uniforms as the cheerleaders from before. It didn't seem like they were enthusiastic about it. Heck, it was almost like they were tricked into doing so…

 _"Class A? What's with the fan service, yo?"_ Present Mic asked.

 _"FUCK YEAH…!"_ Mineta and Kaminari gave each other high fives while their noses began to bleed.

"T-Tsu-chan?" Midoriya himself covered his nose as he looked over at the frog-like girl, who actually blushed a little as she hid her face with her yellow pom-poms.

"…Please don't look, Midoriya-chan." She whispered.

"MINETA! KAMINARI-SAN! YOU TRICKED US, DIDN'T YOU?!" Momo barked at the two.

"What did you say?!" Ben's eyes flickered to the two perverted teens, who both flinched and huddled into each other. _**"Mineta… Kaminari…!"**_

"B-B-B-Ben?! C-Come on, it was a joke and—"

 _"Round TWO!"_ Ben growled as he transformed into Rath again, grabbing the both of them at the same time. _"REGULUS GERMAN SUPLEX!"_

 _"PLEASE FORGIVE UUUUUUUUUUUUUS~!"_

"Hell yeah! Kick their asses, Ben!" Jiro ordered.

"Ha… Why do I always get caught up in Mineta's schemes…?" Momo sighed as she dropped to her knees in defeat, with Uraraka patting her back in sympathy. "I even used my Quirk to make the costumes…"

"Now now, Yao-Momo…" Mina chuckled.

"Those guys are dumb as usual though…" Jiro growled as she threw her pom-poms to the ground.

"Come on, Jiro-chan!" Hagakure spun around with joy. "There's still time before the finals, and it'd be a pain if things got tense! It's fine! LET'S CHEER WITH ALL OUR MIGHT!"

"Girl, what're on about?!" Jiro blushed.

"Toru-chan… You actually like this, huh?" Asui peeked over.

After a few more minutes passed for the rest of the students and audience to gather around into the first years' stadium, Present Mic got ready for his announcements as stood from his seat.

 _"Alright, welcome back everyone! Let's have some fun competing in the recreational games!"_

From the monitors placed all around the stadium, once again, they flickered from U.A's logo to show this time the arrangement of the next actual event. It appeared to be a tournament for the remaining six teams.

 _"And once that event is over, the members from the last six teams that made it to the final round will duke it out tournament style! One-on-one for the first few matches, and when we get to the finals…well, that'll be a surprise!"_ Present Mic explained to everyone.

"Ooooh… The last round's gonna be a tournament where we fight one-on-one, huh?" Kirishima looked at the screen in interest. "…I'm actually going to stand on the stage that I've watched every year on TV!"

"Oh. Was it a tournament last year as well?" Mina asked the redhead.

"Well, that's how it is for the last event. The events that are before 'em are different every year though. Last year, we had chanbara type of sports tournament." Sero answered. "Still, I can't wait!"

"Alright everyone! Before we draw the lots, we have an announcement to make regarding the number of participants we have for this final round."Midnight announced as she carried a lot box.

Everyone looked up as she then pressed a button on a remote, which showed a description of all of the teams that participated in the Cavalry Battle just now. Team Midoriya, Team Bakugo, Team Monoma, Team Shinso, Team Todoroki, and Team Tennyson.

"What's up, Midnight-san?" Uraraka asked.

"Glad you want to know!"The Hero answered as Team Tennyson's team was highlighted.

Ben blinked, and then chuckled a little while scratching the back of his head. _'Oh… Right. I did do that, after all.'_

"As you can see here, all of the teams that were victorious during the last round all consisted of four members, earning us a total of 24 total participants. However though, because a certain team was composed of basically just four of himself, that…doesn't really count towards this, am I right?"Midnight then said as four Bens appeared on screen, with three disappearing.

"Oh, I forgot about that!" Midoriya blinked a few times. "Ben can't participate with three more of himself. That'd be unfair."

"Indeed. What do you have in mind for that then, Midnight-san?" Iida agreed as he raised his hand.

"Regarding that, it means that three additional spots have opened up for the last event. The team that was below Team Midoriya will be placed in as a result!"Midnight grinned, which earned a few curious reactions to this predicament.

"Then…" Itsuka looked to her team. "Us then?"

"Yeah, seems like it." Setsuna nodded. "But…I feel as though I don't deserve it."

 _"…As do I."_

"Huh?" Most of Class A's students looked towards the responding voice…whom was none other than Ojiro.

"O-Ojiro-kun?" Hagakure questioned him as he rose his hand hesitantly.

 _"Excuse me… But before you do so… I'd like to withdraw from this competition."_ He announced. Pretty much everyone else present on the grounds gasped as Midoriya turned around.

"Ojiro-kun? Why?!" He asked with a frantic tone.

"This a rare chance for the Pros to see you in action!" Iida added.

"Yes… I can see that. However, from what I can even tell, I barely remember anything from the Cavalry Battle until almost the end." He admitted as he lowered his arm.

"Oh… I was wondering what happened to that team." Ben responded. "Right?"

"Yes… I think it was _his_ Quirk." The tail-user responded as Midoriya's eyes began to search for a particular student.

 _'Wait… If I remember correctly, Ojiro-kun was with…'_ As his eyes laid on Shinso, said student merely glanced away as Ojiro clenched his fist.

"I know that this is a great chance for everyone to see what I can do, and that it's foolish to waste this opportunity… But everyone worked hard and competed by giving their all!" He started.

"Ojiro-kun…" Midoriya was surprise by his rising tone of voice.

"I can't… I can't be up here with these people without knowing what even happened." He reasoned.

"Y-You're worrying too much about it, Ojiro-kun!" Hagakure retorted as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should just make sure that you produce results during the finals!"

"Y-Yeah, what she said…" Jiro nodded.

"If you're going with that, I pretty much didn't do anything either…" Mina tried to add to it.

Ojiro's body began to twitch as he gritted his teeth, face palming as he began to grunt. _"No…! That's not it!"_

"O-Ojiro-kun?" Hagakure stepped back.

 _"I'm talking about my pride here…! Also_ … _**Why are you guys all wearing cheerleader outfits for…?**_ " His deep tone responded first, before retorting against the girls' dressing, which made them all flinch in embarrassment.

 _"Um… I'd also like to as well."_ Another student raised his hand. Everyone turned to him as he walked up to Midnight.

"You're…" Midnight glanced down at him as he raised his hand.

"I'm Nirengeki Shoda from Class B. I'd like to withdraw from the competition for the same reason as Ojiro-san." He announced. Shoda was a chubby person with light, chin-length hair and big black eyes with small pupils.

"…Regardless of ability, don't you think it goes against the goal of this Sports Festival for those who pretty much didn't do anything to move into the final round?" He argued.

The tense atmosphere was starting to get to some people, even the people from the General Studies who talked behind the Hero Course's back. Even Kirishima and Tetsutetsu teared up in response, though in their "manly" ways.

"G-God damn…! What's with these guys?! They're so manly!" He exclaimed.

"D-Ditto to that, damn it!" Tetsutetsu agreed.

 _"Hmm… This is turning into an unusual turn of events."_ Present Mic actually said with a serious tone.

 _"We'll have to leave this issue to the chief umpire. What'll Midnight do about this?"_ Aizawa wondered.

Everyone looked up as Midnight took a deep breath. As she took hold of her whip, she gave all the study a stern look as she raised it.

 _"Youthful talk like that is something…"_

 _'Please don't humiliate Ojiro-kun for—'_

 _ **"—** ** _T_ HAT I FREAKING LOVE TO SEE!"**_

"What." Ben's eyes twitched in response to her change in attitude.

 _'Huh?'_ If anyone could see Hagakure's eyes, they'd be wide as they could ever be.

 _"Shoda! Ojiro! I accept your withdraws from the competition!"_

…

…

 _ **'** ** _She_ decided based on her tastes…!'**_

"Hmm… But if we're going with that, we're going to have to replace you two with two other people from the teams." Midnight hummed as she cupped her chin.

"Oh, speaking of that…" Itsuka raised her hand, knowing that her team was coming into cue. "We were thinking that instead of us being the first to fill in the first three slots, we'd give those to a team that actually fought to the end, instead of us who barely did anything."

"Yep!" Kinoko nodded. "It should be Team Tetsutetsu!"

"Definitely." Setsuna also nodded. "Send them up first!"

"Kendo…!" Tetsutetsu's eyes widened. "You…?"

"Come on, man. This isn't collusion or anything. It just makes sense for those who actually tried." Itsuka gave the grey-haired teen a thumbs up.

"K-K-Kendooo…!" Tetsutetsu was about to go teary eyed again. "WE WON'T LET YOU DOWN!"

Midnight and everyone else smiles at Team Itsuka's decision. "So, it's decided! The first three slots will go to Team Tetsutetsu… However, we still have two more to fill in!"

"So, what then?" Ben asked.

"Well… I was thinking that the last member of Team Tetsutetsu can be our fourth contender…and then our last one can be from Team Itsuka!" Midnight decided.

"Eh? But we already decided that we… Huh? What're you girls doing?" Itsuka tried to protest, but the rest of her teammates all grinned as they pushed her forward.

"Come on girl, quit being so tense! We all know you wanna try at it too." Setsuna snickered.

"Go for it!" Reiko smiled.

"…A-Alright then…" Itsuka blushed a little, covering her face with her hands.

 _"Then it's decided! The members of Team Tetsutetsu and Itsuka have moved up to the top twenty-four!"_

 _"Now then, to the main event selection!"_ Present Mic voiced out. _"Midnight, if you'd please!"_

"Of course!" Midnight grinned back as she snapped her whip, carrying the box of lots with her. "After going through a randomization process of these new participants from our staff, this the result of the drawing!"

Pressing a button on her remote again, the screen flickered as all twenty-four placements were filled with names, earning the change a massive reaction from the crowd.

 _"NOW THEN, WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY, LET'S BEGIN THE RECREATIONAL GAMES!"_

* * *

So, how'd you think of this chapter?

As you can see, I've decided to change the number of fighters in the tournament from 16 to 24, as to include personal match ups that wouldn't have been able otherwise.

I suppose that the first 16 canon fighters will be doing their usual duke outs, but for the remaining 8, how should these first matches go? I've already planned for Ben and Monoma to fight, so the match ups between the rest of Team Monoma, Team Tetsutetsu and Itsuka will have to be decided. Let me know what match ups do you think would be interesting!

Now regarding a few points that people've pointed out. The OP-ness that this Ben has. It's obvious that with the Master Control, he can win through any scenario that's he aware for. The reason why he's like this now is that he's merely having fun. I mean, if you were suddenly thrusted into a Sports Festival in an alternate world where you didn't really have anything to win for, you'd probably just play around a little for the sake of being competitive for the others and wanting to have a little fun, as well as making a little mischief. Now it's not to say that Ben doesn't have a serious side; that's the whole point of making this Ben different from the others, it's just that the current scenario makes him want to act this way. No doubt that if you'd throw him into the Training Camp Arc full of Villains that he'd turn all bloodthirsty and serious.

For the Internship Arc, Ben will be heading out to seek Ryukyu… But I wonder what kind of story I should make it? Having Ben meet in the city where Iida, Midoriya and Todoroki fight Stain might be a possibility for the ending of the Arc, but in the mean while I'd have to make my own story for that. Like for Asui, in which the anime gave her a few episodes dedicated to her own internship, I'll probably do something like that. Hit me up with ideas on what they should do during this!

Anyhow, that's all I wanted to say for now. Lemme know what you've thought of the chapter, and give some feedback, yeah? I'm looking forward to your R&R, so please do so! Any who, this is Emiyn, checking out! See you in the next chapter!


	10. Tournament of Quirks

Happy New Year's Eve! I blame my lack of internet for not actually uploading this three days ago...

Soo... Welcome back to My Omnium Academia! Are you all ready for the actual fighting! Let's get started!

 **1.** Regarding some of the battles, you guys must've realized that I've included some of the Class B students. For the sake of those who _haven't_ read the manga for the updated Class 1-B Quirks, I'm only going to show the ones that have already been shown at this point in the canon crossover, and minor introductions for others. Some of those Quirks are quite unique though!

 **2.** Making Ship can probably be done. Granted, he won't exactly be a Galvanic Mechamorph like his canon counterpart, but probably something similar. He'll have abilities that are similar to that of one, but I'm thinking instead of machinery, he could possibly morph into support gear that automatically adjusts to a person's Quirk. Which means… Hatsume is probably gonna have some involvement in this.

 **3.** No! So far, Ben has no current pairing for him. And while the suggestions for one with girls like Mina or Nejire are interesting choices, we kind of have to take into account in how they as individuals can even attract Ben. I mean, besides fitting Ben's taste for older girls, but something else as well. What do you think about it? And guys… Think about some of the girls you're trying to pair him up with, lol. Some of them are twice his age.

 **4.** Unfortunately… While this chapter does feature most of the first round matches, I'm of course saving the Ben and Monoma one for last, primarily because I'm still debating whether or not Monoma will have an effect on the Omnitrix. Many of you have given me some clear points and facts regarding Quirks and Mutations as a whole, so I'll be waiting until the next chapter to finalize on that decision. On that note though, give me some more points and try to sway me to either give Monoma a mutation, or to make him outright lose pathetically! The choice is yours!

 **5.** I do plan on doing chapters on the OVAs and Swimming Pool episodes! I realized that I skipped over the first OVA: **"Save! Rescue Training"**. Perhaps I can still place it in? I'll try to make my own attempt at placing Two-Heroes into this story, as it takes place right with episode 58 of the anime.

 **6.** I've read a few crossovers between Ben 10 and the Toaru Series. I've got to catch up on the anime, manga, and light novels if I can even consider making a story on those however. I like the idea of it though! Mikasa is bae!

So, with that all said and done, let's get reading! This is a long one!

And as always, I own nothing related to the subject of **My Hero/ Boku no Hero Academia** nor **Ben 10**. Please support the official releases, and happy reading to you all! Much obliged for over 400 Reviews, over 700 Follows and Favorites, and over 85,000 views!

* * *

 **Chapter 10:** _Tournament of Quirks_

 **…**

The twenty-four combatants from the previous teams were finally lined up on the monitors for everyone to see, and starting from the left as the names were being written out in the twenty-four placements. The listings were as followed as the students themselves began to look over…

 _'Alright, who's the unlucky person who has to fight Tennyson…'_ Aizawa's eyes glazed around lazily towards the screens.

For the first round of the tournament, the first match was between Midoriya and Shinso, and then followed up by Sero versus Todoroki. Iida ended up pairing against Hatsume, the latter who was more interested in her gear despite her opponent trying to get her attention. Between that, the next round was between Aoyama and Mina, with Tokoyami and Momo coming up afterwards.

Uraraka nearly choked on her saliva as she saw who she was being placed against; a certain blond with anger management problems unfortunately. Said explosive user actually rose an eyebrow as he read her name out, as if he didn't even know who that person was.

And humorously enough, someone or something caused Kirishima and Tetsutetsu to be bound to one another. To whether they get crushed together underneath Todoroki's ice sculptures, to even being placed to the same placements in the tournaments. Talk about having a clone or person who supposedly has the same traits as you.

Going on, after those two were Awase and Tsuburara, and Kaibara and Juzo immediately afterwards. The second to last match of the first round was between Itsuka and Kuroiro, the last member of Team Monoma. He was a teen with a completely black colored body and white hair.

And last, but not least…

"Well this is going to be interesting, just _my_ luck…" Monoma glanced at his opponent. "Well, here's to a good fight, Mr. Tennyson?"

"…Likewise." Ben answered. "Just call me Ben."

Monoma brought his hand out to exchange a handshake with him, but Ben knew that he was trying an attempt at Copying his "Quirk". Naturally, he denied his gesture, simply raising a hand in recognition as he nodded. The blond quickly realized his plan went south, and so he merely shrugged as everyone else turned back to Midnight.

 _"Alright, now that the placements are done and set for the later part of this day, let's leave that alone for a moment for a momentary interlude!"_ Present Mic announced as the screens began to shift, this time presenting the word "Recreation". _"Let's have fun with the Recreational events!"_

"Thank you!" Midnight yelled as she gripped her microphone. "First up, we have a Scavenger Hunt! HIT IT, LADIES!"

 **"YES, MA'AM!"** The cheerleaders began to perform a calling as fireworks were launched into the sky, exploding into bright lights as they released cards that contained words on the back side.

The students began to run towards the middle, and various objects were placed onto the backsides of the cards for the students to look for as they picked them up.

"WILL ANYONE LET ME BORROW A BAG?!" Sero yelled into the crowd as he showed his card, revealing the kanji for said word.

"Does anyone have a cat?!" Sato asked.

"A textbook? Hey, can a student throw me a textbook?!" Kaminari flailed his card around for everyone to see.

While some of the cards had objects that were easy to obtain, as tradition, a few of them were a bit obscure to say the least. Speaking of which…

 _" **"Back Fat"** **?**!_ _What the—This is impossible!"_ Mineta shuddered upon grabbing a card from the ground. "Where the hell can I get this?!"

"Hey, at least you didn't get this one…" Ben sighed as he picked up his own card.

 _"Alien."_

"…Ha." The brunet's eye twitched awkwardly. "How ironic."

Monoma rolled his eyes as he leaned against the stadium walls, yawning a little as he spun his card on his finger.

"Ugh… I can't believe that they're getting so serious about these recreational activities." He grumbled as he watched someone drop down a textbook for Kaminari. "Those Class A guys really need to get a clue or something about—"

"—Monoma!" Itsuka called out to her blond classmate, jogging towards him. "If you're **unmotivated** , come with me!"

"…Huh?" He blinked a few times. "Why?"

Itsuka sweat dropped a little as she revealed her card, which translated to _"Perverse Person"_. As her hands expanded out with the activation of her Quirk, Monoma gave the orange haired girl a sarcastic chuckle as she began to carry him to the goal posts.

"Ha…heheh… K-Kendo, don't you think you've got it wrong?" He questioned her.

"It's fine. You fit this category in a literal sense." She responded.

The Scavenger Hunt continued for a little while longer. Ben somehow managed to get the object he was looking for somehow, the _"Alien"_ in mind being a plush doll given to him by the crowd. Luckily, it was accepted…but as he came back to find another item to look for.

 **"BEN/TENNYSON-KUN/-SAN!"** Several people called out to him.

Raising his face up, his eyes caught the attention of multiple students; mainly Midoriya, Tetsutetsu, Kirishima, Iida, Momo, Uraraka, Asui, and Mina. They all revealed their cards to him, which more or less translated to a description related to Ben.

"Wait, really…? _"Someone You'd Want to Fight", "Jack-Of-All-Trades", "Handyman", "Master of Adapting", "Multiple Personalities", "Sarcastic Person", "Colorful Fighter", "Someone You'd Want as a Butler"_?! Who comes up with these damn personas?" He gave each card a stern look, all while showing signs and reactions of shock and surprise.

"Well they fit you, don't they?" Kirishima asked, glancing at everyone else. "You can adapt to pretty much any scenario."

"And I'd say you're pretty sarcastic." Asui nodded, adding on.

"And I want to fight him!" Tetsutetsu clenched his fist.

"His personality sometimes changes when he takes on a certain form as well, you can't deny that." Iida noted. "Take Rath for example."

"All of his forms are unique and colorful as well!" Mina grinned.

 _'And he_ IS _my butler, after all!'_ Momo nodded, though she didn't dare say that out loud.

"And most of your transformations all take on different appearances and colorations, so that counts as well." Midoriya revealed.

"We really haven't seen him doing anything bad, so I'd also consider him a Jack-Of-All-Trades at the very least." Uraraka responded lastly. "See, you fit all of those parts!"

"…You've got to be kidding me." Ben's shoulders drooped as the Omnitrix flashed.

Blinding everyone for a moment, as the emerald light died off, everyone's eyes widened as Ben was split into _eight_ copies of himself…and presumably with the split personalities as well. They all distributed themselves, joining each of the other students to be brought in; some reluctantly, others being joyful for it.

Ben Prime went along with Momo, the latter giggling all the while. "I didn't think you'd comply."

"…Well. I mean…" Ben sighed. "I guess just wanted to fill in on the fun?"

"Well, that's very sweet of you then." The Creation user nodded as she patted his head. "Come, the Scavenger Hunt is about to end."

 _'…I feel like I just got played.'_ Ben mused. "…Right."

* * *

 **…**

After the Scavenger Hunt ended, the event afterwards was that of a Ball Racing Event, or _Otama Korogashi_. The initial concept of course wasn't familiar to Ben, due to him not really being a denizen of this nation. _Otama Korogashi_ was a relay race where team members take turns, 2 at a time, rolling a huge ball down a field, around a cone and return to pass the ball off to the next pair. The first team to have all members take a turn would win.

Naturally, Ben had to be instructed, and although it was briefly mentioned he quickly got the hang of it. He was randomly assigned to a team with some students that he wasn't really familiar with, but the competition didn't really matter. Plus, with Ojiro and Shoda's heart-breaking speech just before the Recreational Events started, that pretty much broke down the awkward walling the students from every department had for the Hero Courses.

In laymen's terms; the game was fun. Or it should've been, until Ben accidentally pushed the ball he was assigned to too hard as Four Arms, nearly killing Midnight in the process while it was bouncing back and forth inside the stadium. Luckily, no one was harmed, but Ben had to apologize for the remainder of the Recreational period until it ended.

After those events ended, the twenty-four students were given a thirty-minute break to prepare themselves for the incoming battles. If someone were to explain these last few events, it would most likely be explained like this:

 _'Even if we were told to have fun, those in the tournament couldn't relax. Some would try to polish their strategy ideas against their opponents… Some would try to keep their presence of mind, while some simply prepared to fight. Some sharpened their senses, and others would try to relax their nerves…'_

 _'But as we thought about our respective thoughts for the time ahead, it would be time to start before we knew it.'_

…

…

Half an hour had now passed.

In the middle of the stadium, a large black tube was seen being placed into the middle, with Cementoss extracting liquid cement through as indicated by a glow of green on his hand. A concrete platform was seen being completed in the middle of the field, with torches located in each of the platform's corners and a concrete throne from where Cementoss would observe the fights during the festival.

Cementoss smiles as he stands up, giving Present Mic a thumbs up from where he sat. "Okay. It's pretty much done."

 _"Thank you, Cementoss!"_ Present Mic responds with glee as he picks up his microphone. _"Now then…"_

 **"HEY GUYS, ARE YOU READY?!"**

With his obnoxiously loud voice echoing through the stadium as he announced his return in _actual_ English, the audience practically went ballistic with cheers and other responses as Cementoss finished the final touches of the tournament platform.

 _"GOOD! Now, a lot's happened, but now it's finally come to this! We're finally having some serious battles! This time around, you'll only be able to rely on yourself; your guts, wits, smarts, and skills! Even if you're not a Hero, you'll face lots of situations like that!"_ He said as he continued to drive in the crowd's attention. _"Use all of those to secure your victory!"_

While Present Mic continued his antics, down in the bottom of the stadium at one of the openings in which the students would come out through…Midoriya stood at the entrance; hand clenched against his chest as he tried to prepare himself.

The pressure was building onto the mop head, but as he tried to calm himself down, footsteps behind him drove his attention over from his emotions to what was approaching him.

"Hey, young Midoriya!" Toshinori rose an arm in greeting. "Sorry I'm late… But you pretty much figured out One For All, right?"

"All Might…" Midoriya exhaled. "Well, a bit yeah… But I'm still worried…"

"What do you mean?" The blond asked.

"…Well, I can see it in my head when I imagine some scenarios… _"Imagining the microwave"_ , _"Controling the spread"_ … I can imagine those and how I hit the Villain in front of me, but it still feels like it's unsteady. I can control how much I want to use, but if I don't focus, I feel like it'll immediately break apart." He tried to explain as best he could.

"I see…" Toshinori merely nodded.

"At this point, I can only roughly transfer about up 7 or 8 percent worth of One For All's power within my body without it hurting too much. If I go beyond that, the pain will start to overcome and dwindle my senses." He also clarified.

"I see you've gotten onto the grasp of what you can do. Instead of zero or a hundred, you've tried to release the gauge in which you can clearly observe yourself in. At your level and your body, that's a good estimate." Toshinori explained as he cupped his cheek.

"Oh… Then hearing that, it really makes me feel like I've been blessed with friends and luck." Midoriya's head lowered, which made Toshinori rub the back of his awkwardly in an attempt to clear this foggy situation up. So…

"HIYAH!" The blonde then yelled as he slapped the top and bottom of Midoriya's head, as if trying to place buns on top and underneath him. "Come on, young man! You should just say, _"I'll do my best!"_ , you damn prince of nonsense!"

 _"G-Gaaah…"_ The green head grunted as he coughed a few times.

"Is the image of the Hero you're trying to be really all that flimsy, young Midoriya?" Toshinori asked as he placed his hands on his hips. Midoriya grumbled a little before opening his eyes in his direction.

"Listen. It's in the times when you're scared or worried that you should deal with the problem with a smile on your face!" He proudly explained as he puffed into his Hero form with a thumbs up. "You've made it this far, so it's fine if it's a bluff! Just stand proud!"

"A-All Might…!" Midoriya's eyes widened with a growing sense of confidence.

"Don't forget that I have high hopes for you!" All Might grinned, with Midoriya nodding as he began to turn around. "Now get out there!"

"YES!"

* * *

 **…**

 **"Audience!"**

 _"The finals that you've all been waiting for are finally about to start!"_ Present Mic announced as the commentator's room appeared on the monitors. _"So, let's introduce our contesters! Match number one—"_

 _"Ha! Even though he's done so well so far, what's with that goofy look on his face! From the Hero Course—_ _ **Midoriya Izuku**_ _!"_

 _"VERSUS—"_

 _"Sorry to say, but he hasn't really done anything to stand out yet! From the General Studies—_ _ **Shinso Hitoshi**_ _!"_

As the flames of the stadium platform flared up, the two students began to walk out from their perspective entrances. Shinso had a calm demeanor on his person, while Midoriya still looked like a small push could topple him over. At least he wasn't as bad as before though!

 _"So, the rules are simple! Force your opponent out of bounds, or immobilize them! You can also win by making your opponent say, "I give up!" as well!"_ Present Mic explained the rules long enough for the two to enter the ring.

 _"Now, bring on the injuries, because we've got our very own Recovery Girl waiting on standby! Put aside your morals and ethics, but of course, anything life-threatening is crap! That ain't allowed! Heroes should only use their fists to apprehend Villains!"_ He also added as Cementoss took his seat.

"And so, I'll be here to make sure that things don't go too far." He reassured the crowd.

Midoriya breathes in, stretching his arms. However, it was then that Shinso repeated the words that Present Mic announced. " _"I give up."_ , huh?"

"…!" Midoriya answered, but didn't dare to actually respond.

"This is going to be a fight to test the strength of your spirit. And so… If you know what you want for your future, then you can't worry about appearances." Shinso then uttered as he gritted his teeth.

 _'…What does he mean by that?'_ Midoriya thought as Present Mic started the countdown.

 _ **"** **Ready?"**_

 _"…That monkey was going on about his pride…"_

 _ **"** **START!"**_

 _"…But don't you think that he was_ _ **dumb**_ _for throwing away the chance he was given?"_

 _"…!"_ Midoriya's eyes widened upon realizing that Shinso was pretty much insulting Ojiro for his actions, even so that he was even starting to get angry to the point that he began to grit his teeth aggressively as he began to charge at Shinso.

 _"WHAT… DID YOU SAY—"_

 **"And that's hook, line, and sinker."**

Everyone watched as the aggressive mop head suddenly stopped in his tracks. Ojiro in particular noticed this strange set of movements as he stood up from his seats, flabbergasted by what he just saw as he ruffled his hair.

"Crapbaskets! I went through the trouble of warning him about his Quirk too!" He said in a self-annoyed matter.

Toshinori himself flinched as he watched his prized pupil stop in his own tracks as Present Mic and Aizawa looked over this match's suspicious build up.

 _"Huh? Hey, hey, what's the matter?! It's the important first match! Liven things up, you two! Midoriya, why're all frozen all of a sudden?!"_ He called out to the teen as some of Class A's students began to stand up in confusion.

"What's going on?" Uraraka wondered.

Ben squinted down, and merely sighed as he slapped his face. "Ah… He got caught."

"What? What do you mean by that, Ben?" Momo asked her butler.

 _"He's got a blank look on his face and isn't moving a muscle! Is this Shinso's Quirk? He didn't stand out at_ all _, but could he actually be someone amazing?! Will the bottom climb to the top?!"_ Present Mic was absolutely livid about this growing problem, but Aizawa sighed as he watched.

 _"…See. This is why I said that the Entrance Exam wasn't as rational as one would think."_ He began to say.

 _"Huh?"_ Mic turned to his friend in question. _"Whatcha mean, man?"_

 _"See, take a look at this."_ The Erasure Hero responded as he brought out two slips of paper, with a portrait of Midoriya on one and Shinso the other. _"This here is some basic data on the two of them. Since it's individual matches from here on out, I had someone compile them for me."_

 _"So… What?"_ Mic then asked again, still confused as ever.

 _"Shinso failed the Practical Exam for the Hero Course, but he applied for General Studies probably knowing that this would happen. His Quirk is a very powerful one, but the Practical Exam consisted of the Mock Villains. That gave an advantage to those whose Quirks were those with physical attack power."_ He revealed.

 _"Wait, so what you're saying is…"_ Mic's eyes widened slightly.

 _"Shinso wouldn't have been able to rack up any points with his Quirk. However, in this kind of scenario…"_ Aizawa summed up the explanation he gave earlier.

 _"…Yo_ u're lucky that you've been blessed, Midoriya Izuku." Shinso said as he gave a Midoriya a look towards the out of bounds line. "But _I_ win…"

...

...

 _"Turn around and walk out of bounds."_

Once again to everyone's surprise, Midoriya began to unconsciously comply to Shinso's orders, and turned around accordingly. Though the movement that Midoriya exhibited was very robotic and slow looking, it didn't take much to fill some of the Class A students with dread.

 _"Huh? Whaaaaaat?! Midoriya's being so obedient!"_ Present Mic responded with an alerted tone.

"Midoriya-chan?" Asui looked down with concern.

"Deku-kun? Why?!" Uraraka also added.

"If you go out of bounds, you'll be disqualified from the match!" Iida yelled out as he swung his arm in his typical way.

 _'…T-That Quirk… Don't tell me…'_ Toshinori gulped as he gripped the wall he was leaning out of.

"…Allow me to explain then, Yaoyorozu-san." Ben yawned as he crossed his feet. Several other students that were close to Midoriya turned to him as he cleared his throat.

"Shinso-san was placed into the General Studies Department not because he was a bad student, but because his Quirk wasn't the kind that was suitable for the Practical Exam." He started.

"Then what kind of Quirk does he have?" Asui asked, anxious to know.

"Ah… Well, let me assure that my memory is correct." Ben said as he cleared his throat.

" _Shinso Hitoshi; his Quirk is known as_ _ **Brainwash**_ _. It allows him to assume control of anyone who responds to one of his statements, forcing them to do as he says. It's willingly activated by Shinso, who otherwise can hold normal conversations with other people without having to brainwash them. Records have shown that he can control more than one person at once, but this has to be done individually as brainwashing multiple targets simultaneously is beyond Shinso's capabilities due to him needing to concentrate on his desired target in order to activate the Quirk."_

"Wait, brainwashing?! Now that's totally something like in a manga!" Kirishima expressed with a mild amount of disbelief as Ben began, taking a long intake of air.

" _Yes… But victims will feel dazed when being controlled, and will remain largely aware of their current state of being brainwashed, despite looking completely spaced out. They are rendered essentially caged in their own bodies and feeling helpless all the time, until the Quirk effect breaks. Those who end up brainwashed will be forced to follow all of Shinso's commands, however, any orders that require them to think or talk will not work. Brainwash is implied to not work on non-living entities, which can justify his's failure in the U.A. Entrance Exam."_ Ben ended, coughing a few times to moisten his throat.

"Ugh… I felt like I read off a manual or something…" He grumbled.

 _'…In the Fitness Test that I proposed on the first day of school, Midoriya scored pretty low for the average Hero Course student, but even in tests where he didn't use his Quirk, he did better than Shinso.'_ Aizawa thought to himself as he took note of the stats the slips revealed.

 _'I figure that Midoriya probably has a better body than Shinso, so of course if they were to fight normally, Midoriya would win. Well, if he somehow manages to overcome Shinso's Brainwash or not, this fight's gonna end quickly I reckon.'_ Both Ben and Aizawa then stated as Midoriya crept closer and closer to the edge of the arena.

 _'A-A-AH! Y-Young Midoriya, what're doing?! You can't come over here!'_ Toshinori began to sweat marbles as Midoriya's figure became clearer and clearer as he approached him.

Midoriya could only look at his own body as he cursed at himself mentally. _'G-God damn it… My body's moving all on its own… It's like my head's filled with fog…! No…! Damn it… Stop! Stop! Even though Ojiro-kun warned me…! Shiiiiit…!'_

"Well this isn't looking good…" Ben mumbled.

 _'Shit…! Damn it all…! Even though… Everyone's counting on…me! In a place like this…'_

 _'IN… A… PLACE LIKE…_ _ **THIS**_ _!'_

Right as Midoriya was about to step out of bounds…he looked into the dark entranceway that he came through. While it was filled with nothing but darkness, as his eyes drifted through his foggy vision, it was then that he thought he noticed something. A…sparkle. No, not just one, not just two… There were more, around eight shining sparkles of light that brightened up, as if they were linking themselves with his sight as Midoriya's vision was filled.

Blinking once through his tranced state, the sparkles of light that filled his vision soon opened a clear pathway, revealing what appeared to be…silhouettes of some sort. Ghost-like apparitions with differently colored eyes seemed to be staring straight at him, with a mixture of lights suddenly invading Midoriya's mind as he felt One For All's power beginning to surge through his entire body without his consent.

 _'…W-What… What is_ **this** _?!'_ His mind was in a complete jungle as his entire body began to glow, the reminiscent coloring of Full Cowling beginning to curdle around his person as his foot was about to step out.

 _ **'** ** _M_ ove…!'**_

"…You probably don't understand, but even with a Quirk like this, I _do_ have my own dream." Shinso uttered as he gave Midoriya another grim look. "…Now then, lose for—"

 _ **'** **M** **OOOOVVVVE!'**_

With the twitching of his right foot, One For All surged suddenly, and as Midoriya's entire body sparked with Full Cowl's green coloration, he stomped just millimeters before the white boundary line, sending off a powerful shockwave.

 _ ***WHOOOOSH!***_

Everyone nearby suddenly gasped as they blocked their faces from the incoming dust. Midnight's eyes widened as she looked over towards Midoriya, who was now sweating like crazy as he began to breath in heavily.

 _"W-Woah there! Midoriya's stopped!"_ Present Mic nearly fell off from his seat, making the crowd explode as Midoriya's friends all cheered for his sudden recovery.

"MIDORIYA-KUN!" Iida cried out.

"I'm… I'm so glad!" Asui ribbited as she and Uraraka grasped each other's hands.

"M-Me too!" The Zero Gravity user smiled.

Ben was genuinely surprise as well as Aizawa, even as much as sitting up from his seat and even looking down. "…Now _that_ was unexpected."

 _'Wait, his foot…!'_ The two of them then saw that part of Midoriya's pants, the lower right in particular was shredded, revealing a bruised marking underneath. _'Did he remove the Brainwash effect by making it explode?'_

As the shockwave finally cleared up, Midoriya finally got his breathing out of control, looking back over his shoulder and giving Shinso a eerie expression. Ojiro nearly fell over as he sat back down, placing a hand on his chest.

"O-Oh my gosh… That's crazy." He admitted.

Shinso however was shocked beyond belief, gritting his teeth at this truly unexpected result. "H-Huh…? What? Why…! You shouldn't be able to move freely! What did you do?!"

Immediately, Midoriya covered his mouth as to not answer as he tried to understand what the hell just happened. _'A-Alright… Somehow, I managed to discharge my foot… But I wasn't the one who moved it. What happened? Wait… Those people from before. Those people that I don't know suddenly came into my line of sight all of a sudden and for a second…that sight suddenly made my mind clear!'_

 _'That was…'_ Midoriya's eyes glared at Shinso as memories started to echo in his mind, Toshinori's words at that.

 _ **'…** ** _O_ ne For All. It was passed onto me like a sacred torch.'**_

 _'Wait… So then those people…! The presence of the people who've spun together this power… Did_ **that** _save me? Is that even possible?!'_ Midoriya mused in disbelief as he looked down at his swollen foot.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Shinso roared, bringing him out of his trance.

 _'…No, right now, even if I think about it, I won't find the answer.'_ Midoriya growled as he shook his head. _'Later… I'll go do the thinking later!'_

 _'Grr… He isn't answering… Did he figure out the weakness behind my Quirk?'_ Shinso thought to himself as Midoriya turned to face him. _'No… He probably heard from that monkey from the beginning.'_

Shinso's only option was to make Midoriya talk. "So, you can make that giant shockwave with just your foot? I'm so jealous!"

However, Midoriya knew better. Activating One For All once more, he began to dash at Shinso despite the pain in his foot. _'Yes… I felt the same way as you did in the past…'_

"Thanks to my Quirk, I've been behind from the start!" Shinso continued, sweat dripping down his face. "Someone who's been blessed like you couldn't possibly understand, can you?"

 _'I_ _ **DO**_ _understand though! But it's true… I have been blessed…!'_ Midoriya gritted his teeth as his eyes began to glow.

 _"Someone like you who was born with the ideal Quirk! Someone who can reach your goal!"_ Shinso was now getting desperate, raising his voice louder.

 _' **I've** been blessed by others!' _He bit his lips as he activated Full Cowl.

Grasping onto his shoulders, Midoriya began to push him back, irritating Shinso even more.

 _"S-SAY SOMETHING, DARN YOU!"_ The purple haired teen growled as he quickly balled his fist and slugged Midoriya in the face.

The sudden movement was enough to make the teen growl in pain, but he still wasn't going to respond as his entire body began to glow. Full Cowling was now active, but not at 3%...

 _'…But that's why…!'_ He merely gave Shinso a glare as he turned his face back.

 _"…!"_ Gasping, Midoriya's strength suddenly took its toll on Shinso as he began to get pushed back. Widening his eyes, the Brainwash user glanced back to see the boundary lines getting close. _'This guy…! Is he trying to push me out?!'_

Pushing his arm out of the way, Shinso growled as he noticed his damaged leg. Kicking his shin, Midoriya cursed in pain as Shinso turned him around and began to push him back towards his own boundary line.

 _"You've got to be kidding!"_ He yelled. _"_ You _get out!"_

As Shinso was about to push him out, he grasped Midoriya's collar. However, it was then that the green haired teen noticed that he was in the perfect position. So right as he did that, he took hold of Shinso's arm with a tight grip from his left, and quickly skid around on his left foot as he grasped his shirt.

 _"NO YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!_

Countering Shinso's last move of desperation, Midoriya performed a quick shoulder toss, slamming Shisno down onto the ground and out of bounds. The purple haired teen coughs as his entire body got swatted onto the hard floor as Midnight raised her hand as an indication that the fight was over.

 _"Shinso-kun is out of bounds! Midoriya advances to round two!"_

* * *

 **…**

The crowd began to cheer loudly. With Midoriya looking down on his opponent, he was beginning to breath heavily as Present Mic's image appeared on the monitors once again.

 _"In the finals, the first person to advance to the second round is Midoriya Izuku from Class A!"_

"Ooooh, that was so stressful…!" Uraraka gave a hard sigh of relief as she and Asui drooped down into their seats.

"Yes… But turning the tables around at the last moment! As expected of Midoriya-kun!" Iida praised the green head.

Kaminari nodded, but turned to Bakugo, who had an unruly face of remembrance. "Hey Bakugo, didn't he do that shoulder toss on you before too?"

"Shut it, Dunce Face." The red eyed blond retorted as he glared down at Midoriya.

 _'That damn piece of… He was definitely aiming for it. He led that fool right into it!'_ He growled.

 _'Using his power on part of his body like at the Fitness Test, and the shoulder toss from the Combat Training… Rather than calling it the best use of his experience, it was like he was using any experience he had to force the flow of the battle into this favor…'_ Aizawa observed what happened in his own explanation.

 _"YAHOO! Now, even though it was kind of a boring first match, we should all pay our condolences and praise them both for a bravely fought match! Give these two fighters a round of applause!"_

And that was the thing that the crowd did as Midoriya and Shinso began to return to the middle of the ring. As expected, Shinso had a look of disappoint on his face as he faced Midoriya, the latter leaning on his left leg to withstand the pressure from using One For All at whatever higher percentage caused him to get out Shinso's Brainwash.

Midoriya thought of the words that Shinso yelled at him during their match. Shinso thought of him as a person who had been blessed… A person who can actually reach their goal.

"…Shinso-kun. I just want to ask… But why do you want to be a Hero?" He asked after an awkward pause.

This made the purple haired teen raise his face, widening his eyes slightly for a moment before turning around and retracting himself to his stern expression.

"…Well, you can't help but long for the things you want, can't you?" He answered vaguely as he began to step off the ring.

 _'Wait…'_ That answer was more than enough however to make the green haired teen realize everything. _'…That's exactly so. I felt the same way before I inherited One For All…'_

 _'But… I guess no matter what I say right now…'_

Shinso sighed as he drew closer to the exit way, but before he could fully do so, he heard several voices calling out his name from above in the audience. "Shinso! Hey man, you were really cool out there!"

"...Eh?" He blinked, looking up to see several of his fellow General Studies classmates waving at him with smiles and grins.

"Good job!" One girl called out.

"I was really surprised man! You almost took out one of the guys who won the entire obstacle race!" One guy grinned.

"You're the star of the General Studies students!" Another yelled.

"And besides—Take a look behind us!" Another then gestured behind themselves.

There were a bunch of Pro Heroes sitting behind where the students were standing. Amongst them was a beastly one who wore a skull helmet, another had turquoise hair and wore an orange bandanna. One of them behind that person was a man wearing a sea creature like helmet and a bodysuit; there were even those who looked robotic in nature that were wearing suits.

However… There was one thing that they had in common; and that was they were speaking about Shinso and his performance.

 _"That kind of Quirk… It could work extremely well against Villains. Hmm, I wish I had it."_ The beastly one admitted.

 _"Yeah… But it seems like U.A. isn't being very smart if he's being placed in the General Studies, right?"_ The bandana user questioned.

 _"Well, they have a ton of people applying always, so it can't be helped that some of them have to be placed in there."_ The darkly armored Hero behind her responded.

 _"I guess it was the difference in combat experience, huh?"_ One of the robotic looking Heroes asked his partner.

 _"Yeah, it ends up making a big difference, especially in competitions like these."_ The other one nodded. _"What a waste."_

Hearing the comments they made, Shinso's classmates grinned down at him. "Ya hear that, Shinso?! You're amazing man!"

The man in question stayed silent…but a smile grew on his face as a result. His rough expression turned into a snarky grin as he glances behind his shoulder to look at Midoriya.

 _"…Depending on our results, they'll consider our transfer into the Hero Course. Remember that. Because even if it didn't work out this time, I definitely won't give up. I'll get into the Hero Course, get certified, and I'll definitely become a better Hero than you guys!"_ He promised.

Midoriya's eyes widened…and even _he_ couldn't help but respond. "…Yeah!"

And of course… Midoriya got bamboozled by Shinso as the latter activated Brainwash on him. _'Aw crapbaskets! Even though the match is over, what's he…?'_

Shinso probably noticed the expression behind the now blank look on Midoriya's face, snickering a little. "You know, there aren't many people that'll just casually talk to me. They're usually very wary."

Releasing his hold, Shinso turned around and gave the mop head another grin. "Only someone like you and Tennyson would do something like that… But at this rate, if you keep being susceptible to things like that, someone'll trip you both up in no time."

"…!" Midoriya blinked wildly as he got control of his body again.

"So, at the very least… Don't lose in an unseemly way." He asked of him.

And of course…

"…Yes, I won't—"

He got Brainwashed again.

"…Doofus."

 _'Ah, son of a bitch…'_

* * *

 **…**

 _"Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiss…!"_

Now in Recovery Girl's temporary infirmary, the nurse activated her Quirk on Midoriya, healing his leg to its normal condition. Toshinori was now inside with the two of them as well as Midoriya wiggled his toes around to get the feeling in his feet back.

"Alright, that should do it." The Youthful Heroine nodded as she tied a thin layer of bandages around his foot. "Just a half an hour or so worth's of rest and it should be back to a 100%."

"…I know you said to smile All Might, but in that match with Shinso-kun, I couldn't smile at all." Midoriya admits.

"…Hm. Well, I suppose that his cries back then hit pretty close to home for you, huh?" Toshinori guesses as he scratches the back of his head.

Midoriya nods, but looks up at his teacher. "Yes… But that didn't mean that I could lose. That's what it means to aim for number one, right?"

Those funny words made Recovery Girl sigh, knowing that Toshinori probably said something to him again. "Oh, you poor thing… Toshinori, you must've placed some kind of weird pressure on him again, did ya?!"

Elbowing his right rib, Toshinori wailed in pain, all while trying to apologize.

"I-It was necessary! O-Ow…" He chuckled.

"Wait… Speaking of pressure." Midoriya then blinked as the thoughts he had during the match resurfaced. "All Might, did you ever have a… I don't know how to describe it. I had a vision I could say?"

"H-Huh?" The blond looked up while clenching his aching side.

"There were eight…or nine people… I'm not sure how many exactly. But when it felt like my mind was being filled with fog from Shinso-kun's Brainwash, that vision appeared, as if to drive away the fog. It felt like I was barely able to move by body for a moment." He tried to explain.

"Hmm…" Toshinori hummed in interest.

"A-Also… There was someone with eyes like you too, All Might." Midoriya also added. "Was… Was it the people who had inherited One For All who did it?"

…

…

 _"W-What the heck? That's scary!"_ Toshinori sweated a little in response, something that Midoriya wasn't expecting to say the least.

"W-What?! I thought you'd know something about it!" The mop-head panicked.

"N-No! I mean, I also saw that kind of thing before too, back in my younger days." Toshinori clarified.

"T-Then?" Midoriya asked again as the blond calmed down.

"Ah… That means that it's a clear sign that you've got a better grasp on One For All as a whole." Toshinori then answered, leaning against Recovery Girl's desk as he folded his arms.

"Er… What does that mean?" Midoriya asked, still a little confused.

"In my perspective, I'd say it's like a trace of something that all of the people who inherited it left in One For All as a whole. It's not something with intent that can interfere with you, and you yourself can't interfere with them as well. In other words; that vision you had isn't the thing that got rid of young Shinso's Brainwash. It was that when you _saw_ the vision that your strong emotions allowed you to overcome its effects, just long enough for you to move your leg… I think." Toshinori fully explained, taking a long breath afterwards.

 _"…That explanation's not satisfying at all though…!"_ Midoriya sighed awkwardly.

"Oh, come on, don't get too hung up about it!" Toshinori barked in response. "But more importantly, don't you want to see who'll fight you in the next round?"

"Wait, oh yeah!" Midoriya then stood up. "A-AH! Thank you very much!"

Dashing out the exit, he quickly gave the two a bow before closing the doorway, leaving the two Heroes alone as he began to run back towards the stadium.

However, as Midoriya's footsteps echoed in their ears, Toshinori gave another heavy sigh as Recovery Girl repeated some of Midoriya's words.

"…He said that you were there too, in that vision of his." She repeated.

 _"…Yes. That's a good thing."_ He admitted with a low tone.

* * *

 **…**

"Aaaah…! Gotta hurry!" Midoriya muttered to himself as he entered the audience's seating for the students. Several students from Class A could hear his footsteps as they glanced back.

"Oh, Deku-kun!" Uraraka waved out to him. "Nice job!"

"We saved a seat for you!" Iida gave a thumbs up as he gestured a seat next to himself.

"Ah, thanks!" The mophead smiled. Before he could step down though, he noticed Ojiro giving him a smile. The two exchanged nods as the former went down and joined his fellow students.

"So… How the hell did you get rid of Shinso's Brainwash?" Ben asked right away.

"E-Er… Well…" Midoriya stuttered.

"AH! I was also wondering about that!" Mina leaned over from her seat. "He basically took control of your body, right?"

"There would've been no way to regain control either, so how did you do it?" Tokoyami asked as well.

"Umm… It's hard to explain. I guess you could say that…my willpower allowed me to subconsciously activate my Quirk and force me back to reality?" Midoriya nervously answered.

Most of the students rose an eyebrow, including Ben, but their time for questioning ceased to bear fruit as the flames of the stadium arena brought their attention back down to the middle.

Present Mic's face appeared on screen once again as the crowd began to cheer. _"THANKS FOR WAITING, EVERYONE! NEXT UP IS THESE TWO FELLAS!"_

A moment later, the screen transitioned to show both Sero and Todoroki's portraits, the tape user on the right and Todoroki on the left. Ben and everyone else then looked down and watched as both students entered through their respective entrances…though not many could tell that Todoroki's expression was anything _but_ normal.

 _'…Why does he look so irritated?'_ Ben wondered as the two approached the middle of the stage.

 _"He's good! He's good, but what's with that plainness that he just can't get rid of? From the Hero Course—_ _ **Sero Hanta**_ _!"_

"Hey, that's pretty mean!" Sero gave Present Mic a sarcastic smile as he began to stretch his arms.

 _"VERSUS!"_

 _"Taking one of the top places in the Obstacle Course AND the Cavalry Battle! You're way above in the food chain, kiddo! He wasn't admitted into the school through recommendations for nothing! Also, from the Hero Course—_ _ **Todoroki Shoto**_ _!"_

"…" Todoroki remained silent.

 _"And now, for the second match of the first round!"_

"I have a feeling I'm not gonna do too hot…but." Sero grinned nervously as Present Mic began his countdown.

 _ **"** ** _RE_ ADY? START!"**_

Immediately, right as Present Mic alerted the start of the match, Sero quickly skid back and released two alarmingly fast strands of tape that ensnared Todoroki. He quickly snips off his left elbow's strand of tape and does a quick 180 in an attempt to throw the Half-and-Half user out of bounds.

 _"I don't feel like losing either, Todoroki!"_ He growled.

 _"OH! A surprise attack aimed to push his opponent out of bounds! Don't you think that was the best choice for this situation?!"_ Mic yelled out. _"Seriously, get'em, Sero!"_

"Holy moly!" Mineta yelped. "Is this how it's gonna end?"

"This is happening way too fast!" Sato frowned.

"I don't care! It's just a flinging of surprising events!" Mina squawked. "And I like it!"

"T-Todoroki-kun!" Iida yelled out of concern.

"…Uh-oh." Ben blinked as he began to lean down.

"Ben?" Midoriya, Asui, and Momo watched as his body suddenly flashed into Heatblast, blinding everyone for a moment. "What're doing?"

"…Oh. Just wanted to let you know that Todoroki's gonna use a giant ice attack." The fire alien casually said.

"Eh?" Kaminari looked down. "What do you me—"

 **"** — **Sorry."**

Suddenly, Todoroki stomped his right foot on the ground, spreading ice all over the surrounding area. This caused the momentum from Sero's attack to halt to nothing as the ice trail froze his tape and began to venture off towards the tape user in question.

 _"WHAT THE HEL—"_

With a loud growl, the ice trail suddenly expanded, forming Todoroki's infamous Giant Ice Wall, though this variation was taken to the _extreme_. It was large enough to shake the entire stadium, and long enough to completely stagger out of the whole building. Luckily for Class A, Heatblast's presence and a fire blast from said alien managed to melt away the ice that was about to hit them.

 _"…Holy shit!"_ Midoriya actually cursed as the front row students all huddled behind Heatblast.

Aizawa and Present Mic were shocked beyond belief as well. Everyone's eyes looked down to see Todoroki, now seeming a bit calmer. His right side was pretty much covered in frost bite as he exhaled a cold trail of breath. Grunting, he shattered Sero's now frozen tape as he looked over onto his opponent.

 _"H-Hey… Don't… Don't ya think that was a bit much?"_ The Tape user uttered. His entire body, safe for his face and upper chest, was frozen, with the Giant Ice Wall behind him.

Midnight was also partially frozen as well, as she was unfortunately standing partway in Todoroki's massive attack. "…Sero-kun. Can you move?"

 _"O-Of course not…! O-Ow…!"_ He winced due to the coldness.

 _"Sero-kun is immobilized! Todoroki-kun advances to the second round!"_

The crowd was also devastated. Some Heroes even started to have a majoring growing of sympathy for Sero to the point that they repeatedly kept calling out _"Don't mind!"_ ; the phrase echoing through the entire audience as Todoroki began to approach Sero.

"…Sorry about that. I went overboard." He admitted.

Placing his left hand on Sero's chest, Todoroki began to activate his left side, heating up Sero's body with an apologetic and sad look. "…I was angry."

Heatblast quickly began to melt away the rest of the ice in front of the class. Unfortunately, the water that formed as a result began to drip down onto the audience below, but fortunately they didn't really mind all that much. While the rest of the class seemed visibly disturbed by what just happened, Heatblast chuckled.

"…Ha, talk about a devastating _ice_ -olation."

* * *

 **…**

 _"Alright everyone! Thanks to some staff and student support, the stage is finally dry! Now then, onto the next match!"_ Present Mic yelled with glee after a couple of minutes later.

As the flames of the arena erupted once more, this time, Kaminari and Ibara entered.

 _"The assassin from Class B! Pretty things have thorns, you know! From the Hero Course—_ _ **Shiozaki Ibara**_ _!"_

 _"VERSUS!"_

 _"The Sparkling Killing Boy! From the Hero Course—_ _ **Kaminari Denki**_ _!"_

Ibara frowned upon hearing her new nickname as Present Mic continued with the introductions however. _"Now, we'll have another super flashy battle this time too—"_

 _"U-Um…!"_ Ibara then called out.

 _"Eh?"_ Present Mic looked down.

"Umm… Please excuse the interruption. What do you mean by _"assassin"_? I have only come to find victory in this festival, not to take my opponent's life." She quickly yelled out with a concerned expression.

Present Mic actually flinched, realizing he may have said something stupid. _"A-AH! I-I'm sorry! It was just a slip of the tongue!"_

"In the first place, I wished to enter U.A. Academy not for wicked reasons, but for the salvation of others…" She continued.

 _"T-That's why I said I'm sorry! My bad, okay?!"_ The Voice Hero sighed.

Ibara nods, bowing afterwards. "I thank you for your understanding!"

"…Huh. I guess Class B has people like this in there too, huh?" Kaminari looked over this scenario with an awkward smile. _'She's got a pretty face and big eyes, but it looks like she's really strong from what I heard from Ben. So, I've gotta discharge all of my electricity here, huh?'_

 _'…But now that I think about it, she's pretty cute. Maybe I should try asking her out sometime?'_ He then thought as he took another look at Ibara. _'…All right!'_

"Huh. Guess the nickname that the other me gave her wasn't that bad after all." Ben tilted his head in wonder.

 _"…Achoo!"_ Jiro suddenly sneezed.

"Oh, gazuntite." Hagakure responded.

"…Why do I have this feeling in my chest?" Jiro grumbled. "…Tch, it's probably Kaminari's fault."

 _"A-Anyways! Are we ready?!"_

"Yep! All set!" Kaminari nodded.

"As am I." Ibara nodded as well.

 _ **"** ** _R_ EADY! START!"**_

"So, what say we grab a bite to eat after this is over?" Kaminari proposed as he took a few steps back. "If you'll let me, that is."

"…Hm?" Ibara blinked.

"Because this match'll probably be over in a second!" The blond then yelled as his entire body began to spark.

Everyone watched as sparks of electricity began to appear around Kaminari's body. Smacking his hands onto the ground, he released his electricity in Ibara's direction.

"...Idiot." Ben sighed.

 _ **"Indiscriminate Discharge: 1,300,000 Volts!"**_

Blasting his energy right at Ibara, the vine girl however simply turned around. Commanding her vine-like hair to burrow into the ground, she quickly created a shield of vines to block the waves of electricity, making them simply zip pass her.

 _"Uuuzahwat?"_ Kaminari blurted, now in his dumb-ified state.

While his electricity was still ongoing, the barricades of vines that Ibara summoned began to surge under the stage, eventually erupting underneath Kaminari and wrapping themselves around his body in one fell swoop as they took him off his feet.

 _"Well folks, this match was decided in an instant! I'll say that once more; an instant!"_ Present Mic announced.

 _"Kaminari should've known that grass is a well-known insulator for electricity."_ Aizawa scolded as Midnight raised her hand at Ibara.

" _Shiozaki advances to the second round by the immobilization of Kaminari!"_

Ibara sighs with joy as the crowd begins to chant for the student. "Oh… I'm glad that I was able to make the most of the opportunity that I was given.

"All right, Ibara!" Tetsutetsu roared. "Nice work!"

"Those vines are wicked!" Mineta yelped. "They must be prickly too!"

"Ugh… That dumbo." Jiro sighed.

 _ **"Ooooooh?!"**_ A familiar annoying voice came along next to Class A's row. They turned to see Monoma peeking out through the opening…though he seemed to be struggling so. **_"What's that? Didn't he say that he'd settle it in a second?! That's so strange, seeing that_ he _was defeated in a second, wasn't he?! Class A is supposed to be better than Class B, so isn't that weird?! HAHAHAHAH—"_**

"—Alright, that's enough, you rascal." Itsuka then came over, knocking him out by chopping his neck. "Sorry about that!"

"Nah, it's fine." Ben shrugged, though the rest of his classmates all sweat dropped at Monoma's dialogue.

 _'…What was that?'_ They all thought.

"Of course. Now then, time for an explanation!" Ben smirks as he stands up. Midoriya's eyes shine as he brings out a tarnished notebook.

"Please, Sensei!" He awaited this.

" _Ahem… Shiozaki Ibara; her Quirk is named_ _ **Vines**_ _obviously. It grants her controllable thorny vines in place of regular hair. The vines can be manipulated for various purposes, such as binding foes, snatching objects and creating defensive barriers. The vines can also be cut off from her head, albeit Ibara still retains control over them. Once Ibara cuts off her vines, she becomes bald. To regrow the vines, her head must be soaked with water and bathed with sunlight, similar to an actual plant. Because her vines don't conduct electricity, she has a natural advantage against electricity, as seen by Kaminari's futile attempt. While tough, the Vines can be cut however. And though her vines are thorny, the thorns don't seem to do any damage."_

"…Alright, how the heck does this guy know about everyone's Quirks?" Jiro asked around. "Ben, seriously."

" _A-Ah… Kaminari's Quirk is supposed to be strong, but Shiozaki-san's Quirk is the one that granted her 4_ _th_ _place in the Entrance Exam. So it's called Vines? It's very similar to Kamui Woods's own Quirk. Binding type of Quirks are really strong. I hardly see anyone breaking out, so it'd be impossible to get close while avoiding all those vines, so you'd either have to break them off like Ben said or tear through them… Oooh but in order to keep you from doing that she'd probably go after your hands—"_

"Oh boy… You just finished your own match, but you're already thinking of countermeasures, huh, Midoriya-chan?" Asui smirked.

"AH!" Said teen flinched out of his phase. "Oh, no! It's just, I mean… This is pretty much my hobby…"

"Hobby?" Uraraka asked.

"It's not every day that I get a chance to observe amazing Quirks outside of those in our class… Oh, speaking of which, I've also started to compile a list for Class A as well!" He suddenly revealed as he revealed a page compiling a bunch of notes on her.

"Nice!" Ben nodded.

"Wha… Deku-kun, you've been really amazing since I've met you, but the Sports Festival is making me think that you're amazing all over again!" She admitted.

"Right?" Asui also said.

"Huh, what do you mean by—"

 _"Now then, it's time for the fourth match! We're gonna keep rolling along! Read heads up towards the top!"_

"Alright. Now then… It's my turn." Iida smiled as he stood up. "Wish me luck!"

"Go get'em, Iida!" Kirishima grinned.

* * *

 **…**

A short while later, Iida emerged, as well as Hatsume, the latter who seemed to be decked out with a new set of equipment. The flames erupted once more as Present Mic introduced the two students.

 _"It's like he's the epitome of the middle of the pack! Our speedy menace! From the Hero Course—_ _ **Iida Tenya**_ _!"_

 _"VERSUS!"_

 _"Equipped with a plethora of Support items; from the Support Course—_ _ **Hatsume Mei**_ _!"_

"He's up against that Support Course girl, huh?" Jiro observed.

"I wonder how this fight will go out?" Asui also wondered.

"Wait, what's that thing that Iida's putting on?" Sato then pointed down to their classmate.

"…Is that a balancer of some sort?" Ben cupped his chin as they watched Iida place on some sort of back-pack like equipment, as well as some thinly made exoskeleton equipment down the rest of his body.

"Iida-kun! That kind of equipment generally is prohibited for those in the Hero Course." Midnight alerted the Engine user. "Those who use equipment needed to petition beforehand."

"Wha… Oh no! I forgot about that! Aoyama-kun wore a belt, so I thought it was fine!" Iida admitted to his fault.

"Yes, but he submitted a petition." Midnight answered otherwise.

"I humbly apologize then!" He immediately bowed in apology. "…However, my heart was moved by my opponent's sportsmanship. Even though she is from the Support Course, she said she wanted to make this an even match since she made it this far. She said she wanted to fight fairly, so she gave me this equipment! I did not think I could ignore her fighting spirit!"

…

…

 _ **"** ** _SO_ YOUTHFUL! I'LL ALLOW IT!"**_

 _"Wait, so it's fine?"_ Present Mic asked.

 _"Well… If they're both agreeing to it, then it's within regulations… I guess?"_ Aizawa answered.

 _'Wait… is Hatsume-san really someone who'd say something like that?'_ Midoriya wondered.

"…I think she's going to use him to advertise her stuff." Ben flat out said, making him do a spit take.

"I-I was just thinking that!" He retorted.

 _"Well, since permission's been granted, let's go ahead and start the fourth match!"_ Present Mic decided.

 _ **"** ** _R_ EADY? START!"**_

Iida blasts off towards Hatsume, who adjusts a microphone attached to her headset. She even simply stands there in awe of her own invention as he drew closer.

 _"Isn't that acceleration just wonderful, Iida-kun?!"_ She smiled.

"A-A mic?" Said teen uttered.

 _"Wait, what?"_ Present Mic looked down. _"Why?"_

 _"She's wearing speakers?"_ Aizawa guessed.

 _"Don't you feel that your legs are lighter than usual?"_

 _"Well that's only to be expected! Those leg parts are helping the wearer's movements along!"_

And just as Iida was about to close the distance, from Hatsume's own equipment, a hydraulic rod extended out from her backpack that caused her to dodge to the side on its own, causing him to trip.

"Wha—"

 _"And I can easily evade with my Hydraulic Attachments as well!"_

While Iida was busying balancing himself, Hatsume's eyes seemed to zoom in on a row of seats high above the regular audience. She seemed to be looking at some individuals who were observing her equipment.

 _'The Support companies are all looking! Oh, they're also biting the bait! I've got 'em!'_ She grinned.

"Wait, what's she doing?" Momo asked.

"Like I said, advertising her equipment. To Support companies specifically. See her looking around?" Ben pointed down.

"What, does she know who she's looking for or something?" Bakugo actually asked.

"Yep. That's due to her Quirk." Ben smiled as he sat up. "Allow me to explain once more."

"Ooooh!" Midoriya once again opened his notebook to record while several students next to them all sweat dropped.

 _"Hatsume Mei. Her Quirk is called_ _ **Zoom**_ _. This Quirk grants her eyesight that can zoom far away, allowing her to clearly see distant people and objects. By focusing her eyes into a particular spot, Hatsume is capable of seeing up to 5 kilometers. Her eyes also feature unique crosshair-shaped irises, which attribute as a physical feature of the Quirk. She mostly uses her Quirk to search for people that might be of her interest, like potential investors, but she also can use them to peek into the interiors of her inventions as well."_ Ben explained once more.

"Why you…!" Iida muttered as he recovered and began to turn around.

As if by itself, Hatsume's backpack beeped as Iida got into a close proximity, activating once again to dodge the teen.

 _"Since I've got sensors in every direction, I can even deal with attacks from behind!"_

And as expected, Iida managed to trip on the hydraulics. However, right as he was about to topple over and fall, the backpack equipment on his back began to activate. Several small devices located on the sides began to spew out air to rebalance his body, forcing him back up to an upright position.

"W-Whoa, whoa!" He cried out. "What the?! What're planning?"

 _"And did you see that?! Iida-kun changed course adeptly! It's thanks to the Auto-Balancer that I developed as well! The leg parts detect the wearer's brainwaves to predict movements, so there's no need to worry about time lag!"_

 _"I… I can't even commentate on this."_ Present Mic admitted.

 _"…She's very good at hard selling."_ Aizawa sighed as Iida attempted, and failed to get Hatsume again.

" _The Auto-Balancer is equipped with a 32-axis gyro sensor, so it will be sure to keep the user from falling unless they have a desire to do so!"_

"I-I thought you were going to fight fairly!" Iida barked.

As he was about to charge at her for the umpteenth time, it was then that Hatsume's boots glowed. Two gears located at the ankles of both boots began to spin as she then jumped high into the air and began to hover gently.

 _"And take a look at this! What do you think of this lightness?! These Electro Shoes use electromagnetic induction on both feet to allow for instant evasive action!"_

"G-Grr… I suppose I'll have to get her when she lands!" Iida decided as he turned around, aiming for where Hatsume was going to assumingly land at.

And she did actually. However, she quickly turned around and twirled a sidearm from a holster on her hip. Blasting out a white circular projectile from its barrel, it opened up to reveal a large, magenta colored netting that caught and wrapped itself around Iida.

"W-What is this?!" He growled as he struggled to escape.

 _"And this here is a Capture Gun, used to apprehend Villains! The capture nets are in cartridges, and you can fire up to five of them until you have to reload!"_

 _"And who developed all of these items? It was none other than me:_ _ **Hatsume Mei**_ _!"_

 _"Everyone from the Support companies, your choice is clear—_ _ **Hatsume Mei, Hatsume Mei—Hatsume Meeeeei**_ _!"_

"W-What is she, a politician?" One of these scouters chuckled.

 _"And now, I'll talk about my next Support item!"_

"There's still _more_?!" Another cried out.

Hatsume's entire performance took a rough estimate of ten minutes to get through all of her items, at least the ones that she wanted to at least. A lot of people were shocked to say the least about someone who could speak in such an abrasive way for such a long time… But some people, like Ben for one, were impressed about everything.

...

...

After getting through her final item, Hatsume gave off a satisfied smile as she walked off stage on her own accord. _"Aaaaah…_ I presented each and every item that I wanted to show. I have nothing left to say…"

Midnight blinked several times, before raising her hand.

 _"U-Uh… H-Hatsume-san is out of bounds. Iida-kun advances to the second round!"_

 _"YOU TRICKED MEEEEEEEEE!"_ Iida roared out.

 _"…Yes. I'm sorry. I used you."_ Hatsume admitted shamelessly as Iida began to sputter out hateful words in her direction.

"W-Well, Iida's so earnest, so she probably said some things that sounded good to get him on board." Midoriya guessed. _"Hatsume-san is also not honest, and she'll use any means to get what she wants…!"_

"Iida is a gullible person." Ben flat out said again. "But those inventions were pretty cool though."

"…Please, I've heard enough technical talk for a lifetime." Momo rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **…**

A short while later, the fifth match started, with Mina and Aoyama fighting against one another.

 _"And so, we're gonna just continue on with the next match!"_ Present Mic called out as the two students got on board.

 _"Even though he's wearing a belt, he's not gonna transform for you all! From the Hero Course—_ _ **Aoyama Yuga**_ _!"_

"Bonjour, everyone!" Aoyama smirks across the audience.

 _"VERSUS!"_

 _"Is something gonna come out of those horns of hers? Well? Anyways, it's gonna be a delight of pink! Also, from the Hero Course—_ _ **Ashido Mina**_ _!"_

"He he… This first match is gonna be a piece of cake!" Mina snickered joking as she pointed at Aoyama.

"And I'll return those words right back at you!" Aoyama smugly responded.

"Go for it, Mina-chan!" Asui cheered.

 _"AOYAMA, GET HER!"_ Mineta suddenly screamed though.

"Huh?" Midoriya turned back.

 _"BEAT HER LIKE IN THOSE FIGHTING GAMES WHERE THEIR CLOTHES GET RIPPED OFF!"_ Mineta dared say.

"Alright, enough with that." Ben sighed as he morphed into Big Chill and shot a beam of ice at Mineta without even turning around, freezing him solid. "Let him out when the match is over."

"…That was _cold_." Kirishima sweat dropped.

 _"A match between Aoyama-kun and Ashido-san. Considering their Quirks… Aoyama will probably attack from a distance with his Navel Laser; so, this match will be decided by how well Ashido can slip between her attacks. But there's nothing to use as cover on this stage…"_ Midoriya mumbled. Sero could only chuckle as Present Mic got ready.

 _"Now, why don't we get moving along! For the fifth match!"_

 _ **"** **READY?!"**_

 _ **"** **START!"**_

"The early bird gets the worm!" Aoyama yells as he fires off Navel Laser at Mina.

"Oh, sorry!" The pink haired girl grins as she slips by his aim easily.

As she landed, she began to run at his side while releasing acid from the soles of her feet. Thankfully, while the Sports Festival didn't allow students to wear their full Hero costumes, they could at least wear part of them. Mina's shoes allowed her Quirk to be secreted out without damaging the material, so she essentially began to skate on the ground using her acid.

"Oui?" Aoyama blinked.

"Since we were on the same team for the Combat Training, I know all about your Quirk!" Mina reveals as she continues to dodge laser after laser.

"Well, same goes for me!" The blonde barked back as he continued firing in short bursts.

"However, there's just one thing that's different! At the Fitness Test, you carelessly revealed the weakness of your Quirk!" Mina suddenly yelled as she practically danced out of Aoyama's continued barrage.

 _'Oh… Right. He did mention that by accident, didn't he?'_ Ben recalled.

Y-You're… Persistent!" Aoyama admitted, now realizing his mistake as he began to fire off lasers close to a second long, all while Mina got closer to him. "O-Oh no… My stomach…"

"Now!" The moment that the stomach pain started to kick in, Mina saw her chance.

As she got within Acid throwing distance, it was then that she quickly conjured up an orb of acid and threw it straight at the core of Aoyama's belt, causing it to melt quickly within seconds.

 _"Oh no! My precious belt!"_ He cried out as his pants dropped. _"Oh nooooo! And my pants! My belt can't hold them up!"_

Now distracted by his rising problems, Mina began to create the final acts for this fight. Sliding right underneath him, she gave him a cheerful grin as she rocked her arm back.

"And now… This'll finish it!" She yelled as she gave him a righteous uppercut, knocking him down to the floor and out cold. "Booyah!"

Midnight also grins as she raises her hand to announce the end.

 _"Aoyama-kun has fainted! Ashido-san advances to the second round!"_

 _"Aoyama has been K.O'ed! Ashido's easy victory is nothing but indisputable!"_ Present Mic called out as Mina began grinning with cameras going wild over her.

"Woah. Those were some nice moves." Ben nodded. "…I wonder if I can do that with my own forms? She has really nice form…"

"That's because Mina-chan's great!" Asui ribbited.

"Wow. That's the first time I've seen you praise someone that much, Ben." Momo giggled.

"Yeah… But it's your turn next, Yaoyorozu-san." Ben then gave the Creation user a smirk, making her look away slightly with an awkward motion.

 _"The match unfolded as I expected, but I misjudged Ashido-san's physical strength in the matter…"_

"M-Midoriya?" Ojiro looked at his classmate.

 _"Even during the Quirk Assessment Test, she placed tenth out of everyone, including the boys. It wasn't just because of her Quirk—she herself has excellent physical abilities!"_

 _"Now then, we've got no time to lose! Let's move onto the sixth match!"_ Present Mic quickly got the crowd out from their cheering.

* * *

 **…**

Tokoyami and Momo quickly approached the ring as Aoyama was escorted out with a stretcher. The two exchanged high fives with Mina as they exchanged spots, and they soon quickly filled the ring.

 _'Good luck, mistress. Tokoyami's going to a hard pick for you.'_ Ben mused.

 _"He's got both offense and defense in one body! The dark samurai accompanied by the elusive Dark Shadow! From the Hero Course—_ _ **Tokoyami Fumikage**_ _!"_

 _"VERSUS!"_

 _"The mistress of All-Purpose Creation! She was admitted into U.A. through recommendations, so her abilities are no doubt to be certified! Also, from the Hero Course—_ _ **Yaoyorozu Momo**_ _!"_

"So, Ben, Midoriya. How do you think this match will play out?" Ojiro asked the two.

"I think time will be the key." Midoriya answered.

"Time?" The blond asked.

"Well, it's just like what Present Mic said. Tokoyami has both an Omni-directional sense of offense and defense. In addition, Dark Shadow can be brought out without any time lag whatsoever, so first strikes will go to him." Ben then answered.

 _'If I create a simple shield that doesn't take much time and block Tokoyami-san's attack, I might be able to make a weapon in time to—'_

 _"And here we go! The sixth match and halfway of the twelve first rounds!"_

 _ **"** ** _R_ EADY?! START!"**_

"Go, Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami ordered as Dark Shadow emerged from his body.

 **"Got it!"** It responded as it blasted forward.

"Oh, forget it!" Momo growled as she ran forward. _'I'll just do what Ben would do: adapt!'_

As Dark Shadow came by to attack with its claws, Momo quickly generated two shields; one on each of her forearms. She managed to block the first swipe and was pushed back a little, but she managed to dodge the second and began to charge at Tokoyami himself.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami called.

"I won't let you!" Momo yelled as she glanced back.

From her lower back, her lower top of her P.E. uniform was torn a little as a dozen or so grenades…no, flashbangs erupted, and they were already pulled. Tokoyami quickly shut his eyes as they exploded, with Dark Shadow taking the full impact.

 **"So bright!"** It wailed.

It didn't last long though. Even though the damage to Dark Shadow was great, Tokoyami managed to cover his eyes long enough for the effects to waver off. Before Momo could get close, as he opened his eyes, he was barely able to dodge roll in time to avoid a shield bash to his face.

"…Once again, a clever maneuver." Tokoyami complemented her as Dark Shadow slowly returned to his body.

"A flashbang?!" Midoriya and Ojiro cried out. "Of course!"

"Yaoyorozu-san usually thinks her way through a fight…but I bet if she's forced to do whatever she has to do to win, she can think of some ideas on the fly." Ben responded with a smug smile.

"You're defenseless!" Momo growled as she threw her shields away, this time replacing them with a shinai.

"I might have less power without Dark Shadow, but that doesn't mean I can't fight on my own." Tokoyami took a stance, being weary of Momo's distance from him.

This was now turning into a brawl of sorts. Momo slowly sneaked her way little by little towards Tokoyami, but the latter continued to back off, as he was waiting for something to happen.

This continued for a little while longer, until Momo noticed that Tokoyami was at the edge of his boundary. Not wanting to waste this opportunity, she striked.

"Go down!" She ordered as she swung her bamboo sword straight down onto his face.

"…HA!" However, surprisingly enough, Tokoyami crouched and caught the blade with his hands before it could strike him. "It's not going to be so easy."

"Grr…!" The two continued to push against one other, but as time went on, it was then that Momo noticed that a cloud began hovering over the stadium, providing a shadow…

 _'Wait… Shadow…? Oh no!'_ Her eyes widened at the sudden realizing.

However, it was too late. Before she could finish the match, Tokoyami suddenly stood up and twisted the shinai of hers into a different direction as Dark Shadow's hand emerged from his chest and grasped her.

"Dark Shadow?!" She looked down. "Ugh… I can't move!"

"Sorry, but this is the end." Tokoyami then muttered as his Quirk dragged her out of bounds. Midnight raises her hand as Momo sighs, releasing her shinai.

 _"Yaoyorozu-san is out of bounds! Tokoyami-kun advances to the second round!"_

Releasing its hold on her, Dark Shadow's arm returned to Tokoyami's body as he gave the Creation user a bow. "It was a well fought match."

"Well, you didn't give me that much time to think." Momo couldn't help but smile. "I managed to surprise you though, didn't I?"

"Very much so." Tokoyami nodded as Dark Shadow came out. "Just take a look at how timid Dark Shadow is."

 **"The Light of Destruction…"** It cried out. Dark Shadow was almost as small as a small crow in comparison to its normal form.

"Hehe… Sorry about that." Momo giggled as the two gave each other a handshake. They then exited the stage as Present Mic announced the next match.

"Huh, what'd I tell you?" Ben gave a satisfied smile.

"Wow… I thought that Dark Shadow would have an easier time with Yaoyorozu-san." Ojiro admitted. "What made you think that she'd do that well?"

"…Call it my intuition." Ben simply said. Midoriya and Ojiro glanced at each other, wondering what he meant as Present Mic began to announce the next match.

* * *

 **…**

The next round was between Kirishima and Tetsutetsu, and as fate would have it…

 _"Next up, the seventh match is between these redundant Quirks!"_ Present Mic announced as the fighter's images popped onto the screen, and humorously enough they were both posing in the same matter.

 _"With manly and passionate Steel! From the Hero Course—_ _ **Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu**_ _!"_

"Hell YEAH!" The Steel user roared. "Bring it!"

 _"VERSUS!"_

 _"With manly and passionate Hardening! From the Hero Course—_ _ **Kirishima Eijiro**_ _!"_

"Aw damn it all… Even our intros are the same thing?!" The redhead cried out.

"Go for it, Tetsutetsu!" Itsuka called out. "Win like Ibara did!"

"Go for it, Kirishima!" Sato called out. "Win like Midoriya did!"

 _"Let's start this passionate seventh match!"_

 _ **"** ** _R_ EADY?! START!"**_

 _"ORAAAAA!"_ Both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu activated their Quirks as they ran at each other, their enhanced fists smashing into each other with equal force.

"TAKE THIS!" Kirishima growled as he quickly backed off. Going from underneath, he then gave Tetsutetsu a hard right.

"THAT WAS NOTHING!" The Steel man roared as he returned a blow right back at him.

 _"THEN HOW ABOUT THIS THEN?!"_

 _"THAT AIN'T GONNA DO CRAP WHEN I DO THIS!"_

 _"TAKE A LEFT FROM ME THEN!"_

 _"THEN HOW ABOUT A RIGHT FROM ME?!_

 _"A KICK!"_

 _"AN UPPERCUT!"_

 _"GUTTER PUNCH!"_

 _"LARIAT!"_

 _"GERMAN SUPLEX!"_

 _"DROP KICK!"_

 _ **"** ** _OR_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

Ben and the others watched as Kirishima and Tetsutetsu continued their fight. As Midoriya took a break from his note taking, it was then that he finally noticed that someone was missing; Uraraka, who was sitting right next to him of all people.

"Huh? Hey, where's Uraraka-san?" He asked around.

"Well, if you didn't notice during your note taking phase, Uraraka went out; presumably to wait for her next match." Ben answered.

"Wait, really? Why would she…oh. Right." Not even needing to answer him, Midoriya then stood up. "I'll go check on her."

"I'll go with you as well then. Yaoyorozu-san should be heading back as well, and since Iida isn't back, she might be with him." Ben yawned as he got up. "Let's go. Tsu-chan, can you let us know what'll go on with this fight?"

"Go for it." Asui nodded as she watched Kirishima elbow Tetsutetsu in the rib. "Oof, a rib attack."

"Yeah, okay." Ben chuckled. "Come on, let's go."

"R-Right…" Nodding, the two began to trace back to the interior of the building, or more particularly, the Player Waiting rooms.

It took them a minute or two to find the room, and on the way, they encounter Tokoyami and Momo. The latter was actually fine about losing, which was a load of concern lifted from Ben's shoulders. After departing from them, they soon saw the room they were looking for.

* * *

 **…**

"Haah… I got played." Iida sighed as he entered the door, a minute before Ben and Midoriya would arrive. Unexpectedly, Uraraka was waiting inside the room.

"Oh! Good work, Iida-kun." The brunette congratulated the Engine user.

"Oh, Urarak—Eh? What's the matter?! Your brow's all wrinkled!" He suddenly yelled.

"My brow?" The Zero Gravity user questioned, before blinking back to her usual expression as Iida closed the doorway. "O-Oh… It's just my nerves. Must've reached my brow."

"Ah… That's quite understandable in your case. After all, you're going against _that_ Bakugo-kun." Iida chuckled nervously. "You've got a rough time ahead of you."

"Well… Not just that." The brunette sighed a little. "But even if I _somehow_ managed to win, I doubt that I could win the upcoming battles. I'm just…scared of what's coming up, I guess."

"Hmm… From what I could tell before my own performance against Hatsume-kun, the winners so far consisted of Midoriya-kun and Todoroki-kun. Whoever would win between those two will have to face a hard time afterwards." Iida started to remember.

"Yeah… But you know, after seeing a match like yours, Iida…" Uraraka then looked up with a small growing smile.

"Like mine? All I was doing was being scapegoated into Hatsume-kun's advertising though." The Engine user admitted with a little shame.

"Yeah, but you still gave it your all!" Uraraka argued.

Before Iida could respond once again, the two heard the door behind them opening, revealing Ben and Midoriya.

"Uraraka-san!" Midoriya called out.

"Deku-kun! And Ben as well?" The Zero Gravity user responded with a mildly amused look.

"Huh? Don't you two want to watch the others' matches?" Iida asked the two as they entered the room.

"To be honest, most of them ended pretty quickly. Kirishima's now facing Tetsutetsu for the seventh round at the moment." Ben explained as he closed the door. "No biggie."

"Then the next is…" The brunette tensed up again. "It's almost time."

"But still, I don't even Bakugo-kun would use a full-powered explosion on a girl." Iida tried to protest, though Ben and Midoriya quickly shook their heads.

"If you think that for a moment that he'd hold back, you'd be surely mistaken, Iida." Ben first said.

"Yep. He _definitely_ would." Midoriya muttered, which made Iida and Uraraka shake a little. "Everyone's trying to become number one in order to make their dreams come true. Even if it's not Kacchan, no one would think about holding back in such a competition like this."

"So…" Ben then nudged Midoriya, who them cleared his throat as he showed her his notebook. "What this guy's come up with is…"

"Uh… W-Well… Over this semester, you've helped me a bunch, Uraraka-san. That's why I thought that I maybe I could help you a little." He offered. "A plan to use your Quirk against Kacchan—It's a bit out of place, but it should help in the long run."

"You did such a thing?! Uraraka-kun, isn't that great?" Iida applaud the duo.

"Well… Thanks, Deku, Ben." Uraraka thanked, though she seemed to be a little reluctant. "But… It's fine."

"Huh?" Both Iida and Midoriya blinked.

"That's the thing about you three. Deku, you're amazing most of all out of what I've seen so far honestly, and me and the others keep seeing more of those amazing sides."

And Uraraka breathed in.

"During the Cavalry Battle, I thought that it would be better to team up with friends, but then I learned that instead of just teaming up, I felt now that I must've been just relying on you. That's why… When Iida-kun said that he'd challenge you, it actually made me feel a little embarrassed." She admitted as she stood up.

"Embarrassed?" Ben asked.

"…I didn't know, Uraraka-san." Midoriya was a bit speechless by her honesty, as was Iida.

"That's why it's fine." The brunette then smiled as she began to walk pass the trio of guys. "Everyone's facing the future and trying their hardest, so that means we're all rivals, right? So… Let's meet in the finals!"

"…Girl, you're shaking." Ben gave the brunette a smirk as Uraraka's expression was revealed to be full of anxiety and excitement.

"H-Hey! Don't make my all inspiring speech go to waste!"

* * *

 **…**

 _"Kirishima-kun and Tetsutetsu-kun are both knocked out cold! In the case of a draw, after they recover, the winner will be determined by a simple contest, like arm wrestling!"_

That was what Midnight said as Ben, Iida, and Midoriya returned out to the audience. They could see Kirishima and Tetsutetsu both with bloody noses and lying unconscious as they were being carried out by stretchers, which served to be a bit amusing if anything to Ben.

 _"Their abilities were the same, too?"_ One Hero in the audience chuckled.

 _"Hey, I like passionate guys like those. They're inspiring. I'd like a sidekick like that, wouldn't you?"_ Another asked one next to him.

 _"So, while we wait for Kirishima and Tetsutetsu to recover, let's start the next match!"_ Present Mic announced as the monitors flickered to show the next match up.

"Here we go…" Midoriya mumbled as Bakugo's and Uraraka's portraits appeared.

"This might be the most disturbing match we see yet." Asui said in a low tone.

"Sheesh… I almost don't want to watch." Jiro admitted as she shook her shoulders. "I'm getting goosebumps."

 _"So, here we have the eighth match of the twelve of the first round! Let's introduce these fine folks!"_

 _"He was kinda famous in middle school, and hey, this isn't the face of a normal person! From the Hero Course—_ _ **Bakugo Katsuki**_ _!"_

 _"VERSUS!"_

 _"This gal is the one that I'm rooting for, our floaty surprise! From the Hero Course—_ _ **Uraraka Ochaco**_ _!"_

 _'Uraraka-kun…'_ Iida gulped.

 _'…Do your best!'_ Midoriya also gulped as Present Mic started the match.

 _ **"** ** _R_ EADY?!"**_

 _ **"** ** _S_ TART!"**_

"…You're that girl that makes things float, right, Round Face?" Bakugo asked in a seemingly menacing tone.

"R-Round?" The brunette sweat dropped.

"If you're going to withdraw, you should do it now." The blond called off. "Because if you don't, you're not going to walk away from this with just a simple _"ouch"_ , you hear me?"

This struck Uraraka a little of course, but she instead managed to keep her cool, just sweating a little while maintain a small glare on her opponent.

Back on the seat, Ben turned to Midoriya. "Hey, Midoriya. What was the plan that you were going to tell Uraraka-san to use against King Explosion Murder?"

"King Explosion Murder?" Midoriya was at first confused, but soon realized who he was talking about. "Oh, you mean Kacchan. Well, it actually wasn't much."

"What do you mean?" Iida wondered.

"Well, Kacchan's strong, no doubt about that. In a real close combat fight, he has almost no openings to exploit." Midoriya started.

"And the more he moves, the more he sweats. That adds more power to Explosion." Ben added.

Midoriya nodded. "Yeah. And he's pretty creative with his Quirk. He can use the blasts from his explosions to move around in the air…but if Uraraka-san manages to touch Kacchan and make him float, then she would have the upper hand."

"…That's going to be hard for her though." Ben simply said as they then looked down at the match.

Lunging down, Uraraka began to dash at Bakugo from the get-go with her arms ready to slap when she got close.

 _"A swift attack? Now that's unexpected!"_ Present Mic yelled.

"Well, withdrawing ain't a choice, ya know!" Uraraka barked.

"Yes! Even if it's by accident, if she can touch him, she can make him float!" Midoriya smiled nervously.

"Indeed! Bakugo won't want her to get close to him!" Iida agreed.

"That's why Kacchan won't want to evade. He'll want to counterattack!" The mop head then said as Bakugo aimed his palms.

"…If that's how you want to go, then so be it." The blonde then exhaled as he began to swing his right arm back.

 _'…There! If I can dodge his right then—'_

Before Uraraka could get close however, instead of just sending a blast forward, Bakugo instead swung his arm in a low angle, sending an explosion in an arc that blew her away.

 _"Uraraka!"_ Both Iida and Midoriya yelled in concern.

"…You know he can take advantage of different angles and other kinds of attacks, right?" Ben retorted.

"D-Did he blast her at full-throttle?!" Mineta cringed.

"Even against a girl, you'll still fight and show no mercy, will you, Bakugo-chan…" Asui noted.

As the explosion's effect began to die out, Uraraka grumbled as she quickly got up from the shockwave. "Grr… Even if I knew the timing of his attacks, I couldn't react in time."

"Come at me if you can! I'll take care of you…" Bakugo challenged.

Dashing out from the smoke and headed towards the blond, Bakugo thought he saw Uraraka, so he immediately grabbed whatever came out and pushed it to the ground with an explosion.

 _"Don't underestimate me!"_ He roared.

As the second wave of smoke cleared out, it was then however that his eyes widened upon feeling what he pushed down. It wasn't Uraraka herself—It was her jacket! Quickly glancing back, Uraraka appeared out of the smoke with her arms ready to strike.

 _"Holy! She made her jacket float and used it as a decoy! She did it in an instant as well!"_ Present Mic said with a tinge of surprise.

 _'If I can make him float now I'll—'_

"Not good enough!" Bakugo however growled as he did a 180, spinning on his foot as he blasted her back with another explosion.

The brunette, while suffering from the shockwave, did manage to roll and recover quite quickly as she got back up to her feet within moments.

"He moved right after she saw her come out?!" Sero yelled.

"With that reaction timing of his, even a smokescreen doesn't do jack…" Kaminari added with an equal expression on his face. "With Uraraka not being able to activate her Quirk without touching him directly, she's at a direct disadvantage against his crazy reflexes."

"Again!" Uraraka growled as she dashed again.

"Too slow!" Bakugo however yelled again as he began an explosion.

Arcing his hand to swung in an underhand toss-like motion, his explosions dug into the ground for a second, before sending off a powerful shockwave that blasted Uraraka back once more.

"Ooof…" Ben had to admit.

"…Where is she?" Bakugo muttered to himself as he tried to watched for any more sudden movements in this newly created smoke field.

"HOW ABOUT THIS?!" Yelling as she suddenly appeared at his back again, Bakugo in returned the gesture with another explosion. The crowd was beginning to get a little afraid of Uraraka's safety.

"Ochaco-chan!" Asui yelped in concern.

"Nope! I can't watch this anymore!" Jiro covered her face in fear.

"…Bakugo, don't tell me your interest run in _that_ direc—"

"Shut your face, pervert." Ben, now as Four Arms, punched the midget away as he continued to watch. "Just take a look."

Everyone watched as Uraraka continued to come close to Bakugo, with the latter continuing to damage her and send her back with heartbreaking explosions. Little by little, the stage was getting destroyed, and the crowd more and more worried.

 _"U-Uraraka keeps attacking without rest… But this…ain't this…"_ Even Present Mic was getting worried.

 _"HEY!"_ A Hero barked from the audience as he stood up. _"How can you say that you want to be a Hero if you're being like that?! If there's such a huge difference in your abilities, then hurry up and send her out of bounds!"_

Bakugo responded by sending Uraraka back with another timed explosion as more and more Heroes began to agree and speak out.

 _"Stop bullying and messing with the poor girl!"_

 _"Yeah! Stop that!"_

 _"Booo!"_

 _"Don't you have any honor?!"_

The audience was even starting to boo the Explosion user, something that Present Mic began to notice. _"There's a bunch of booing from the crowd… But, I honestly feel the same wa—OW! An elbow?! What're doing?!"_

 _ **"** ** _He_ y… Was that a Pro saying that Bakugo is fooling around?"**_

 _"Eh?"_ Mic, as well as the crowd, was surprised to hear this teacher calling out to the crowd.

 _ **"** ** _Ho_ w many years have you been a Pro?"**_

 _ **"** ** _I_ f you're saying that with a straight face, there's no point in you watching anymore, so go home! Go home, and look into changing careers!"**_

"A-Aizawa-sensei?!" Midoriya was shocked to hear him say such things.

"Ha… This guy gets it." Ben smiles as he leans back on his seat. "Just listen to him."

 _ **"** ** _B_ akugo is being careful because he's acknowledged the strength of his opponent who has made it this far into the competition. It's because he's doing everything he can to win that he can't go easy on her or let his guard down."**_

"…Round Face." Bakugo narrowed his eyes as his most recent smokescreen dispersed, revealing Uraraka. _'She's still going… She's still not dead!'_

"…I… I have to give it to you, Bakugo-kun." Uraraka said in between intakes of air. Her body was all bruised up and littered with smut and dirt, but Bakugo could still see a fierce look in her eyes as she stared back.

"However, I think… It's about…time." She then said, which alerted Bakugo.

"…For what?" He dared ask.

"…To thank you. For now letting your guard down…" She answered as she began to bring the palms of her fingers together.

 _"Huh?"_ He tilted his face.

"What does she mean by that?" Itsuka wondered. In turn, Monoma of all people smiled as he folded his arms.

"Well, it can't be helped from where Bakugo is, but it's embarrassing for a Pro in the stands to start booing without noticing." He started.

"…She kept her body low as she advanced, making Bakugo concentrate attacks onto the stage's ground… _storing weapons_." Ben added from the other side with Class A.

"And then, she narrowed his field of vision with relentless attacks…to keep him from noticing the ever-so-growing _rain_ that's right above him." The blond then looked up, as did his classmates.

"W-What the?" Mina stuttered. "All of those…!"

 _ **" _I_ 'M GONNA WIN THIS!"**_

Pressing her fingers together, Uraraka's expression softened slightly as she released Zero Gravity. The crowd could only watch with awe on their faces as _all_ the rubble that resulted in Bakugo's explosions began to rain down on the stage right above him. Both Class A and Class B, minus Ben and Monoma, were shocked to see what seemed to be a meteor shower raining down onto the stadium.

 _"A-A METEOR SHOWER?!"_ Mic yelped.

 _"You've should've kept notice of what was happening, you idiot."_ Aizawa scolded.

"She had that kind of desperate plan up her sleeve?!" Midoriya exclaimed. Even he was surprised to a T as to what the Zero Gravity user did.

"…Now!" Uraraka gritted her teeth as she ran for Bakugo again. _'With this much debris, whether he's evading or counterattacking, this time there_ will _be an opening! And in that moment, I'll get close!'_

Activating Zero Gravity on herself, she pressed her foot on the ground just long enough to give her a pushing start.

 _'I'll win! I'll win and be like Deku and the others!'_

That was what she thought was going to happen.

…However.

 **"…Sorry. That's a good plan you made together, but it ain't gonna work on me, Pinky."**

Aiming his left hand into the sky, Bakugo actually gripped his arm with his other one as his entire arm began to pop. Right as Uraraka was about to draw in and secure the kill, Bakugo released what appeared to be his most massive explosion yet.

It was so strong that it completely blew Uraraka away. That, and it pretty much decimated all of the incoming debris that was going to rain onto his head. The shockwave that occurred from this explosion was powerful enough to reach all the way to the stands, pushing people back down to their seats, and even some people beginning to fly off from the sheer force of this giant explosion.

Landing a few meters away from the boundary lines, Uraraka automatically released Zero Gravity as she struggled to get up. Panting as she did so, she began to hear Bakugo's footsteps coming forth from the giant smokescreen in front of her.

 _"…Since you're friends with Deku, I thought that you were up to something."_ He revealed.

 _"W-With…one…shot…!"_ The brunette uttered with disbelief.

 _"B-Bakugo delivers an alarming explosion! He boldly blasted through Uraraka's secret plan!"_ Present Mic finally recovered from his shock, even if by slightly.

 _"But…"_ Bakugo exhaled as his gripped his left arm, which was actually shaking as a result of the explosion's retaliation. _"…That was close."_

 _"…E-Even so…!"_ Uraraka growled as she stumbled to her feet. _"Even if you weren't fazed by my plan…"_

 _"…Good. Good! I'll acknowledge you, **Uraraka**! Let's get serious!" _Bakugo grinned with excitement as he began to run at her. _"Come!"_

 _'If it was what he would…do…to…'_

Uraraka began to turn around to meet his gesture with a balled fist…but, after all this time, the fatigue and damage finally got to her as her eyes began to blank out. Bakugo was about to slug her with another explosion in the face, but his eyes quickly noticed when her knees began to give out.

Catching her in his arms, he could feel her entire body shaking as she struggled to even move just a little.

 _"Oh?! Uraraka's down! But Bakugo caught her before she could fall, such a gentleman after what just happened!"_ Mic whistled.

"You…" Bakugo looked down at the brunette.

 _"No… My body… Won't do… What I want it to…"_ She grunted as she tried to reach her hand towards his face.

"Uraraka-kun…" Iida uttered under his breath.

"She passed her limited a long time ago…" Midoriya noted.

"And it's finally coming to her now." Ben ended.

 _ **"** ** _I…_ I also… I can still…! I'll become… a… Hero…!"**_

Bakugo could hear her utter those words as she finally caved in. Her body went limb as her head leaned into his chest, her eyes closing as her bodied ceased to move.

Midnight then stepped to the stage as she took note of this. As she walked over to Bakugo, the blond kept her up as the Hero checked her pulse and condition. Luckily, the Hero smiled as she gave him a thumbs to signal that she just fainted.

Standing up, Midnight then raised her hand to signal the end of the match.

 _"Uraraka-san is out of commission. Bakugo-kun advances to the second round!"_

Unexpectedly enough, the audience began to cheer for the blond, despite what just happened. Bakugo continued to hold Uraraka in his arms until the stretcher came over, in which he carefully placed her onto.

"Take her to the old lady." He told Midnight.

"Of course." She nodded as she sends the stretcher robots out.

 _"Geez… That was one heck of an eighth match… Oh, right. Bakugo advances…"_ Present Mic announced with a sigh.

 _"If you're gonna do it, do it properly_." Aizawa scolded as he whacked him with another elbow.

* * *

 **…**

The last few matches went by pretty quickly as well. Ben himself decided not to watch these few matches, as he pretty much knew who was going to win, which came as a surprise to most of the other students.

The Omnitrix wielder simply decided to wait until his match came. The reason being so is because he wanted to see and plan out the match as a whole. That…and the possibility of Monoma and him.

Monoma's Copy Quirk was that; copying the Quirks of others. However, assuming that the likes of Quirks were between that of evolutionary traits developed by humans over a period of time, they could in turn be in a way similar to how that of how the Omnitrix's alien selections worked. The creatures stored inside its database are basically creatures that developed natural abilities over time, much like the humans in this universe and their Quirks here.

He couldn't take any chances…but the opportunity to experiment was also just as painstakingly attractive.

And so…during which the match came to be, Ben decided to put these thoughts of his into action.

Positioning himself in his tunnel way, he waited for the announcement of the twelfth round to commence as Present Mic and Aizawa began to their commentary once again; the stadium flames erupting at the same time.

 _"Okay! We're finally at the twelfth and final match of the first round! Are you all excited, everyone?! Let's welcome our last two contenders!"_

 _"…I better not see him messing around."_ Aizawa grunted in notion for a certain brunet.

"I wonder how this will play out!" Uraraka smiled. She had not returned to the stands with some bandages on her body. Her eyes were a bit puffy for some reason.

"I'm curious as well." Ojiro added. "We've got a guy who can transform into who knows how many forms, and another one who can copy Quirks."

"So what, Ben's gonna keep swapping forms as the match goes on?" Jiro guessed.

"We can only see! I'm excited though!" Hagakure nodded.

Exiting the tunnel ways, Ben and Monoma both walked up onto the stage, the latter nodding in recognition. Ben did the same as he began to stretch a little.

 _"The winner of both the Obstacle Course and Cavalry Battle! The one-man army of the decade; can anyone stop this guy?! He's way too strong! From the Hero Course—_ _ **Ben Tennyson**_ _!"_

 _"VERSUS!"_

 _"He's caused quite the storm himself! While not as flashy as one would expect, you could say that you've met your equal when you cross this guy! From the Hero Course—_ _ **Monoma Neito**_ _!"_

 _"So_ … Here's to a good match?" Monoma smiled.

"…Likewise." Ben returned the exact same gesture; a fake smile.

 _ **"** ** _RE_ ADY?!"**_

 _ **"** ** _STA_ RT!"**_

Watching from above, the students from both the Hero Classes witnessed as the two fighters stood still for a moment, noting each other's slight movements as they tried to skid ever so slightly towards one another. The first question from everyone was obviously; what's the first form that Ben will take? Can Monoma even get the opportunity to copy that "Quirk" of his?

Needless to say, Ben decided to start things off as he grinned.

"So… Here's a question." He suddenly said as the Omnitrix flashed.

Monoma shuddered his eyes for a moment as the audience watched Ben take on a new form. As he opened them, the blond gave him a stern look.

This form was a green alien made of a sludge like substance. Ben's body contorted into a large figure with a long neck, limbs that sunk onto the floor, and had several whisker-like appendages around his back. He had small, glowing green eyes, with the Omnitrix dial located on his chest as his body grew.

"What? You're trying to prevent me from touching you by turning into something disturbing? Not like it matters really." Monoma taunted, though everyone could tell he was visibly disgusted by this form.

"Oh, **Sludgestrike** is the form I turned into, but what I'm hoping to do is…" The transformed Ben grinned as his body began to change once more.

Closing his eyes, his form began to curve into a humanoid shape. Not long even after that, Monoma started to notice some…familiar traits coming from Sludgestrike as his morphing continued.

"Wait… What?" He frowned.

"Is he…?" Momo looked down. "Oh no… He's messing around again."

A few seconds later, and Aizawa and Present Mic frowned upon seeing Sludgestrike turn into a complete copy of Monoma; features and everything. It was literally like looking into a mirror.

" _Ahhhh… Ahhhh…_ Okay, got the voice down." Sludgestrike said in Monoma's voice. "Think I got the tone of it too."

 _"WHAT THE HELL?! He transformed into a form that turned himself into a copy of Monoma? What is this Quirk?!"_ The blond commentator yelled at his partner.

 _"Beats me. I've never seen this one before."_ Aizawa simply said.

 _"Er… Well, anyways! Let's get this match started!"_

* * *

Hey! You there! Did you enjoy this chapter?

This is the last chance to decide what happens to this fight! Let me know whether or not which route I should go through!

Regarding the Hero Killer Arc, I want to make Ben a part of it obviously, as the interactions between him and Stain will _really_ make things interesting. Endeavor and Gran Torino will probably see a few things within Ben as well.

And for the Training Camp Arc, I'm still thinking about making Bakugo one of the targets for the League to kidnap, but of course Ben will the main target to snatch. The power of a seemingly invincible "Quirk" will no doubt be something that All For One will want to see for himse… Oh right, the man has no eyes.

Yes. For the final round, since there's 24 fighters, there's going to be a three-way fight going on. Some of you might not like it, and I understand why, but I see this as an opportunity for Bakugo and Todoroki to learn from this experience. Despite how flashy their Quirks might be in regard to Ben and the Omnitrix, I feel like this picture will grant a large learning experience to them both.

Sooo… That's all I have to say. Let me know what you guys think in response to my questions and thoughts! Please R&R, and give me your thoughts and ideas and feedback! It's always a pleasure.

So, without anything else, I'll see you in the next chapter! Peace!


	11. The Final Six

Well, I was gonna upload this sooner… But I had to study for midterms. College sucks.

Anyways… Welcome back to My Omnium Academia! First of all… The poll. Wowzah, so many people want to see Monoma get wrecked. Out of 58 users that voted for the tally, here were the results:

 ** _Q. How should the fight between Ben and Monoma go in My Omnium Academia? Should he be affected by the Omnitrix, or get completely beaten?_**

 _1\. Allow Monoma to tap into the Omnitrix's powers, possibly either mutating himself or affecting Ben. (11 out of 58, 19%)_

 _2\. Wreck that Copy boi. (47 out of 58, 81%)_

And… The results were fairly one-sided, and I pretty much expected that throughout the entire time I was writing out this chapter to begin with. Not to mention with all the factual evidence and reviews that you guys gave me to not give Monoma the chance to become Kevin 11 2.0.

Anyways, let's check the reviews and PM's, shall we?

1\. Regarding pairings… Well, so far, I have the ones that _aren't_ for Ben:

Kaminari and Jiro, Ojiro and… Hagakure? I feel pretty good about that one. Midoriya and Asui, and possibility for Todoroki and Momo.

Now, for Ben… I honestly have no clue whether or not he should have a pair for him. One of the reasons obviously is because of the age difference (Don't want to try and repeat the trend I already made with The Huntsman from the Void), and the way that their personalities might clash with Ben's. My number one picking in my opinion would probably go for Nejire first, Mina second… I think some people are also suggesting Uraraka? Honestly, I think I'll make a poll for this as well! I'm curious to see how it'll go.

2\. I feel as though Twice and Toga will act out as a comedy skit with Ben, despite the latter's bloodlust and the former's Deadpool like personality. It'll be funny to see how they'll interact with one another.

3\. I apologize a bit for making this last chapter a bit too canon like. However, it's like it so because Ben is there to watch the fights happen, giving his own words and commentating on the activities and events shown to him. It's generally like that for all of my Ben 10 crossover stories. Some of you may have noticed this trend in the earlier chapters of The Null Fairy.

4\. I am really considering that Ben directly confronts Stain during Midoriya's, Iida's, and Todoroki's internships. Bloodlust of the Hero Killer versus the bloodlust of the Null Void survivor. I can't wait to get to that Arc. Regarding Ben's capture during the Training Camp Arc, I really want his interactions with All For One and the League of Villains something special.

5\. Regarding the three-way fight, Sb2282490 suggested this scenario: An all out fight between the three, but as it goes on, Todoroki drops out first due to still being hesitant with his left side's abilities. Bakugo and Ben will have more of a draw out, but perhaps with bringing out a more powerful transformation, Ben might settle the differences and set a scale to the differences between his superior abilities over Bakugo's. Also, this fight will be deemed as sort of a…lesson to both Bakugo and Todoroki. I'll get to that when I write that chapter.

6\. And yeah… These last few chapters Ben has been a bit of a smarty pants. But this is only because he's using this opportunity to have a bit of fun. Arrogance and stubbornness aside, after this Arc, Ben will go back to his usual tendencies. A bit smarter than average, but not straight up nerd like.

So, with all said and done… Let's get to the story! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

And as always, I own nothing related to the subject of **Ben 10** nor My Hero/Boku no Hero Academia. Please support the official releases, and happy reading to you all! Thank you for over 500 Reviews, over 800 Follows and Favorites, and over 110,000 views!

* * *

 **Chapter 11:** _The Final Six_

 **…**

Monoma certainly expected his opponent to use one of his amazing transformations… But who would've thought that he would have to fight a copy of himself?

Sludgestrike undoubtedly got the reaction that he was expecting. Practically everyone in the spectating stalls had their eyes glued to his Lenopan form, and even more so because of the fact he copied Monoma's form.

He glanced towards the commentator's building to see Aizawa's beady eyes watching over him like a hawk.

 _'Well, I expected as much.'_ He thought, smirking inwardly. _'Now then… Let's get this started.'_

Monoma stared over his opponent with an added dose of interest and caution. "So… The power to transform, as well as all those other abilities? You truly are the most unique person here, Tennyson."

"I'd rather not go into details… But let's make one thing clear!" Sludgestrike grinned as he suddenly charged forward while twisting his body, forcing Monoma to block a roundhouse kick.

"And what's that?!" The blonde growled, his arms straining from blocking the unexpected blow.

"Let's see what you can do against yourself!" Sludgestrike alleged out.

In response to his previous strike, Sludgestrike winded up his body as one of his arms propertied itself the floor, knocking the other side of Monoma's temple with his right foot as he did a kickstand.

 _"Ooof… Right in the temple with a wondrous kick from…uh… That was Tennyson, yeah?"_ Present Mic was already starting to lose track of which blond was which.

Aizawa, more focused on the match than the Voice user's commentating, simply grunted in response, which was basically saying that it was a "yes" in his own category.

Monoma growled as he fell to the floor, but he soon got up a few seconds later. He rubbed the side of his cheek as he gave his copy a snarky smile.

"I'm pretty sure that I can't do those kinds of acrobatics…" He admitted in between groans of increasing discomfort.

"At least you admit it. Well, see if you can keep up for a little bit then!" Sludgestrike grinned as he rebalanced himself and blasted forth once more at his opponent.

Charging at him, Monoma attempted to nail down a counter as Sludgestrike came by, prompting the shapeshifter to stick his tongue out as he flips backwards, landing in a crouch. Monoma proceeds to walk up to Sludgestrike as he stands up, where the two stare at one another for a moment; Monoma with a twitching smile and Ben with an amused grim.

"Th… This is going to be too much to watch…" Itsuka groaned, rubbing her forehead. "I can handle one Monoma, but two…?"

"Well, we'll see, ribbit." Asui looks down. "It can't be a boring match at least. Ben always seems to brings something new to the table."

Back down to the fight, Monoma begins the next part as he tightens his fist, throwing a forward punch towards Sludgestrike's face, which was deflected however as the Lenopan's right arm morphed into a purple tendril, causing him to stumble back. Sludgestrike's arm reverts back into Monoma's as he gestures towards him, making the blond chuckle darkly.

He dashes forwards once more, unleashing a flurry of several punches in the hopes of getting one touch on him, though resetting each time instead of redirecting his blows, as Sludgestrike's body structure allowed him to simply dodge each attack, moving his body swiftly in order to avoid them in a very laid back, but extremely effective style. With every unsuccessful punch, elbow, and kick, Momona continued moving forward as his last three blows bring him to a knee, in which he then attempts a roundhouse kick as Sludgestrike was brought near the border.

However, this merely allowed Ben to dodge and deliver a spinning hook kick, knocking him to the ground, as the former's guard was completely open on the left side.

"What kind of reflexes does he have?!" Mineta barked.

 _"Certain forms allow him to have different sets of bodily movements I assume…"_ Bakugo muttered to himself, which was a surprise to those around him.

Midoriya himself also began to note take as the fight went on, jotting down anything he could think of during this doppelganger showdown. Asui and Uraraka could see that the expression in his eyes were a bit more frightening than usual, as this was one of the few cases in which he could completely study one of Ben's forms, as with the rest of the audience.

"Hmm… Well, this seems promising." Sludgestrike admits out loud.

"You know… This is really starting to bother me!" Monoma growled.

While on the ground, the blond frowns in annoyance, to which Sludgestrike responds by attempting to perform a drop kick. However, Monoma dodges by rolling away, and subsequently springs up to attack once again, allowing his fist to get a good hit on his enemy's cheek.

 _"And Monoma finally gets a solid hit! Will he be able to Copy Tennyson's Quirk?!"_ Present Mic stood up.

 _'…We'll see.'_ Aizawa narrowed his eyes.

Monoma grinned as Sludgestrike landed on the floor, and was about to try Copying his "Quirk"… However, as much as he wanted to, and as much as the crowd wanted him to do so as well…

Nothing.

Nothing had happened. Nothing could be Copied.

…

…

 _'…What?'_ Monoma looked down at his hands, trying to will his Quirk to activate. "…Why can't I Copy it?"

"…That's all I needed to hear." Sludgestrike grinned as he stood up.

 _"N-Nani?! Monoma was unable to Copy Tennyson's Quirk?! What blasphemy is this?!"_ Present Mic stuttered, with Aizawa's eyes widening.

 _'…I'm beginning to think that this Quirk of his might be a special case then… A mutant type? No… Does it even belong to one of the three categories?'_ He gave his thoughts a good time to collaborate together. As he did so, his eyes glanced over to both Midoriya and Toshinori from the sidelines as Monoma struggled to try and activate his Quirk.

"Why? Why?! _WHY?!"_ He roared, before glaring at Ben. "What is _with_ your Quirk?! I can't Copy it, Eraserhead can't Erase it; just what are you?!"

"That's for me to know—" Sludgestrike whispered as he approached towards Monoma's side all of a sudden.

Throwing a punch in rage, the transformed Lenopan counters through a pull in redirection of force technique, pulling his arm in with his own left arm, and performing a well-executed axe kick to hit Monoma on the chin, before kicking him in the stomach with a side kick. The blond nearly vomits as he lands with a thud a few meters away, clenching his stomach as his eyes glared back at Ben.

"—And for you to find out!" He finished. "Is that good enough?"

"You little…! You were just experimenting with me?!" He groaned with detestation in his voice.

"Ah… You finally found out." Sludgestrike bows gracefully, making him roar in anger as he charges at him.

"…I've never seen Monoma so mad before." Setsuna noted.

"…Guess this is bringing up something unpleasant in his memories, I suppose." Itsuka narrowed her eyes on her classmate. "Come on, Neito. Don't get consumed by anger…"

As Monoma approaches Sludgestrike, the doppelganger smiles, taunting him once again. The blond growls as he throws a kick, though Ben counters by grabbing it, pushing him back as he charges forward. The two spar briefly, hand to hand, before Monoma grabs Ben's foot, and pulls him closer in an attempt to slug in him in the face, only for his opponent's foot to morph back to its original form. With his grip loose, Sludgestrike morphs back to his mud form, grasping Monoma with one of his arms.

"This was fun." Sludgestrike smirked. "No hard feelings?"

"…I hate Class A." Monoma grunted as he was thrown out of bounds.

 _"That… Was…"_ Present Mic and Aizawa, along with the rest of the crowd could only stay silent as Sludgestrike reverted back to Ben.

Midnight was surprised as well. She blinked a few times, before regaining her posture and announcing the winner of the last match of the first round.

 _"M-Monoma-kun is out of bounds! Tennyson-kun is the winner!"_

* * *

 **…**

 _"WHAT WAS THAT?!"_ Momo pretty much tore Ben's ear off from the devastating beatdown he gave Monoma.

"I was… Experimenting." Ben admitted with a chuckle, rubbing his afflicted ear as he did so. "Ow…"

"To see if Monoma-kun could copy the powers of the Omnitrix?" She asked. He nodded in response. "But still… There probably could've been better ways to go at it…"

After the last round had ended, Ben and Monoma relocated back to their respective classes. Naturally, Ben and Monoma were both swarmed by their classmates, some for questioning, and some for…requests, of various sorts. Nevertheless though, the blond did admit that he let his anger suddenly get the better of him, and apologized to the brunet…

Well, as best as he could for someone like himself. Monoma was still the faulty person of Class B, as usual.

While Ben and Monoma's round ended, the second series of fights could not start until Kirishima and Tetsutetsu settled the score between each other. By the fortune of Kirishima, the latter was able to take advantage of his opponent's fatigue going out during their decided arm-wrestling match. To say it was certainly manly was an understatement, and the two even found a sense of comradery from their little engagement, as silly as it sounded. Midnight certainly was delighted to see the two going that way.

However, after that score ended, the second round finally began to go underway. While the preparations were beginning for Todoroki and Midoriya's fight, Momo took the opportunity to question her butler before things started.

As they returned back to the stands, the commotion from Ben's fight had finally died down. Uraraka and Iida were seen sitting with their fellow classmates as the two came back.

"Midoriya and Todoroki's match hasn't started yet?" Ben wondered. "Oof… This ought to be good."

"Tennyson-kun, Yaoyorozu-san! Just in time." Iida called out. "Come, join us!"

Sitting between Tokoyami and Uraraka, Ben and the others watched as the flames of the stadium finally lit up. The tournament bracket flickered to show the current placements, before switching over to the portraits of both Midoriya and Todoroki.

 _"Thanks for waiting, everyone! The first match of the second round is going to be a big one!"_ Present Mic announced as the two fighters began to exit out from their respective entrances.

Todoroki was the first to enter the grounds, sighing a little as he waiting for his opponent. Unlike the last round, he didn't appear to be having a frustrated look on his face, at least not as bad as before with Sero.

"…Here we go." He mutters to himself.

 _"The man who won a rightful place in both the Obstacle Race and Cavalry Battle, and one of U.A.'s recommended students! He's some hot stuff, but with a cold exterior to match it! From the Hero Course— **Todoroki Shoto**!"_

 _"VERSUS!"_

 _"On the other hand, while this funny little guy did indeed win the Obstacle Race, he barely made it through the first round! Will he show us a different fight from before? From the Hero Course— **Midoriya Izuku**!"_

Todoroki watched as his green haired opponent got onto the stage. He narrowed his eyes as Midoriya sweat dropped.

"You're finally here." He called out. "It's time…"

"…Todoroki-kun." Midoriya uttered. "Do you still mean what you said before?"

From the sidelines, Ben tapered his devotion to the fight. Even Bakugo was attentive to this as Iida turned to Tokoyami for questioning.

"Tokoyami-kun, what do you think of this fight?" He asked.

"In all honesty, I feel as though it'll depend on whether or not Midoriya chooses to jump in on Todoroki." The bird headed teen answered.

"That's true. Deku-kun's gonna have to figure out how to get through that ice." Uraraka added.

Toshinori and the others seemed to had been observing this upcoming fight as well.

"…Those two have demonstrated some traits of reactive action." Thirteen noted.

"Indeed. From what I heard from the USJ incident, those two took charge in handling the situation thrown at them." The blond surmised. "I'm eager to see how this will go… Because even though it's a gut feeling, I feel that those two have the same vibes to them."

 _"At this year's Sports Festival, both of these men have shown top class performances! It's like two great rivals finally having the chance to duke it out with one another!"_

 _"So then… Here we go, folks! Midoriya versus Todoroki!"_

As he said that, both fighters took a stance, with Todoroki extending his right foot forward, while Midoriya was first seen clenching his fists as he aimed his fingers at Todoroki. He also seemed to be preparing to do something else as well, but only a few people could figure out what.

 _'…He's gonna come at me with ice, for sure.'_ Midoriya gulped. _'But I shouldn't have to waste all of my limbs with this…'_

 _'I have to watch out for that dangerous power of his… A direct hit can be fatal.'_ Todoroki warned himself.

 ** _"READY?!"_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _'The moment we start…!'_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _"GO!"_**

The moment that Present Mic announced the start of the match, Todoroki stomped the floor as he activated his right side, forcing a wave of ice towards Midoriya.

Knowing that he'd try that however, instead of getting ready to perform a Delaware Smash at 100%, Midoriya instead began to surge One For All through his body, using the miniscule amount of enhanced effect to dodge the attack by leaping to the side with a hop. He managed to land on a chunk of ice that remained relatively flat as he breathed in.

Toshinori and a few others could now see that Midoriya had activated _One For All: Full Cowling_ , at 3%, with glowing eyes and sparks of turquoise all around himself. The former was a bit surprised at these actions.

 _'…He's activated One For All in hopes in using it to escape. Rather than trying to guess and even the scale of young Todoroki's attack, he instead chose to do an action that would save him and give him a guess to what he'll do next.'_ The blond mentally explained.

 _'Midoriya's going to try outlasting the situation by seeing what Todoroki's weaknesses might be, as he doesn't have much data on him.'_ Ben added. _'And that in turn might provide him opportunities to fight back.'_

 _"Midoriya dodged Todoroki's attack! What reflexes!"_ Present Mic yelled.

 _'…He chose to dodge? Not what I was expecting.'_ Todoroki narrowed his eyes as he summoned ice behind him.

Midoriya breathed in as the effects of Full Cowling began to take hold in full effect. While he wasn't hurting nearly as much as when he first activated it, he felt a tidbit of discomfort upon activating it.

 _'From what I know from my data on Todoroki-kun, he always attacks in an instant. He doesn't really leave openings… So, I need more data.'_ He decided, looking back. _'And that layer of ice behind himself is probably insurance in the case I'm forced to use One For All at 100%...'_

Todoroki proceeded to launch another wave of ice, this one being significantly larger than the previous, as it basically swallowed the previously existing ice in its entirety. Midoriya glared at the attack as he leaped up into the sky to avoid it, standing a firm distance between the ground and sky.

"A chance…!" Todoroki rumbled to himself as he sprung up a rising platform of ice underneath his feet.

Launching his body straight at Midoriya, the devastating scale in which Midoriya was facing was making him think. However, as Todoroki drew near him with his right hand nearing his body, Midoriya growled as he leaped back and clenched two of his left fingers; his thumb and ring finger respectively.

 ** _'50% Delaware Smash!'_** He yelled mentally as he snapped those two fingers.

Todoroki's eyes widened immensely as his face and the surrounding ice was met with an upsurge of wind pressure, which was so powerful in fact that it blasted him back, as well as destroying the ice he initially created. It seemed to be in the bag for Midoriya, but before Todoroki could fall out of bounds as he landed, he quickly created a wall of ice behind himself to force his skidding to halt.

Midoriya gritted his teeth as he landed back at where he started, clenching his ring finger. "Managed to secure it…almost."

"He bruised his finger again…" Asui noted with worry.

"But Todoroki-kun was able to survive that though… Incredible." Iida admitted with an amazed tone.

"…What, are you just trying to run away and defend? You're beating your own body just for that?" Todoroki muttered as he stood up. Leaning back against his ice, he exhaled a whiff of cold air.

However, it was then that Midoriya noticed a small detail… As did Ben. Looking on Todoroki's right side, the green haired teen noticed that his arm was starting to twitch and tremble.

 _'…Now you've got it.'_ Ben folded his arms.

 _'…Is that how it is…?!'_ Midoriya growled inwardly as Todoroki glanced up towards the crowd.

"…But I have to thank you, Midoriya. Thanks to you, _that_ guy's face is all clouded over." The ice and fire user then said.

 _'…That guy?'_ Ben's eyes glanced over to another part of the crowd…and widened. _'Wait… That's…'_

He then noticed the figure that Todoroki mentioned. He was a tall man with a muscular physique. He had short and spiky crimson hair with turquoise eyes, and his beard and mustache appeared to had been made of fire. He wore a navy blue bodysuit with flames streaming across his chest, arms, and most prominently, his shoulders. He used flames as a make-shift domino mask, and his boots appeared to be made of flames that were constantly aflame as well. He sported white bracers styled in a cage pattern and a black belt with a white pouch attached to the side.

 _'Endeavor.'_ Ben recognized him. _'I see...'_

Midoriya himself was observant of the frost building up on Todoroki's arm, but for different reasons. A memory between the two of them flashed in his mind, with the promise from his opponent to never use his left side; his flame side. To win at all costs without using it…to reject everything that his father had done in regard to his very being.

"…Sooner or later, you're not going to be able fight with those arms of yours." Todoroki noted. "It's going to be the end for you, Midoriya."

As he said that, Todoroki glared at him as he released a sharp flow of ice towards Midoriya. This one appeared to be even faster than his preceding outbreaks, focusing more on precision and speed than overall quantity.

 _"Todoroki keeps on attacking with relentless power! Here comes an extra dangerous ice attack!"_ Present Mic yelled with concern.

As it focused onto Midoriya, instead of hearing the green head yell with a bitter grunt, what instead was the opposite… _Way_ on the opposite scale, in fact.

 ** _"Where the HELL do you think you're looking?!"_**

Flicking his index finger, Midoriya growled loudly as he let his anger get the better of him. Todoroki's eyes contracted upon seeing his entire wave of ice get obliterated, and even then, everyone else in the audience gasped as he watched the Half and Half user get blown away yet again.

Todoroki struggled to push back as he began to continuously use his right side to generate layers upon layers of ice behind him. It was barely enough to take on the force of Midoriya's 100% Delaware Smash as he was forced back to the wall of ice he generated earlier, but even, he had to reinforce that one just to stay inbounds.

 _"Why… You…!"_ Todoroki spat as his body struggled to stand. He glared at Midoriya. "You don't care what you do to your body…?!"

"…You just don't get it." Midoriya growled. His right index finger began to twitch erratically due to the strain he placed on it. "Do you?"

 _"Why the hell are you going so far…?"_ He dared to ask.

"Just look at yourself, Todoroki. You're trembling in your own presence." Midoriya simply answered.

"…What?" The red and white-haired teen narrowed his eyes.

"Quirks… They're physical abilities, too. That means that there's a limit to how much your body can take, isn't that right? You could easily overcome that flaw by using the flames on your left side…" He began to explain.

"You dared to say that you'll become number one without using your other half… While everyone else is fighting with all they've got, struggling with all their might to get closer to their dream?" Lifting his face, Todoroki nearly gasped upon seeing Midoriya's frightening scowl.

 ** _"You haven't even placed on scratch on me! Come at me with everything you got if you want to be number one!"_**

Those words of his were heard throughout the entire stage as Midoriya practically declared war against his opponent, clenching his aching fist as Todoroki began to stand.

 _'Young Midoriya… Are you trying to do what I think you're doing?'_ Toshinori speculated.

 _'…Things are going to be rough if it goes that way.'_ Ben noted with an unsure look.

Todoroki panted as he leaned against some of his ice, before standing up fully.

"Midoriya… What are you trying to say? " _Everything that I've got"_? What, did my old man buy you off or something…?!" He yelled, before leaping towards Midoriya. "Now I'm mad!"

However, even as the ice user began to charge at him, it was then that many of the spectators begun to notice something different from Todoroki's maneuverability.

 _'…His movements.'_ Midoriya was the first to say.

 _'They're slowing down.'_ Aizawa then said.

Even Bakugo was paying attention as he cupped his mouth. _'All of that frost that fell onto his body, and the usage of his Quirk throughout the match… Unlike the limit to my power, Half-and-Half's case is like having a bar of MP…'_

 _'His limit must've been during the case when he released that Giant Ice Wall against Sero.'_ Ben then thought.

As much as Todoroki thought he had this in the bag, Midoriya however simply took a stance as he activated Full Cowling once more. _'In close quarters, Midoriya can't do anything to me without inflicting more damage to himself!'_

However, right as he leaped off his right foot, it was then that Midoriya began to lunge low, making the ice user's eyes widen in response.

 _'This guy—The moment that lifted and leaped off my right foot…!'_ He quirked.

Midoriya began to mutter stuff in his mind as he began to surge more of One For All's power into his right fist. Todoroki could only watch as his hand balled into a fist.

 _'Imagine the microwave… Control the spread…!'_ He thought as he felt One For All surging into his right fist.

 ** _'20% Detroit Smash!'_** Striking Todoroki's stomach with an enhanced right hook, Midoriya slugs his fist into him, sending Todoroki off his feet and careening back.

 _"Why… You—Guuuh…!"_ Before he was sent flying away though, Todoroki gritted his teeth as he activated his right side on Midoriya's left arm, freezing it partially.

 _"A solid hit!"_ Present Mic alerted the crowd, causing to cheer in excitement. _"We've finally got some damage being done to someone that's not self-inflicted!"_

Midoriya yelps out in pain as One For All causes backlash towards his fist. However, it wasn't as nearly as bad as when he tried to do so with 100% of its power, leaving his arm partially in pain, but still somewhat controllable.

 _"He got a hit on Todoroki…"_ One spectator said with surprise.

 _"But look at Midoriya though. He looks way more messed up… I can't believe he started to go on the offensive here!"_ Another barked.

Todoroki began to cough loudly as he clenched his stomach. He was starting to sweat quite a bit, though he was more or less focused on trying to alleviate this gnawing pain in his lower torso. He began to pant heavily as Midoriya once again activated Full Cowling, charging at him with a bit of enhanced speed.

 _"Why…?"_ He muttered though as he activated his right side.

Trying for another freezing move, Midoriya simply slipped pass it with his agility, bunny hopping with zigzagging movements. This only caused more irritation to pile up in Todoroki's mind as Midoriya drew closer.

"Your ice isn't coming as fast, Todoroki-kun!" Midoriya yelled as his opponent also came up into his face.

Cementoss and Midnight watched as the two began to go through a duke out; Midoriya trying to land a solid punch on Todoroki, while the latter was now going on the defensive. Creating as many ice waves as he could, Midoriya however either just plowed through it due to them being weaker, or just outright dodged them and used the ice to maneuver the battleground.

This began to worry Cementoss, though primarily for Midoriya's case, as his usage of One For All was starting to look a bit dangerous.

 _"Should we stop this, Midnight? Midoriya might be thinking that Recovery Girl might be able to heal all of that damage."_ He asked through his communicator in his ear.

 _"That's true… He might not be feeling a whole lot of pain due to the adrenaline he has at the moment, but if he keeps going, then sooner or later his body won't be able to heal up in one go…"_ Midnight looked upon the fight with a bit of worry herself.

 _"Even if he wins, he might not be able to go into his next match…"_ Cementoss then said as Midoriya then slugged another fist into Todoroki, sending him flying back.

 _'You're really being reckless, aren't you, Midoriya…'_ Ben sighed as he ruffled his hair. _'Guess I have to do the usual.'_

As the ice user landed on his knee, he clenched his gut as he saw Midoriya coming back at him once again. At this point, Midoriya's body was starting to get a little messed up, though it was mostly through his fingers from the repeated Delaware Smashes. However, they weren't nearly as damaging as it seemed, as the green haired teen still made a promise not to totally destroy his body. Ben _did_ say that he didn't want to have to keep reversing the damage, and that he knew that letting Recovery Girl do the healing would strengthen his own body.

He just didn't have to damage it to the point that his body couldn't actually recover.

Running at Todoroki, the two prepared for another clash as another thought came back to Midoriya. A memory of the two speaking to one another during the break while everyone else was eating lunch.

Discussing about how their circumstances brought them here today, and how they were raised set the goals they set upon themselves. Endeavor and Todoroki, All Might and Midoriya. Their wanting to become number one, but with different origins and different motivations driving them on.

When it ended, it was then that Midoriya noticed that Todoroki began to launch out one more ice wave, though it appeared that this one rivaled in strength as the ones he previously had before the frost on his body began to inhibit his abilities.

 _"Can't…risk my entire body!"_ Midoriya growled. He then had a sudden idea, and quickly brought it into play.

With the body of his laying low, it was then that Midoriya's eyes widened as he activated Full Cowling. For a moment, he pushed off the ground with Full Cowl's effect, and right as the ice was about to come at him, Midoriya begins to twirl his body as he swings his left fist out with One For All at 50%.

 ** _'North Dakota Smash!'_** He roared inwardly.

Smashing through the ice like a drill, Todoroki and everyone else could only gasp as the green haired teen's fist went straight at his face, knocking him back with the jaw-breaking attack.

 _"GAH!"_ Letting out a cry of pain, Todoroki was barely able to hold onto his feet as he generated a gigantic wall of ice behind himself. By this point, nearly half of his body was covered in frost as he was blasted back for the umpteenth time.

Skidding as he landed, Midoriya's voice cracked as he let a wail. His left arm was now as battered as if he used One For All at 100% of its strength. Ben and the others could see his pained expression as Todoroki as seen visibly shaking. He could barely hang onto his ice, let alone move.

By now, it truly was a question to which if Midoriya or Todoroki would fall first. Either Midoriya would fall to his self-inflicted injuries, or Todoroki would fall to the frostbite. It was looking pretty even.

Todoroki himself was panting heavily, as evidenced by all the hazy air around as he broughthis face up.

 _"Why…? Why are you going so far…? Why are putting yourself through this?!"_ He demanded to know.

…

…

 _"Because I want to live up to people and all of their expectations…"_

"…What?" He glares at him, now confused at his terminology.

"I want to be able to respond and do good to them… I want to be able to smile at them!" Midoriya yells out as he charges right at Todoroki.

 _"To be a cool Hero… THAT'S WHAT I WANNA BE!"_

At that moment, Todoroki suddenly got flashbacks of an old memory. It was him…as a child, and someone close to him that reminded him of the very words that Midoriya uttered to his ears.

As that memory came to be, Midoriya roared savagely as he gave the ice user a full body slam.

"That's why… That's the reason why everyone's giving it their all, Todoroki!" He finished. "And you should be doing so too!"

Todoroki growled however as he was brought back to reality. "But you know nothing… NOTHING AT ALL!"

"Yes… There's no way I can know what you've gone through, or why you're even here, your own life is so much more different from mine. But for you to become number one, without even giving it all and your full power…? Even if you're trying to reject your father…"

 _"YOU NEED TO JUST STOP SCREWING AROUND!"_

Todoroki was greatly shocked by how blunt Midoriya was. Class A and B were certainly shocked to hear this kind of attitude from this adorable cinnamon roll of a classmate.

"…I didn't Midoriya-chan could get so aggressive." Asui admitted.

"There were some instances though." Ben answered however. "From the Combat Training, and even some parts of the USJ Incident, Midoriya sometimes would show irrational behavior when forced to."

Certainly. Midoriya's words made their work further down Todoroki's psyche, enough to make him recall some memories, some of which were a bit painful to recall…

* * *

 ** _…_**

 _'Please stop! He's only five years old!'_

 _"Please. If he can't endure this, he can't hope to face All Might, let alone mere Villains."_

A memory from Todoroki was now flashing back. He was only a child, forced into harsh training by Endeavor. It was so severe in the fact that Todoroki began to vomit, in which a woman came by, inspecting him for his own safety and concern.

She was a young woman with straight shoulder-length white hair with rather long bangs over her face, and brown-gray eyes with reasonably long eyelashes.

This was his mother… Todoroki Rei. The wife of Todoroki Enji through what was called a Quirk Marriage. These marriages began to appear after Quirks began to manifest in society, during the second and third generation of Quirk users. The purpose of these marriages was for the sake of choosing mates for the sole purpose of enhancing a specific Quirk to be inherited down the bloodline.

Due to Endeavor's abhorrence for All Might and his wanting to become the number one Hero, if he couldn't do it himself, he would attempt to make and groom such a person into that. Thus, the case of his son, Shoto, was the reason for his existence in the first place.

 _"He's_ already _five, he can take it. Get out of my way!"_ Endeavor growls, slapping her away.

The young Shoto gasps at hearing her collision to the ground. _"M-Mother!"_

…

…

This, as well as other painful memories started to manifest as Todoroki began to cover nearly his entire right side in anger in the present. He glares at Midoriya as he does so.

 _"Shut up…!"_ He growls as Midoriya begins to channel his Quirk into his fist.

However, further memories of his mother made him stop before he could unleash another attack, allowing Midoriya to land another punch to his stomach.

 _'But… You want to be a Hero too, don't you, honey?'_

 _'Just remember…to be yourself. It's okay for_ you _to be one. As long as you have a future that you can feel strongly about.'_

"I…will reject… That bastard of a father…!" He continued to argue.

However, Midoriya had enough of it. Gritting his teeth, he breathed in, roaring loudly the words that Todoroki would think that he would never hear in his life… And for one final memory to resurface back in his mind.

 ** _"IT'S YOURS! YOUR QUIRK, NOT HIS!"_**

* * *

 **…**

 _"Yes! Children do in fact inherit the Quirks of their parents, or even develop powers similar to them!"_

In another one of Todoroki's fonder memories, he was seen sitting down with his mother as the two of them watched a TV interview with the number one Hero himself.

 _"But the most important thing to remember is what you make of it, and your history! It's you who decides your fate! That's why I say,_ "I am here" _! Only you can decide to become a Hero, no one else!"_

 _"He's right, you know."_ Rei smiles as Shoto's eyes gleam in fascination.

 _"Take this to heart, kids! You've got the stuff!"_ All Might then ends the interview with his signature grin, gesturing a thumbs up to the millions of watchers of the show.

As young Shoto smiles, Rei places a hand around his shoulder, leaning against him as a memorable set of words from his memory were evoked.

 _"Honey, you still want to be a Hero, don't you? Just remember; stay true to yourself."_

 _'…I didn't realize, just how much I've forgotten.'_ He thought to himself as he feels a shackle being released from himself.

 _"You're not a prisoner of your lineage—It's okay for you to use your power—become who_ you _want to be!"_

…

…

"…Oh boy." Ben suddenly felt a shiver as the Omnitrix dial began to glow. "He's gonna use _it_."

"Huh? What do you—"

Before Uraraka could ask what he meant, all of a sudden, from down on the stage, the frost from Todoroki's body evaporated in an instant as a torrent of flames began to surge out from his left side.

 _"T-This is… Whoa, baby!"_ Present Mic's eyes widened.

"Oooh goody… The fire's here." Ben, now as Heatblast, stood in front of everyone to make sure that none of Todoroki's flames started to go out of control.

Iida himself had a thought about this. He recalled before the Cavalry Battle that the white-and-red haired teen told him that he would _never_ use his left side… But now, here he was, doing so and contradicting his own words.

"He forced him to use his left side…" He uttered in shock.

 _'Young Midoriya… Don't tell me you were trying to save Young Todoroki this entire time?'_ Toshinori gulped as he looked down at his successor.

Midoriya was certainly shocked by the pillar of flames, but the excitement he was currently having from making Todoroki unleash his full potential was giving him a feel of thrill.

Todoroki himself was now in a state of calmness, even though he was now engulfed in his flames.

"Even though you want to win…" He first uttered, making Midoriya alert. "You fool… Even though you want to advance, you're helping your opponent?"

Midoriya could see that Todoroki was now exerting both flames and ice respectively, with his body being engulfed in both as the flames dimmer down to bodily shapes.

 _"Which one of us is screwing around now?"_

As a perfect unison of flames and ice emerge, Todoroki gives Midoriya the biggest grin he's ever made. _"I want to be one too! I'll be a Hero!"_

Grinning in response to Todoroki, Midoriya begins to eye his classmate's dual nature of Quirks. However, while he was doing so, it was then that Todoroki's actions finally sparked a smile in his father.

Endeavor's flames started to spew out of control as he began to grin immensely, walking down the steps from the stage to get closer to him.

 ** _"SHOTO!"_** He yells with glee, his flames spewing out in a joyous matter.

Present Mic and a bunch of the other spectators blinked at Endeavor's sudden yelling. _"H-Huh?"_

 ** _"Have you finally accepted yourself for who you are?! That's it, good! It all starts here from you!"_**

"Geez, way to kill the mood, Endeavor…" Heatblast rolls his eyes as the Flame Hero reaches the railings.

 _"With my blood, you'll surpass me… YOU WILL FULFILL MY AMBITIONS!"_ He finished. By now, his eyes were almost that of a serial killer, though not the sake of bloodshed…

Present Mic was a bit speechless, but had to commentate regardless. _"…Endeavor sudden shouts words of encouragement? Uh… What a doting father."_

Back with the fight, as Todoroki began to regain his composure, it was then that he noticed the growing smile on his opponent's face.

"What're you smiling for?" He asked, making Midoriya's expression do a 180. "With those injuries, and in this hopeless situation? You must be crazy… So, don't blame me for what happens next!"

"…Uh-oh." Heatblast yelps. With the flashing of his Omnitrix dial, everyone shutters their eyes as Diamondhead replaces him.

"Huh, what gives?" Kirishima suddenly yelled, entering back into the seating rows. "Woah, Todoroki's using his flames?"

"Yeeeep… And that's why I should probably do this." Diamondhead then said as he slowly rose his arms up.

From the grounds from where everyone sat, a thin layer of crystal began to manifest out from the floor, creating a circular barrier that was transparent. Everyone then looks to Diamondhead as he reverts back to Ben.

"What's going to happen?" Ojiro asked, a bit worried.

"Something big, I guess…" Jiro gulped.

"We should be safe from the incoming blast, I think…" Ben chuckled weakly.

"B-Blast?" Kaminari shuttered as he and everyone looked down.

They could tell that this was probably going to be the last confrontation between the two. Todoroki grits his teeth as he begins to charge both of his sides; a gigantic amount of ice rivaling a pillar of flames. Midoriya himself grinned as he began to activated One For All, though Ben could tell that he was going to use 100%.

Activating Full Cowling around his entire body, he then began to focus 100% of his Quirk's power into his legs and right arm. The force from his charging was so powerful that torrents of wind began to circulate his figure, which made Cementoss's eyes widen in horror.

 _"Midnight!"_ He yelled as he slapped the ground with his hands. _"If they keep going, it's gonna be bad!"_

As a green glow appeared for a moment, Cementoss began to hurriedly mold the cement-based arena. Midnight began to sweat as well as she ripped a part of her costume, releasing a potent cloud of pink gas from her exposed arm.

 _"His body won't be able to hold up!"_ The R-Rated Hero grunts as Todoroki and Midoriya begin their final clash.

With his body's temperature at normal levels, Todoroki sends a giant ice wave at Midoriya, which the latter then avoids by using One For All in his legs to jump over it and dive at him.

 _'I gotta get close… To give him everything I have!'_ The green haired teen growls to himself.

While he began to get closer, his opponent begins to heat up the air and melts all the ice in preparation for a giant flame attack. As he does so... Midoriya clenches his fist as he activated One For All at 100%.

 _"COME AT ME WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT!"_ He yells.

 _"Midoriya…"_ Todoroki mutters as he raises his left palm.

Right as the two attacks were about to collide, Cementoss grunts loudly as he generates walls and walls of cement between the two. However, his interference proved to be null as their attacks broke through his structures like paper-mâché.

 _"…Thank you."_

 _…_

 _…_

With the instantaneous heating of the air due to Todoroki's flames, Midoriya and his attacks ended up causing a humungous explosion to occur right in the middle of the stadium, destroying it in its entirety. The shockwaves from their assault hit Midnight and everyone around the vicinity, knocking her and Cementoss back.

Class A was able to be protected, but nevertheless, they were shocked to a T as the shockwave blasted forth around the rest of the stadium.

"Midoriya-chan!" Asui yells in worry.

"W-What the heck happened?!" Mineta flinches as most of the students instinctively rose their arms in defense to block the incoming debris.

"D-Dude, seriously?!" Kaminari's jaw dropped.

"A giant shockwave?" Momo screamed as the protective wall was barely able to sustain them.

A giant screen of steam was seen piling up and away from the center of the arena. Even those outside from the stadium probably heard the loud explosion, as well as all of the residue that came out.

Cementoss was the first to recover. He sweat drops at the condition of the stadium, a mixture of shock and awe as he stands up.

"…You know, they say that something powerful isn't always something good. But man… _This_ is amazing." He admitted.

 _"W-What… Just happened?"_ Present Mic croaked. He fell over in shock as Aizawa looked down. _"Eraser, what the heck is up with your class…?"_

 _"…The air that was cooled down by Todoroki's ice was thoroughly heated up in an instant by his flames, expanding it in a rapid pace."_ Aizawa explained in a rhetorical fashion.

 _"I-Is that what created this massive explosion…?"_ His fellow commentator quipped he sat up. _"Sheesh… Just how hot was that?! Hey, who won that, Midnight?!"_

Down by the stadium itself, Midnight rubbed the back of her head as she got up. Her domino mask was blown off, and she even got a few bruises. "Ow…"

As she recovered, it was then that she noticed two figures standing in the middle of the arena. As the steam started to dissipated from the explosion, what was first seen… Was a red shoe. Everyone began to look in anticipation as the two teens' figures finally showed a few seconds later.

"T-The winner…" Midnight blinks as she takes a closer look. "This match's winner is…"

With the steam finally disappearing, Midoriya and Todoroki were seen standing in the middle. Midoriya was just about to land another punch at Todoroki's face… Those upon closer inspection, Midnight could see that his eyes were out of it. Todoroki's left side of his jersey was completely burnt off, with him panting heavily as he eyes the fist right in front of him. Before anything else could happen however, Midoriya's body finally gives in, and he collapses onto the ground.

Midnight's eyes snap back upon hearing the teen's body fall, and she raises her whip in Todoroki's direction.

 _"M-Midoriya-kun has fallen unconscious. Todoroki-kun advances to the third round!"_

* * *

 **…**

"Ugh… Damn it, Midoriya."

"S-Sorry…" The green haired teen whimpered as he tried to give Ben a cheeky smile. "To you too, All Might…"

"You're lucky that Recovery Girl isn't here yet." Ben sighed. "Otherwise I couldn't explain why I'm here for."

The two were now inside Recovery Girl's temporary nursery. The drones had managed to deliver the teen to the room without a problem, but as things would've had it… Toshinori was already there, waiting for Midoriya to be escorted. He wanted to discuss with his successor about the outcome with his battle against Endeavor's son.

It was certainly a bit awkward for Ben and the blond to meet up in person, as Toshinori really didn't tell anyone else of his true identity of his form away from Hero work, besides Midoriya and a few of his coworkers.

"H-Hey there, young Tennyson…" Toshinori rose a hand in awkward greetings.

Ben looked at his instructor. Even he was a bit flustered to seeing Toshinori in his scrawny form. "What happened to you? You got all…thin."

"E-Er… Well, it's a bit hard to explain." Toshinori chuckled. "Do you wanna listen to a short run of it?"

"I suppose…" Ben shrugged.

"Well, long story short… I was injured around 5 years ago, and that began to affect my body as a whole. I was barely able to recover from it, and the injury even limited how long I could last in my normal form. I can only do Hero work for around three hours before I have to take a breather." He surmised.

"I-I see… Well, now that I know… You don't mind if I show you something, do you?" Ben then asked, walking over to Midoriya.

"I don't mind at all. What are you going to show though, young Tennyson? Toshinori blinked. "Another transformation?

"Oh… You're going to be amazed, All Might." Midoriya quirked.

Cocking a brow, Toshinori looked back at Ben as the Omnitrix flashed. He and Midoriya closed their eyes, only to see Clockwork in his place as they opened them back up.

"A-A robot?" Toshinori was a bit shocked. "…What does this form do?"

"Well… See for yourself, sir." Clockwork responded as his hands hovered over Midoriya's body.

Toshinori's eyes widened as a soft green glow began to gleam out from Clockwork's palms. It didn't take long for him to see the effect it had on Midoriya's body, reverting the injuries that he inflicted to himself. He could see his fingers reverting back from a dark purple coloration, to a reddish bruising. His other parts that were damaged also began to go back, but…not all the way.

This continued for a few more seconds, until Clockwork finally backed off. Toshinori stood from his seat, walking over to observe his handiwork. He glanced back and forth between Midoriya's limbs, until he nodded to himself and stood straight.

"You… What just…?" He was astounded.

"It's _chronokinesis_ , sir." Clockwork explained as he exhaled. "I merely manipulated the time around Midoriya's body to the state in which he didn't injure himself too gravely."

"W-Why didn't you do it all the way though?" The number one Hero asked.

"For two reasons." The robotic alien explained, lifting two fingers. "One: If I healed him completely, Recovery Girl would start to get suspicious, as I've already done this a few times. And two: If I let him recover naturally, it'll actually strengthen his damaged muscles as they're repaired. You get the concept, don't you, All Might?"

Midoriya grumbled as he sat up, though he whimpered a little as his body twitched. "O-Ow… Y-Yeah, like Ben said. If I let Recovery Girl heal me, my muscles and body will heal up naturally, making them stronger than they were before."

Toshinori could only stare at the two. "I-I see…"

"Well, as much as I want to stay here, I think I need to make my exit soon. I suspect that a bunch of people Class A will come over in concern, so I'll retreat back and then enter with them." Clockwork then saluted to Toshinori, the key on his head starting to spin as he said that.

Right as the two were about to ask what he was about to do, Midoriya and Toshinori could only see Clockwork's key glow for a split second, before seeing him suddenly disappear from their eyes in an instant. They heard the door was shut down along the way, meaning that the robotic alien had stopped time and proceeded to exit out within a moment's notice.

The number one Hero and Midoriya glanced at one another, before hearing the door open up a second later. Recovery Girl entered, sighing a little before glaring at Toshinori.

However, as she turned to Midoirya, she cocked a brow up. She even readjusted her visor as she took a look at Midoirya's body, noting that it wasn't as beat up as it was before the drones brought him in.

"…What happened? How did your injuries lessen?" She muttered, suspicious to a large extent. "It was just like before as well…"

"B-Before?" Toshinori spoke out, feigning ignorance.

"Yes. After that little skirmish he had during the Combat Training, you all saw how Midoriya injured himself by using his Quirk, as well as blocking Bakugo's attack? Well, when I went to heal him up, the injury from his explosion was healed up all of a sudden before I even got there!" The old Heroine explained.

"T-That's…" Midoriya was a bit worried about her finding out, however, she didn't seem to have a clue to piece together that it was Ben who was the culprit.

"And not just that, but also from the USJ Incident. When he was brought in, his back was torn to shreds, and here when I came back after examining him, and all of a sudden they're gone!" She groaned.

"T-That is strange, isn't it?" Toshinori chuckled nervously.

"Bah… Anyways, onto your injuries." Recovery Girl then proceeded to into a drawer to pull out some medical supplies.

It didn't take long for her to bandage up the damaged limbs and fingers that Midoriya sacrificed, but she was still mildly annoyed at the result of all the backlash that he had done to himself in the process.

After placing on the finishing touches, she sighed as Midoriya laid down on the hospital bed, which was angled a bit to allow him to sit up slightly.

"You're lucky that your injuries weren't as worse as I expected." She first said. "If you had kept going without watching out for your body, I'd need to perform surgery to remove the bone particles that were stuck in your joints."

"S-Surgery?!" Both Midoriya and Toshinori exclaimed in worry.

"That was the plan if his injuries hadn't suddenly reverted back… But still, Toshinori, you fool!" She then elbowed Toshinori, causing him to cough.

"O-Ow!" He whimpered.

"…To push a child and light a fire in him, to make him yearn for a goal so much that he would destroy his own body… I don't like it. You're going too far, you and this boy. You can't keep praising him for this." She shook her head.

Toshinori looked down at his pupil. Of course, he felt bad, as he was basically the reason for Midoriya's life goal. He sighed, but as he opened his mouth to speak up, it was that the trio flinched at the sound of the door behind them crashing open.

 _"Midoriya-kun!"_ Iida was the first to peek in, with Uraraka, Asui, and even Mineta coming in. Ben was the last, sneaking along with the group.

"Midoriya-chan, are you alright?" The frog girl asked in concern.

"Oh gosh… That scared me." Toshinori nearly spat out blood.

Uraraka walked over to Midoriya, but then noticed Toshinori. She gave him a small nod in greetings. "H-Hello there…"

"Y-Yeah…" Toshinori sweat dropped. He hoped that no one would notice any similarities between his true form and his Hero form.

"Ah… You're all so noisy." Recovery Girl rolled her eyes.

Midoriya grunted as he looked over to everyone. "What's happening? Is the next match going on yet?"

"There will be a brief moment of passing." Iida answered. "Since there was a substantial amount of damage to the stadium arena, we are currently on hold until it is repaired."

Mineta frowned a little as he pointed at Midoriya in a fearful manner. _"M-Midoriya… That match earlier was scary as heck! What Pro's gonna want that?"_

"Shut it, Mineta-chan." Asui growled, which was a surprising thing to see from her as she slapped his head with her tongue. "I don't like the way you're rubbing salt into his wound."

"B-But it's true though!" The grape haired teen retorted.

"That's the first time I've ever seen you react like that, Tsu-chan." Uraraka blinked a few times. "That's so bizarre to see."

"…Well, he put his all into the match, didn't he? You can't reprehend him for that." Asui explained, which made Midoriya blush a little.

"Thanks, T-Tsu-chan…" He mumbled.

"Alright everyone, back away now for a little bit. I know you're worried, but I have to get on with the healing." Recovery Girl then said, waving her arms around to get everyone to move back.

"R-Right…" Most of them said.

Everyone then watched as Recovery Girl then proceeded to activate her Quirk, her lips extending out to Midoriya's chest. A moment later, and the room started to light up a bit as a green glow surrounded Midoriya's entire body. Slowly but surely, all of the blistering marks on his fingers and limbs began to heal up, reverting back to their normal state within seconds. The only things left were a bunch of scratches and some bruises

Of course, after the procedure was done, as Recovery Girl retracted her lips, Midoriya slowly got up, panting heavily as well as sweating profusely to the same degree. He nearly fell over, but Asui came in time to let him lean on her.

"Watch yourself. I got you." She reassured him.

"Y-Yeah…" Giving her a small smile, Midoriya slowly got off the bed he was on. He was bit shaky as he tried to stand on his feet, but after several more seconds, he was able to stand on his own.

"Alright, you're healed up. But quit hurting yourself, or else I'll stop. You got me?" Recovery Girl huffed.

"Y-Yes, ma'am…" Midoriya nodded.

"Come on, the next matches should be starting within a few minutes." Ben gestured over. "You should get ready, Iida."

"Of course! I am going against Shiozaki-kun, after all." The Engine user rose an arm.

It took Midoriya few seconds to reach the exit, but when he did, he, along with everyone else, gave Toshinori and Recovery a small bow before exiting.

As they exited, it was then that Toshinori let out a hard sigh. He ruffled through his hair, giving his colleague a serious look.

"…Those kids are something else." The nurse admitted.

"…I'm pretty sure that young Midoriya is feeling frustrated about his lost. After all, I gave him some expectations to fulfill, and his conversing with young Todoroki didn't help either." Toshinori first said.

"…But he did accomplish on of my objectives though. Even as he thought that he had to make a presence to make himself known as a Hero, he did in fact still act like one."

"What do you mean?" Recovery Girl turned to him, to which he gave her a small smile.

"…A Hero's job is to mettle in affairs that aren't related to him. Young Midoriya noticed how his opponent's feelings were like, and tried to save him from his lineage." He explained. "…And he succeeded."

"Yes… But is it right for him to do so with no repercussion for his own safety?" Recovery Girl then muttered to herself.

* * *

 **…**

A few minutes later, the stadium had finally been restored to its former glory, courtesy of Cementoss and his Quirk.

The next match in the second round was between Iida and Ibara. However, as much as Ibara was gifted with an absurd amount of versatility with her Quirk, Vines; going up against a foe whose sheer Quirk gave him instant bursts of speed was the worst match for her.

The match itself was self-explanatory, and ended just as fast as Ibara's debut fight with Kaminari. The Vine user knew that she'd have a troublesome moment trying to catch a speedster with her Quirk, but she still made an attempt to do so.

Everyone watched as she clapped her hands together, activating Vines and forcing her thorny hair into deep underground, before springing out towards Iida with intent to tangle him up. Ibara had a good idea to attain victory, but alas…

 ** _"Recipro… Burst!"_** Iida yelled as he took on a sprinting stance.

Overloading the engines and mufflers on his calves, blue flames exploded out from his legs as he made a dash for his opponent, skidding marks seen on the stadium grounds as he appeared behind Ibara in an instant.

"W-Wha—" The green haired girl squeaked cutely as her vines were blown away by Iida's rush of speed, making her detach those vines as she tried to glance behind herself.

Before she could defend herself however, Ibara blushed a little as she felt her shoulders being grasped from behind. That moment of adorability quickly turned to astonishment as Iida lifted her feet from the ground and proceeded to dash all the way to the borders. Ibara yelped the entire way as her face was plastered with wind, halting once Iida reached the end and let go of her, letting her slide off the stadium and out of bounds.

"Quick as usual, Iida!" Kirishima cheered.

"It's really hard to counter off something that you can't even see…" Kaminari sweat dropped.

 _"Shiozaki-san is out of bounds! Iida-kun advances to the third round!"_

…

…

The next course of action was the battle between Tokoyami and Bakugo. And truth be told, as much as the Acid user was persistent in her efforts to stay in the match, even the most physically fit girl in Class A had trouble dealing with Dark Shadow.

Right from the start of the match, things already went onto a full flurry. Tokoyami was the first to attack, sending off his shadowy projectile at Mina.

 **"Time to go down, Tanuki Eyes!"** Dark Shadow cackled.

"Hey! Where did you hear that?!" The pink haired teen pouted.

She quickly crouched down to avoid a swipe from Dark Shadow's arm, letting her avoid a deadly blow out of bounds. Quickly dashing away, the pink haired teenager clustered orbs of Acid in her palms, flinging them in the apparition's direction.

To her dismay however, Dark Shadow's ability to move freely and independently proved to be its ace in the hole, as it easily avoided the lugs of burning liquids thrown at itself.

Everyone looked at the Tokoyami's Quirk with intrigue and slight awe. It wasn't every day you see someone completely made of shadows. In the crowd, Kirishima grinned brightly. He remembered how versatile it could be from all the punishment that it could take from the Cavalry Battle.

"Tokoyami-kun's Quirk works in pretty much any situation." Ojiro commented. "Ashido-san's going to have a hard time trying to directly damage it and Tokoyami himself."

"Sheesh, how do you counter a Quirk that's sentient?" Jiro gulped.

Suddenly, as Dark Shadow came forth for another devastating strike with its large arms, Mina grunted lowly as she slapped her palms onto the ground, her palms exerting a large amount of acid. It suddenly came up, covering the area in front of him as Dark Shadow began to slow itself down to prevent the acid from burning it.

With it distracted, Mina slid off from the side, skating towards Tokoyami while Dark Shadow turned its face around. It gawked at the clever maneuver, smirking in excitement as Mina made her way towards the lonesome Tokoyami.

"How well do you fair in an actual fist fight though, Tokoyami-kun?!" Mina asked with a snarky grin. "I may not look like it, but I've got some experience in CQC!"

She, along with the others, were confident that she had a greater amount of physical power. As she arched her fist, she wondered what her opponent would do. Mina got her answer when he was quick to jump back to avoid her attack, letting her fist strike the empty air between then where he had been previously standing.

When Tokoyami's feet touched the ground again, he shouted forth. "Dark Shadow!"

He stood in a stance as the line connecting him and Dark Shadow grew shorter, the latter pointing itself at Mina as it drew closer. All of a sudden, Dark Shadow launched its arms out, his forearms stretching out to try and grasp onto her.

Mina dodged to the left just in time before the two massive arms blast took hold of her. As Dark Shadow flew into air and hovered in place, it quickly withdrew its arms before firing them off at Tokoyami's adversary. The Acid user squeaked, running in a zigzag pattern to dodge his attacks as she slid on her acid.

It was then that Tokoyami himself went on the offense as he changed course and charged directly at Mina. Dashing off and clenching his leg muscles, he propelled himself toward her with fists ready to slug away. With her trained reflexes however, she ducked and avoided both of their attacks, albeit with some added difficulty.

Still in the air, it was then that Dark Shadow turned its to face her and, shockingly enough, charged straight down at Mina like a bull.

Noticing this, Mina quickly blocked a fist from Tokoyami before kicking him away in the chest. She spreads her legs to give herself a wide base and then shoved her hands out in front of herself. With a large amount of acid forming up in her hands, she hoped to spray away Dark Shadow.

It was then that Dark Shadow's eyes widened, but at this point, it couldn't stop itself as Mina spewed her acid out. **_"Acid Blast!"_**

When Tokoyami got up from the ground, he was moderately surprised that Dark Shadow had gone forth. Knowing it would get hit, Dark Shadow clenched its fists and continued its charged forward. Even as the large sphere of acid blasted off against its skin and began to tick away at it, Dark Shadow descended towards the pink head, crossing its arms in an X pattern as it slammed into Mina.

The Acid instinctively tried to jump back right before Dark Shadow could hit, however, despite her well-placed reaction, Dark Shadow knocked itself into her, causing her to skid back, and eventually, cross out of bounds.

"A-Aaah…! Oof…" Trying to maintain her balance, as she eyed her feet from the borders, as she tried to tippy-toe and stay within the stadium, she unfortunately fell backwards, landing on her rear with a thud.

Smiling at the fight's ending, Midnight snapped her whip in Tokoyami's direction. _"Ashido-san is out of bounds! Tokoyami-kun advances to the next round!"_

"Well, I guess that does it then." Kaminari said. He turned to Mineta with a smug expression as the crowd began to cheer in response to the entertaining fight. "Now then, why don't you go ahead and pay up?"

"A-Ack… I was sure that he would win in an instant as well!" The purple haired teen muttered in disbelief. "Damn it all!"

"As expected, Dark Shadow is quite useful…" Ben jotted down a mental note. "Though Tokoyami himself could probably have a lesson in actual fighting…"

"You can't deny that Dark Shadow is amazing though." Asui added, finger on her cheek as usual. "Those who rely on medium to close range attacks have a hard time getting to Tokoyami-chan."

Understandably enough, Mina did a pretty good job, at least in Ben's mind. She tried to go after the power source for Dark Shadow, which was Tokoyami himself. While the bird headed teen did display some level of close quarter combat efficiency with his case of his previous fight with Momo in the last round, this proved that he lacked the ability to properly stand up against someone like Mina, or at least other people with close range or Mutant type Quirks.

If Tokoyami could learn to not overly rely on his Quirk's omnidirectional attack range, or perhaps use Dark Shadow to cover for his own lack of actual attack and defensive capabilities, then perhaps he could grow into quite a powerful Hero who could adapt to all sorts of situations.

…

…

Nevertheless though, the matches continued on.

The next skirmish was between that of Kirishima and Bakugo, the former gaining his ticket through winning the arm-wrestle tie breaker with Tetsutetsu.

This fight brought upon many revealing factors to both sides of the match. As typically, these two students primarily focused on getting their attacks in through close to medium combat, fist to fist being the case for Kirishima especially. The redhead's Hardening grew to be quite a counter to the Explosion user, in which he actually forced Bakugo to go into a defensive matter for a bit.

After taking an explosion to his rib, it revealed to had done practically nothing to Kirishima's Hardened body as Bakugo skid away from the force of his attack. As the smoke cleared out, the only thing that got shredded apart was the Kirishima's shirt that he blasted.

"Ha-ha! That ain't gonna work on me, Bomberboy!" He boasted with a grin as he shrugged off the attack.

Clenching his teeth, Bakugo narrowed his eyes as he wipes off a cut of blood from his cheek that he got from barely dodging Kirishima's Hardened skin. _'Hmm… He's not bulging… Seems like there's more to him than just that Hardening.'_

From the student seats unexpectedly, Tetsutetsu rose in support from where he sat, hoping to encourage his fellow Transformation-type classmate.

"Come on, Kirishima! Hit him in the chin! His chin!" He yelled out.

Juzo glanced over, taking note of the metallic student's change in behavior towards some of Class A's students. "…Yesterday's enemy is today's friend, huh?"

Needing time to think of a plan, Bakugo actually started to back off from Kirishima's attacks, dodging his punches left and right. Everyone else in the stands seemed to recognize this unexpected turn of events, as they knew that Bakugo was all about attacking his opponent and not letting his enemy getting a chance to recover and launch back at him.

 _"Whoa there! Bakugo's having a hard time fighting back against Kirishima's relentless attacks!"_ Present Mic yelled with a tinge of surprise. _"Who would've thought?"_

"He's on the defensive? Talk about a rarity!" Mineta noted. "You wouldn't think that guy knew how to dodge."

"It's because of how simple Kirishima's Quirk seems to be." Ben answered, however, he narrowed his eyes once Bakugo started to near the boundary lines. "…However, because it's so simple, given enough time, one could analyze and see some weaknesses."

"Huh?" Uraraka glanced at him, only for her eyes to zip back to the stage upon hearing another explosion coming forth from the stage.

After ducking low to avoid another right hook, it was then that Bakugo finally got a plan together after analyzing and figuring out how Kirishima's Quirk worked out. As he began to rise up, explosions crackled in his right palm as he swiped his arm out and tore into Kirishima's left ribcage.

 _"OH?! Bakugo counters again! But what's this?"_ Present Mic and everyone else noted that Kirishima had a pained expression on his face. _"Unlike before, Kirishima seems to be taking damage all of a sudden!"_

"…I've figured it out." Bakugo glanced up with a violent grin. "About the weakness of your Quirk."

"S-Shit…!" Kirishima growled as Bakugo prepared for his next attack.

"This whole time… You've been straining yourself to keep your body Hardened up and rock hard, right?! In that state, if you attack quickly and continuously, eventually you'll begin to lose your grip, and it'll start coming apart!"

Smacking his hands together, he placed them onto Kirishima's chest, blasting him back with a large explosion. Though he got a direct hit, the redhead managed to block the attack by Hardening his body, though it didn't seem to be as effective in nullifying the damage like before. Raising his arms up in a defensive matter, Kirishima cursed to himself as Bakugo dashed up and began to pummel him with explosions.

Letting out cries of effort, as Bakugo continued to lug explosions all over Kirishima's body, parts of his P.E. uniform started to get shredded apart. His lower legs, the side of his shirt, his shins…

As Kirishima felt his limit approach to how much he could take, his eyes widened upon seeing that Bakugo was preparing for the final explosion. "C-Crap…! You little—"

"THE FINAL BLOW!" Giving the redhead a giant uppercut enhanced by a massive explosion, Kirishima was sent off his feet and sent flying off. "DIE!"

"O-Ow…!" Finally releasing his Hardening, scratches could be seen all over the front of Kirishima's body as he landed on his back. He began to pant heavily as Bakugo looked down at him with some slight wheezing of his own.

"Hah… Heeh… Well, I understand why wouldn't want to go out in a drawn-out match with me though, Kirishima..." Bakugo grinned, admitting that well placed and recently discovered fact.

Upon seeing that Kirishima wasn't moving, Midnight called for the end of the match, snapping her whip in Bakugo's direction. _"And there you have it! Kirishima-kun is immobilized! Bakugo-kun advances to the next round!"_

Tetsutetsu's jaw dropped. "Nooo! You idiot, Kirishima! If you had gotten him in the chin, he wouldn't have been able to move! Agh—You didn't have enough guts in you!"

Much to the dismay of the Steel user, Kirishima was taken away to Recovery Girl, leaving Bakugo with a satisfied smirk as he began to go off stage. It took a few more minutes for the stage to get fixed up from Bakugo's explosions, but soon enough, the next match went on.

* * *

 **…**

This next fight was between two students of Class B, specifically, Tsuburara and Juzo. To everyone's surprise and excitement, along with the matches being between Class B's students, spectators were on ears when they learned that Juzo was one of the few first-year students that was also introduced into U.A. Academy through official recommendations, as with Todoroki, Setsuna, and Momo.

As Midoriya, Iida, Tokoyami, and Mina returned to their seats, it was then that they all looked downwards towards the two students with their classmates as the next match began.

 _"And here we go, folks! The fifth match of the second round!"_ Present Mic alerted everyone. _"And what do you know? This match is between students from Class A's sister group, Class 1-B!"_

"Really brings the crowd out, does he…?" Tsuburara chuckled.

"Well, with so many of Class A's students in the top placements, it's a bit understandable for everyone to be excited for a battle between students in Class B." Juzo responded as the two entered the arena.

 _"Dense as air and solid as a bone! What will we see from this breathtaking student?! From the Hero Course— **Tsuburara Kosei**!"_

 _"VERSUS!"_

 _"The sinker! A man of great pulling and potential as a student introduced into U.A. through official recommendations! From the Hero Course— **Honenuki Juzo**!"_

As the two students got ready, everyone had their eyes glue to the stage as the flames from the pillars died off.

 ** _"READY? START!"_**

Immediately, Tsuburara leaped into the air, breathing in quickly and exhaling out just as fast to create a platform of air to stand on while Juzo stomped on the ground, softening the ground where the brunet once stood.

"Shoot…" The Softening user narrowed his eyes.

"Knew you would try to do that!" Tsuburara grinned. Inhaling more air, he did a standing long jump, blowing down to where would land and creating another platform.

 _"Hey-hey! Tsuburara's avoided the quicksand-like nature of Juzo's Quirk by creating platforms to stand on!"_ Present Mic noted out.

And once again, Midoriya got out his notebook, jotting down notes on both students as the fight continued.

Juzo knew that this would prove to be a troublesome match. Both of their Quirks weren't suited for hurting others; they were more likely to incapacitate or capture others instead. Since his Quirk focused on softening the bonds of solid structures, even if he tried to softening and go through Tsuburara's transparent platforms, the teen would be able to create more of them in an instant.

And that applied to the former as well. His only chance of winning was staying above ground zero where Juzo couldn't trap him in. However, his Quirk really didn't have a way of attacking Juzo, so the two had to rely on physically damaging one of the others to end the fight.

Bit by bit, the match did go on however, and eventually, there _was_ a winner. As much as Tsuburara could create platforms to stand on, as he continued to move through the stage, his stamina slowly began to dwindle down. It inevitably came to who would tire out first, Juzo or Tsuburara. In the end however, moving around and having to constantly breath in and out tired the latter, resulting in his movements slowing down enough for Juzo to catch him and sink him partially into the ground.

As the latter incapacitated his opponent, Midnight finally declared the end of the match, placing Juzo above into the next round. _"Tsuburara-kun is immobilized! Honenuki-kun advances to the next round!"_

"That was… Unique." Midoriya admitted. "It was like a glorified match of Cat and Mouse."

"That's an odd way to phrasing it, ribbit." Asui cocked a brow. "Why do you say that?"

"I think it's because of how their Quirks worked. They kind of countered each other, or at the very least, weren't made to directly hurt someone else." Iida answered.

"Their abilities are more capture and environmentally specific. If Juzo was in a more confined space with more areas to use his Softening, it would be largely in his favor. In Tsuburara's case, that would be similar as well. Creating platforms and walls to isolate and traps others inside is better in closed environments." Ben added onto that.

Commentating further onto the match's results, eventually, the screen transitioned to the brackets once more, with Juzo advancing up to the third round with Todoroki, Iida, Tokoyami, and Bakugo.

* * *

 **…**

 _"Alright! With that breathtaking match sunken down and settling off, it's time for the last match of the second round! This one will complete our final six combatants for the ending rounds!"_ Present Mic announced.

Standing up, Ben smiled as he began to go for the stairs. "Alright. It's go time."

As everyone watched him and Itsuka meet up in the arena a minute or two later, the thoughts as to how this match would play out stumbled in everyone's mind.

"So… Kendo-kun, huh?" Iida looked down. "I wonder how this will go out."

"It's more about what kind of form Ben will take on, if anything." Tokoyami went forth with his own thoughts. "Will he show us something we've seen before, or something else entirely new?"

"I know it's a little bad for Itsuka-san, but I want to see what Ben will do!" Uraraka admitted. "Right, Tsu-chan?"

"Yeah. But here's to hoping that he won't humiliate her like Monoma-chan." The frog girl replied with an unsure expression.

"Oh. Regarding those two, I'd say they're pretty friendly." Jiro blinked. "Right, Ojiro?"

Ojiro nodded, smiling a little. "Yeah. They met all the way back during the Entrance Exams with us. I'd say this'll be a friendly competition between the two of them, if anything. Monoma-kun just seemed to be an exception."

With the two students finally approaching onto the stage, they walked up to one another, exchanging a shake of hands. Unlike most of the students between Class A and Class B, these two could care less about the rivalry between the two groups. Though, in the case of rivalry for this occasion, it was friendly at worst.

"Here's to a good match." Kendo smiled.

"Ditto." Ben nodded. "And I think you'll like the form I'll take on for this occasion."

 _"Here we go then, everyone! The last match of the second round!"_ Present Mic announced with a grin, with portrait images of the two students appearing across all of the showing screens of the stadium. _"Let's introduce our fighters!"_

 _"Gentle and pristine! The big sister of Class 1-B! A helping hand and big contender for greatness! From the Hero Course— **Kendo Itsuka**!"_

 _"Versus!"_

 _"The green blur! The number one of this competition so far, is there any hope for this guy's defeat?! From the Hero Course— **Ben Tennyson**!"_

As Kendo took a battle stance, Ben did so as well, though it appeared to be more of a…sumo wrestler's one, for some reason. This piqued a sense of curiosity in the orange haired teen, but nevertheless, she prepared herself for whatever he was going to throw at her.

As the flames of the stadium died down, it was then that Mic started the countdown. _"Okay, let's start it off!"_

 ** _"READY? START!"_**

Once Midnight heard Present Mic's announcement, she took a few steps back and raised her hand. "Begin!"

Kendo smirked as she took a few steps back. Watching Ben defeat Monoma effortlessly was entertaining, as much as she didn't want to admit it; however, it left the orange haired girl wondering how powerful Ben really was. She knew she had only one way to measure Ben's physical strength.

Suddenly, she activated her Quirk, and within a blink of an eye and with quick reflexes, she willed her hands to enlarge themselves to massive proportions, almost three times her own body size if Ben took a quicker look. The brunet's eyes had widened in surprise, but he quickly returned the facial expression as the Omnitrix flashed.

His body was once again shrouded in brilliant emerald light. As it died away, standing in Ben's place was a familiarly recognizable white and yellow pill bug alien. Going back to his sumo stance, he pumped his legs back and forth, stomping on the ground a few times as he gave Kendo an amused smile.

Everyone looked at the roly-poly alien with intrigue and awe. It wasn't every day you see someone who could turn his body into something completely inhuman like. In the crowd, Asui and Midoriya's eyes gleamed a little. They remembered Cannonbolt and immediately were reminded of the stunt that he pulled with Midoriya's Smash attack back at USJ.

"Let's see how you fare against Cannonbolt!" The Aburian Pelarota challenged. "Come at me! I'll show you how a Sumo Slammer goes about!"

"Sumo… Slammer?" The Class B student cocked a brow. "What's that?"

"Let's see… It goes like this! It's _slammer_ time!" The white quickly gives off a gallant cry as he lunges out at Kendo, spreading his arms out in an attempt to dive down on top of her.

The Big Fist user only had moments to react, her eyes widening as she yelped. Being unable to move out of the way, Cannonbolt knocked her off her feet and onto her back, though due to her Quirk, the two were now in a faceoff of who could crush who. Surrendering to pure physical strength was the motto for Sumo Slammers after all.

Kendo grits her teeth as she attempts to push the large alien off of her. After struggling to push him off from the front, she quickly makes up her next move, rolling to the side to off-balance her opponent and push him off. Cannonbolt bounces off the ground a few times, skidding away a few feet before coming to a stop and prompting himself back onto his feet. He grins menacingly as Kendo sweats a little.

"T-That's a big transformation, I'll give you that." She admitted. "Though it's going to take more than that to drive me out of the park."

"Heh! You haven't seen anything yet!" Cannonbolt replied as the two circled around each other, as if the arena they were in were meant for wrestlers.

It was then however when the Aburian Pelarota surprised everyone once he began to curl into himself, his yellow shelled armor circulating around him as he contorted into his spheroid form. Kendo herself was shocked, her jaw dropping slightly to show so, and even more once she saw that her opponent was beginning to somehow rev himself up like a motorized wheel.

Blasting himself right at her, the orange haired girl immediately brought her hands in front of her, her Quirk enhanced limbs attempting to stop the rolling Cannonbolt from smashing into her.

"G-Geh…!" Grunting a bit, Cannonbolt began to increase his revving, skidding against her palms and even beginning to move her back a little.

Plundering back, Kendo glanced behind her, noticing the distance between her and the boundary line shortening bit by bit. As she continued to push against the motorized wheel of death in front of her, she eventually caved into another idea.

Breathing in, she ushered a great amount of strength to her arms, swinging them upwards, along with Cannonbolt. The rolling alien certainly didn't expect that, as well as the fact that Kendo proceeded to then slam her hands onto the air to propel herself up, similar to how Ojiro utilized his tail. Rocking her right arm back, she swatted him down like a glorified volleyball onto the stadium grounds, creating a small crater as he smashed down into the floor.

As the Aburian collided with the ground hard, his collision threw up dust cloud. The spectators of the match all focused on the smoky spot. For a moment, nothing happened. Suddenly, the billowing cloud was blasted away when Cannonbolt rolled out of the way and unknotted himself back to his standing form.

"Oof… That's the second time that someone slapped down on my back like that." He chuckled a little. "Alright, you can handle this form… So how about this then?!"

As Kendo proceeded to question his words, the Omnitrix dial on Cannonbolt glowed, engulfing him in emerald light once more. By this point, everyone immediately knew that Ben was changing forms.

As the light faded away, Mineta cringed upon seeing the form that Ben took. Standing in Cannonbolt's place was everyone's happy go violent attituded tiger alien, who gave off a loud growl before grinning at Kendo.

"O-Oh God!" The midget teen nearly fainted from seeing Rath, something that Kaminari and Sero chuckled to.

 _"So, it's that form again…"_ Aizawa actually commentated, his eyes glued on the feisty alien.

Cracking his knuckles, Rath pointed a finger at Kendo, seemingly as a declaration of war. _"Lemme tell you something, Kendo Itsuka… Rath is not Cannonbolt, but Rath, is gonna make you cannon as a bolt out of here!"_

 _"That made no sense!"_ Present Mic cackled in amusement, earning a growl from the tiger alien.

"…I KNOW!" Grinning, Rath came forth, diving himself straight towards Itsuka. "Come on, fight me! This is round two!"

 _'That… Is a detrimental change in his personality…'_ Itsuka couldn't help but make that obvious note, but even then, it nerved her a little bit to see this stereotypical sounding wrestling tiger alien suddenly appearing before her eyes and challenging her to a match.

Once again however, because she was distracted by her thoughts, she didn't notice said alien coming right at her face. She gasped a little once Rath knocked her off her feet. Quickly picking her up be her waist, he then attempted to nail her down with a head lock.

 _"This suddenly turned from a sumo match and into a wrestler's scene? Talk about variety!"_ Present Mic commentated, slapping Aizawa on the back. _"Hey, All Might doesn't really have any wrestling moves in his attacks, does he?"_

 _"Why would I know for?"_ Aizawa grumbled.

Locked in his grab, Itsuka instinctively tried to get out. Thanks to her Quirk though, this made that action relatively easy. Grasping the tiger alien's with her Big Fists, she easily grabbed him by the neck and through him forward, which surprised everyone to say the least once the orange alien slammed down to the floor, face first of all things.

However, it didn't seem to faze Rath, rather, it made him excited if anything. Quickly back onto his feet, Itsuka reverted her arms back to normal once she saw that he was going for a good old session of hand-to-hand fighting.

The Appoplexian throws his fists out, hoping to slug at the teen's face. Itsuka however blocks each of his attacks, however, as Rath prepares to throw down an axe handle, she brings her arms up, only to see her opponent smile as he instead slugs her in the gut, making her grunt in pain. While she was rubbing her stomach, Rath spins a few times, his fist hitting up against her chin with an uppercut, and as he spun again, slapping against her cheek with the heel of his left foot.

Skidding back, Itsuka quickly shook off the pain, giving the tiger alien a stern look as he gestured her to come towards her. Dashing off, Rath brings his arms up to block a series of kicks from the orange haired teen, and once she prepares for a roundhouse kick, as she sends her leg off, Rath catches it against his rib.

"Grr…" Gritting her teeth, she could only watch as Rath lifted her up, spun around, and then slammed her down onto her back on the stadium flooring.

Present Mic's eyes, as well as everyone else's, were glued onto the fight. _"Oof! Another slam to the back! This is more physical than Quirk fighting!"_

Chuckling, Rath brings his arms together to slam down onto Itsuka. As the orange haired teen groaned in discomfort, as she opened her eyes, she gulped upon seeing the shadowing figure above her own. Quickly activating her Quirk, her left hand grew as she clenched it. Rath could only notice from the corner of his eye as she then punched him in the face, sending him careening back to the other side of the stage.

"Whoa!" Tetsutetsu's mouth dropped a little. "That was awesome!"

"Haven't you seen her fight before, Tetsutetsu?" Setsuna smiled. "She's pretty good, right?"

"Well, duh!" The metal student nodded. "Her fighting style is like me! Up close and personal!"

"I'd say Kendo has more of a grace to her though…" Monoma rolled his eyes in a sarcastic matter. "Not that it'll do much against Tennyson though, probably."

As she got back to her feet, Itsuka was seen panting a bit as Rath sprung back up, still grinning even as he rubbed his temple. This was going for the third round it seemed!

Charging forth, Itsuka activated her Quirk and began to slug away at Rath. Much to her surprise however, as the tiger alien guarded against her first two punches, as she came by for a third, he balled his fist and smacked it away, leaving her surprised as he spun and kicked her in the cheek. Shaking her head dizzily, Rath came forth behind her, performing a German Suplex after grabbing her waistline.

"Ugh…!" Itsuka could feel her head bursting about, like needles and stones smacking against her skull as she rolled backwards.

Unconsciously deactivating her Quirk, Itsuka stood still as she got up, groaning a little as she began to stagger a bit in a daze. As Rath got back up to his feet, he turned around, only to stare at his opponent and see what she would do.

Much to his dismay however, Itsuka dropped to her knees, raising a hand up. "Oof… I… I think I've had enough. I give."

Upon hearing her words, Midnight blinked, though it was only because that brought her out of her daze. Staggering a bit, she brought out her whip as Rath went up and helped her onto her feet as he reverted back to Ben.

 _"U-Uh… Kendo-san has surrendered! Tennyson-kun wins and advances to the next round!"_ The R-Rated Heroine announced.

 _"With this fascinating fist-to-fist match ending, Tennyson advances to the next third round! This completes the final six contenders for the number one spot!"_ The Voice Hero alerted out as the screens around the stadium flicker around to the brackets.

"That was more action than I thought I would see…" Iida was surprised to say the least.

"Sumo wrestling, regular wrestling? What kind of fighting styles _can't_ he do, seriously?" Kaminari ruffled his hair.

"…A-As long as Rath stays away from me, I don't care!" Mineta frowned. Momo's eyes gleamed at the opportunity for Rath to act as a guard against Class A's two lecherous students.

As Itsuka recovered from the ground breaking German Suplex that she was given, she chuckled a little towards Ben. "Ah… That was a bit rough, don't you think?"

Admittedly, Ben had to scratch the back of his head, as he had nothing to counter to that. "Ah… Well… Yeah, I've got nothing for that. Rath makes me become a little… You know, overly excited for fighting."

"Well, not to say it wasn't fun. You actually showed me a lot of very interesting techniques!" The orange haired girl nudged her elbow into his chest. "Teach some of the moves next time, yeah?"

The brunet blinked, surprised to see that she wasn't as angry as he expected, or even annoyed to be certain. "O-Oh…! Yeah, sure."

With the declaration of the match finally announced, Ben and Itsuka began to rally back to the student seats. Aizawa continued to eye him down, recounting all of the forms that Ben had shown throughout the entire Sports Festival.

Upgrade, Wildmutt, Bloxx, Dragonaut, Rath, Cannonbolt, Stinkfly, Sludgestrike, Heatblast, Diamondhead… These were the ones that appeared thus far through these events, not accounting to all of the other forms that Ben had shown through the early school year.

 _'…I need to dwell deeper into his case. Where did he come from? Who are his parents? What… In God's name, is that Quirk?'_ Closing his eyes, he sighed heavily as he continued to give all of these thoughts some consideration.

As the two previously fighting students came back, the semi-finals were about to begin. Half-and-Half, Engine, Explosion, Dark Shadow, Softening… And "Transformation". Out of all of these students and their respective Quirks, everyone's thoughts fazed over to a certain brunet as their supposed winner.

But who knows? Maybe something might happen. A lucky break perhaps. Or a complete case of devastation… Time will foreshadow this, amidst through while another case is currently happening.

Blood… A cruel sense of justice… And a Stain upon Heroes.

* * *

So, what did you all think about the chapter?

So, let's go over the events of the next couple of Arcs:

1\. For the Internship Arc, it'll go as typical. Midoriya further develops Full Cowling with Gran Torino, but with Ben in the case, the old man might question the 9th user of One For All about the Omnitrix wielder.

\- Asui goes onto the sea-smuggler destruction crews!

\- Mineta goes with Mt. Lady.

\- Momo and Itsuka become glamour ladies for advertisements.

\- Todoroki goes on an intern with Endeavor. Iida goes balls crazy for Stain's head.

\- Ben will go forth with Ryuko on an internship and educate Stain on what it means to be a Hero.

\- Etc.

2\. Also, the Big Three will be making an early appearance! Expect increasing groans of discomfort towards Ben's stomach.

3\. Instead of Bakugo being captured during the Training Camp Arc, it'll be Ben. How that will happen, I'll leave to you guys' imagination for that!

4\. In the introduction to All For One, this fight'll go a bit differently as to compared to how it went out in canon. Since All Might didn't have his Hero Form's duration diminished down to only an hour or so due to not fighting against Nomu in the USJ Arc, All Might will have more time and strength to fight against his nemesis.

5\. The other Quirks of the previous users of One For All. I can't wait to see what other Quirks that Midoriya will get! Black Whip is pretty much like Spiderman or Venom's web abilities, right?

So, a few things to consider, yeah? Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Please R&R, and have a nice rest of your day! I'll see you all in the next chapter!


End file.
